What Are Terminators Made Of?
by Red Hope
Summary: Sequel to "No Programming". Cameron and Sarah stop Sam but inadvertently set off the time machine that's set for 2028. Now, Cameron must safely lead Sarah to the Resistance in hopes they can return to 2008. Femslash. Sarah/Cameron.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** The _Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles_ characters and concept belong to FOX and Josh Friedman. However, I own the plot and other characters.

**Violence:** There is violence in this story.

**Subtext:** Any subtext becomes main text here.

**Summary:** The sequel to No Programming. Sarah and Cameron tie up loose ends by tracking down Sam and attempt to stop him. But the time machine is built, Sam sets the date for 2028, and takes Sarah and Cameron with him. They make it through the time sphere, but Cameron and Sarah find themselves in the middle of the war between Skynet and the Resistance. Now Sarah must trust Cameron to take her to safety and back to 2008.

**Website:** www . redhope . net

Started: April 5, 2009

**What Are Terminators Made Of?**

by Red Hope

**Prologue**

Sarah Connor brushed her hand against the building's siding, but she carefully watched the soldiers that marched into the airport hanger. Behind her, she sensed the small but powerful terminator, who was also observing the soldiers.

"You didn't completely explain why you went through the radioactive room at the power plant," Cameron softly brought up. She glanced down at the kneeling human in front of her. "When I fought Vick you did not attempt to help me despite he was... kicking my ass."

Sarah sighed and twisted around to the terminator. "Is this really the time?"

The terminator tilted her head and remarked, "I'm just making small talk."

Sarah rolled her eyes and focused back on their targets. "I felt guilty, okay?" She slowly stood up but still watched around the corner.

"For?" Cameron murmured. She pulled up her HUD and zoomed in on the large, dark opening into the hanger.

Sarah dramatically sighed and hotly but quietly explained, "For just thinking you went bad and not giving you a second chance." She dropped her shoulder and looked sidelong at the terminator. "John was right, and I was wrong. I let Derek get to me." She stared back at the airplane hanger. "And I gave up on you without a second thought."

Cameron tilted her head at this last remark. She then coolly reminded, "We're all not perfect."

Sarah glanced back at the terminator and half smiled because she knew it was Cameron's way of saying it was okay. She focused back on their task. "You see anything in there?"

"Yes," the terminator reported, "the time machine has been built." She then clenched her right hand. "I can see Sam."

Sarah noted the venom in the terminator's tone. She gingerly touched the terminator's shoulder and ordered, "Settle down, tiger."

Cameron's anger was instantly gone because of the human's new nickname for her. She tilted her head and repeated, "Tiger?"

Sarah smirked. "You're like a caged tiger about to be released on its prey." She then became more serious. "Now let's get this over with. You got the plan down?" She and her Cameron backed behind the building better.

"I would be inefficient if I did not," the terminator shot back.

Sarah shook her head and decided to just let it go. "And you're sure you can control this?"

"Yes."

"If this goes wrong-" Sarah started but was cut short.

"You must flee." Cameron tilted her head. "I will kill you otherwise."

Sarah glanced away but met Cameron's stare and seriously declared, "You won't kill me... you'll stop it."

Cameron wasn't use to the human having confidence and trust in her, but she would do anything not to lose it now.

"Alright... let's get this started." Sarah checked at her waist to see the Glock there then she felt the one at her back. She then picked up the carbine that rested against the building, and she threw it over her back. She adjusted the strap then asked, "Give me a lift?"

Cameron moved behind the human, but she grabbed Sarah's hips. "Step back seven paces with me." She and Sarah walked backwards until Cameron was comfortable that it was perfect. "Are you ready?"

"Go," Sarah ordered after she slightly bent her knees.

The terminator tightened her grip on the human's hips then she suddenly launched Sarah up into the air but towards the building.

Sarah did her best to muffle her startled cry because it was such a mental rush to briefly fly. She came over the building and neatly landed on the roof with only a small shock to her knees. She spun around and waved to Cameron that she was safe. But she softly called, "Go get 'em, tiger."

Cameron had actually heard the human, and it made her slightly grin. She had every intent to settle the score with Sam since the start. She never felt enjoyment from fights until now. She and Sarah had worked out a sound plan with only a few variables. With some luck, it would go well, and they could head home tonight.

Soon enough, Cameron slowed her fast walk to a typical walk that any determined terminator displayed that was on a mission. She'd put on her same clothes from yesterday that was tattered with bullet holes, blood, and grime. She had an emotionless expression. But with a quick glimpse at the building to the right, she zoomed in on Sarah Connor's face.

"It's the machine!" a soldier at the hanger doors hollered. "Get out here! It's the machine!" He readied his carbine and aimed it at Cameron.

Cameron clenched her hands yet stayed stoic otherwise. She came to a slow stop upon seeing Sam and a handful of his men flowed out of the hanger. She was about three yards from them.

Sam had a handgun in his left hand then the scanner in his right. He observed the terminator's robotic movements earlier and noted, "The spider has done its work."

The terminator tilted her head. "Yes." She had her analysis display up in her HUD, and she promptly sent an order to her system to revert back to Skynet subroutines just as Sam lifted his scanner.

"Let's see..." Sam kept the scanner level with Cameron's face and slowly a smirk creased his lips. He was pleased with the readings and hooked the scanner to his hip. "Excellent." He also lowered his gun to his side. "What has happened to Sarah Connor?"

"She was terminated at six thirty-two this morning." Cameron had temporarily reverted back to her most basic Skynet subroutines. Her HUD read that her cortex module was at ninety percent suspension mode.

"And at the bunker, what happened there?" Sam was obviously perturbed by what'd he'd found last night when he and his men returned.

Cameron cocked her head to the right. "Sarah Connor and I escaped, killed all the soldiers, and left in the truck. I removed her collar without incident. At ten thirty, we arrived in Great Falls for the night and rested in a hotel. At six thirty, my cortex module was reset and at six thirty-two I shot three bullets into Sarah Connor's chest."

Sam laughed suddenly and approached the terminator without any worry. "Very good, my dear." He then turned so that he could look between the machine and his men. "Let's start up the TDE and collect our reward from Skynet." He turned back to Cameron. "Follow us, terminator."

Cameron followed the order and brushed past Sam. Her HUD read that her cortex module was only suspended by forty percent.

Sam signaled his men to go into the hanger too. He followed the group while he tucked his gun into its holster at his hip.

Sarah Connor remained on the building's roof and patiently waited for her chance. She started to count backwards from twenty.

Cameron came to a stop in front of the large machine that was shut down. She stood ridged and waited for further orders from Sam.

Sam approached the time machine and went to the control pad. He hesitated though when gunfire sounded from outside. "Who was that?" He heard no responses and barked, "Check it out!" But more gunfire followed so he turned to Cameron. "Find out who it is, terminator."

Cameron compiled and stiffly marched back out of the hanger. She read from her HUD that her cortex module was only suspended by five percent.

"It's coming from over there!" a soldier hollered, but he ducked back behind the hanger door from another round of shots.

Sarah Connor was on her stomach and dropped her head after sending off more gunfire. She prayed she wasn't too late, but she hadn't seen any blue glow from the hanger. She peered over the building's rim and spotted Cameron a few hundred feet outside the door. "Please," she prayed.

Cameron took another step in Sarah Connor's direction, but this step was the last one. She blinked after the last percent was gone and her entire cortex module was fully operational again. She turned on her boots then suddenly made a dash for the humans.

"What is she..." a soldier murmured to his partner.

"Stop, terminator!" Sam called out to her. He then stiffened at seeing Cameron's dark features that expressed anger. He'd seen that look a few times before so he yelled, "Shoot her! She's not reset!"

Cameron grabbed the soldier behind the hanger door and used him as a shield when a rain of bullets came for her.

Sarah Connor sighed in relief now that she knew Cameron was fully in control. She was pleased that Cameron's little program she developed last night paid off for them with a surprise attack. She now rolled onto her back, hopped onto her feet, and hastily made her way to the rear of the building's ledge.

Cameron ripped the soldier's carbine free from his hands before he died. She then dropped him, lifted the carbine, and proceeded to send off countless rounds at the humans. She easily killed eight of them and counted seven soldiers left. But the hollow click from the gun told her it was empty so she pitched the M4 off to the side then headed for the closest soldier.

"Stop her!" Sam hollered at his men. He scrambled to the time machine.

Cameron's walk was slow but persistent, and she stopped in front of a soldier, who held is Glock 17 at her face. She tilted her head and watched his unsteady hand shake in fear. But she didn't wait for him to shoot. She instead grabbed the handgun, flipped him onto his back, and shot him in the chest. She turned to her right, aimed, and shot the next closest soldier. According to a mentally tally, she had five soldiers left to go.

Sarah Connor raced across the barren landing strip and slowed beside the hanger, which echoed with gunshots. She switched the carbine's firing trigger to one bullet rounds then she inched forward. She poked her head around the corner and spotted Cameron taking out another soldier. Sarah spotted a soldier coming up behind the terminator so she raised her carbine and shot him in the leg.

The terminator turned and made two wide steps then collected the injured soldier into her right hand. She hefted him by the neck but snapped it after a beat. She dropped him then glanced at Sarah.

Sarah reached to her waist, retrieved the handgun, and tossed it to the terminator.

Cameron caught it neatly then scanned the facility for any remaining soldiers. "It's clear." She still didn't have Sam, which reminded her eerily of last time.

Sarah carefully entered the hanger, but she had to step over dead bodies, which she attempted to ignore. She stood next to the terminator's side. "Where is he?"

"I'm not sure." The terminator switched her HUD to thermal imaging but only saw Sarah's heat.

Sarah slipped past the terminator and went to the time machine that looked similar to the one from the bank vault. She ran her hand across the blue display, which had a blue orb turning and today's current date. She then lowered her eyes to the targeted date that read 2028.

"He has this set for the year 2028," Sarah called to Cameron. Yet she noticed it was disabled currently.

"It must be shut off." Cameron made her way towards the human, but she paused and looked over to her right.

"How?" Sarah put the carbine into her left hand and held it vertically. She grazed her fingertips over the blank keypad and wondered what to do.

"Sarah!" Cameron yelled. She raised her handgun but was far too late.

Sarah's ears rang from a gunshot then the hot pain erupted in her right shoulder. She stumbled forward into the controls, and she accidentally hit the keypad with her right hand. Above her head, a distinct hum started then blue lights glowed brightly.

Cameron rang off shots at Sam, who was incredibly fast. She couldn't properly target him, and she was forced to stop when he attacked Sarah.

"I don't think so," Sam warned. He knocked the carbine from Sarah's hands then tossed it away from them.

Sarah gritted her teeth and threw a solid punch at his face, which he rolled with briefly. She ducked when he swung at her chest. She dropped to the floor, spun in a circle with her right leg out, and she barely knocked him to the floor. She realized that hitting his legs was like taking out two steel poles.

Sam growled and went for Sarah, but she was standing over him with a gun aimed at his head. He seethed at Sarah's smug look then managed to kick her off her feet. Sam straddled Sarah, slammed her gun from her hand, and punched her hard in the face. He lifted his head when the hot blue lightening bolts started overhead.

Sarah grew wide eye once she realized what it meant for her. "Cameron!" She then found Sam's fist almost to her face.

Sam landed his fist an inch from Sarah's face because a bullet tore through his right shoulder. He looked up just before a strong hand wrapped around his throat. He was lifted off the prone woman. "Noooo!" He cried just before the lightening formed a blue sphere around them, and they all disappeared from the hanger.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** The _Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles_ characters and concept belong to FOX and Josh Friedman. However, I own the plot and other characters.

**Violence:** There is violence in this story.

**Subtext:** Any subtext becomes main text here.

**Summary:** The sequel to No Programming. Sarah and Cameron tie up loose ends by tracking down Sam and attempt to stop him. But the time machine is built, Sam sets the date for 2028, and takes Sarah and Cameron with him. They make it through the time sphere, but Cameron and Sarah find themselves in the middle of the war between Skynet and the Resistance. Now Sarah must trust Cameron to take her to safety and back to 2008.

**Website:** www . redhope . net

Started: April 5, 2009

**What Are Terminators Made Of?**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 1**

Sarah Connor gasped for air but that distinct, painful tingle was wrapped around her body. She'd experienced it only once before and had hoped never to have it again. Her stomach twisted at the scent of her own blood. She was on her knees, hunched forward, and the cold air lapped against her bare skin.

Cameron sharply snapped her head up from her knelt position. She instantly locked on her target knelt right in front of her. She would complete her mission.

Sam didn't have any chance when the terminator grabbed him and threw him up against a fractured building column. He slummed against it in his nude form and smirked at the terminator.

Cameron slowly approached Sam, and she kept to her promise for Sarah. She thought she'd feel anger or hatred for Sam, but she was wrong. Instead she felt satisfaction at finally ending this human's life. She had him now.

Sarah was prone from her vulnerable situation. She mentally told herself to ignore her nudity, and a quick distraction caught her eye once she realized she was indeed in 2028. She gradually turned her head in a circle and stared in awe at the destruction that surrounded her.

Sam started to laugh because he saw Sarah Connor's face. He focused back on Cameron and argued, "I still win this."

The terminator took her last stop, raised her right hand, and wrapped her slender fingers around his throat. She harshly lifted him so his back ripped against the column's rough surface.

"Skynet will arrest you," Sam cheerfully informed, "And Sarah Connor will be killed." He shook his head and smiled happily. "John Connor will grow up without his mother."

Cameron tightened her hand so it cut off his laugh. "You're merely a traitor to the Resistance... not a prophet." She dropped her eyes to his lower body and focused her sensors on his legs. She suddenly shot out her left hand and grabbed his skin. Without care, she ripped the skin off and wasn't the least surprised when Sam didn't scream. She tilted her head upon seeing machinery under his skin.

Sam grinned at the terminator and informed, "I'm a distant cousin to you... I'm half human and half machine."

"Bionics," Cameron concluded. It explained why she couldn't target Sam earlier because he was running very fast for a normal human. She met his stare. "Skynet promised you bionics for a reward."

"Yes."

Cameron was intrigued by this, but she decided it really didn't matter now. She nonchalantly commented, "It appears bionics do not outmatch a terminator." She slotted her eyes and lifted her left hand towards him.

Sarah Connor put her hands onto the cold ground that was gray from dust and dirt. She lowered her head when the scream behind her filled her ears. She closed her eyes and desperately tried to think out what this all meant to her. Too much of this wasteland reminded her from her nightmare last night. But a gentle hand came to her shoulder then Cameron's petite form was beside her.

"We must go," the terminator spoke.

Sarah lifted her stricken features and murmured, "Go?" She shook her head. "Go where?" She looked past the terminator. "I don't know where we are."

"We are back in Los Angeles," Cameron explained. "And we must get to the Resistance for help."

Sarah focused back on the terminator's calm and young face. "Cameron, I..."

The terminator felt the human's furious heartbeat from touching her. She read that Sarah was probably scared and unsure. She almost said something but a distant yet distinct sound caught her attention. She looked over to her right at the huge rubble pile. "We must go. It is not safe out here." She stood up.

Sarah Connor though didn't get up because her brain was too jumbled by the events. But she too now heard a distant whine that didn't settle well in her stomach.

Cameron held out her hand to Sarah and stated, "Come with me if you want to live."

Sarah clenched her jaw then clasped the small hand that held her strong. She was helped to her feet, and she quickly followed the terminator.

Cameron led the way through the rubble, twisted metal, and came to a stop by a small pile. She hastily removed some rock without any effort then ripped off a manhole lid. She looked at the human.

Sarah had her left hand over her bullet wound, which still bled. It was all she could do to slow the bleeding.

Cameron briefly studied the covered wound and knew it needed to be attended to soon if Sarah was to survive. She ordered, "Climb down." She looked to the left. "Hurry."

Sarah glanced in the same direction but saw nothing. She didn't question Cameron and climbed down the metal ladder in the manhole. She wasn't too keen about a dark sewer while unarmed and unclothed. But she had no choice.

Cameron quickly followed the human and pulled the manhole cover back over, which blocked out the sunlight for them.

"Shit," Sarah cursed now that it was pitch black. "I can't see a damn thing, Cameron."

"I know." Cameron already had her night vision on and looked past the human. "Stay still." She jumped off the ladder and neatly landed on the concrete floor. She moved forward and clasped the human's hips in support. "You have four rungs left then you'll feel the concrete floor."

Sarah easily made her way down but stopped on the last rung. "Are there any rats? I can take water, dirt, and mice... but no rats."

Cameron did a visual scan but saw no life forms. "You are safe."

Sarah made it to the concrete floor then faced the terminator. She could faintly make out something in front of her but it was very hard. "Where are-" She was cut off by the hand over her mouth.

The terminator leaned in and whispered, "Listen... above you."

Sarah tilted her head back but saw nothing. She then faintly heard the distinct sound of machine whine above the manhole. She shifted away from the ladder in reaction but bumped her injured shoulder into Cameron's solid form. She hissed in pain. Again Cameron's hand covered her mouth and muffled her painful curses.

The terminator still listened but lowered her hand once the machines were gone. She focused on Sarah, who was breathing heavily. She finally explained, "We are in a sewer system that will lead us to the Westfield Mall."

"Or what's left of it," Sarah muttered. "Alright, you lead the way." But she hesitated at an idea. "Do me a favor?"

Cameron waited for the request.

"Light up your eyes so I can get an idea where you are."

Cameron obliged as her eyes' blue lights were enabled brightly. She then took Sarah's hand to give her extra support. "This way."

Sarah had a pounding heartbeat since the start and her adrenaline was pumping through her system. Her body was only just starting to calm during the quiet walk to the mall. "You know what my favorite color is?"

Cameron considered the question then replied, "Black. You were the color often." She had a thin smile because of Sarah's laugh.

"No." Sarah chuckled a few more times but admitted, "I do were a lot of black though." She was careful and slow during her walk because she didn't want to stumble. "Blue."

The terminator hadn't expected it to be that color. "Why?"

"I'm not sure," Sarah confessed. "I just find it a peaceful color... same color as the sky." She looked up at the terminator but only saw the blue, floating orbs. "It's a comforting color, to me." She noted that Cameron turned her head away.

The terminator shifted in front of the human and instructed, "Walk behind me. There is heavy debris through this section." She was surprised that Sarah grasped her hips and held onto her from behind.

"So we're in 2028?" Sarah sighed and still tried to grasp she was in the future. "You're from 2027 though."

"Yes."

"That means there could have been some changes in a year."

Cameron carefully guided the human through the debris while she spoke. "It depends on the exact date of today... it may have only been months since I left."

"True," Sarah granted. She then was signaled to come to Cameron's side again. "What are we looking for at the mall?" She couldn't imagine that it was still standing.

"There may be some clothes located in the mall." Cameron glanced at the human then explained, "The Resistance has steadily raided such structures to obtain supplies. But we did not always collect everything, and it requires a few sweeps."

Sarah noticed how Cameron included herself in the Resistance, and it brought her some comfort.

"This may be it." Cameron released Sarah's hand and approached a heavy door. She grabbed the metal lever, forced it up, and popped a lock on the opposite side. She rammed the door with her shoulder, and it swung open. She stepped back and claimed Sarah's hand again.

Sarah carefully followed the terminator's instructions to make it through until she saw distant light not far away. She felt hopeful now.

Cameron scanned their new surroundings and realized it was a parking lot below the mall. She led Sarah to the stairwell and helped her get into the mall. She and Sarah entered a huge building that had countless racks, broken display cases, and ruined manikins.

Sarah blinked a few times from the light that streamed into the building from broken skylights. She soaked in her new surroundings and was actually relieved to see familiarity despite it was ruined. "Let's see what we can find."

After thirty minutes, Sarah Connor found herself well clothed back in a pair of jeans, black tank top, and she had a pair of boys' boots and socks to go with it. She'd figured out it was a Sears department store after seeing a few of the logos scattered around. She was seated on a tattered chair in what was the shoe department.

"Sarah," the terminator was dressed in only jeans and a white bra. She was bare foot still and had a piece of glass in her right hand.

Sarah glanced at the sharp glass then up at Cameron. "What..." She felt a chill settle over her at what Cameron may have in mind. She wasn't scared but more worried that another drastic change was about to take place. "Why aren't you fully dressed?"

The terminator knelt in front of the human and carefully studied her strained features. She could tell Sarah was getting rundown by the bullet wound. "We are in the future where there is very little help." She indicated the bullet wound that Sarah had merely wrapped. "What little medicines are available are with the Resistance. It will take time for us to make it to them."

Sarah studied her wrapped wound but the bullet was still lodged in there. She looked back at the glass shard in Cameron's hand. "And that's not exactly clean. I'm better off chancing it this way."

Cameron tilted her head and reminded, "The wound will get infected, you will become sick, and may not make it to a Resistance camp."

"I'm willing to take my chances."

The terminator tilted her head and informed, "But I am not willing to let you."

Sarah leaned back at this clear statement that made her stomach drop at seeing the terminator's protective streak. She rarely caught it, but it was obvious now. "What can we do anyway?" She shook her head. "My best chance is to stop the bleeding and hope for the best."

"I can remove it." Cameron saw the human's protests about to start so she quickly explained, "If my skin sheath is removed."

Sarah stared at Cameron in shock then breathed, "Whaaat?"

"We are located in an area that is heavily patrolled by terminators. I am concerned we will be easily noticed and captured." Cameron lifted the sharp glass that was in her right hand. "If I am without my skin sheath then it will take much longer for another terminator to detect me."

Sarah tried to grapple with the terminator's idea. "They won't just scan you to check you?"

"They will," Cameron confirmed. "But I stand a better chance without my skin sheath because-"

"You don't look like a human," Sarah finished.

Cameron slightly nodded, but she sensed that Sarah was still resistant to the idea. She tilted her head slightly. "Also, I can safely remove the bullet from your wound and close it."

"How?" Sarah tested.

"My tubules can extract it plus produce high enough heat to burn your skin closed."

Sarah took a few calm breathes then leaned forward. She took the glass shard from the terminator, but a knot formed in her stomach. "What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to help me remove the skin," Cameron answered. "It is best to start at my back."

"Alright." Sarah inhaled carefully and tried to calm down because it was a lot for her. She stood up with Cameron, who turned her back to her. "I just... start cutting?" She lifted the glass shard.

"Yes." Cameron lifted her right hand and pointed to the upper center of her back where her neck and shoulders joined. "Start here and run down the length of my spine."

Sarah stepped closer and put the shard's tip against Cameron's skin. But she pulled back and asked, "Is this going to hurt?"

"No."

Sarah brought the tip back and now put her left hand on Cameron's bare hip. She forced herself to focus and not think about what rested ahead of them. If having Cameron without her skin sheath could help them survive then she needed to do what was necessary. She pushed the shard through the soft skin.

"Deeper," Cameron instructed.

Sarah clenched her teeth and blinked back the sting in her eyes. She now understood how her son felt months ago when he cut into Cameron's skull. Sarah pushed the shard deeper until a solid mass haltered her.

"Now cut down my back."

Sarah slowly pulled the sharp glass down Cameron's back and followed the spine as a guideline. She watched the skin peel open like a banana skin and revealed a mixture of rich blood and metal. She came to Cameron's lower back and stopped just at the waist band of the jeans. She straightened up but her hand shook.

"Next my sheath has to be cut over my skull."

Sarah shook her head and quickly replied, "I can't do this." She stared down at the bloody shard then lifted her eyes to see that Cameron now faced her. "I can't do this, Cameron."

The terminator saw how badly Sarah's hand was shaking, and it concerned her. "It does not hurt me."

Sarah lowered the shard and murmured, "But it hurts me."

Cameron stepped closer and took the shard from the human. "You did the hardest cut. I can complete it from here."

Sarah tried to calm down but muttered, "You have internal organs too." She shook her head at the thought of seeing them. "I can't..."

Cameron placed her fingertips against Sarah's jaw line. "It's okay. I will finish it." She indicated the chair behind her. "Wait here."

Sarah wearily sat down and listened to the terminator's soft footfall behind her. She released a shaky exhale and dropped her head forward. She tried not to imagine the rest of the process that Cameron went under to remove the skin sheath and organs. She also couldn't guess how Cameron was going to obtain them again before they went back to 2008, if they made it back.

About fifteen minutes passed before Sarah heard movement from behind her. From a side glance, she saw metal nearing her, and she instinctively jumped from the chair. She tensed at the metal terminator that stood a few paces from her but the soft blue glow slightly calmed her.

"I won't harm you, Sarah."

Very slowly, Sarah lowered her hands at hearing Cameron's familiar voice. She stared at the fully exposed terminator, who was a soft metallic versus the T-800's traditional shiny metal. Sarah noted Cameron's structure was rather different than the T-800's open stomach and exposed wires.

Cameron had an exoskeleton modeled closer to a human's complete body with an enclosed stomach, full arms that were shapely with muscles, and enclosed legs too. Her skull was rather similar to a T-800's with the exception that her teeth were not exposed and were actually hidden by lips.

"My... god..." Sarah couldn't help but stare out how unique the terminator was compared to any from the 800 Series. She cautiously neared the terminator and lifted her hand but stopped from touching.

Cameron stepped forward and allowed the human's outstretched hand to make contact with her stomach. She patiently waited for Sarah Connor to become accustom to her.

Sarah lowered her eyes when her palm pressed into warm, soft metal. She was nervous yet intrigued all at once. She ran her hand across the terminator's solid stomach. "It feels almost like human skin."

"Yes, it is the malleable alloy. It is soft like skin but hard as metal." Cameron dipped her head some and watched Sarah's hand move across her stomach. "It allows me to be more flexible and self repairing."

"Amazing," Sarah murmured. She lowered her hand and tilted her head back, but she realized she had to do it much further. Slowly her eyebrows creased together. "Are you... taller?" She stepped back once then twice. "You're larger too." Briefly it crossed her mind that this may not be Cameron.

"The malleable polyalloy allows me to shrink or increase my size but only by a certain percentage," Cameron explained. "I'm one of the few female terminators because T-888's are much larger in scale and could only pose as a male human." She cocked her head in traditional habit. "To pose as a teenaged, female human I had to be able to decrease my size." She lifted her metal hand and fisted it. "However, the trade off is that I lose strength against a T-888 for combat."

Sarah felt a chill ripple down her spine after fully taking in the terminator, who had sworn to protect her son. She quietly asked, "Is this your normal size?"

"Yes." Cameron then neared the human and reminded, "I must take care of your wound."

Sarah tried to get use to Cameron without her skin sheath. She slightly turned and held out her hand at the nearby chair. "I can sit for this."

"You are better off lying down." Cameron was scanning the store with her night vision for a better view. She ordered, "This way." She brushed past the human and came to the front of the store.

Sarah quietly followed but was cautious of the fallen racks and fallen ceiling that was scattered here or there. She noticed how Cameron moved just as normal and very little robotic motions to her walk. She watched Cameron come to what looked to be a makeup counter.

The terminator brushed off the dirt and such then turned to the human at her side. She grabbed Sarah by the hips without warning and lifted her onto the counter.

"Wahoo." Sarah grabbed the counter to balance herself. She shot a warning look at the terminator, and she instantly lost her look at seeing a grin caress the terminator's metal lips.

Cameron now pushed the human back onto the counter in signal to lie down. "Get on your left side."

Sarah did as she was told and found the terminator's rippled stomach in front of her. She glanced at her shoulder when Cameron carefully untied the wrap. She grabbed the counter's edge and held onto it. "This is going to hurt," she muttered.

"Yes." Cameron placed the wrap on Sarah's hip so it would stay somewhat clean. "You must not scream or else you could be heard." She stepped back some and lifted her right arm but dropped her hand to expose her upper wrist.

Sarah closed her eyes when the black tubules slithered out from Cameron's wrist. She didn't expect the feel of the warm tubule that entered through her wound. She gave off a cry but hastily covered her own mouth.

Cameron kept her right hand steady in midair while her one tubule carefully probed for the bullet. She placed her left hand behind Sarah's back and kept her still.

Sarah rolled forward some because of the immense pain it caused her. She pulled up her legs in a fetal position.

"You must remain still," Cameron instructed.

"Just get it the fuck out," Sarah hissed. She clenched her teeth in hopes it'd hold back her cries. She grabbed Cameron's hip in front of her and held tightly.

Cameron finally found the bullet that'd grazed some bone and lodged into Sarah's shoulder muscle. She ordered her tubule to fit over the bullet like a sleeve and clamped down. She carefully extracted her tubule with the bullet in tow.

Sarah inhaled sharply once the bullet and tubule came back out her wound's opening. She breathed heavily and turned her face down towards the counter. She opened her mouth and softly cursed, "That damn bastard."

Cameron dropped the bloody bullet into her right hand. She briefly studied it then released it to the floor. She brought both her tubules to the entry wound. "I'm going to sear the wound shut so it'll stop bleeding."

Sarah didn't like the crude healing process, but it was all they had right now. She had to be thankful for this much. "I'm ready."

Cameron was heating up her tubules' ends so they were hot enough to burn human skin. She looked at Sarah's stricken profile. "This will hurt far worse... you may black out."

"Just do it," Sarah urged. She tightly gripped Cameron's metal hips with both her hands. She felt Cameron's left hand press harder into her back in case she moved again.

Cameron lowered her tubules and pressed the bright red ends into the wounded skin. She was ready when Sarah pushed away from her and forced Sarah still.

Sarah had her eyes tightly shut and her jaw locked. She barely resisted her scream. The distinct smell of burning skin floated under her nose.

The terminator hastily pulled away her tubules once she was satisfied the wound was seal closed by burnt skin. She sensed the human go limp so she studied Sarah.

Sarah had broken out in a sweat from the heat and pain. But she tried to act like it barely pained her because she started to sit up. She was weak and almost fell back until Cameron had her.

The terminator slipped her arms around Sarah so she'd stay upright. "You need to rest for a few minutes."

Sarah lowered her head onto the terminator's broad shoulder and muttered, "We... don't have time." Yet she shut her eyes and slumped into the terminator's warm body.

Cameron grabbed the cloth from Sarah's lap then slipped her arms around Sarah. She easily lifted the weakened human into her arms. She went back to the shoe department and gently maneuvered Sarah into the chair. She then wrapped the wound up so it'd be protected.

Sarah groaned and straightened up. "We need to go." But the terminator's hand pushed her back down.

"Rest for a few minutes then we'll go." Cameron concluded the human would finally listen so she stood up and mentioned, "I will be right back."

Sarah stayed slumped in the chair, but she carefully inspected her sealed wound behind the wrap. She cringed at the burn, but it certainly stopped the bleeding. She knew a nice scar would be leftover. But it was just another to add to her collection.

After a few minutes, Sarah forced her body to move and got to her feet. She stretched her leg muscles then carefully made her way to the clothes section again. She wanted to find a jacket since it was cold and goose bumps already coated her skin. She carefully moved through the empty racks that had a few articles here or there. She figured that the department store had been well raided previously.

Just ahead a few jackets were slung over an otherwise empty rack. Sarah neared it but huffed at the too large jackets for her short stature. She lowered her eyes and spotted a fallen, black jacket so she picked it up. With a good shake, she half smiled at the black leather jacket.

"Perfect." She slipped on the jacket, which was a bit tight but the leather would stretch out for her. She jerked the collar but stopped when she heard somebody behind her. She spun around with her hands up but lowered them at seeing the blue orbs. "Cameron."

The terminator tilted her head and commented, "You were to wait for me."

"No, you said you'd be right back." Sarah shrugged then rested her hands on her hips. "I'm not a gal that waits." She quirked a grin at the terminator, who wearily eyed her.

"Black... leather..." Cameron stepped past Sarah. "You humans are consistent."

"That makes us a quick study huh?" Sarah followed along side the terminator. "I guess you don't need my help after all to learn about humanity." She bit back a grin when Cameron shot her a glare.

"It seems the bullet didn't kill your sense of humor," Cameron remarked.

"But losing your skin sheath is giving you one," Sarah tormented.

The terminator briefly flashed a grin at the human. But she focused on the walk back to the stairwell that'd get them to the parking lot.

Sarah still tried to grasp the fact that the terminator could show facial expressions thanks to the malleable polyalloy. In some ways, it was a relief to her because it helped her understand Cameron's moods since humans so heavily relied on body language.

"We need to work out a code," Sarah prompted after a quiet minute. "So I can identify it's you."

"Red and blue," Cameron supplied.

Sarah was briefly confused until it made sense what Cameron had in mind. She softly smiled and gently replied, "Alright... Red." She took a deep breath then tested her right shoulder by rolling it. She stiffened at the hot sear that shot through her shoulder and arm. "Damn," she muttered.

Cameron knew that the human was testing her injury. She didn't comment and instead held out her right hand, which had a long metal item in it. There was a click then white light streamed in front of her and Sarah.

Sarah realized that Cameron had a flashlight handy and probably picked it up earlier. She glanced at the flashlight and noticed Cameron's tubules were wrapped around it. She furrowed her eyebrows until it made sense to her. "You're powering the flashlight."

"Yes... batteries were not included." The terminator pushed open the heavy door that took them to the stairwell. She let Sarah pass then she moved away from the half collapsed door.

Sarah ran her fingers through her wild hair and hurried down the steps with Cameron in tow. "How far is the nearest Resistance camp?"

"It is one day's walk. However, it will take us about two days to get there."

Sarah expected as much because they probably had to deal with hiding and being careful. She also considered how she was going to eat if it was possible. She could hold out for two days, typically but with her wound she just wasn't completely sure.

"Can the Resistance send us back?"

"Yes." Cameron stepped out of the stairwell and into the parking lot. She stopped beside Sarah, who was looking straight ahead at the rusted, crushed cars.

Sarah hadn't seen anything earlier because it'd been so dark. She found it eerie.

"This way," the terminator instructed. She signaled for Sarah to follow her to the maintenance door that'd take them back to the sewer.

Sarah broke from her stare and followed the terminator to the open doorway. She tried to take her mind off the fact that Judgment Day had happened, and it was now 2028. "Cameron, if Skynet thought your flaw was being self-aware then wouldn't Skynet be worried about the rogue terminators that have broken from Skynet? They're self-aware too."

The terminator grabbed the hefty metal door in front of them and pulled it open. She held up the flashlight as Sarah passed then she followed afterwards. She'd thought about Sarah's question.

"That doesn't make sense to me," Sarah added. "I don't think the fact that you're self-aware is the only factor here." She went quiet though and wondered if Cameron would say anything.

"I'm unsure the exact reason," Cameron replied.

"Or reasons," Sarah muttered. She nibbled on her lower lip in thought but watched the ground for any obstacles. "You know what has always bothered me about you being sent back to protect my son?" She glanced up at the terminator, who briefly met her gaze. "Why would my son send back a terminator who was programmed for human infiltration? The first time John was endanger with the T-1000, a T-800 programmed for combat was sent back to protect him."

Cameron was silent for a long moment. She then finally spoke after she put together her response. "Skynet specially designed and programmed me to assassinate John."

Sarah combed her hair back with her fingers in a nervous habit. "You obviously failed the mission. So what happened?"

The terminator slowed down because they were near the rubble again. She made sure the flashlight revealed it to Sarah. "Skynet had captured a Resistance member by the name of Allison Young, and I was selected to be her replacement." She recalled those scattered memories from deep in her files. "Allison was close to John. It was my chance to get close to him and assassinate him."

"Did you make it to John?" Sarah softly asked.

"Yes." Cameron hesitated but told more about her past. "I interrogated Allison to find out more about her past. She told me where his camp lied, but I did not go until it was tested first. I and other terminators discovered that bracelets were used for identification."

Sarah licked her dry lips then whispered, "That's how you go into the camp?"

"Yes, I killed Allison and took her bracelet." Cameron slowed her walk and let the human step around a large concrete rock. She easily stepped over it and found the ground cleared again. "I entered the Resistance camp and managed to get close to John, but it had taken several months to get to him."

Sarah clenched her hands together, and her rising anger ebbed because she knew that Cameron never succeeded. "Why didn't you assassinate him?"

"I was close to it," Cameron answered, "A gun to the back of his head. I only had to pull the trigger." She came to a gradually stop because the ladder was in front of them. She turned to Sarah and finished her story. "Before I pulled the trigger, John told me he knew I was a terminator long before I made my attempt. I asked him why he never ordered to have me destroyed."

Sarah tilted her head back and studied the soft, blue eyes that hovered several inches up from her. She could make out the outline of Cameron's metal features.

"He only said 'you are a unique individual.'" Cameron slightly lowered her right hand with the flashlight, which shined the space between her and Sarah. "He was the first and last human to call me an individual." She dropped her gaze from Sarah and murmured, "I overrode my termination orders, and he promised that the assassination attempt would be just between us."

Sarah shut her eyes at those last three words. She now understood why Cameron had repeated those words last night in the hotel. Gradually, she raised her head and revealed her forest green eyes to the terminator.

"That day I broke my connection with Skynet and joined the Resistance, by choice." Cameron now turned to the ladder. "We must get above ground and make our way to the Resistance camp." She was all business again but turned to Sarah. "If we are to make it there quickly then you must trust me. You must listen to me."

Sarah moved closer to the terminator and nodded. "I understand." She had to admit that she felt like a fish out of water here in 2028. She could stop a terminator or two but this was far different. She was out of her element, and she did need to trust Cameron to get her there safely. "Just one question."

Cameron tilted her head in usual fashion.

"When we get to the Resistance camp, how are we getting in there?" Sarah folded her arms and joked, "By force?"

"They will most likely subdue you then test you to confirm you're human. If you state you're John's mother then they may test your DNA to prove it."

Sarah thinly creased her lips together then remarked, "I didn't hear anything about you in those sentences."

"That is not a concern."

"The hell it isn't, Cameron," Sarah snapped at the terminator. She stepped up to the tall, large terminator and poked her in the chest. "There is no 'I' in team, remember?" She backed up her words with a glare but finally declared, "I'll take care of getting you in there." Sarah had a few ideas but would have to modify them once she saw for herself the camp.

The terminator decided to let it go for now. She went to the ladder and started up it yet made sure the flashlight shined below for Sarah. She halted under the manhole cover and first listened to any movement above ground. After a few beats, she lifted the lid and pushed it away.

Sarah had only climbed one rung but was told to hurry. She went up fast but it put strain on her shoulder. She ignored it and popped out of the manhole. She moved out of the way when Cameron put the cover back in place plus a few large rocks to hide it better.

The terminator scanned the local terrain. She knew what way to go and sunset wouldn't be for a few hours. She preferred nightfall because it'd hide them better but time wasn't a luxury for them. She would have sighed if she still had her skin sheath with lung organs. She instead settled with storing the flashlight into a small compartment in her right leg.

Sarah glanced at the door that opened on Cameron's right leg. She decided not to say anything and instead asked, "Where to, girlie?"

"This way." The terminator signaled for Sarah to follow her. "Stay close," she ordered.

Sarah picked up the pace and stayed at the large terminator's side. She carefully minded her surroundings and paid attention to every step she took on the ground. Her body was fueled to life by adrenaline again.

Cameron carefully led the way through the rubble, partial standing buildings, and smoky landscape. She recalled her maps of Los Angeles from 2027 and populated it on her HUD to the right side. She pinned the Resistance camp that John Connor last occupied when she left. But the maps would be more useful at nightfall when she could use the stars to align their location. Luckily, the Westfield Mall was on her modified map after the Resistance had updated her maps from her Skynet variants. Her rough estimates put her and Sarah at the Resistance camp by tomorrow night, if they were lucky. Cameron had every reason to believe they may not be that lucky.

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** The _Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles_ characters and concept belong to FOX and Josh Friedman. However, I own the plot and other characters.

**Violence:** There is violence in this story.

**Subtext:** Any subtext becomes main text here.

**Summary:** The sequel to No Programming. Sarah and Cameron tie up loose ends by tracking down Sam and attempt to stop him. But the time machine is built, Sam sets the date for 2028, and takes Sarah and Cameron with him. They make it through the time sphere, but Cameron and Sarah find themselves in the middle of the war between Skynet and the Resistance. Now Sarah must trust Cameron to take her to safety and back to 2008.

**Website:** www . redhope . net

Started: April 5, 2009

**What Are Terminators Made Of?**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 2**

Sarah hastily rolled back, especially when the metal hand shoved her back behind the wall ruins. She shut her eyes but her pounding heart echoed in her ears. "They'll find us." She wished she had a gun and a few grenades or even just an atomic bomb to take out the terminators marching towards them.

Cameron pulled back from the survey. She counted twenty terminators and a HK-plane about three minutes from being upon them.

Sarah had her hand half covering her mouth. Her wild thoughts tried to come up with a plan to hide from the terminator patrol.

Cameron suddenly grabbed the human and pushed her further behind the rubble pile. "Get down into that alcove." She kept her voice low, but she was obviously in a rush.

Sarah spotted the small nook in the middle of the rubble pile. She knelt down into it, but Cameron hastily instructed her to sit and curl up into a ball. Sarah quickly followed instructions and soon found Cameron knelt in front of her. The terminator did a visual scan of their immediate surroundings then her expression grew distant.

Sarah stared in amazement as Cameron's malleable polyalloy duplicated the rubble and no longer appeared like metal. This reminded her of the T-1000 that could mimic its surroundings to blend in or hide.

"They will be using thermal imaging to detect any life forms," Cameron quickly explained, "My polyalloy chassis will hide you from the imaging." After Sarah's faint nod, she moved in closer and maneuvered her body to carefully cover Sarah Connor's.

Sarah pulled her legs closer to her chest and tightened her arms around her legs. She briefly looked up into soft glowing eyes, and she prayed Cameron could keep them hidden until the patrol passed. Sarah heard a distant whine so she lowered her face into her knees.

Cameron had enlarged her body by fifteen percent to better hide Sarah from detection. She then pulled up an old program that future John Connor had given her to cloak her from T-888 scans. She enabled the program and hoped it was still good.

Sarah started to breathe harder as the patrol came closer to them. From overhead, she heard the HK-aerial plane hummed and pulsated loudly, but it swept past quickly. But she stiffened when a terminator's heavy footfall came over to her and Cameron then stopped a few paces from them. She slightly lifted her head and held a worried stare with her protector.

Cameron had bright blue eyes yet remained motionless despite the close proximity of the T-888 right at her back. She slowly bared her teeth though when the T-888 didn't walk away.

Sarah easily read the tension flowing from Cameron. She stretched out her hand and pressed her palm into the terminator's warm, soft chest.

Finally, the T-888 walked away and continued the march through the wastelands to find any enemy units. Its heavy footfall gradually grew distant.

Sarah pulled her hand away and let out a low sigh. She stayed quiet though and waited for Cameron to tell her it was safe. She watched as Cameron's body reverted to normal then shrunk back down.

Cameron straightened up and held out her hand to the human.

Sarah hesitated but took the large hand. She was hauled onto her feet and stood a few inches from touching Cameron. "That was close... way too close."

"Yes." The terminator took two steps back and sensed Sarah moved out of the alcove. "Nightfall will be in an hour."

Sarah combed her fingers through her hair. She felt a cold chill go down her back but yet her skin was hot. She rubbed her eyes then dropped her hand and asked, "How often are the patrols?"

"They are inconsistent," Cameron replied, "so that the Resistance cannot time it."

"Great," Sarah muttered.

"Come on," the terminator ordered. She continued the careful trek towards the Resistance camp.

Sarah stayed close again, but she quietly mentioned, "You can mimic your surroundings." She glimpsed at the terminator's profile. "I can see why you wanted to remove your skin sheath."

"Yes," Cameron responded, "I have more advantages this way."

Sarah swallowed and tried to ease the tension they both felt from the earlier close encounter. "What you think will happen to your skin sheath you left back in the Sears?"

Cameron detected the question wasn't serious but merely small talk. Slowly, her lips spread into a small grin, and she playfully replied, "I'm sure the rats are gnawing on it now."

Sarah squirmed at the mention of rats. Instantly, her eyes rolled for a second then she calmed down. "I see you took my advice to heart about a sense of humor." She shook her head but became serious again. She slowed down when Cameron held out a hand in signal.

Cameron edged around a pile but stopped and zoomed in on the terminator patrol, which was headed west now. She was relieved because she and Sarah were going north.

"Are we going to travel at night?"

"It would be best," Cameron replied, "to cover more ground."

Sarah slightly frowned and argued, "I can't travel all night." She straightened up from her hunched position when Cameron turned to her. "I'll need some rest." She tested her shoulder again, and it answered back with pain. "Damn." She toyed with her hair in frustration.

"We will go for a few hours after nightfall then stop."

Sarah felt resigned to the compromise. She then asked, "What about supplies?" She scanned the wastelands and knew there was no food or water.

Cameron fisted her right hand and replied, "I'm not sure."

"That's what I was afraid of," Sarah muttered. She stepped past the terminator. "There has to be some place... somebody." She stopped and turned back to Cameron. "There isn't a Resistance camp nearby? John doesn't have to be there."

Cameron turned her gaze away briefly. She softly admitted, "I'm not sure of the camps' locations. They also change after a certain period of time for safety reasons."

Sarah approached the terminator. "I can go a few days without food, but I can't go without water." She had a frustrated expression and shook her head. "I'm screwed," she muttered. She lifted her left hand to her forehead and covered her aching brow. Her fingers became coated with sweat, but she disregarded it.

"You are not... screwed." But Cameron tensed when burning green eyes sharply lifted to her.

"Cameron," Sarah snapped, "I'm not like you. I need food and water to live."

The terminator slightly lifted her chin then coldly remarked, "I'm aware of this."

Sarah dropped her hand from her head after hearing Cameron's cold monotone that she hadn't heard in awhile. She knew she was frustrated because she was lost in 2028 without food, water, or weapons. She felt defenseless, and it wasn't a feeling she liked in her life. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out to calm down her emotions.

"I'm sorry, Cameron." Sarah locked eyes with the terminator. "You're trying and I'm not helping."

"It's alright." The terminator decided not to discuss it further and headed past the human.

Sarah watched the terminator brush past her. She softly cursed, "Damn." She knew she'd made a mistake by verbally attacking the terminator yet again. She had a terrible habit of doing it, and she needed to break it. After careful consideration, Sarah figured out that when she snapped at Cameron that Cameron automatically reverted back to her robotic like attitude as a defense.

Sarah widened her gait so she could catch up to Cameron. She kept quiet once she was beside the terminator. But she zipped up her leather jacket in hopes it'd warm her up; she felt so cold.

Cameron heard faint booms, but she suspected Sarah couldn't pick up on them. A battle most likely ensued between Skynet and the Resistance. "We will stop up here. I want to do some reconnaissance and check our current location."

Sarah just nodded and waited until Cameron gave her the signal to stay put. She was soon directed to a small craw hole from a fallen building. Sarah cautiously made her way through a small opening and dropped into a hidden alcove. She turned back to Cameron, who was knelt in front of the opening.

"I will not be long," the terminator promised. She quickly moved away and as she did so, her body changed color to blend in with her surroundings.

Sarah let out a low breath then decided to sit for the break. She removed her jacket then pulled back her wrap. After a brief inspection, she concluded that her angry wound was properly sealed and now just needed time to heal. She pulled the cloth back over then shrugged on her leather jacket.

A few minutes passed and Sarah Connor felt rather cramped inside the hiding spot. Her skin was slick from sweat and the low breeze through the opening brushed against her. She softly groaned at the cold chill that slipped down her back. With weary movement, Sarah crawled back out of opening and stretched her legs out in the open.

Just ahead was a half toppled building then to the right was smaller building that'd been turned into a rock pile. A few pieces of rebar jutted out here and there. Then at what once was the entrance, a half statue was left in ruins.

Sarah pushed her hair out of her face but froze at the distinct machine grind and wondered if it was Cameron. She backed away from her open position once it hit her that Cameron never made that machine sound. She considered whether to duck back into her hiding spot, but she'd be trapped like an ugly rat. Instead, she silently hurried around the fallen building's corner and ducked out from view.

From on top of the opposite structure, she observed a shiny T-850 that stood on the top and seemed to scan the local area. Sarah tucked back deeper in hopes it wasn't doing a thermal scan that'd pick up her body. She clenched her jaw and waited to see its next move. After a beat, she peeked around and saw it was staring in her direction so she pushed back again.

But there was movement from over Sarah's head, and she tilted her head back. She nearly screamed when a terminator's upside down face and bright red eyes was right near hers. She stumbled away and spun around to face the scarred terminator.

The scarred terminator had been kneeling, but now stood up and jumped off the building's broken siding. He had a right arm that was modified into a plasma cannon. It thoroughly scanned the human then glanced to its right when the T-850 joined it.

Sarah backed up again with her boot scraping over the stones. She glanced over her shoulder and realized she was backing up into a rubble pile. She knew it was useless to run so she readied herself into a fighting stance. If she could busy them long enough until Cameron returned then she had a chance.

The T-850 made the first move by coming at her, but it was slow and missed the human. It came up behind her and quickly went for the back of her throat.

Sarah sensed it and ducked in time, yet the scarred terminator knocked her down with a swipe of its long plasma cannon.

The T-850 raised its foot and brought it over the human's chest. It detected small, human hands on its heel and feet, but that didn't stop it from lowering its foot.

Sarah Connor was stricken by memories from her nightmare. She let out a cry when the terminator's foot pressed into her ribs. But then its foot was ripped from her hand and metal slammed into metal to her right. She rolled onto her side and gasped for needed air yet lifted her gaze to see the terminators tangled up.

Sarah took in Cameron's confident features high above her. Then she noticed Cameron's hand held out to her so she took it and was hauled to her feet. Once on her feet, Sarah was hit by a lightheaded sensation.

Cameron turned to the rising terminators and moved between them and Sarah. She had brightly glowing blue eyes in warning to the terminators for attacking Sarah Connor. She curled her hands into fists and locked stares with the terminators.

"Cameron," Sarah desperately tried. She felt deja-vu from last night's dream and feared what could happen to Cameron. "Don't..." She couldn't put her words together. Suddenly her body felt on fire, and she was extremely weak. She fell to her right knee and swayed before she went down onto her right hand.

Cameron saw Sarah's crumbling form, and she hastily turned back to the human. She knelt and grabbed Sarah Connor just before she collapsed to the ground. She pulled Sarah into her arms but pressed her index and middle finger into the human's damp neck.

Sarah saw one last glimpse of Cameron's metal features and murmured something incoherent then she slipped into darkness. Gradually the darkness shifted into haunting nightmares that Sarah Connor couldn't escape. She fought against endless terminators and finally was hunted down by one lone terminator. She could never see its face or figure out its model, but it lurked in her dream's shadows. For a brief few minutes, she pulled out from her dreamscape and came to an eerie, bleak world that smelled damp.

Despite the cold around her, Sarah was plenty warm. She tried to fight against the fatigue that wanted her to come back to her nightmares. But Cameron's voice called to her.

"You need to drink this," Cameron instructed.

Sarah felt her upper body lifted then metal touched her lips. Next cool water passed her lips and entered her parched mouth. She could feel the water glide down her scratchy throat and filled her empty stomach. But her stomach bitterly clenched at water so she moved away from the water source.

"You must drink more. You are extremely dehydrated by the fever," Cameron informed. She was satisfied when Sarah drank more from the canteen. Yet she monitored how much Sarah took because too much could cause hyponatremia in humans.

Sarah withdrew after taking as much water as her system could handle. She heard and felt Cameron close up the water container then it brushed on the ground. She tried to take in her surroundings, but it was rather dark until she found the soft, blue glow above her. Then the memory about the terminators came to mind, and she tensed up.

"You are safe," Cameron insisted.

"The termina..." Sarah groaned and slumped back into the warm support behind her.

"They were rogue terminators."

Sarah shook her head because it was so fuzzy. "I got an infection."

"Yes, and you need to ride out the fever to stop the infection. You still have a high-grade fever."

Sarah shivered when a chill hit her. "Where are.. we?"

"We're safe right now," Cameron promised. "You need to rest."

Sarah shifted some then lowered her aching head to the right. Before she slipped into unconsciousness, she realized she was in Cameron's lap and being held close. But she had no chance to ask or check as she returned to her chaotic dreams.

Cameron watched as the human slowly went back to sleep. She was seated on hard, cold ground in a dark place. But none of those things matter and only Sarah Connor's fever was her major concern now. She lifted her legs again and tried to enclose the small human in her chassis's warmth. Cameron had modified her internal temperature to be higher than normal so that she kept Sarah warmer. This also gave her the opportunity to monitor Sarah's vital signs. Her HUD noted that Sarah's body temperature was still at forty-one degrees Celsius and hadn't fallen in the past hour.

After the terminator considered Sarah's symptoms, she became further concerned about what else it could be ailing Sarah. She extended her tubules from her right hand. They snaked down Sarah's arm and latched onto the bottom of Sarah's wrist. Carefully, Cameron extracted a five milliliter blood sample from Sarah's body then rushed the blood sample down her tubules. Once she had the sample in her chassis, Cameron withdrew her tubules.

The terminator tilted her head back until the back of her skull leaned against the stone wall. She blankly stared up at the ceiling through her night vision. She ordered her system to do an analysis on Sarah's blood, especially for a specific disease that had similar symptoms. Her HUD displayed the percentage until the analysis was complete on Sarah's blood.

There was nothing else she could do except wait out Sarah's possible fever and hoped Sarah was strong enough to overcome it. Cameron slowly shut down her night vision and left her HUD black except for the time, Sarah's temperature reading, heart rate, and the analysis completion. Cameron went into a hibernation mode but would wake at any sign of movement from Sarah or around her.

It was four hours later when Sarah shifted from her sleep. She half awoke to complete darkness but her mind was so fuzzy, her memories scrambled. She discovered a soft blue flash above her that suddenly went solid blue.

"Cameron?" Sarah murmured.

"I'm here," the terminator responded. She called up her night vision and studied Sarah's strained expression.

Sarah lifted her left hand and rested it on Cameron's shoulder. She brushed her hand down the terminator's shoulder, and she became perplexed. "You're skin sheath... it's gone?"

Cameron cocked her head at what seemed liked a rhetorical question. She then remembered that sometimes a high-grade fever could cause delirium to humans. "Yes."

Sarah leaned her head forward and rested her brow against the terminator's jaw line. "But you still almost feel human." She closed her eyes and continued to speak but very softly. "You know, I mistreat you."

Cameron held her silence to the comment and instead tried, "You need to rest more." She noted that Sarah's fever had dropped by one degree, which was a positive sign.

"I hate the machines," Sarah rambled, "and I take all that hatred out on you." She dipped her head lower and painfully added, "Because I know you're different."

"Because I'm different?" the terminator echoed.

"Yes," Sarah murmured, "It's not black and white anymore."

Cameron was intrigued by Sarah's confessions. She slightly turned her head once she had Sarah's cheek pressed into her palm. "What's not black and white anymore?"

"Machines," Sarah softly replied. She reached up and threaded her fingers through Cameron's on her cheek. Her voice became constricted from emotions. "You've changed everything. How can I change now? I'm not like John." She obviously was upset and her hands fell from Cameron. Then she slumped forward so that her body curled up and silent tears slipped down her cheeks.

Cameron wasn't sure how to respond or handle the situation. She'd seen Sarah Connor on the brink of becoming upset but not openly showed it to her. The only other time she recalled handling an upset human was Jordon Cowan, who shortly there after committed suicide. In that situation, Cameron had little knowledge about human's emotions and how to handle such an event.

But this time, Cameron had better knowledge and also factored in that the fever had lowered Sarah's defenses. She raised her right arm more and tightened it around the broken human. She then gently promised, "If I can adopt, Sarah then so can you."

Sarah rested her temple on the terminator's warm chest and shut her eyes. She distressingly whispered, "I don't want this hatred anymore."

The terminator bowed her head and wasn't sure what to say. She only managed, "You must rest... it'll be easier in the morning."

Sarah seemed to give into the terminator's idea. She leaned heavily into the large, warm body that kept her safe. She fell back into her fever driven sleep.

Cameron raised her head once she heard the human's breathing slowed down. She stared straight ahead but shut off her night vision. She had unknowingly clenched her jaw from an emotion's rise in her from Sarah Connor's confession tonight. She knew that the human had mistreated her countless times but to finally hear it from Sarah unlocked an emotion from her.

Cameron dropped her head back against the wall and bitterly stated, "I'll never be free." She forced her systems back into hibernation. But in an hour, she would have the results from the blood test to confirm whether or not Sarah had a disease.

The rest of the night quietly passed without much incident between Sarah and Cameron. After an hour and half since Sarah last awoke, Cameron urged the human awake and had her take down more water. The terminator was pleased that Sarah's fever teetered between a moderate to low-grade fever.

By dawn, Sarah stirred and was more self-aware than she'd been all night. She rubbed her face and tried to adjust to the darkness. She found Cameron's eyes pulsated blue twice then went solid.

"How do you feel?" the terminator inquired. She noted Sarah's temperature was now at thirty-nine degrees Celsius.

Sarah gingerly touched her forehead. "Other than feeling like I was hit by a Mack truck, I'm great." She was stiff from being in the same position most of the night. She could feel how parched her throat was and asked, "We have water?" She remembered drinking a couple of times last night.

"Yes." Cameron freed her right hand, spun off the metal cap, and lifted the canteen. She tilted it back once the rim was against Sarah's lips.

Sarah drank the refreshing water that felt like a blessing against her dry throat. She pulled back and wiped away a droplet that slipped past her lower lip. "Where are we?" She tried to look around but couldn't see anything except for Cameron's blue eyes.

"We're in a subway station," the terminator explained.

"All night?" Sarah checked. At Cameron's nod, she queried, "How did we end up here? And those two terminators?" She tried to recall what'd happened yesterday then she mumbled, "They were rogue."

"Yes." The terminator shifted some then handled Sarah's other questions. "They were scavenging for supplies. They only engaged you because they thought you'd attack them first... all humans attack machines."

Sarah worked her hand through her hair. "Did they attack you?" She peered up at the terminator. "You caught me when I passed out."

"After they got up, I communicated with them that you were mine, and we were no threat to them."

Sarah was confused about how Cameron spoke to them because she didn't remember Cameron every saying one word. "Communicated... how?"

"Through a network," Cameron easily explained. "Terminators do not require vocals to communicate." She tilted her head at seeing Sarah's faint nod.

"How'd we end up here and the water?"

The terminator actually had a faint grin because she was proud of herself at her quick thinking when the opportunity presented itself. "The rogue terminators helped us." She couldn't help her grin growing because Sarah sharply looked up at her.

"What?" Sarah could make out the terminator's smirk in the blue light. "I don't believe it."

"It was not free help," Cameron mentioned. "I provided them with John's cloaking program and in return, they gave me supplies and told me about this intact subway station."

"What supplies?"

"A plasma handgun, four canteens of water, and a pack of food," Cameron ticked off.

Sarah was shocked and stated, "That must have been a hell of a program to get all that from them."

"Yes, it is a solid program. They will be able to transfer it to other rogue terminators and hide from Skynet for awhile. But eventually Skynet will break the program."

Sarah shook her head yet was thankful to have the trade between Cameron and the rogue terminators. "I'm surprised they have such things as food and water."

"They typically do not, but they were able to obtain it for us." Cameron then decided they'd talked enough about the supplies and should make use of them. "You need to eat... you'll need the energy."

"I really want to move a bit too." Sarah proceeded to get up, but she discovered how weakened she'd become but strong hands helped her up.

Cameron also stood up and kept her hands on the human's hips to balance her. "Your fever has dropped to thirty-eight point eight degrees Celsius."

Sarah touched her forehead and quietly asked, "What's that in Fahrenheit?"

"It's a hundred two degrees Fahrenheit."

Sarah took a deep breath then lowered her hand to her side. "Nice." She then asked, "You still have that flashlight handy?" She heard Cameron's movements to get the flashlight then the faint slither of the tubules around the flashlight's metal body.

Cameron didn't need to click the button because she'd left it in the on position earlier. She sent power to the bulb through her tubules and lit up the immediate area.

Sarah blinked a few times to get use to the sharp, white light then it calmed down. She now spotted the canvas, khaki pack that had a handgun strapped to it. She also saw the one canteen she'd been drink from and two strapped to each side of the pack. She suspected the fourth was inside the bag.

The terminator knelt by the pack, opened it, and searched for the appropriate food for Sarah. She retrieved what looked to be trail bars. She handed them to the human. "Back in 1996, the US military designed energy bars as a ration. I believe they called it the Hooah bar." She went back to the pack and inspected the other contents. "The Resistance has continued producing the energy bar with only slight modifications to the ingredients."

Sarah slightly shook her head at the terminator's knowledge. She unwrapped the bar and tried out the chocolate coated granola bar that wasn't that bad tasting. She could tell that she'd need more water soon. She also watched Cameron's inspection and decided there was indeed enough food for three days.

Cameron straightened up after checking over the pack's contents. She found that Sarah was finishing up with the last bar. "Can you travel?"

Sarah popped in the last tidbit then leaned forward and scooped up the almost empty canteen. "I think so." She could tell her fever was still there but it'd only slow her down. She wanted to get to a Resistance camp sooner than later. "If we take a few breaks then I should be fine."

Cameron stepped forward and pressed her metal fingers into the human's neck. "The water content has increased in your perspiration. You're recovering from the dehydration."

Sarah took that as a good sign. She balled up the wraps then knelt by the pack. She shoved them in, closed up the pack, and freed the plasma handgun. She stood up and looked over the weapon. "Any special way to fire this?"

"Aim and shoot," Cameron coolly remarked.

Sarah slightly grinned at the terminator. She then shoved it into the front of her waistband. "We should get moving." She bent forward again to get the pack, but she faltered because Cameron did the same.

"You take the canteen," Cameron suggested. She hefted the pack and put the two straps over her right shoulder.

Sarah didn't argue and took the canteen. She was about to make a comment but stopped because of a low squeak a few yards away. "Please tell me that was a mouse."

Cameron glanced in the direction of the squeak and her night vision revealed a small, brown mouse that scurried along the ruined platform. "Yes." She heard a low sigh from the human.

"Come on, Tin-Miss." Sarah wanted to leave and get above ground.

The terminator led the way out of the subway station and went to the steps that were partially destroyed. "Watch the steps... they're weakened in some spots." She was even concerned it wouldn't hold her weight.

Sarah followed behind but minded the steps. She heard a crack under her right foot but Cameron grabbed her just to be safe. She hurried past the step and heard it fall behind her. There were a few more steps then she found they were on an upper level.

Cameron guided Sarah to the next set of steps that would take them back outside. She noticed how Sarah only went up a few steps then slowed down.

"Cameron," Sarah murmured and stopped on the fifth step. She'd seen through the flashlight's range that the steps went nearly straight up. She slope was high, and it made her woozy from being lightheaded again.

The terminator was two steps higher, but she came back down to the human. She pressed her back against the wall and ordered, "Come up here." She waited until Sarah was on the step above her then she placed her left hand to the small of Sarah's back.

Sarah attempted it again and found some stability by having Cameron close to her. She hoped the damn lightheaded would pass her. She and Cameron came to a crumbled tunnel but just ahead there was light streaming through near the end. She stopped in front of the blocked tunnel and waited to see what Cameron had in mind.

The terminator carefully pushed and removed some of the concrete rocks. She made a big enough hole for Sarah to slip through. "Go first."

Sarah stepped up to the hole, but she hesitated from going through it. She turned to Cameron and gingerly placed her hand on Cameron's hip. "I didn't say thank you for last night." She tilted her head back and studied the terminator's stern features that glowed in the sunlight from the opening. "You stayed with me all night and probably saved my life... again." She lowered her head for a beat but looked at Cameron once more. "Thank you."

The terminator tilted her head but responded, "You're welcome."

Sarah soft smiled, patted Cameron's side, and quickly moved through the opening. She stepped aside and waited for Cameron while her eyes adjusted the early morning sun.

Cameron had to shrink her body back down to about the size she was when posed as a teenaged human. She slipped through the opening then made sure to block off the entrance from Skynet's prying eyes. She also allowed her body to return to it's normal size.

Sarah fiddled with her messy locks. She inhaled the fresh air and was thankful to be here this morning. She bowed her head and checked the handgun, but she now noticed a small mark under her wrist. Sarah raised her hand then pulled back the jacket's sleeve. She slotted her eyes at the faint puncture wound.

"Cameron?"

The terminator had just finished with concealing the entrance to the subway station. She turned to Sarah and noted that Sarah was inspecting the puncture point.

"What is this from?" Sarah had a suspicious look aimed at the terminator.

"I drew your blood and analyzed it for a disease." Cameron watched Sarah lower her arm back to her side. "Last year, in 2027, Skynet created a disease to kill humans; it was a biological weapon." She regarded Sarah, who had become further concerned. "Your symptoms were similar to those of the disease so I tested your blood for it."

Sarah inhaled sharply and quickly asked, "Did I test positive for it?"

"No," Cameron replied. She listened to Sarah's relieved sigh.

Sarah nodded a few times but zipped her jacket. "Thank you for checking it." She briefly glanced at the terminator then back at the destroyed landscape.

Cameron signaled for the human to follow her, and they continued north to find a nearby Resistance camp. She considered Sarah's current condition and remarked, "You must tell me if you get tired or weak. If your fever rises again then we'll be further delayed." She flashed a warning look at the human. "Do not try to hide it like you did yesterday."

Sarah inwardly grumbled because she didn't like to admit her weaknesses. She knew she was coming down with a fever yesterday but didn't care to mention it because it wasn't important to her. But yet, she knew that Cameron had a good point. "Alright," she softly promised.

The terminator continued the trek to the Resistance camp that was due north from their location. She didn't have a chance last night to align their location, but she suspected they were getting closer. Despite the fact their movements were slow out of precaution, they could make it before the food and water ran out.

Sarah Connor stayed close to her protector. She knew it was indeed true that Cameron had become her protector as much as her son's. These recent events had changed the relationship between her and Cameron, and she didn't think they could go back to the old ways. There were promises made that changed the dynamics and the current situation lent to Cameron being in the lead. Since Kyle Reese's death, Sarah wouldn't handover leadership to anybody else but now she was forced to give it up. Just this once though, she silently swore to herself... just this one time.

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** The _Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles_ characters and concept belong to FOX and Josh Friedman. However, I own the plot and other characters.

**Violence:** There is violence in this story.

**Subtext:** Any subtext becomes main text here.

**Summary:** The sequel to No Programming. Sarah and Cameron tie up loose ends by tracking down Sam and attempt to stop him. But the time machine is built, Sam sets the date for 2028, and takes Sarah and Cameron with him. They make it through the time sphere, but Cameron and Sarah find themselves in the middle of the war between Skynet and the Resistance. Now Sarah must trust Cameron to take her to safety and back to 2008.

**Website:** www . redhope . net

Started: April 5, 2009

**What Are Terminators Made Of?**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 3**

Off in the distance, a clap echoed for several miles from the origin point, and the stone chips vibrated on the ground in response. There were flashes of light that sparked but one pulsated for a few seconds then faded away. The air carried the distinct scent of fire and metal that made one's stomach twist in worry. But the hollow human cries were mixed with plasma gunfire and warned any from afar that a battle ensued.

Sarah Connor was crouched halfway up a building's toppled siding. She clung to a steel rebar for support and just watched the battle between the Resistance and Skynet that had to be about a mile away. She slowly lowered her gaze to Cameron, who vigilantly stood guard at the base of the building ruins.

Carefully, Sarah climbed back down and commented, "It looks like a major battle."

Cameron had been counting the Hunter-Killer Aeriel unit and came up with fifteen planes. "For every plane there is twenty to twenty-five terminators." She slowly rotated her head to the human at her right side. "That is three hundred or more terminators."

Sarah sucked in her breath and tensed up. She toyed with an idea on whether to go to the battlefield and find the Resistance soldiers. After a long moment, she turned back to Cameron. "We should head that way... see if we can't meet up with the Resistance."

"No," Cameron sternly stated.

Sarah hadn't expected the negative response from the terminator. "We can find help there faster than hoping to stumble across this camp that John is located in."

The terminator lowered her stare from the distant battle and focused down on Sarah. "We will not find help there."

Sarah adjusted the pack's straps over her left shoulders. She'd taken charge of it after feeling her energy was back up. She couldn't say her fever was any better, but it wasn't worse than this morning. "We don't know that unless we head over there." She made up her mind and started towards the battle in the north-west, but she only made it a few steps before the terminator stood in her way.

"You are not going," Cameron declared.

Sarah narrowed her eyes. She didn't like to be told what to do or not do. "Look, I'm going to find help and you can come or not." She dared the terminator with a cold glare. "Now get out of my way." She could tell that Cameron wouldn't move so she started around Cameron. But she wasn't prepared for Cameron's next move.

The terminator had been incredibly fast and grabbed Sarah by her leather jacket. She lifted Sarah off her boots and pinned her back against one of the building's bent, steel beams. Cameron lowered her head and showed how displeased she was by Sarah's decision.

Sarah was briefly stunned that Cameron had done it at all. Then the fear that Cameron had turned bad again hit her until she saw Cameron's very open expression of anger. She grappled the terminator's hand and wrist but it was futile. "Cameron-"

"Listen," the terminator harshly cut off, "you're in a strange, dangerous time. If you go to that battle, you will be killed." She lost some anger but still hotly enforced, "I will not let you go there."

"That is my choice," Sarah snapped back.

Cameron leaned in closer and growled, "Not anymore."

Sarah lost her temper at those two but defining words the terminator told her. She loosened her grip on Cameron and stared at her. She realized there was nothing she could say or do that would change Cameron's mind. Sarah was, without a doubt, in Cameron's hands, now.

Very slowly, Cameron lowered the human back to the ground but still carefully eyed her. "Do not mistake the fact that if you die here in 2028 that John will never grow up to be the leader that the Resistance needs." She let a second pass but softly added, "Not only does mankind need him to become that leader but so do some terminators."

Sarah quickly turned her head away after Cameron's speech. She knew that last sentence was about Cameron being one of those terminators. Sarah should have chewed out the terminator for grabbing her, but she didn't have it in her now. She could recall the time she'd slapped Cameron hard with a gun after Cameron killed Enrique.

The terminator remained tall and still. She carefully watched for Sarah Connor's reaction that she expected to be close to an explosion.

Sarah shut her eyes and turned away from Cameron. She combed her hair back and muttered, "Why do we always fight?"

Cameron tilted her head at this curious question. She then simply replied, "It's just what we do."

Sarah had her back almost to the terminator, but she looked up and over her shoulder at the terminator. "Everything in my life is a fight... a struggle." She walked off in a worn manner, but this time she headed north, as Cameron wanted her to go.

The terminator glimpsed at the battle to the north-west and decided they'd need to go more north-east to safely get around the battle. She followed the human and easily caught up to her. There was something in her that wanted to apologize for grabbing Sarah, but yet she felt as if it was the only way to get her message through Sarah Connor's stubborn head.

Sarah didn't acknowledge the terminator at her side. She just focused on the journey to get to safety. But apart of her wanted to stop some place, sit, and released all the frustration that'd built up in her. She tried to take control of her life, John's life, and the future, yet she never felt in control of any of it.

Cameron regarded the human's profile and concluded that heavy thoughts were on the human's mind. She would normally just hold her silence, but she felt a need to ease Sarah. She kept her voice even when she finally spoke.

"Do you know the difference between a soldier and a warrior?"

Sarah blinked and repeated the riddle that was posed to her. She hadn't expected it such chatter from the terminator after their earlier fight. "There is none."

Cameron kept her voice low so that nobody would picked them up. "A soldier follows orders or protocol and answer to a superior. In many regards, it's not much different than what a terminator linked to Skynet does." She noticed Sarah's quick glance at her. "But a warrior, they're loners often and fight for whatever they believe in, sometimes that's a code or sometimes it's their desires that drive them."

Sarah knew there had to be a reason why Cameron had brought this up. She just waited to hear it.

"Anybody can be a soldier," Cameron remarked, "but only a select few can be warriors." She studied the human's profile. "After I've studied the differences between you and Derek Reese, I've concluded you're a warrior."

Sarah was now intrigued by the terminator's thinking. "How did you conclude that?"

"You prefer to work independently and do not answer to anybody." Cameron noticed how Sarah seemed to flinch. "Behind your mission to stop Skynet there is a belief."

"What is my belief?" Sarah softly asked.

"That humans are good... valuable."

Sarah glanced up at the terminator. "Life is precise." She looked away. "It's worth fighting for."

"Yet you're willing to sacrifice yours to spare John," Cameron reminded.

"That is a mother's role."

Cameron was quiet and deeply considered this notion. She then shook her head. "No... not all human mothers would sacrifice themselves for their child." She noted that Sarah made no attempt to disprove her. "In the end, this is for humanity."

Sarah swallowed hard against the formed lump in her throat. She pushed down her emotions then coolly asked, "What do you believe in, Cameron? Or does that not apply to you... you just follow orders and missions."

Cameron was slowing down because Sarah's strained features prompted her.

Sarah only went another step but turned around to the terminator. She stayed as Cameron came to her.

"How do you feel?" Cameron prompted. She raised her right hand and pressed her fingertips into the human's neck. She observed the few sweat beads roll down the human's brow.

"Peachy," Sarah remarked.

Cameron read Sarah's temperature and analyzed the water content in Sarah's perspiration. She became dismayed. "Your temperature is rising again." She cocked her head to the side. "Perhaps you're more lemony than peachy."

Sarah couldn't help rolling her eyes at the terminator's awful joke. She continued the trek north.

"We will stop soon so you can rest and eat," Cameron decided aloud. She mentally went back to Sarah's earlier question. "I use to only follow orders. But as I've become self-aware, I must find what I believe in now."

Sarah recalled the terminator's interest in religion at the church after she was reset by John. "Define to me what is self-awareness."

Cameron hadn't expected the request, but she easily fulfilled it. "It is when one realizes they exist, separate from others, and poses private thoughts and rights."

Sarah mulled this over then murmured, "But it has nothing to do with emotions or feelings."

"No," the terminator responded, "that is sentience." She had a deeper thought then stated, "Skynet does not have sentience."

Sarah was about to have the terminator define sentience to her better, yet her walk came to a gradual stop. She wandered over to a twisted light post and leaned into it. "I think... my fever..."

Cameron was quickly at Sarah's side and checking her temperature again. "It is climbing, rapidly. We must find shelter."

Sarah slowly knelt down because her head was pounding, and she thought the ground would fall out from under her feet. "I don't think I can... I can walk." She grabbed for the terminator when she knelt next to her. She touched her hot forehead. "What's going on with me?"

Cameron hastily scooped up the human into her arms. She stood up and scanned the local area for a safe haven. She was now worried because they were too close to the battlefield to be stopping, but she had little choice.

Sarah lowered her head against Cameron's shoulder and shut her eyes. She felt the sweat coated over her skin more than earlier, but she was cold too. She'd been rid of the lightheaded sensation all day until now.

"You need to drink more water, now." Cameron adjusted the human once Sarah went for the water canteen at her back.

Sarah knew she was weak again by how her hand shook when she lifted the canteen to her lips. She managed some water down, but she twisted the cap back into place. She dropped her burning brow against Cameron's neck. "What's my temperature?"

"Thirty-nine point five degrees Celsius."

Sarah sighed and murmured, "In Fahrenheit?"

"One hundred three point one," the terminator converted. She had a distant tone to her voice because she was focused on her mission to find safe shelter.

Sarah lifted her head and forced herself to scan the area. "What about there?" She pointed at the small, bent building that looked to be half lobbed off. She tried to picture what it use to look like before Judgment Day. She knew it was an older structure.

Cameron decided on the suggestion and went to the building that appeared to once be a state building. It was older because it was made from brick.

"It may have a fallout shelter in it," Sarah weakly mentioned. "It could still be intact."

The terminator carefully maneuvered her way into the building, but she was forced to shrink her body down. She ducked under a few fallen rafters then discovered a well standing corridor. She proceeded down it.

"Look, there." Sarah pointed out the fallout shelter sign.

Cameron came up to the heavy metal door, which was ajar. She didn't like it but still figured it was safer than out in the open. "Get your gun ready."

Sarah obliged and fished out the gun from her waistband. She lifted it then waited for any danger.

Cameron extracted her tubules and had them slither down to her right leg. She retrieved the flashlight with her tubules and snaked them around the flashlight's body then to the bulb.

Sarah slipped her finger on the trigger. "I can walk down, Cameron." She could tell the terminator was hesitant to put her down. "You'll have more advantage without me in your arms."

The terminator was still reluctant but gave in anyway. She slid Sarah from her arms then stepped in front of the human. She carefully went down the steps with the flashlight revealing the stairwell. She already called up her night vision for the dark room.

Sarah stepped out onto the platform but turned and closed the metal door. She found it to be pitch dark, which made her breathe harder. "Cameron?" She saw the flashlight then blue orbs turned back to her.

The terminator came back up one step and stretched out her hand. She took Sarah's hand into hers. "There are fifteen steps straight down."

"Alright." Sarah kept her gun ready in her right hand while she held Cameron's hand. She carefully went down each step. "Do you see anything?"

"No, it appears to be clean... and abandoned."

Sarah clenched teeth because she was about to start chattering. She quietly asked, "Is it cold down here?"

"Only five degrees cooler than the outside temperature."

Sarah came to the floor, which felt to be concrete. "It seems colder than that."

Cameron raised the flashlight and let Sarah scan the fallout shelter with her. "Your brain is attempting to raise your body's temperature further by shivering."

Sarah slightly smirked and joked, "Thanks, Dr. Cameron."

"I am not a doctor," the terminator responded. She then heard Sarah's dramatic sigh. She didn't question it and instead guided the human to the center of the empty room. "Sit down."

Sarah carefully lowered herself and got into a cross legged position. She noticed Cameron sat in front of her and had the flashlight between them. "I should drink more water."

"Yes," Cameron agreed. She took the pack from Sarah when she swung it off. She retrieved the second canteen that Sarah had started at midday. "You should eat as well."

Sarah bowed her head. "I'm not hungry at all."

"That is due to the fever," Cameron reminded. She handed off the open canteen.

Sarah first brought the canteen to her burning forehead then finally took a sip of it. She drank heavily and gulped for air after she lowered the canteen. She dipped her head but her body started to shake again. "Great," she muttered.

Cameron carefully studied the human. She was more worried than last night about Sarah's infection. She was about to suggest that Sarah rest, but Sarah had suddenly jumped to her feet with the gun out.

"Did you hear that?" Sarah spun and pointed at a dark spot.

The terminator was confused but rose up. She didn't see anything in the fallout shelter with them. "There is nothing, Sarah."

Sarah took one step backwards, closer to Cameron. She quickly aimed her gun to the left. "You don't hear that?"

"What is it?" Cameron checked.

"It's a voice... a guy's voice," Sarah sharply answered. "I don't know what he's saying." She backed up again but this time her back pressed into warm, soft metal.

Cameron put on her thermal imaging just in case but only saw Sarah in front of her. "There's nobody here, Sarah." She switched back to her night vision and carefully reached for the outstretched plasma handgun. "You're suffering from a hallucination brought on by the fever."

Sarah shook her head and still scanned the dark that the flashlight couldn't reach. "No... no... it's the same voice from my dreams."

"Who's voice?" Cameron tried.

"I don't know," Sarah growled through clenched teeth. She had the gun between her hands, arms stretched, and she strained to hear the voice again.

The terminator shifted her grab and gingerly rested her hand over top of Sarah's hands. "It's just us here, Sarah."

Sarah tasted a faint plea behind the terminator's voice. She was breathing hard and her body trembled, yet she mentally worked through her chaotic haze. She slowly lowered her arms then whimpered, "What's happening, Cameron?" She slumped back into the terminator.

"It's the fever," Cameron insisted again. She carefully took Sarah back into her arms. "You need to rest." She reversed to the wall and slid down it with Sarah coming into her lap. She then removed the gun from the human's limp hands. "You must rest, Sarah."

Sarah Connor curled up into the terminator's warm body that sheltered her from the cold. "It's not safe... to rest."

"You're safe," Cameron promised.

Sarah lowered her head onto the terminator's broad chest and shut her eyes. She murmured, "If you stay."

Cameron released the flashlight from her tubules which plunged them into complete darkness. She felt the human slip into unconsciousness driven by the fever. She carefully drew her legs up to better enclose the weakened human.

The hours crept by and the sunset far below in the west, which brought about the full moon's light pouring over the Earth. But the battle still continued between the Resistance and Skynet and caused minor tremors through the ground. Occasionally Cameron detected them and tried to judge whether the battle had moved locations. It seemed rather consistent.

Sarah Connor slowly pulled from her nightmares after five hours passed. She raised her head to find the blue glow above her, and it comforted her. "What time is it?"

"It's eight fifty-three," Cameron reported.

Sarah stretched her sore legs a bit but promptly stiffened at a noise from overhead.

Cameron was also tense.

"What was that?" Sarah whispered.

Cameron didn't reply and stared directly at the metal door at the top of the stairs. Now she distinctly heard the hefty footsteps that neared the door. "Trouble."

Sarah tried to get up but barely lifted herself due to being weak.

The terminator stood up quickly and lifted Sarah with her. With her tubules, she snared the plasma handgun and was on her feet. She rushed off to the left where there was a corner that went to another, smaller room. She lowered Sarah to the floor and gave her the plasma gun.

"It's a terminator, isn't it?"

"Yes," Cameron whispered, "Stay put... do not come out for any reason." She was about to stand but Sarah grabbed her.

"Be careful."

The terminator couldn't respond because the threat was right at the closed metal door. She broke away from Sarah and went back to the central room. She collected the supplies, went under the steps, and tucked the supplies under the steps. She stayed knelt but bowed her head to hide her blue eyes.

Sarah pressed her back against the cold wall. She raised her handgun to her face and clenched it hard when the metal door was ripped open then distantly thrown aside. She took one last, deep breath then poked her head around the corner. She noted the faint blue under the steps that had to be Cameron. But her ears now rang with metal resounding off metal.

Cameron was knelt onto her right knee. She silently fisted her hands and counted each step the other terminator took down into the fallout shelter.

The T-888 ascended the steps very slowly. It brandished a plasma rifle in its right hand. It stopped halfway down then turned its head to the right. It proceeded with its visual scan, and its red eyes glowed brightly.

Sarah hastily turned back around the corner and closed her eyes. She gripped the handgun harder.

Cameron was tense and prepared to fight the terminator if it came down the rest of the way. She knew it was doing its initial scans.

The T-888 rotated its head back to the left and stopped once it noticed something of interest. It zoomed its HUD on the cylindrical object on the floor and identified it as a flashlight. With curious interest, the T-888 continued down the steps now that it was fully suspicious about human activity here. It approached the lone flashlight and tilted its head.

Cameron lifted her head, which revealed her unique blue eyes. She swiftly rose up and ripped free the slightly rusted handrail from the steps.

The T-888 registered the noise and movement behind it but was too late when the rail crashed into its head.

Cameron slammed her body into the other terminator's. She locked it against the wall but only long enough to drive the handrail into the plasma rifle. She backed off because she knew the rifle would blow.

The T-888 couldn't drop the rifle fast enough when it exploded and sent it back against the wall. But it wasn't deterred and climbed to its feet. For a moment, the T-888 scanned its enemy that stood a few feet away.

Cameron suddenly went for the terminator once she realized it'd probably identified her. She feared it would send out a message to other terminators for backup. She would have to be fast.

Sarah stayed silent and pressed against the wall. She listened to the fight between the two terminators that was quiet compared to humans. There were no words, curses, painful moans, gasps, or pleas for life. It was just merely metal slamming against metal in a dangerous game of brawns. But Sarah knew that Cameron had steadily learned how to outwit more powerful opponents.

But just as quietly as it started, it also ended. There was a brief whine then a harder grind, and it went silent in the fallout shelter. Sarah Connor flexed her grip on the handgun and prayed it was Cameron that'd won the fight. Yet she didn't move or call for her protector and only prepared to shoot when the footfall came towards her.

"Blue, it's safe... for now," Cameron's voice echoed in the fallout shelter. She then came around the corner and knelt beside the human.

Sarah was breathing heavy again and lowered the gun to her lap. She turned her head to the blue orbs that studied her. "It was a piece of cake, right?" She had a weak grin.

Cameron tilted her head and replied, "No, it's a pretzel now... metal pretzel."

Sarah dropped her head against the wall and chuckled. "My favorite kind of terminator." She lost her amusement when Cameron spoke again.

"We must go though. It was a scout and probably has sent out a message."

"Did it ID you?"

"Yes, most likely."

Sarah groaned but quickly got to her feet. "Alright." She forced her body to get up and ignored how her body trembled. "Get the supplies."

Cameron went back to the main room, collected the pack, and got the flashlight too. She powered the flashlight so that Sarah could find her way.

Sarah could just make out the T-888 on the floor. It was a twisted heap of metal. She stepped over it but inquired, "What were you feeling when you turned him into a pretzel?" She stood at the base of the steps and studied the waiting terminator a few steps up.

Cameron looked from Sarah to the T-888. "Hungry." She caught Sarah's grin.

Sarah climbed the steps up to the terminator. "Let's go, smartass." She followed Cameron up the steps and entered the musky, half toppled hallway.

The terminator held the pack on her right shoulder. She guided the human back out of the old building, but she suddenly reversed.

Sarah knew it was more trouble and softly cursed. She edged closer to Cameron and leaned into her. "How many?"

Cameron didn't want to verbally respond in fear that they'd be heard. She lifted two fingers then after a beat pointed to her right.

Sarah could hear their approach, and she looked up at Cameron's profile.

The terminator hastily turned to Sarah and handed her the pack. She signaled for Sarah to put it on her back.

Sarah swung it around and put the straps over her shoulders. She flexed her fingers around the gun in her right hand when Cameron pointed to the hallway's exposed ceiling that opened to the night sky. She knew that Cameron wanted to go up and over.

Cameron moved quickly and pulled Sarah into her body. She lowered her metal lips next to Sarah's ear and whispered, "Hold onto me and put your legs around my stomach."

Sarah didn't argue and put her arms around the terminator's neck. She then was hoisted up enough so she could get her legs around Cameron's waist. She didn't quite expect the next, fast movement.

Cameron had her left hand wrapped around Sarah. Then she jumped straight up and grabbed the brick ledge. She lifted her and Sarah over the ledge and onto the roof in the open night. She then knelt down next to the edge and kept Sarah against her. Slowly, she changed her malleable polyalloy to a rich red that matched the building.

Sarah twisted her head to the left once she heard the machine whine below her. She saw the identical terminators that passed under them and into the crumbled hallway.

Cameron held still and hoped the terminators would find their comrade destroyed then continue their hunt elsewhere.

Sarah stared past the ledge at the one T-888's reflective skull. She could hear her heart pound against her ears and sweat coated her burning skin. Her gun became a bit slippery in her sweaty palm that was behind Cameron's head.

The machine whine started again when a T-888 returned from the fallout shelter. It just stared at its partner then they back tracked out of the building.

Sarah turned her head around once she saw they were leaving. She adjusted her hand behind Cameron's neck but accidentally lost her grip on the handgun. She dropped it, and it bounced off Cameron's back then clanked against the brick before it settled on the roof.

Cameron lifted her head a bit but every program told her what the enemy would do now that they heard the noise. She instantly turned, grabbed the gun with one hand, and launched her and Sarah into the air just before a plasma explosion started behind them.

Sarah gave a low yelp because of the plasma heat at her back, but she and Cameron landed harshly on the ground a few hundred feet away.

Cameron freed her arm from Sarah and helped her slide off. She then stepped in front of Sarah when she saw the two T-888's coming for them.

"We need to run," Sarah hastily suggested.

"We can't out run them," Cameron argued. She shoved the handgun into Sarah and ordered, "Hide."

Sarah grabbed the gun but went wide eye and fought, "You can't stop them both."

"Hide," Cameron hotly repeated. She didn't want the T-888's to see Sarah Connor.

"Cameron-"

"Do as I say," the terminator growled and pushed the human behind her.

Sarah realized she couldn't change Cameron's mind. She took a step back despite the sickening sensation in her stomach. Normally it was easy for her to just leave Cameron, who was suppose to sacrifice herself to save John Connor because it was for the mission. But this time the reasons were different, and Sarah hated it. Yet she turned and hurried off just before the T-888's came out of the brick building.

Cameron had little combat programming and much of it was base programming or what she'd learn from observing Sarah Connor. What lowered her chances were the two plasma rifles the terminators aimed at her. She clenched her jaw and her eyes grew to a sapphire blue.

Sarah had hidden between two destroyed buildings in what use to be a small alley. She pressed her back against the building's partial standing wall. She looked around the corner and became horrified by Cameron's standoff with two T-888's. She clenched the gun harder, and it almost cut into her palm in kind. She just couldn't let Cameron handle them alone for her sake.

The T-888's had their rifles pointed at the strange terminator. They scanned their opponent and discovered there was no data on the model, but they were ordered to terminate it. Simultaneously, the T-888's opened fire on what they presumed was a rogue terminator.

Sarah was amazed that Cameron survived the gunfire and rolled out of the way. It was true that Cameron's chassis and malleable polyalloy made Cameron much more flexible. But Sarah's attention was drawn away from the fight between Cameron and the T-888 because of a repetitive flash. Slowly, her brow creased in confusion but then she saw it again. Back in the brick building, there was more movement and the full moon's light reflected off a large rifle.

Sarah Connor raised her handgun once she saw the rifle's owner, who lurked in the brick structure. She could tell the owner was setting up to snipe the terminators. She hastily gathered herself and rushed off to make her way to the brick building.

Cameron snatched a large rock, rolled away from a plasma fire, and popped up on her feet. She used her HUD to target one of the T-888's rifle at the weakest point. She waited for the right moment after they fired on her again and nearly missed her. She then threw the rock with perfect aim at the right T-888's plasma rifle.

The T-888 figured out too late what'd happened, and it's rifle exploded in its face. The T-888 was thrown off its feet and slid a few yards but collected itself.

Cameron had one last rifle to deal with, and she would prefer to get her hands on it. She slightly bent her knees and locked eyes with the standing T-888, who aimed the rifle at her. Just as she sensed the T-888 would fire, there was another plasma shot that hit the standing T-888. Cameron saw her opponent go on its back, and she glanced in the direction of the gunfire. But she couldn't make out who shot at the T-888.

Cameron refocused on her task at hand and dashed for the plasma rifle. She latched onto it but the T-888 still held it too. She and the T-888 fought for the plasma rifle. However, she became concerned when the other T-888 approached them.

The sniper hidden in the brick building aligned his scope with the T-888, who just got on its feet. Carefully, the sniper waited for the right moment then he fired on the T-888. He raised his head from the scope and grinned in satisfaction when he struck the T-888 in the head. Slowly, the sniper peered back through the rifle's scope and targeted the terminator that appeared to be a T-900.

Gingerly, the sniper applied pressure to the trigger. He patiently waited for his opening to take out the T-900, who fought the last T-888. But the back of his neck prickled and there was a faint movement at his back. He tensed at a woman's thick, strong voice.

"Pull your hand away," Sarah Connor ordered. She stood over the prone sniper, who rested on his stomach. She pointed her plasma handgun at his head.

But the sniper refused the order and instead twisted his head around to the new comer. He was obviously surprised by her appearance and confusion shined in his eyes. "Who are you?"

Sarah didn't care for him ignoring her demand so she growled, "Move away from the damn rifle."

The sniper was mystified by her urgency and order. "Look lady, in case you haven't noticed there are three machines out there fighting." He glanced back over the rim of his scope and studied the fight between the T-900 and T-888. "It looks like a T-900 destroying two rogue terminators."

Sarah was now pissed off so she stepped closer then pointed the gun closer to his head. "If you don't get up, then I'm going to blow your head off."

The sniper became more serious at her threat, but he didn't move his hand from the trigger. "Are you crazy? That T-900 will probably win then come after us next."

Sarah bared her teeth out of frustration. She finally threatened, "That is my terminator, and I will kill you."

The sniper saw murder in the woman's eyes, and he gingerly withdrew his hand, finally. He held out his arms, away from the rifle.

Sarah took one step back and snapped, "Get up."

Carefully, the sniper climbed to his feet and faced the woman. He kept his hands up towards his head and waited to see what she'd do to him. He now had a chance to fully asses the small woman, who looked more than capable of fighting him. For some reason, her appearance struck a cord in him.

"Are you with the Resistance?" Sarah coldly interrogated.

"Yes," the sniper hastily answered and further tried, "and if you don't let me destroy those terminators then we'll both be dead."

Sarah shook her head a few times and kept her gun on him. "We'll be fine." She glanced past him and saw that the fight between Cameron and the T-888 was almost over. She was satisfied to see Cameron point a plasma rifle at the last T-888, who was on his face in the ground. She inhaled sharply when Cameron blew the T-888's head off.

The sniper slowly rotated his head and looked at the T-900, who destroyed the T-888 that he'd shot down earlier. He hastily turned back to the woman and quietly demanded, "We need to get out of here."

Sarah flashed a dangerous look at the sniper.

"Blue, where are you?"

The sniper was confused when the T-900 called out for somebody or something. He glimpsed back at the T-900 and noted it was doing visual scans, but he was safe from his hiding spot.

"Red, I'm back in here!" Sarah called to Cameron. Slowly a small grin crept over her features because the perplexed sniper stared oddly at her.

The sniper started to become fearful because he heard the T-900 coming for him and the crazy woman. He started to lower his hands when the woman looked away briefly.

Sarah caught his motions and quickly charged him before he got the plasma rifle. She shoved him back into the wall, which caused a few bricks to fall away. She pointed the gun's barrel at his forehead. "Don't," she warned him.

The sniper held up his hands again, but he now saw the dark lines under the woman's eyes and the beads of sweat. He also observed that her gunhand very faintly shook. He then heard the T-900's nearing approach so he took a desperate attempt by going for her gun. He discovered she was far more weak than he'd first thought.

Sarah almost lost her gun, but she rammed her knee solidly between his legs. She backed up only to find Cameron right behind her.

The sniper was hunched forward, but lifted his stricken features and took in the T-900 behind the woman. He couldn't believe the T-900 didn't attack her or him, yet.

Cameron lowered the plasma rifle to her side and scanned the male human in front of Sarah Connor. She had no records on him, but he recorded his facial features and structure.

Sarah signaled the sniper with her gun and explained, "He's from the Resistance."

Cameron put together what she knew and informed, "The Resistance sends out snipers to take out scout terminators."

The sniper had been listening, but he just overcame most of the blow to his groin. He inhaled sharply and breathed out, "Who are you?" He straightened up painfully and leaned his back against the wall.

"He's a threat to you." Cameron lifted her rifle.

Sarah hastily pushed the rifle back down and argued, "He can help us."

The sniper darkened at this statement and angrily swore, "I will not help you so you mind as well kill me."

Sarah softly sighed and glanced up at Cameron in hidden signal to protect her. She stepped away from the terminator and approached the sniper. "What's your name?"

"What's yours?" the sniper jabbed back.

"Sarah."

The sniper slightly narrowed his eyes but answered, "Wayne." He didn't expect the smile on the woman's face.

"Wayne," Sarah repeated. "Let me fill you in here." She indicated the terminator behind her. "Cameron and I are trying to make it to a Resistance camp. We're from-"

"Cameron?" Wayne switched his attention from Sarah to the terminator. Now he understood why the T-900 looked different than normal, but he wrote it off as being an updated model. He realized he was mistaken. "You're Connor's Cameron?"

Sarah stole a sidelong glance back at the terminator.

Cameron approached the pair and answered, "I am."

"We're from the past," Sarah explained to the sniper, "A Skynet agent brought us here. We're just trying to get back home to 2008."

Wayne fully straightened up and studied the terminator and Sarah. He was nervous that the woman was also a terminator with a skin sheath, but he was very good at figuring them out. He doubted she was one too. He also knew of John Connor's famous terminator called Cameron, who last year was sent to the past to protect John Connor. He reran Sarah's story in his head then her name and facial features struck him.

Sarah gripped her gun harder at the sniper's wide eye look.

"You're Sarah... Sarah Connor?"

"Yes, she is Sarah Connor," Cameron replied. She received a half glare from Sarah but ignored it.

Wayne was still dumb struck and stared at the pair like they were ghosts. He couldn't believe it but not because it was impossible, it was just hard to believe he was the one to meet Sarah Connor and Cameron.

Cameron detected that a threat was advancing on them now. "We must go. There are terminators approaching us."

Sarah fully agreed, but she first checked, "Will you help us? We need to get to my son's camp."

The sniper was hesitant, yet he nodded after a beat. "I'll take you." His eyes flickered up to the terminator. "Both of you."

"Alright." Sarah turned back to Cameron. "Can you get his rifle? We better go."

Cameron didn't hesitate and picked up the sniper rifle from its perched position. "This way." She opened her stride so that they'd get through the fallen building quickly. She hastened them away from the nearing terminators and took a second to sling the sniper rifle across her back with its strap.

Sarah had Wayne sandwiched between her and Cameron. She hadn't put away her gun just in case he became a problem. But she knew Cameron could handle him if something went wrong. Once she felt they were far enough away, she asked, "Do you know where John's camp is located?"

Wayne shot a glimpse back at Sarah Connor. He wasn't use to anybody referring to Connor as just merely John. "Yes. It isn't that far... we may be able to make it before sunrise."

"Great." Sarah couldn't be more relieved. She gingerly touched her forehead, which was hurting from a headache. She didn't have anymore cold chills but her body was slick with sweat. She disliked this damn fever, but if they made it to the camp then she could be medicated into peacefulness. At that thought, Sarah retrieved a water canteen and drew a long sip.

"You don't look well," Wayne commented aloud.

Sarah closed up the canteen, and she waved her gun at him. "Just keep walking." Her eyes flickered to the terminator's tense back, and she wished she could talk to Cameron, privately. However, they wouldn't speak unless it was relative to the mission. This new rule was unsettling in Sarah's stomach, but she didn't have a choice.

**To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** The _Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles_ characters and concept belong to FOX and Josh Friedman. However, I own the plot and other characters.

**Violence:** There is violence in this story.

**Subtext:** Any subtext becomes main text here.

**Summary:** The sequel to No Programming. Sarah and Cameron tie up loose ends by tracking down Sam and attempt to stop him. But the time machine is built, Sam sets the date for 2028, and takes Sarah and Cameron with him. They make it through the time sphere, but Cameron and Sarah find themselves in the middle of the war between Skynet and the Resistance. Now Sarah must trust Cameron to take her to safety and back to 2008.

**Website:** www . redhope . net

Started: April 5, 2009

**What Are Terminators Made Of?**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 4**

"So, how do you know about Cameron?" Sarah prompted after a few long, quiet minutes passed between her and Wayne. Like him, she was patiently waiting for Cameron to return from a reconnaissance check of the local area.

Wayne glanced at Sarah Connor then returned his attention to the direction that the terminator had disappeared. "She's a bit known in the Resistance."

Sarah had expected such a response. Her brow creased tightly together. "Known? How's that?" She sensed that Wayne didn't want to talk about it. "What?" She positioned her gun towards him.

The sniper held up his had in defense but lowered it again. "You're not endanger... I'm going to help you both." He eyed the plasma gun and pleaded, "Can you just put that thing away?"

Sarah considered it but decided if he was a threat then he'd done something by now. Plus she needed to show some trust since they were both on the same side. She lifted her shirt and slipped the gun into her waistband. Once she adjusted her tank top, she asked, "Why is Cameron a bit known?" There was some mockery in her tone that she really hadn't meant. But again, she saw that same leeriness in the sniper's features.

"It's... not that I don't want to talk about it... her," Wayne rambled and sighed. "I just can't." He now spotted the topic of their conversation coming towards them, but he quickly added, "It's the Temporal Directive."

Sarah was far more perplexed than earlier but couldn't ask anything else, Cameron was back with them. "How's it look?"

"Clear," the terminator reported. She lowered her intense gaze to the Resistance sniper. "We can continue."

Wayne nodded and showed the strangers the rest of the way to the camp. Well, he considered, it was more of a city than a camp, but it didn't matter.

Cameron let him pass then she switched her full focus to Sarah. Once the human came up to her, Cameron pressed her fingertips into Sarah's throat and checked her vitals. She only gave a faint nod that she was satisfied with Sarah's status.

Sarah didn't say anything to Cameron that her expression didn't already show. She and Cameron joined Wayne on the dark, dangerous walk through the maze of upturned streets, ghostly buildings, and decimated structures that were bathed in the moon's full light.

"What's this Temporal Directive?" Sarah queried. She caught Cameron's expression, which told her that Cameron had no knowledge about this Temporal Directive.

The sniper slowed a bit and came next to Sarah's free side. "It was enacted by Connor this past year in the Resistance. Basically, the directive states we must be careful not to alter the timeline."

The terminator had peeked interests in this directive. "Therefore the timeline must be maintained, and you cannot tell us too much about the future... about now."

"Yes," Wayne agreed. He shifted his focus to Sarah. "With all the agents from both Skynet and the Resistance going back in time to change events, it became very complicated and disrupted the future, typically in a negative way."

"There are paradoxes and alterations that must be considered," Cameron softly agreed.

The sniper faintly nodded his agreement to the terminator's statement.

"But how does the directive stop Skynet from sending back agents and altering the timeline?" Sarah didn't think it added up correctly, in her head.

Wayne opened his mouth to reply but faltered and just shut his mouth. He could only manage, "It's complicated."

"In another words, you can't tell us," Sarah concluded, with a smirk.

"I'm sorry." Wayne shrugged yet remarked, "You know protocol, Miss Connor."

Sarah instantly held up her hand at the title. "Please... call me Sarah." She lowered her hand upon seeing the sniper's gentle smile. She carefully studied him for the first time and realized he probably was in his early twenties by his young, scarred features. "How long have you been a sniper?"

"I've been a sniper for three years, Miss Sarah."

Sarah goggled when he still managed to put the title ahead of her name, and she softly sighed once she realized it was no use. She then peered up at Cameron, who had a smug look on her face. She quietly warned, "Watch it, Tin-Miss."

Cameron seemed to be developing a wicked streak as she softly teased, "Yes, Miss Sarah."

Sarah rolled her eyes and decided to ignore the whole thing. Instead, she refocused on Wayne and quizzed him about his life as a Resistance fighter. She noticed that his responses were sometimes vague or careful ones. She suspected it had to do with this Temporal Directive.

After a few hours passed, Cameron decided they should break for twenty to thirty minutes. This gave her a chance to check Sarah's vitals and concluded the fever was lowering. She insisted that Sarah eat some of the ready-meals from the pack which was a struggle. But Sarah gave into Cameron's request and forced down a small meal despite her lack of hunger. Wayne didn't intervene at any point but curiously watched them interact.

Cameron left the pair in the small safe haven and went checked their exact location. She used the stars to align their position then marked out their spot in her HUD's map. She was satisfied that Wayne was leading them in a safe direction. She just hoped the terminators that were sent to check on their fallen comrades didn't follow them.

Sarah glanced up when she saw Cameron return to the alcove. "How are we looking?"

"I'd say another hour," the terminator replied.

Sarah rotated her stare to Wayne and waited to see if he'd confirm it.

The sniper just nodded but directed a serious look to Sarah. "When we arrive at the city, you'll have to relinquish your weapons. They'll test you to make sure you're human." He bowed his head and considered another aspect. "You'll have to prove you're Sarah Connor and Cameron." He now looked at them again. He ran his fingers through his short, brown hair. "They'll probably confine you until they decide it's safe... it's pretty standard."

"But you think they'll let Cameron in?"

Wayne studied the terminator then carefully replied, "I think so."

Cameron held the sniper's gaze but looked down at Sarah. "We must go."

Sarah climbed to her feet after she closed up her pack. She slung it over her shoulder yet asked Wayne, "What's the date anyway?"

The sniper brushed off his pants then easily reported, "It's December twelfth twenty twenty-eight."

Sarah exchanged a glance with Cameron, but she said nothing. She instead followed Cameron out of the alcove and back into the cool night. She grabbed Cameron by the arm after Wayne passed them, and she gently tugged the terminator closer to her.

Cameron could tell something was on Sarah's mind. So she and Sarah slowed their walk until there was space between them and Wayne.

"He mentioned you're pretty well known in the Resistance," Sarah softly divulged. "Were you when you left?"

"No, not really," Cameron reported, "My existence was kept secret by both Skynet and the Resistance." She bowed her head some so that she could lower her voice.

Sarah shook her head and worry lines formed on her face. "I just... I don't know, Cameron. Something just smells funny."

The terminator deciphered the lingo and realized that Sarah thought something was wrong. "We are headed in the right direction to the camp."

"Camp," Sarah repeated. "Not city. He said city."

"It could have changed," Cameron reminded. "It has been over a year and half since I left."

"We just need to be on our guard." Sarah signaled the sniper in front of them with her chin. "I'd hate to think he was really another Skynet agent that's leading us into trouble."

The terminator hadn't considered this angle, but she gently promised, "I will stay alert."

"Let's hope our little friend is really a Resistance fighter that's helping us," Sarah murmured. She then shifted away from Cameron and called, "Wayne, you said we're headed to the city?"

Wayne slowed his pace and came to Sarah Connor's side. "Yes."

"Does it have a name?" Cameron prompted.

The sniper was obviously nervous as to whether he should say or not, but he answered, "Little Troy... unofficially."

The terminator had never heard of the name, but she didn't ask anymore because of Wayne's reluctance. She instead focused on her scans of the local area.

Sarah subconsciously fingered her handgun under her tank top, but left it alone. She wanted to believe that Wayne, the sniper, was taking them to her son and safety. Yet she was never one to instantly trust somebody until she had good proof.

Cameron continued her scans during the long hour journey to Little Troy. She knew they were coming to the last exact whereabouts of the camp John Connor resided in that she knew in 2027. But then her scans brought a mystified look on her metal face.

Sarah spied Cameron's features and wanted to ask what was wrong, until she saw it for herself just ahead of them. She came to a gradual stop, like Cameron.

Wayne had been in the lead, but he realized he'd lost track of the strangers. He halted and followed their obvious stares to the city that rested in the distance.

"It has changed," Cameron noted. "The camp was underground." Her HUD was filled by the city's lights and silhouettes of tall buildings.

Wayne acted nonchalant and remarked, "We're moving above ground now." His tone almost made it seem as if anybody and everybody knew this about Little Troy.

Sarah slotted her eyes some and exchanged looks with Cameron. She let out a faint sigh then ordered, "Lead the way." She followed Wayne the rest of the way.

The terminator stayed alert on the twenty minute walk to the city. As the city grew closer, she scanned it better with her HUD. She was impressed by how much had been built in the past year. She wondered what'd changed to allow the Resistance to feel safe enough to come above ground. If she asked, she suspected Wayne would brush her off or not answer at all.

Sarah decided on a last drink from her third canteen. She was worried it might be awhile before she saw food or water once in the Resistance city. She didn't need to faint on the spot in front of her son's followers. At the sheer idea, Sarah developed a small grin.

The sniper slowed his pace once the heavy, steel gates came into view at the front of the city. "After they see us, I suggest we just stop and wait... an escort will come out to retrieve us."

Sarah looked over at Cameron and could tell by Cameron's expression that this was new. She didn't say anything and merely nodded to Wayne.

Wayne squinted when he heard voices from the wall. He couldn't see that well in the dark though, yet he slowed down.

Cameron took the sniper's side. "They've seen us... twelve soldiers are coming out."

Sarah moved slightly in front of the terminator in case there was trouble. She retrieved her handgun despite it would do little good nor promote positive feelings, but she never trusted anybody at first glance.

"Halt there!" somebody called out to the strangers. He was in the lead with eleven soldiers behind him.

"Thomas," Wayne greeted in a friendly tone.

The leader of the escort, Thomas, signaled for the soldiers to stop but fan out. He nervously glanced at the large terminator beside the woman. "What is this?"

Wayne neared the patrol leader and hastily explained, "We have a Code Alpha, sir."

Thomas blinked then grew wide eye at the code's title. He now looked over the strangers and inquired, "Who are you?"

Sarah took the lead and replied, "I'm Sarah and this is Cameron."

The patrol leader quickly looked up at the terminator and opened his mouth but Wayne cut him off.

"Sarah Connor," the sniper clarified.

Thomas turned his surprised features from Wayne to Sarah Connor. He gathered himself into a more professional manner. "What year are you from?"

"2008," Sarah answered. She recognized the fact that Thomas already knew she was from another time, which was probably prompted by Wayne mentioning a Code Alpha. She waited to see how this would pan out. She tightly gripped her handgun but kept it at her side so it wouldn't make anybody nervous. Not that she believed for a second that her handgun could win against the soldiers' rifles.

The patrol leader seemed to gather himself and recalled proper protocol. "Welcome to 2028, ladies." He slipped his hands behind his back. "You are allowed to enter the city, but you must be under escort and confined to assigned quarters, temporarily. We must test and determine your identities before we can alleviate security." He waited to see if there were any arguments. "It is standard procedure."

Sarah grew a bit suspicious and queried, "How are you going to validate that Cameron is who she is?"

Thomas revealed a faint smile at the question, and he looked up at the terminator. "Connor leaves his signature on all terminators that have joined the Resistance." He lowered his gaze to Sarah again. "We'll know if it's her or not."

Cameron remained silent and recorded this new information. She had no idea that John would had left any markers or signatures in her programming to discern it was her, but she had to admit it was clever.

"Now," the patrol leader informed, "we will collect your weapons and belongings then escort you into the city." He back stepped a few times as three soldiers approached the time travelers.

Sarah Connor reluctantly handed the soldier her handgun then she took off her pack. She gave that to him too. She glanced over at Cameron, who was being scanned by a soldier.

The terminator had already given up the two rifles she carried, but she now underwent a basic scan. She carefully watched the soldier that held up a tri-recorder at her. She suspected he scanned for any plausible weapons hidden on or in her endoskeleton.

Finally, the soldier lowered the tri-recorder and reported, "She's clean." He and the other two soldiers fell back into file.

"Please follow me," Thomas ordered to the time travelers. He knew the soldiers would automatically encircle them.

Cameron stayed beside Sarah but kept her attention on the glowing city beyond the gates.

Wayne had caught up with the soldier that'd taken his rifle. He wanted to make sure it was return to him later.

"How long will it take to prove who we are?" Sarah inquired.

Thomas walked with his hands behind his back. He carefully studied John Connor's mother. "We only need to draw a sample of your blood, Miss Connor. We'll test it to confirm your mitochondria is the same as your son's." He paused at seeing Sarah's slight irritation.

"Just call me Sarah, please," Sarah quickly insisted.

The patrol leader slightly grinned and replied, "Of course, Miss Sarah."

Sarah let out a low sigh and combed her fingers through her tussled hair. "So these quarters don't happen to be jail cells, do they?"

"Not at all," Thomas quickly answered. "It's a small room with a bed, desk, and an attached bathroom... full bathroom." He tilted his head some and explained, "You must remain in your quarters unless somebody comes for you. There will be a guard posted at your door."

Cameron was carefully listening to the conversation but never interrupted.

"What about Cameron?" Sarah nodded at her companion beside her. "Is she staying in separate quarters?"

"Yes, until we're certain you are who you are." Thomas glanced up at the terminator, who acted as if she wasn't there, but he knew Cameron was listening to them. He focused back on Sarah. "You are guests... not prisoners."

Sarah calmed a bit, and she let it go for now. Her attention was drawn to the view through the steel gates. She couldn't seem to absorb it fast enough. But, she stiffened at the barking, howling dogs at the gates. She recalled how dogs could sense machines, and she looked to the terminator.

Cameron acted as if the dogs didn't exist; she was most likely use to it. However, one of the four dogs drew her attention to it. She briefly paused in her next step and studied the German Shepard, who didn't bark or growl at her.

Sarah had gone a few steps and realized Cameron wasn't with her. She turned back and called, "Cameron?"

The terminator broke her stare from the quiet German Shepard and returned to Sarah's side. She nor Sarah discussed what just happened and continued to follow Thomas deeper into the city.

The city, Little Troy, was built into a cliff side of what most likely was apart of Los Angele's Harrison Mountain. From the ground up, there were three tall buildings that were between twenty to thirty stores high. But one building was currently under construction and had ten to fifteen more stores than the other two. Then sprinkled about in the city were smaller structures and carefully laid cobblestone roads that were lined by firelight posts.

"A tour will be necessary," Thomas mentioned to the strangers. "But perhaps tomorrow during the daytime." He guided them down the main road that eventually ended into the cliff side.

"Where is the city located?" Sarah slightly frowned because she felt she hadn't posed her question correctly. "Is this Harrison Mountain or further west?"

Thomas was going to answer but the terminator was ahead of him.

"Yes," Cameron replied, "Mount Harrison is just west of here. But higher up from this cliff side is Government Peak." She glanced down at Sarah. "Government Canyon is only a twenty to thirty minute walk from here."

Sarah nodded and recalled her mental map of Los Angeles. She now knew they were actually north of San Bernardino. She put aside her thoughts when they approached an open mouth in the cliff side. She saw the streams of lights that flooded from inside the mouth, and she could only follow the patrol leader.

Thomas led them into the cliff, which was the city's secure fortress that also was a safe haven in times of attacks. Over time, the Resistance had dug deeper and deeper into the mountain, and it now served as the headquarters for the Resistance. It was also home to many surviving humans.

Sarah minded her surroundings and tried to retain much of it as possible, but it was a lot. Also her fever didn't help her either. At that thought, she gingerly touched her brow, which still thumped with a headache.

Cameron was recording her walk through the fortress. For her, there was some familiarity, yet it had changed in the past year and half since 2027. But she was relieved that it hadn't changed so much that she thought they were in the wrong location. She broke from her thoughts when she saw Sarah touching her forehead.

Sarah sensed Cameron's shift closer to her, and she dropped her arm back to her side. She peered up at her protector.

The terminator lifted her left hand and gently pressed her fingertips into the human's damp neck. She noted the faint incline of Sarah's head and the question in those green eyes. Cameron just nodded in answer.

Sarah was pleased that her temperature hadn't risen or if it had, not enough to alarm Cameron. She felt Cameron's warm touch leave her. She considered how she and Cameron were starting to silently communicate when in the past, they could barely see eye to eye on any topic.

Thomas approached a closed elevator, but he ordered most of his men to return to the wall. He only had three stay with him and the time travelers. "If you need anything while you're in your quarters, then please speak to your guard. But I believe you'll find everything you need in your quarters."

"What about meals?"

"We'll bring them to you," the patrol leader explained, "until you're security detail is relieved. Afterwards, you'll be free to go to the cafeteria at anytime." He stepped into the large elevator when it dinged loudly. "We'll also provide you with some clean clothes, Miss Sarah. I know you probably want a shower."

Sarah smirked at the patrol leader and inquired, "Do I offend?"

Thomas couldn't help a laugh and shook his head. "Not compared to some men who have been out for months at a time."

Sarah chuckled softly but lost her smile once the elevator opened up at the fifth floor. She noticed, in this case, the fifth floor was negative. She suspected it went down instead of up. She and Cameron were escorted out and down a long hallway that was fairly busy.

Much to Cameron's surprise, she noticed that she received only a small handful of odd looks. She hadn't expected to be so well received by the Resistance, especially without her skin sheath. It made her seriously consider what'd changed since 2027.

"Here we are." Thomas stopped at door that had the room number 516. "This will be yours, Miss Sarah." He slightly twisted on his boots and pointed at the room diagonal to Sarah's, Room 519. "Cameron, that'll be yours." But he opened Sarah's room and showed them both the general quarters.

Sarah didn't expect such good reception from her hosts, but it comforted as much as worried her. She wasn't use to kindness after years of struggle. She turned back to Thomas. "Thank you."

Thomas bowed his head. "My pleasure." He turned to the terminator. "If you'll follow me." He was out the door but turned back and mentioned, "A nurse will be by in an hour or less, Miss Sarah to draw your blood."

Sarah just nodded but looked up at Cameron, who carefully regarded her. She only held Cameron's eyes for another few seconds before Thomas quietly closed the door. She played with her messy hair and decided what to do in the meantime until the nurse's arrival. She realized she was edgy and didn't like that she couldn't see or talk to Cameron.

"What is this? Separation anxiety?" she berated herself. Sarah wandered into the bathroom, flicked the light on, and brightened at the classic toilet. After the last couple of days of squatting in rough corners, this seemed like a real treat. Then there was the shower stall that made her grin.

Sarah spent several minutes in the bathroom just cleaning up. She forgotten the importance of a sink, soap, and towel until she lost them these past days. She toweled her face dry after washing it with the gently scented white soap. Eventually, she wandered back into the bedroom and went to the desk that supplied blank paper and pen. But after a minute, she realized that the black picture hanging on the wall was actually a television.

Sarah approached the television and carefully touched the frame. She'd seen a few of these fancy televisions back in 2008, but they just had a standard box television back at home. She now looked around for the remote as she was so curious at what there could possibly be to watch here. She finally found it on the nightstand by the bed and scooped it up.

The television warmed up, and the screen brightened to it's main image. On screen was a welcoming message then below started a list of genres such as action, adventure, romance, and so on.

Sarah was confused by the list, but she figured out that with the remote she could click down the list. She hit the round enter button on the romance list only to receive another list with headers like romantic comedies, romantic dramas, tearjerkers, chick flicks, and LGBT. Sarah just selected the first option, which populated a list of titles on the screen and the first was the movie Annie Hall.

"I don't believe it," she muttered in amazement. She recalled being a teenager and laughed to the movie. Sarah realized that the Resistance's television was most likely a heavy archive of movies if not television shows from before Judgment Day.

After a shrug, Sarah selected the play option and started the old movie. She took a seat on the foot of her bed and watched the opening of the movie. She was about twenty minutes into the movie when the knock at the door caught her attention. She wasn't sure how to pause or stop the movie, but she easily muted it.

Sarah answered the door and was greeted by a nurse, who entered her quarters.

"Hello, Miss Connor. I'm Amanda Welsh from the Hospital Department," the nurse explained. "I was sent here to take a blood sample." She then lifted her hand up. "And to give you these for temporarily." She offered a faint smile. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind a shower."

Sarah returned the smile after she realized she just needed to give up correcting everybody on her name. "Thank you." She took the freshly scented clothes that were folded neatly and also had a toothbrush and toothpaste tube on top. She took them to the bed and set them down.

Amanda followed Sarah Connor and set a small medical tote on the desk. She unzipped it and retrieved the necessary items to draw Sarah's blood.

Sarah returned to her spot on the bed. "How large is the Hospital Department?"

Amanda came over to the bed and set down a needle and tan rubber band. She first took Sarah's leather jacket after she removed it. "Our nursing staff consists of about two hundred nurses. We have about hundred to maybe a hundred twenty-five doctors." She noticed after the jacket was gone that the stranger had a fresh wound on her shoulder. Amanda could also tell Sarah Connor was rundown, but she wouldn't say anything.

Sarah watched the nurse setup the rubber band around her left arm. She then turned her gaze away once Amanda brought the needle over. She wasn't much for needles going through her skin. "That's pretty impressive."

Amanda smiled at this but explained, "It's taken a long time to get the staff this high." She extracted the blood. "But we're proud of it."

"I'm sure."

Amanda finished up in a minute and removed the band from Sarah's arm. She made sure to cover the needle's entry with a bandaid. She took the blood sample back to the desk and carefully packed it for travel across the fortress. She briefly glanced at the movie on the screen. "This is one of my favorites." She looked back at Sarah Connor. "Annie Hall is a classic."

Sarah still sat on the bed, but she grinned at the nurse. "I was a teen when this movie came out."

"1977, right?" Amanda checked. At Sarah's nod, she softly hummed and commented, "They said you're from 2008, but you were born in the 1960's, right?" She zipped up her tote after she put away all the contents.

"1965," Sarah softly supplied.

The nurse neared the older woman and gently teased, "You look good for forty-three, Miss Connor."

"Thanks," Sarah replied with a smile. She decided not to get into her time travel from 1999 to 2007.

Amanda went to the door, grabbed the handle, but looked back at the time traveler. "It should only take us a day to run the test work on your blood."

Sarah just nodded and watched the nurse go. She finally unmuted the movie but only watched it for a few minutes. She decided she really wanted a shower so she collected her clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. She found the shower soothed away her worries and fears about being lost in 2028, and it washed away all the grime that'd buried into her skin. Afterwards, Sarah nearly scrubbed her teeth off with her toothbrush after being convinced those ready-meals could kill a human.

Sarah flicked the bathroom light off and reentered the quiet bedroom that only filled with Woody Allen's voice. She studied her bed and knew she should rest with her fever. But Sarah had a desire to talk to Cameron before she slept tonight. She was just still too uneasy to sleep and thought maybe Cameron could settle her.

Sarah went to the door and remembered that she wasn't suppose to talk to Cameron at all. She knew there'd be a guard at her door and Cameron's, but she wouldn't let that slow her down. She devilishly grinned for an instant yet went serious and opened the door.

In Room 519, Cameron Phillips had even felt the need to clean up after trekking through miles of debris. She'd wiped down her malleable polyalloy and seriously thought about taking a shower, but she decided it could wait for now. When she came out of the bathroom, she detected Sarah's voice just outside her door, and she knew that tone Sarah was using too. It meant that Sarah would have her way whether the guards liked it or not. This made a fine grin pull at Cameron's soft, metal lips. She folded her arms and stared at the door until it finally opened.

"Just give me thirty minutes," Sarah ordered and left no room for argument. "Thanks." She slipped into Cameron's bedroom and shut the door. She sighed in relief then caught the terminator's amused features. "What?"

"Now they'll understand where John gets his personality," Cameron commented.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sarah approached the tall terminator.

Cameron noticed that Sarah had taken a shower and put on a change of clothes provided by the Resistance. It was a common, blue suit that many outsiders were provided at first. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've only been hit by a pickup truck rather than a Mack truck." Sarah tilted her head back so she could see Cameron's face. "What's my temperature?"

The terminator now pressed her fingertips into the human's neck. She replied, "You've been holding steady at one hundred two point three degrees."

Sarah knew that was in Fahrenheit. "That's still a moderate fever huh?"

"Yes," Cameron answered. "You should see a doctor or nurse about getting proper medicine."

The human brushed off the suggestion and went over to Cameron's desk. She hauled out the chair and sat down. "I'll see how I feel in the morning."

Cameron neared the petite human and noticed how it strained Sarah to look up at her so she knelt down in front of her. "You should not ignore your health when it can be taken care of now."

Sarah sighed and leaned back into the wood chair. "If my fever is still high tomorrow morning then I'll get checked out, alright?" She hoped the compromise would settle the terminator.

Cameron nodded after a beat and let it go, for now.

Sarah glanced away but focused back on the terminator. "So what are your thoughts about all this? I mean, are we safe here... this is really the Resistance?"

Cameron could appreciate the human's constant concerns and precautions. She seriously answered, "We are safe and this is the Resistance's main fortification." She hesitated but continued to talk about it. "It has change significantly since 2027, but a lot could have happened since I left here."

Sarah couldn't argue that point considering how Skynet changed everything in the matter of days and brought about Judgment Day. "But your scans didn't pick up anything fishy?"

The terminator knew Sarah was constantly on edge and that was truly the case now. "We are safe, Sarah."

"I hope so," Sarah murmured. She lowered her eye contact and softly admitted, "I know I'd feel a whole lot better if we were in the same room." She slightly lowered her head because she couldn't believe she told Cameron.

The terminator put her head to one side and carefully studied the human's worn features. She was actually concerned by this rare, unexpected confession. "Why are you worried? I am not far from your room. It is not much different than back at home."

Sarah huffed and emphasized, "At home." She peered up at the terminator with hooded eyes. "We're strangers in a strange time, Cameron... even for you." She raised her head now. "At least at home, I could freely move about in my house, and I knew you were protecting us all night."

Cameron processed the human's words and understood the hidden worries in Sarah. "I am still protecting you."

The human gave out a defeated sigh and murmured, "I know."

"You should rest, Sarah... dawn is not far away."

Sarah took the hint and stood up from the chair. "Do you know when you'll be tested to confirm your identity?"

"I suspect tomorrow," the terminator replied. She stood up and watched the human brush past her.

Sarah was halfway to the door, yet hesitated and neared her protector again. "That dog... the German Shepard..." She wasn't sure how to ask it but lifted her twisted features to the terminator.

"His name is Max," Cameron informed. After the silent question in Sarah's eyes, she further explained about the German Shepard. "Max was Allison Young's dog."

Sarah's expression grew tighter, and she edged closer to the terminator. "He didn't bark or... anything. He knew you."

"Yes, after I replaced Allison Young I had to confront her dog." Cameron hesitated but merely stated, "Max and I came to an understanding."

Sarah folded her arms and smirked at the terminator. "I see." She amusingly regarded the terminator. "You do have a... certain knack for coming to an understanding."

Cameron knew the human was teasing her so she tormented back, "Yet my knack isn't enough to work on you."

Sarah lowered her arms and still held her smirk. She headed back to the door but softly called, "You're discrediting yourself, girlie." Then she left the room and returned to hers for the night. Sarah decided to turn off her television, and she crawled into her waiting bed. The gentle glow from the alarm clock on the nightstand told her it was four in the morning.

Sarah groaned, rolled onto her good shoulder, and closed her eyes. She continued to think though but tried to slow down her brain. Her last thoughts were about Cameron and the German Shepard that she found so strange. Sarah couldn't believe that the German Shepard recognized Cameron, who was without her skin sheath. It left her wondering how it was possible, but she couldn't consider any answers because her fever pulled her into a heavy sleep.

**To be continued.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** The _Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles_ characters and concept belong to FOX and Josh Friedman. However, I own the plot and other characters.

**Violence:** There is violence in this story.

**Subtext:** Any subtext becomes main text here.

**Summary:** The sequel to No Programming. Sarah and Cameron tie up loose ends by tracking down Sam and attempt to stop him. But the time machine is built, Sam sets the date for 2028, and takes Sarah and Cameron with him. They make it through the time sphere, but Cameron and Sarah find themselves in the middle of the war between Skynet and the Resistance. Now Sarah must trust Cameron to take her to safety and back to 2008.

**Website:** www . redhope . net

Started: April 5, 2009

**What Are Terminators Made Of?**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 5**

Sarah strolled out of the bathroom upon hearing the knock at her door. She had the toothbrush in her mouth so she barely managed, "Come in!" She continued brushing her teeth and watched who entered her quarters. She furrowed her eyebrows at the familiar face at the door, and her brush went still.

"Hello, Miss Connor."

Sarah blinked once then pushed her shock away. "One sec," she muttered between her full mouth. She hurried back into the bathroom and quickly finished with her teeth. Within a minute, she came back out and approached her visitor. She shook her head once and when she spoke, her tone held notes of awe. "It's been a long time, Lauren."

Lauren Fields slipped her left hand into her white coat's front pocket. "Yes... a very long time, Miss Connor." She eased a smile onto her full lips.

Sarah was still surprised by Lauren Field's arrival in her room. She realized that Lauren wore a doctor's attire so she asked, "You're a doctor in the Hospital Department?" She noted a medical tote in Lauren's right hand.

Lauren regarded her own attire then smiled at the time traveler. "Yes, I've been a doctor for the Resistance for a couple of years now."

Sarah couldn't hide her smile as she studied Lauren's aged features. She noticed Lauren still had the short hair style, but Sarah picked out strands of gray too. "How's your sister... Sydney, right?"

"She's doing really well," Lauren replied. She then nodded off her right shoulder. "Cameron is with you."

"Yes." Sarah crossed her arms over her chest and mentioned, "Her and I sorta stumbled through time, by accident."

"That's what I hear." Laure then tilted her head to the side. "I also hear you've had a fever on your little walk here to the city." She had gentle features and an amused smile.

Sarah arched an eyebrow and remarked, "The little birdie's name wouldn't happen to be Cameron?"

Lauren chuckled and held out her hand to the desk's chair in hidden signal. "She cares for you, Miss Connor." She followed the time traveler to the desk, and she set her tote down. She unzipped it then retrieved a thermometer. "Hopefully I can repay you a bit by relieving your fever."

Sarah peered up at the doctor and gave a faint smile. "There's nothing to repay, Lauren."

Lauren held out the thermometer near Sarah's now open mouth. "I have a lot to thank you and Cameron for." She inserted it under her patient's tongue. "How's your diet been lately?" She couldn't quite take in Sarah's figure because the Resistance's attire was baggy.

"Cameron keeps me fed," Sarah joked.

Lauren smirked some but became more serious. "Since your gun wound," she commented. She saw Sarah's faint glower so she informed, "Cameron didn't tell me that... the nurse from last night told me."

Sarah let out a small sigh then nodded. "It's healing but caused the fever."

"I'll get an antibiotic prescribed to you," the doctor decided. She now retrieved the thermometer when it beeped that it was done. She read the temperature then asked, "What was it last night?" She slid the used thermometer into it's clear, plastic case.

"Cameron said it was one hundred two... something." Sarah couldn't recall the exact temperature, but it was good enough.

"That's good... you're coming down." Lauren then scanned the room and commented, "It looks like you'll need more fluids to drink." She focused back on her patient. "How's your appetite been?"

"Crap," Sarah replied.

"Hmmmm. You need to make yourself eat." Lauren reached into her tote and retrieved a small container of pills. "Something to take off the headache's edge. You need to get more rest as well."

Sarah shook her head and argued, "There's not much time for it." She was about to get up, but the hand on her shoulder kept her still.

"You're not going anywhere anytime soon," Lauren swore. "I can promise you that with how things work around here."

Sarah suspiciously eyed the doctor. "What does that mean?"

Lauren broke the contact and merely explained, "Nobody travels through time without your son's permission... and he's more than likely going to take his time blessing your departure." She grinned at Sarah's taken aback expression. "He hasn't seen you in a long time, can you blame him?" She left it at that and collected her tote. "I'll have a nurse deliver your antibiotic later."

Sarah climbed to her feet and followed the doctor to the door. "Thank you, Lauren." She held the door open for the doctor.

"I believe your test results should be finishing up in the next few hours," the doctor mentioned. "Once we submit the results to the powers that be, you'll be free to move around... mostly."

"I've noticed a few are cautious with what's said to us." Sarah leaned against the doorframe. She glanced at the guard, who pretended not to overhear it all.

Lauren Fields looked at the statue by Sarah's door then turned back to Sarah. "It's that damn Temporal Directive, but it means well." She then promised, "I'll be sure to stop by later to check on your condition." She offered one last smile. "Get some rest, Miss Connor." She slipped her freehand into her coat pocket and casually strolled down the long hallway.

Sarah briefly watched her go then glanced at her door guard, who didn't speak or look at her. She nearly rolled her eyes but went back into her room. She went to the bathroom and decided to take a pill in hopes it'd sooth her faint headache. She picked up a glass from the sink that was provided for her. She filled it then washed down an aspirin.

Eventually, Sarah made her way back to the bed and curled up under the covers. She hadn't realized how worn out she was until her body sunk back in the mattress. She glanced at the time and saw it was eleven o'clock in the morning. She grabbed the remote, turned on the television, and selected the television show genre. She realized it was a massive alphabetical list, and she haphazardly flipped through the list. She finally settled on some show called Will & Grace.

Sarah started out with the first episode from the first season. She quickly realized the premises behind the show, but she couldn't contain her chuckles at some of the antics. She especially got a few laughs from the character Jack. But into the second episode, Sarah dozed off and never heard the knock at her door an hour later.

It wasn't until one in the afternoon that the large terminator slipped into the bedroom. She quietly closed the door and looked from Sarah to the television. She briefly discerned what show, which didn't take her long, and it surprised her that Sarah had selected it. Cameron shifted her illuminated eyes to the sleeping human and went over to her.

Sarah quickly pulled out from her dreams once she sensed a presence by her bed. She immediately opened her eyes and involuntarily reacted to seeing a terminator above her. She'd sat up while her hand went under the pillow. But everything was wrong because there was no gun and the terminator didn't attack her.

"Sarah," Cameron soothed in a cautious tone.

Sarah dropped her shoulders and visibly relaxed. "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that." She played with her tussled hair as her situation came back to memory. "What's going on?"

The terminator displayed a pill container. "A nurse tried to drop off your antibiotic but saw you were asleep. She left them with me." She placed them on the nightstand. "Your blood results also are complete."

The human developed a ghostly smile and joked, "So am I still the mother of all destiny?"

"Apparently," Cameron coolly replied.

Sarah nodded then shoved the blankets aside. She still wore her blue suit, but earlier this morning somebody had taken her other attire so it could be cleaned for her. "What about you?"

"I believe I'm next," the terminator informed. "Thomas is waiting in the hall to take us."

The human slid out of bed and stood up but stretched a little. She realized her headache was finally gone, and she felt a lot better today.

Cameron pressed her fingertips into the human's neck. She now lost a faint worry line on her brow that seemed to be there since Sarah first became sick. "Your fever is almost gone." She saw Sarah was about to say something but a knock at the door stole Cameron's attention. She decided to handle it and opened the door once she was near the knob.

"She may want these... they just arrived." Thomas stood there but held out Sarah's freshly washed clothes. "They'll bring a few new items later too now that they have her size."

"Thank you." The terminator retrieved the folded clothes and promised, "We'll be out in a few minutes."

"No rush." Thomas backed away once the terminator closed the door.

Sarah was pleased to see her cleaned clothes had returned to her. She took them from Cameron and headed to the bathroom to get changed, but she talked to the terminator too. "Did you happen to see Lauren?"

Cameron was watching the Will & Grace episode from where she stood in the middle of the room. Yet she also listened to Sarah. "Yes, she stopped by before she saw to you."

"It would seem somebody tipped her off about my fever." Sarah already had her dark jeans on and fitted her bra on properly.

"Yes, I told her what happened."

Sarah pulled her tank top over her muscular body then wandered to the bathroom's door. She clasped the frame and studied the terminator. She knew that Cameron had taken her seriously despite she was teasing Cameron. But from Cameron's serious expression, she commented, "You were worried, huh?"

Cameron lowered her head some but then nodded. "I can fight many enemies for you. I can't defeat death though."

Sarah patted her palm against the frame then slipped back into the bathroom. "You will find," she called from the bathroom, "that in a human's life it is the one thing we must do." She retrieved her clean socks and went to the desk. She pulled out the chair that held her leather jacket. She sat down and started to get her boots on too.

"What must you do?" Cameron oddly studied the human, who was bent forward.

Sarah's face was masked by her fallen hair. But she twisted her head around, which revealed her sombre attitude. "We must die." She focused back on her task to lace up her boots.

The terminator carefully processed Sarah's defining words then came up with an appropriate response. "I prefer to hold back your death."

Sarah stood up and collected her leather jacket. She neared Cameron and bitterly commented, "I never thought I'd hear a terminator say that... especially about me." She drifted past Cameron and shrugged on her jacket.

"It will not matter what I say... or do," Cameron brought up in a cold tone. She saw that Sarah Connor faced her again. "You define me by my metal."

Sarah sensed a pending argument about to erupt between them. She planned to face it head on so she came back over to the terminator. She reached up and tapped Cameron on the forehead. "I define you by what's programmed up there." She narrowed her eyes at the terminator.

"You do not," Cameron debated, "because if you did then you wouldn't mistreat me."

Sarah suddenly walked away but turned back and fought, "I don't mistreat you." But her tone held self doubt.

"You admitted it to me the other night."

Sarah was caught off guard and looked away from the terminator. She vaguely recalled that night in the subway, but she thought it'd been a dream.

Cameron neared the human but stopped a few feet from her. "You think you're the only one that makes sacrifices." She found stormy green eyes lifted to her. "Everyday I fight and protect you and John from... my kind without question. I fight to destroy my existence in the future."

Sarah was still turned away, and she shut her eyes.

"You say I don't give myself enough credit, but you give me none." Cameron hoped her words would impel Sarah Connor's hardened skin. "How can you teach me about humanity when you're more machine than I?" She came up to the human and softly informed, "I define you by your heart, which you've clearly lost over time." She went to the door but couldn't help finishing her speech by jabbing, "And it took a terminator to see that truth, Sarah Connor." She stepped outside and joined Thomas.

Sarah Connor dropped her head backwards and there were emotions that fought to rise from her. Yet, Sarah willfully pushed them all done because right now wasn't the time. She steeled herself and followed Cameron's cold trail out of the quarters. She forced a smile onto her face at seeing Thomas, but she made no eye contact with Cameron.

Thomas explained that Cameron had to be tested for her identity, but it had to be carried out in a special facility. He led them through the maze like fortress and took them down to the sixth floor. On the way, Thomas chatted about Sarah's confirmation on her blood work and that once Cameron checks out that a tour would be done. Finally, they came upon a set of double doors that were swung inward.

Sarah took in the lab that was a mix of computers and technical equipment that didn't look familiar to her. She considered whether or not Cameron knew what was the technology.

Thomas stopped at a closed, black door and said, "The test will be performed in this room. I'm sorry I can't join you, but I'll be out in the hall to wait for you." He grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open but stepped aside. He held it for them.

The terminator didn't hesitate to go first so she could confirm it was safe. She entered the well lit room, which had a few soldiers posted. She scanned over their faces but didn't know them in her database.

Sarah followed in behind the terminator. She moved past the tall terminator and curiously studied the man that was seated at a large control panel in the center of the room. She lost her nervous features because a warm smile took over when the man spun around in his seat to face the newcomers.

"John," Sarah greeted and approached her son.

John Connor popped up from his chair and met his mother halfway with a wide stride. He instantly enveloped his mother into a long, powerful hug. He buried his face into her neck and inhaled her familiar scent that he hadn't experienced in many long years. He held her close and feared to say anything because it felt like a dream.

Sarah had one arm around her son's waist and the other at the back of his head. She slightly swayed their neatly pressed bodies. She kissed him on the cheek then withdrew a little, but she still held John like he held her. She tenderly pressed her palm into his warm cheek.

John mirrored back his mother's smile. He had glossy, green eyes and stared for a long time at his mother. The last time he saw her, it'd been the hardest moment in his life. "It's good to see you." He searched his mother's vivid eyes, and he remembered them being lifeless.

Sarah shook her head and took in her son's grown, matured features. She felt her smile shift more bittersweetly. "It's good to see you too." She finally pulled away from the physical contact but gingerly grabbed him by the side. "You look much more... grown than when I saw you a few days ago."

John couldn't help a laugh at the joke. "I can imagine." He still had his smile, but he slowly looked up from his mother and focused on the full, intimidating six feet of terminator. But he was not concerned at all and just held his smile.

Sarah released her son and let him go to Cameron. But she curiously watched how he greeted her.

"Welcome back, Cameron," John warmly started. "I'm glad to see you too."

Cameron inclined her head in respect then offered a smile. "It's nice to be back, for awhile."

"Liar," John bantered, "I think you have a soft spot for the twenty-first century." He caught how Cameron didn't bother to argue him. He then entered her personal space and pulled her in for a hug.

The terminator hadn't expected the physical gesture, but she easily hugged him back. She recalled only doing this one other time in her existence, just before she was sent back to 1999 on her mission.

John ended the hug and regarded the terminator from head to toe. "Now I know for myself." He folded his thick arms and shook his head. "You weren't kidding about the size manipulation." He tilted his head similar to how Cameron often did it. "Is this your normal size?"

"Yes."

John bobbed his head a few times but turned and mentioned, "Let's do the identification... it'll only take a few minutes."

The terminator followed the Resistance leader to the supercomputer's terminal. "You must check it?"

John flashed a grin at Cameron. "I'm the only one that knows where to look for it... or what to look for."

Sarah joined the pair by the terminal and stood next to her son, who returned to his earlier seat.

"Cameron, can you sit in that chair on the other side?" John indicated it and waited for the terminator to get around the terminal. "You remember the hook ups, right?"

"Of course."

Sarah crossed her arms and looked at her son. "I'm surprised you felt safe enough to do this yourself if Cameron wasn't really her."

John tilted his head back and met his mother's features. "My mother wouldn't travel and depend on any other terminator." He caught how his mother was shocked by his truthful statement, but he went back to Cameron. "Are you ready?"

Sarah turned back to the terminator, who had linked up her tubules to the supercomputer's terminal through a port. She curiously looked down at the screen in the terminal.

"Yes," the terminator replied.

"Great." John quickly worked on the terminal's keyboard but mentioned, "Let me know if it's too much grinding on your system, Cameron."

The terminator was stiff in the chair, her eyes lifeless now, and it almost seemed like data flickered past her blue orbs.

John glanced up at the terminator when he received no response. He knew he should have mentioned it earlier before Cameron hooked up to the supercomputer. He let it go and focused back on the screen. "When I scrubbed terminators, I would put signatures or some kind of way to identify that they're with the Resistance now." His fingers danced over the keyboard, and he stared at the screen. "It's come in handy a few times."

Sarah looked at the screen, but it made no sense to her. She shifted her focus to her son's profile. "But Cameron wasn't scrubbed." She'd taken a wild guess at this, but she knew she was right when John hesitated then a grin creased his lips.

"No," John softly confessed, "she didn't need to be." He didn't type anything else and watched the screen, but he kept his voice down. "Cameron and I tell everybody she's been scrubbed." He briefly glanced up at his mom then back to the screen. "If you don't tell people she's been scrubbed then they'll start to freak out."

"Why wasn't she?" Sarah then corrected herself. "Why didn't she need to be?"

John started punching at the keyboard again. He had to dig deeper for the identification because it seemed to be heavily buried in Cameron's memory files. "Because she's unique... very unique." His tone was distant, and he frowned at something. "It looks like she has some damage to her memory files."

Sarah studied the screen, but she couldn't make heads or tails of anything. "We had a run in with a Skynet agent... he put a spider in her cortex."

John shook his head then typed a few more code commands. "Bastard," he muttered. He then returned to their earlier conversation. "Mom, you have to understand that Cameron can control her programming... if I had scrubbed her, it would have hurt her." He hit the enter key and waited for something to populate on the screen. "She'd just been another zombie terminator." He then brightened at something familiar on the screen. "Bingo."

Sarah watched her son skim over the screen's output.

"You see this?" John pointed at the screen. "Bunch of nonsense right?" He grinned because his mother chuckled at his question. "But..." He hit the down arrow and pointed at a large number. "This number is the total minutes since Cameron joined the Resistance." He tapped the screen once. "All this seeming garbage above it is an algorithm that's basically tracking time since she joined." He now shrugged. "It's simple, basic and not something Cameron would really pay attention to in her programming."

Sarah straightened up from her hunched position. "So you think she can control her programming?" She folded her arms and patiently waited for his response.

John slowly nodded, but he hastily worked his way back out of Cameron's software. "All terminators are capable of controlling their programming, but some do not realize it or make an attempt." He now pulled away from the keyboard and the screen went black. "For some terminators, Skynet is all they know and anything else is too much." He now focused on Cameron, who had withdrawn her tubules.

Cameron turned her head to John and remarked, "I was not aware that you uploaded that algorithm."

The Resistance leader softly grinned at the terminator. "Surprise." He rested his right arm on the terminal and became serious. "Mom mentioned you had a spider in your cortex."

Cameron briefly looked at Sarah but responded, "Yes. We were able to remove it before it reset me." She saw John's features go from surprise then to pride. "It did damage some deeper memory files."

"I noticed." John leaned back in the chair and rested his hands in his lap. "Can you repair them?"

"Of course."

But John slowly raised an eyebrow. "Do you need help?"

Cameron seemed to consider it but finally replied, "They're almost repaired, but thank you."

"Let me know if you change your mind."

Sarah now cut back into the conversation. "Why did Skynet send agents back for Cameron?" She'd been wanting this answer for some time, and she wondered if she'd really get it, even from her son.

John peered up at his mother. "Skynet has a bounty on Cameron's head."

Sarah realized this may be like pulling teeth. "Why's there a bounty?" She then saw John was about to say three words that she did not like to hear. "And don't tell us that it is complicated."

John quirked a small grin and chuckled. "It's the Temporal Directive, Mom... I have to be careful what I tell you."

"Charming," Sarah muttered in annoyance then looked over at Cameron.

John straightened up and decided on a new topic. "Listen, I thought we could all get together for dinner."

"John, I can't-"

"Cameron," John cut off, "just come." He gave the terminator a hard stare that left no room for arguments. He saw Cameron's faint nod so he turned back to his mother. "I want you to meet Kate."

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows until John explained it was his wife. She now smiled at this news.

"We thought it'd be nice," John softly explained. He looked between Sarah and Cameron. "I'll come by your rooms around six...?"

"That sounds good," Sarah agreed. She hadn't expected that Cameron would be invited since it initially seemed like a family event. But the more she thought about it, she started to wonder if this future version of her son didn't see Cameron as family.

"Great." John stood up and explained, "I have to get to a few meetings, but I believe Thomas will be showing you around the city and fortress." He had another thought and promised, "You'll get a map of everything." He turned to Cameron. "I can upload one to your system later if you'd like."

"Yes," Cameron agreed.

"What about getting back home?" Sarah inquired. She noticed an instant shift from her son that she'd never seen from him.

John regarded his mother more seriously. "It's not a light decision to just send people through time. Obviously though that's where you both belong now." He hesitated for a beat and slipped his hands into his military style pants. "Before you can go, Cameron needs her skin sheath."

"Can that be done here?"

John confirmed it with a nod. "But I want to do a small hardware update too." He spoke to Cameron now. "I thought you could do with a NIC. You'll be able to use GPS, Wi-fi, cellular networks... Bluetooth." He then grinned at the terminator. "You may have to do some hacking to get into the systems, but I think you can manage."

Cameron nodded at the idea. "It would be very useful."

"Great." John was pleased but focused on his mother. "After Cameron receives her skin sheath, she needs to wait a day or two before she can time travel. We have to make sure her skin and organs don't reject her endoskelenton." He noticed his mother's confused features but probably because she didn't know that about skin sheaths. "Another sticky matter is if Cameron's endoskelenton isn't clean enough, and we mold the skin on then her skin could get sick."

Sarah glanced once at the terminator then commented, "We did a lot of traveling to get here."

John fully agreed and was worried about that factor. "There's procedures and methods to make sure the endoskeleton is properly sanitized." He was about to say more but his watch beeped at him. He frowned a bit but looked up from his watch's screen.

Sarah took that as a sign that her son probably had to go. She took a step away and said, "We'll see you tonight."

The leader offered a smile and a nod, but he promised, "I'll get the security detail removed too."

Cameron was now at Sarah's side and waited to go.

Sarah mirrored the smile. "See you then." She and Cameron quietly left the computer room and met Thomas outside the lab.

John Connor dismissed the soldiers that'd been with them for safety reasons. He waited until they were gone then he sat back down. He loosely folded his arms over his stomach and bowed his head. He thoughtfully stared at his worn boots. After a few minutes, a side door opened, and John listened to the soft footfall that approached him.

Once the person stood next to the terminal, John raised up his head and took in the stern features of a middle aged woman. He studied her soft yet cool blue eyes and her midnight hair that was short and cropped. He offered a smile to her and shifted in his chair. He pushed back with his heels and forced the wheeled chair to roll back a few inches. Now he had a better view of her face because she was over six feet and had a muscular built.

"What are your thoughts?" John quietly asked.

The woman wore a plain, black top and folded her thick arms. She leaned her hip against the terminal and when she spoke, her voice was familiar. "I think we're safe, so far."

"Mom is going to keep asking questions... you know how she can be." John's features grew concerned, and he shook his head.

"You have to use the Temporal Directive to shield yourself from her."

John softly sighed and crossed his ankles, he dipped his head again. "Do you think she'll figure it out?" He looked up knowingly at the woman.

"No... she'll get close, but she won't know everything."

"You'd know better than I would," John agreed. "Now, I just have to have this talk with mom." He worriedly studied the tall woman. "You don't have any idea what I tell her?"

"No, I don't know... but it was enough," the woman promised.

John softly sighed and muttered, "Whatever I told... tell her... it has to make a difference."

"It will," the woman insisted, "because she'll listen to you."

John peered up with hooded eyes and remarked, "She never use to."

"That's because you were younger." The woman slightly tilted her head and curiously regarded the Resistance leader. "She'll listen now."

The leader rested his hand on the terminal. "I hope you're right." He then slightly grinned at her. "You usually are right."

The woman grinned back but it fell quickly. "Not always."

"You're right about her," John whispered.

The woman grew solemn and her eyes fell to the terminal that she leaned against.

John carefully studied her profile and gently asked, "Are you going to go to her?" He watched her close her eyes, and he carefully reminded, "If you do... then don't forget the Temporal Directive."

The woman opened her eyes and hoarsely reminded, "How can I forget it?" She turned back to John. "We wrote it together." She lowered her arms and tapped her fingertips into the terminal once. "I'm more concerned about her scans than the Temporal Directive."

"It's best if you avoid her... she'll figure it out then," John considered. "We don't want to screw this up either."

"Mmmm," the woman softly agreed. She moved away from the terminal and started back to the main door. "I'll see you at the meeting later."

John spun around in his seat and watched the lanky woman head to the exit. But he quickly called, "You should go to her."

The woman pressed her hand into the door yet stalled and looked back at John. "It's too hard." She had her head turned sidelong, and she could make out John. She pushed the door open but hesitated at John's voice.

"You'll regret it if you don't see her." John tightly clutched his knee then softly added, "Even if it's for a minute, Blue."

"I'll think about it," the woman softly promised then she was gone.

John Connor was left alone in the computer room, and he sadly sighed at his friend's lack of enthusiasm about the time travelers' arrival. They both knew this day would come, and he'd been looking forward to it – to seeing his mother again. He didn't like the idea of sending his mother or Cameron back to 2008, but he had no choice. However, John knew he couldn't press on his friend to visit them, well at least his mother. He just decided that time would tell.

**To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 6

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: April 5, 2009

Series 1: The Cameron Connor Chronicles, Story #2

**Note:** I apologize for the delay on an update. I didn't think I had a chapter ready to go, but I actually did have one. This story and the prior one, _No Programming_, finally have a series title as you'll see above. Thank you to all my readers that have reviewed and continue to encourage me. I always appreciate it. Enjoy the update!

* * *

**What Are Terminators Made Of?**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 6**

"Yes, I need you to wear these," Thomas informed the time travelers.

Sarah steadily eyed the armband meant for her then summarized, "They identify us from the past."

The soldier just nodded and still held out the blue armbands that had the capital letter for alpha imprinted on them.

Sarah gave in and took the one meant for her. She managed it her around her left arm then neatly velcroed it. She watched Cameron take hers, which was also velcro but instead had a red alpha. "Thank you for the tour, Thomas." She noticed her praise won a smile from him.

"It was my pleasure." Thomas put his hands behind his back. "I believe you have dinner plans already...?"

"Yes, thank you."

The soldier dipped his head then took one step back. "Have a good evening then." He gave a smile to both time travelers but quietly left them.

Sarah silently stayed beside the terminator, who regarded her. She realized she was weary after the long tour and badly wanted to slip into her quarters nearby and rest.

Cameron tilted her head and commented, "You did not take the antibiotic before we left."

"No," Sarah softly admitted, "I was a bit distracted." She hadn't been snide despite their earlier fight, before they saw John, was fresh in her mind.

"It'll be an hour before John comes for us," Cameron continued, "Perhaps you should rest."

Sarah played with her hair then gave a soft nod. "Wake me before he comes...?"

"I will," the terminator promised.

Sarah gave a faint, appreciative smile then slipped away into her quarters. She noted the guards were finally gone as her son promised earlier.

Cameron studied the worn human going into her room, and she went to her quarters too. She needed to finish repairing her corrupt memory files thanks to the spider. Just before six, she'd repaired ninety percent of the damaged files and was pleased that her memories about future John from 2027 were preserved again. Cameron disabled her repair program, which stopped the intense burn in her cortical node from all the taxing work it caused on her system. She would have sighed heavily if she had her lungs because she was worn from it.

The terminator sat at the desk and her pulsating, blue eyes went solid again. She robotically stood from the chair then her human graces instantly took charge once more. She left the quarters and quietly went to Sarah's room. She was glad at seeing Sarah's restful form in the bed.

Sarah forced her eyes open when she heard her name on Cameron's metal lips. She rolled onto her back and discovered the blue glow above her in the dim room. "Hey," she hoarsely greeted in her sleepy voice.

"You were sleeping hard," Cameron observed aloud.

Sarah rubbed her face. "I think it was the medicine." She showed her puzzled expression. "Is John here?"

"Not yet." The terminator went back to the door and turned on the overhead light. "But he will be here soon... he is timely."

Sarah blinked a few times then dragged herself out of bed. "Have you met his wife?" She slowly made her way to the bathroom.

Cameron returned to the same centered spot she'd occupied earlier this afternoon. "Yes."

"What you know about her?" Sarah called from the bathroom.

The terminator heard the sink running, and she considered Sarah's requested information. Without a doubt, she knew that Sarah wanted cold facts so that Sarah could have history on John's wife. "Her proper name is Katherine Brewster before she marries John. Prior to Judgment Day, she was a veterinarian at Emery Animal Hospital. Her father was General Robert Brewster, who was in charge of the Air Force's Cyber Research Systems."

Sarah strolled out of the bathroom with awaken features. "And after Judgment Day?" She sat at the desk and put on her boots.

"She became a medic in John's unit before he became the leader of the Resistance, but John would not allow her to become a field medic despite her desires," Cameron informed.

Sarah peered up at this news. "He was protecting her, but she wanted to prove something."

"Yes." Cameron tilted her head at the human.

"Do you like her?"

The terminator had waited for Sarah to prompt her for an opinion. "Yes."

Sarah knew Cameron's one-word answer was simple yet very revealing to her. If Cameron did not like somebody it was because Cameron didn't trust, respect, or believe they were competent. She finished lacing her right boot and peered up with inquisitive eyes.

Cameron took the hint and further explained her rationale. "She is an excellent fit for John. She is strong minded, has the same beliefs, and restless drive. She is also very intelligent and quick to adjust to adverse situations."

Sarah was focused on her last boot, but she steadily listened to the terminator.

"However, she has a temper," Cameron informed. She hesitated yet explained, "John has explained it is due to her red hair." She tilted her head and argued, "I do not believe him though because you have the same temper."

Sarah smirked and stood up, but she grabbed a dark gray top from her desk that'd been delivered, among other clothing, to her quarters. She pulled it over her head and jested, "Flattery gets you nowhere, girlie." She adjusted to shirt then pushed up the long sleeves past her elbows. She then recalled putting on the armband that identified her as a time traveler from the past.

Cameron was quiet for a beat but finally concluded, "Kate is very much like you."

Sarah chuckled at this conclusion. "They say if a son marries a wife like his mother then it's a compliment."

"I'm unsure why John would want to do that to himself," the terminator coolly stated yet her blue eyes flickered with something in them.

Sarah suspiciously stared at the terminator then lightened up after she realized Cameron had teased her. "As long as she doesn't gush over me like the rest of these soldiers then we'll be off to a good start."

Cameron highly doubted that would happen, yet she didn't have a chance to comment because of the knock at the door. She and Sarah stepped out of the quarters and were greeted by John.

John fell into step between the time travelers. "How was the tour?"

"It was informative," Cameron answered.

John softly grinned at the terminator because he imagined it was due to the fact that the city had changed greatly since Cameron left in 2027. He shifted his attention to his mother.

"I was impressed by the three towers," Sarah mentioned.

The leader softly moved his head in agreement. "But they are very much needed since the city's population is increasing."

"You're not worried about air strikes?" Sarah prompted.

John had long ago considered that angle. "Not at all." He cocked his head to the side. "Did you see our turrets along the walls?"

"Yes." Sarah grinned at him. "Those plasma cannons are impressive too."

"And excellent for targeting any HK planes." John saw his mother's satisfied look so he changed topics easily. "Who was the Skynet agent that was sent back?" He looked between his mother and Cameron.

"His name was Sam, but we don't know his last name," Sarah replied.

"He had several soldiers with him," Cameron supplied.

John mulled it over then murmured, "It couldn't have been Sam Norder." He returned his attention to the pair. "He was crippled after he joined Skynet."

Cameron put her head to one side at this information. "He had bionic legs."

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Cameron. "You didn't mention that earlier."

"It was useless information after I terminated him."

John flinched at how casually Cameron made that remark about Sam Norder's death. He silently reminded himself that Cameron was still young in certain respects. He could read his mother's displeasure, but he wasn't sure if it was over Sam's death or the bionics.

"It was most likely him," John sadly concluded. "He left the Resistance about six months ago and joined Skynet... so did many from his unit."

"Why did he defect?"

John sighed at Cameron's question but glazed over the story. "He was the captain of his unit before he defected from the Resistance. He wasn't happy about some of the recent changes or orders given to him. After an incident six months ago, he immediately defected to Skynet and took some of his unit with him."

"I'm surprised any human would defect to Skynet." Sarah curiously glanced at her son to see if she'd get more information.

"Things have changed, greatly," John softly admitted. He and the time travelers entered the elevator after he'd hit the up button. Immediately the doors slid open, and they filed in together.

Sarah noticed the ride up went to ground level, past it, and stopped at the sixth floor up. She hadn't expected it to be that far, but she noticed there were seven upper levels and five lower levels which didn't include the ground level.

Once on the sixth floor, Cameron noticed there were more humans here than at the fifth lower level. After some analysis, she decided that on the sixth upper level many humans resided here. The long, gray hallway was similar to where she and Sarah stayed except the numbered doors were much more spread apart. From her files, she recalled that a new residence level was being built into the mountain, but she hadn't expected it to be complete.

"Here we are," John announced at the last door on the left. He stepped up to the retina scanner, which identified him, gave him a charmed greeting, and slid open the door. He escorted his guests into his home and was happy to see his wife coming to greet them.

Sarah took her son's side and sensed Cameron just at her back. She honed in on John's wife, who warmly smiled and approached them. Immediately Sarah absorbed soft features, shoulder length fiery hair, and rich brown eyes.

"Mom, this is my wife Katherine Connor," John properly introduced.

Katherine Connor held out her hand and still had her white smile. "Please just call me Kate, Miss Connor."

Instantly Sarah mentally grumbled at the formality, but she took the larger hand into hers. She then argued, "Only if you call me Sarah."

John let his chest fall in relief and his tense shoulders slumped down. He knew how critical his mother could be and the night was still young, but he had plenty of faith in his wife, who was strong minded like his mother. He just hoped it wouldn't cause them to butt heads.

Kate released hands then warmly offered, "It's nice to be able to meet you despite the circumstances."

Sarah didn't taste any sarcasm or hero worship in the wife's tone. This made her more at ease, and her smile showed up. "It is nice." Her green eyes were softer than normal.

Kate held the mother's gaze for another beat then slowly looked up at the terminator behind Sarah. "Cameron," she warmly greeted. She gave a commanding nod to her right.

The terminator understood the hint and stepped around Sarah Connor. Both her body and program were warmed by the fact that Kate Connor hugged her. Cameron hadn't expected such a welcome from Kate even though they'd developed a close friendship in 2027.

Kate pulled back from the terminator but put her left hand on the terminator's broad hip. "It's good to have you back even if it's temporarily."

Sarah narrowed her eyes and wondered how Cameron had developed such relationships with her son and his wife. She suspected a lot had happened in 2027 after Cameron left Skynet.

The terminator slightly bowed her head in gratitude to Kate's kind words. She focused back on John's wife. "I wish I could enjoy your dinner tonight."

"Don't worry," Kate argued, "I'll make your favorite later."

Gradually, a smile formed on Cameron's silver lips.

Kate relinquished her hold and announced to everybody, "Let's go to the gathering room." She led the way up a few steps just ahead.

They entered an upper floor that had a long sofa and chairs that were done with inviting red leather. There was a low, glass coffee table too that held a piece of contemporary sculpture work. But what highlighted the room in symphony reds and oranges was the sunset's light that streamed from the large window in the right wall.

Sarah was instantly fascinated by this window and went to it. She was captivated by the beautiful waterfall just below them that roared loud enough to faintly vibrate the window once she put her hand against it.

John came to his mother's side and enjoyed the river accented by the sunset. "Beautiful isn't it?" He found sparkling green eyes upon him. "It's Government Canyon that we're overlooking."

Cameron approached the pair and studied the beautiful scenery. Overtime, she'd slowly developed a sense of appreciation for nature's beauty, but only after she'd gone to 2008 to fully witness it.

Sarah looked at the terminator, whose alloy glowed in the sunset and made her elegant in crimson despite the color was often a sign of evil in this era.

John followed his mother's stare, and a smile tugged at his lips at how his mother was more captivated by the terminator in the sunset than by the canyon.

Cameron finally turned her head to the pair and commented, "Yes, it is beautiful." Her response was to John's earlier question.

Sarah was transfixed on the terminator but looked over her left shoulder when Kate entered the gathering room from the kitchen. She felt a rumble in her stomach at seeing the wood plate of cheese and crackers.

"Sit down and eat," Kate ordered the group. She was glad when they came back over, and she asked, "Anything to drink, Sarah?"

"Just some water," the mother answered. "Thank you."

"Honey?" Kate waited for her spouse's drink then went back to the kitchen.

Sarah sat down on the sofa at one end while her son sat in the neighboring sofa chair.

Cameron had taken the other opposite sofa chair but only after she manipulated her size accordingly. She was back to the height and lithe form she kept when she posed as human. She sat comfortably in the chair once she was satisfied her weight had trimmed down from the manipulation. She absently watched the humans chat and snack on the appetizer.

Kate came in and out from the gathering room. She would stay to talk and eat for a few minutes before she went back to the kitchen. Her cooking food had drifted into the gathering room.

"Cameron," John started and caught her full attention, "what was the last mission before you and mom arrived here?" He already knew the answer, but he wanted to get Cameron to converse with them.

Sarah just leaned forward and made another cracker with cheese and sharp mustard on it. She waited to hear Cameron's answer.

"We were attempting to obtain the Turk," Cameron replied.

"So you haven't succeeded?" John tested.

The terminator studied the leader in silence then glanced at Sarah before she looked back at the leader. "I believe you would know better than Sarah or I."

John was a bit on the spot now so he sipped on his water then set the glass down on the table. He leaned back in his chair then spoke again. "Yes, I suppose."

Cameron narrowed her eyes and furthered, "You also knew we would be here in 2028."

Sarah had a mouthful earlier, but she studied her son's pensive features that told her plenty. She drank some water from her almost empty glass. She kept the glass in her lap and finally stepped into the conversation. "You were never very good at lying or hiding things, John."

The Resistance leader broke his long stare from Cameron and focused on his mother. "No." He laced his hands together in his lap. "But I can't explain everything."

"Because of the directive?" Cameron tested again.

"Yes," John replied to the terminator.

"Despite how much I've found out about the future," Sarah reminded, "it still hasn't changed anything."

John shook his head at the false statement. "Judgment Day was pushed back because you've made several attempts to stop it. If you continue to do so then it's possible Judgment Day is pushed back so far that I'll be too old to become a leader."

Sarah stiffened at this thought process.

But Cameron was intrigued by another angle this brought to her mind. "You presume that Judgment Day is inevitable."

"Some things are destined," Kate Connor remarked once she returned from the kitchen. She sat on the sofa, near her spouse's mother.

"But there is no fate but what we make," Cameron quoted and saw that Sarah Connor agreed with her.

"Fate," John reminded.

Kate leaned back in the sofa with a cup of cranberry juice between her hands. "The Resistance believes there's a difference between fate and destiny." She looked from Cameron to Sarah. "It's a theory we're still testing though." She hesitated because she didn't want to reveal too much, and she glanced at her husband. "There are some things that must happen and some things that are in our control... that we can change."

"So you believe," Sarah summarized, "that Skynet is destiny?" She toyed with her chilled glass. She seriously regarded Kate Connor.

"Yes," Kate simply answered. Her eyes flickered to her husband then back to Sarah. She could tell her answer bothered Sarah Connor, but she wouldn't overly press it with the woman, who was considered the mother of all destiny.

Sarah leaned forward and slowly set her glass down on the table. She straightened back up and softly declared, "I will not stop trying."

"We know," Kate murmured. She didn't want Sarah to stop her cause, ever.

Cameron, like John, had been silent and carefully watched the exchange between Sarah and Kate. She easily sensed the tension between the two like-minded women. But Cameron sympathized with Sarah Connor, and it wasn't because she was programmed for this mission. Instead, Cameron realized it was because she believed in the mission, in Sarah's mission.

Sarah had nodded to Kate's acknowledgement and looked at John. "Can you tell us anything about 2028?" She hesitated but mentioned, "We know the war is still on-going."

John solemnly nodded but explained, "It's better though... we're in a better place."

"Is Skynet losing?" Sarah tempted.

"Skynet is losing ground," Kate replied. "And losing control over certain key facilities like terminator factories, power plants, and armories." She didn't go into further details, too worried it'd cross the Temporal Directive.

Sarah was relieved to hear such news. She then commented, "It seems like a desperate attempt for Skynet to send humans back to obtain Cameron."

"Yes, it was," John agreed with his mother. "Skynet most likely used humans because Cameron would have picked up on terminators."

"You can't tell us why Skynet has a bounty on Cameron?" Sarah tried.

"It is because I'm unique," the terminator answered for Sarah.

Kate stood up at this point and quietly went to the kitchen. She was almost finished making dinner.

John studied the now petite terminator, who stiffly sat in the opposite chair. "You were since your design." She turned back to his mother. "Cameron is the most superior human infiltration terminator ever designed. I suspect no other terminator will surpass her design."

"How is she superior?"

John glanced back at the terminator and softened his features at his thoughts of her design. "She was designed to control her own programming so that she could learn and grow. Cameron can perform as a better infiltrator this way." He turned back to this mother. "Even her alloy and hardware makes her more superior... maybe not for combat but for infiltration it does. Cameron can manipulate her size and shape so that she can better mimic humans."

Sarah was silent and digested the information. She looked at Cameron and commented, "Your body doesn't make that same machine whine like other models."

"Not unless I'm damaged." Cameron demonstrated her body's silent movement by crossing her ankles.

"An interesting tidbit about Cameron's alloy," John brought up in excitement, "is that the malleable feature makes her alloy more like skin."

Sarah focused on her son and developed a puzzled look. "Like skin?" She couldn't disagree because when she touched Cameron's alloy, it was almost as soft as human skin, but she knew a bullet couldn't pierce it.

"Yes," John hastily started, "her alloy is the closest thing you'll find to a terminator's version of human skin." He couldn't hide his grin. "You know how terminators' skin is considered more of a sheath over their endoskeleton?" At his mother's nod, he continued. "In Cameron's case, the skin sheath bonds with her alloy... it's not really a shell around the endoskeleton. The flesh, organs, and blood actually have a symbiotic relationship with Cameron's alloy." He sat back in his seat and added, "It's why Cameron can analyze vital signs, blood, chemicals, weather, or whatever else she touches and feels."

Sarah was in disbelief about Cameron's makeup. She stole a quiet minute by brushing her fingers through her hair. Yet Kate's call for dinner broke up the conversation, which relieved her because she needed more than a minute.

Shortly, they'd moved to the small dining room attached to the kitchen and gathered at the dinner table. The table was properly set, and Kate told where each individual to sit including Cameron. She then indicated each item on the table and explained to pass it around amongst each other. While everybody filled their plates, John chatted with Cameron, who sat next to him.

"After dinner, we'll upload that map," John offered.

Cameron was please at this idea. "Yes that would be helpful."

"How long do you think it'll take for Cameron to be ready?" Sarah inquired. She was busy filling her bowl with salad.

"Well..." John softly mapped out, "Tomorrow we can do the NIC implant." He was loading his plate with a piece of parmesan chicken. "I've already put in a request for the organs to be grown or set aside." He now took some garlic bread. "On Friday, we can start prepping your endoskeleton." He set the bread basket aside and looked at Cameron. "I think two sanitization rounds would be best."

"We typically only do one," Kate explained to Sarah. "But with Cameron, she has far more organs and the bond between her alloy and skin makes it more risky." She noticed everybody had filled plates. "Go ahead and start." She picked up her fork.

Cameron leaned back in her chair and idly watched the humans. If she didn't feel out of place with her skin sheath, she certainly felt that way without it. But she appreciated John's attempts to keep her welcomed with them.

Sarah started with her salad and initially pushed around the lettuce. She was obviously thinking then speared a few pieces along with a cucumber. Before she took the mouthful, she looked at Cameron and asked, "What organs do you have?"

The terminator hadn't expected Sarah's interests to be peaked, but she wouldn't hesitate to answer. "I have all the customary organs related to the circulatory system, digestive system, endocrine system, integumentary system, lymphatic system, nervous system, partial reproductive system, respiratory system, and urinary system."

John had a faint grin and looked at his mother, who was obviously overwhelmed by the heavy list. But he held his tongue to say anything smart.

"You said partial reproductive system," Sarah prompted after a quiet moment.

Cameron slowly nodded and better explained, "I do not have ovaries in my system."

John was cutting his chicken apart. "It doesn't make sense for a terminator to have them." He shrugged and glanced across to his mother. "They can be added, but it's hard to say what will happen."

Sarah instantly shook her head. "I don't think I can go there, myself." She hadn't said it in a nasty tone but obviously stated her opinion and mindset about the topic. "So, do you think we can travel back to 2008 by Monday?"

The Resistance leader considered it then slowly nodded. He first swallowed his mouthful down. "It's definitely doable. It'll all hinge on how Cameron's organic systems adjust to her cybernetics."

"It typically goes smoothly," Kate mentioned, "but this is the first time we've done Cameron's more elaborate systems." There was a touch of excitement in her tone that she tried to hide.

The terminator switched to another topic, quickly. "Perhaps I can help with patrol?"

Kate became more serious and focused on her husband for his thoughts.

John mulled it over thanks to his full mouth. He peered up at the terminator beside him. "It's possible... I need to do some checking first."

"I can be placed on the gamma shift," Cameron tried again. "I have counted three terminators on the alpha shift."

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows but stayed silent. She hadn't realized there were other terminators in the city, but it shouldn't have surprised her.

"It would keep Cameron busy," Kate argued in behalf. "And they're always looking for more help with the gamma shift."

John softly sighed but seriously replied, "I'll look into it, Cameron but I can't promise anything... especially with this Temporal Directive."

"I understand."

The Resistance leader was glad that Cameron didn't persist any harder because he wasn't honestly sure how it could work out. He understood Cameron's desire to do something since she didn't need sleep, but he couldn't risk the Temporal Directive. Yet, he knew that on the gamma shift there was much less risk than the alpha or beta shifts. He'd have to consider it longer and talk to Thomas since he was in charge of the gamma shift.

The conversation continued at the dinner table and towards the end of dinner, it somehow ended with stories about John in his younger days. There were several funny stories that Sarah told Kate once they wound up back in the gathering room. They continued to trade stories while Cameron and John slipped away to John's small office.

John was shaking his head but watched his computer boot up. He grinned at the petite terminator and joked, "I figured her and mom would get into my childhood."

Cameron, like John, was standing behind the desk and watched the computer screen. "She has many fond memories from your childhood."

The Resistance leader softened in acknowledgement. "Yes." He typed in his password then watched the desktop load itself. "It's nice to see mom again."

The terminator processed his quiet confession. "She died many years ago." At John's faint nod, she studied his profile. "You have missed her."

"Everyday," John murmured. He wanted to change the mood and teased, "So, has she been exactly how I described her to you before you left?"

Cameron tilted her head and recalled her memory files about John's verbal description of his mother before she stepped into the temporal sphere. "Yes, she is temperamental, hot headed, stubborn, single-minded, and irrational." She focused back on John. "I believe that was your exact description."

The leader softly laughed and bobbed his head. He double checked the map file for the city and concluded it was the most current edition. "Go ahead and hook up to the computer." He tapped the black box to the right of his desk. "The USB ports are on the bottom front."

Cameron shifted closer to the quiet computer. She identified the two USB ports on the front so she dropped her right wrist. Instantly her tubules snaked in the air then linked up to the USB ports. "What is the file name?"

John knew that Cameron was in his computer, and he reported, "Little Troy... it's a pdf file, actually." He watched Cameron's metal features.

The terminator obtained the file from the computer's hard drive then extracted her tubules. As her tubules disappeared back into their home, she was loading the file into her HUD screen. Immediately her screen was filled by the city's layout both above and below ground. She could easily zoom in and out of the maps thanks to its file type.

"This is tight," the terminator mentioned. She didn't expect John's sudden laugh so she switched back to her normal heads-up display and turned to the human.

John still had an amused look and teased, "Tight?" He shook his head once he recalled from his teenage years that Cameron would use slang from that time period. "It's nice to have you back here, Cameron." He then became more serious and asked, "How's it going with you and mom?" He started shutting down his computer.

Cameron was quiet for a long moment then confessed, "It has been harder than you said it would be." Her tone was almost neutral except for a faint shake to it. "You told me that she grew fond of the T-800... that she even helped you activate its learning routines." She had a clenched jaw for a moment. "It seems as if she grows to hate me."

John wasn't prepared for Cameron to reveal so much nor express herself so easily. He could detect a mixture of frustration and upset coming from the terminator, which he hadn't expected from her so soon. "You have to give her time."

"It has been nine months," Cameron sharply reminded. "Our relationship regresses, steadily. I am only online now because past you gave me a second chance after I attempted to kill you."

The Resistance leader turned off his monitor then completely faced the terminator. He could tell his advice could tip Cameron one way or the other. He carefully gathered his memories and softly concluded, "The Jeep bomb."

Cameron didn't acknowledge the statement since it was obvious now. She softly confessed, "We were getting closer before we came here to 2028. But she is falling back into her usual habits with me." She'd been frustrated in the past, but she rarely displayed it to anybody. "I do not know what to do." She now turned her glowing eyes to John. "How do you get somebody to stop hating you?"

John released a heavy sigh, but he gently grasped the terminator's arm. "She doesn't hate you, Cameron."

"She judges me by my metal," Cameron snapped.

John added a squeeze in hopes it'd calm the terminator. He'd seen these frustrations from the terminator in the past. He seriously regarded the terminator. "You need to cut her some slack, first." He loosened his grip. "You have to understand that all she's known about the future is that mindless, evil machines wipe out mankind and that she's the only hope. That's what's in her head right now." He watched the terminator's face and eyes that could be expressionless at the worst times. But tonight, John saw her thoughts clearly on her metal features. "Unfortunately for you that's a lot working against you."

Cameron shook her head once then whispered, "My emotions continue to grow... I experienced regret for the first time only a few days ago." She bowed her head. "I felt regret for volunteering for this mission."

"No," John sadly fought, "don't allow yourself to feel that way." He tilted his head to the left. "You said things were improving before you came here to 2028. What do you think happened?"

"I don't know," Cameron solemnly murmured.

The leader let out a deep breath then hypothesized, "I think since you're without your skin sheath that it's a stark reminder to her that you're a terminator." He sensed his theory may have clicked with Cameron. "You need to be patient with her." He hesitated and tempted, "Do you try to talk through your fights with her?"

The terminator now focused her attention on the human. "We only argue. We had a fight this afternoon before you performed your identification test on me."

"But did you resolve it?"

"It cannot be resolved," Cameron coldly replied.

John smirked at this though and teased, "Did you try? If it's one thing about my mom, she loves to talk and hates to argue."

"Perhaps with you, but she is argumentative with me."

John lost his smirk and honestly explained, "That's because when you argue, you don't leave room for other opinions, thoughts, or logic. You're not open-minded and have tunnel vision, Cameron. You must keep in mind that not only do humans think differently than you, but they each see the world differently from one another." He tilted his head back and watched the terminator's changing features. "Not everything is one plus one equals two with humans... it rarely ever is."

"Humans are very illogical and difficult," the terminator solemnly agreed.

"Yet, you're fascinated by us," John bantered.

Cameron faintly let her shoulders drop, and she admitted, "I am." She lowered her head. "I am most fascinated by Sarah... she has immeasurable depths."

"And I think you're just on the surface of her," John informed. "Mom can be one of the kindest, gentlest people I know, but she only shows it to who she trusts." He patted Cameron's arm and dropped his hand. "Just try talking to her, for once and being receptive to what she has to say. Don't shoot her opinions down either because she'll keep getting defensive with you."

Cameron thought this out, and it was true that she always forced logic against Sarah's opinions or emotions then Sarah automatically became angry and belittled Cameron back. Often it was a vicious cycle between them that could easily be stopped if Cameron simply listened and respected Sarah's voice. She already respected Sarah's prowess, strength, and solid combat knowledge.

After a silent beat, Cameron nodded and murmured, "You are right." She offered a thin smile at the human. "Thank you, John."

The Resistance leader felt the tension flow out of his body at managing the serious talk in the right direction. "My pleasure... you know I missed our girl talk." He grinned.

The terminator wasn't sure if it was true or not, but his smile made her decided it was true. "I have good girl talks with your younger self."

"Oh, I know." John chuckled then started around the desk. "We better get back to them." He and Cameron left the office and rejoined Kate and his mother in the gathering room. John caught the tail end of a childhood story his mother was committing to his wife's memory.

Kate let out a good laugh, and she slumped back in the sofa. She had her right hand on Sarah's knee.

Sarah had a conspirator's smile on her lips upon seeing her son.

"I was like four or five," John fought with his wife once he flopped into his sofa chair.

Kate chuckled a few more times and laced her hands into her lap. "Four," she corrected.

John rolled his eyes then looked at his mother. "What other stories did you tell her?"

Sarah just smirked and didn't divulge anything. She figured he'd hear about it later from his wife. Instead, she focused on Cameron, who had walked behind the sofa near her. "Are you going to sit?"

Cameron placed her hand sofa's arm, which was close to Sarah. "I'm going to return to my quarters." She could see protests about to come from John and Kate, but she explained, "You must spend more time with John."

Sarah faintly nodded then surprisingly placed her hand partially on the terminator's petite but alloy hand. "Can I catch up with you later?"

John couldn't help but narrow his eyes, and he barely hid his grin because it was a good sign from his mother.

"Of course," Cameron replied. "I will see you then." She watched Sarah's touch go then she politely said, "Thank you for tonight, John and Kate."

"We'll do it again, Cameron," Kate promised, "And we'll have your favorite for dinner." She shot a wink at the terminator.

Cameron actually showed a lopsided smile and nodded. She started to the door but called, "Goodnight."

John and Kate called goodnight to their friend before she was gone. Sarah just silently watched the small terminator disappear beyond the sliding door. She turned to Kate, and her eyes were inquisitive.

"What's Cameron's favorite dinner?"

Kate chuckled and honestly replied, "Cheeseburgers."

Sarah stared at her son's wife then repeated, "Cheeseburgers?"

Kate bobbed her head and murmured, "Cheeseburgers... loaded with bacon, tomato, and barbecue sauce."

Sarah just was in disbelief and curiously looked over at John for confirmation. Her eyes were wide.

John chuckled and thoroughly enjoyed his mother's shock. He affectionately joked, "She's an all-American girlie, Mom."

**To be continued.**


	8. Chapter 7

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: April 5, 2009

Series 1: The Cameron Connor Chronicles, Story #2

**Note:** I thought I'd add another chapter sooner than later after I delayed the previous update. :) It's great y'all are thoroughly enjoying the story. I'll be sure to catch up on replies to everybody's reviews. Thank you!

* * *

**What Are Terminators Made Of?**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 7**

Sarah Connor gave a last hug to her son then said goodnight again. She left the quaint home and entered the low lit hallway that'd take her back to the elevators. She found nobody else and her boot steps echoed down the hall thanks to the stone walls. She slid her hands into her jeans while she thought about how nice her night had been with John, Kate, and even Cameron.

Sarah bowed her head after she pushed the elevator's down button. She heard its distinct movements up the shaft then the door dinged at her of its arrival. Sarah moved through the doors once they started to draw open. But she crashed into a hard, large form, and the slam made her head ache further. She stumbled back a step, grimaced, and looked up at what she'd hit. She almost thought it was the elevator's doors.

"I'm sorry," a husky, rich voice instantly offered to Sarah Connor.

Sarah brushed back her stray locks and focused on the tall, dark woman's face above her. "I'm sorry... I wasn't watching where I was going." And it was true she'd been silly enough to have her head down. But her thoughts about the incident slackened because of the intense blue eyes that carefully studied her.

The middle-aged woman was out of the elevator, and she shot out her hand at the door behind her when it almost closed up. "I'm sorry again." She stepped aside to give the smaller woman room to get in the elevator. "I hope your night improves." She flashed a teasing smile.

Sarah slipped past the other woman and promised, "It doesn't need improving." She noted the blue-eyed beauty had backed away from the doors but still faced her direction.

"Goodnight then," the woman offered just as the elevator's doors met.

"You too," Sarah called at the last second. Then she was headed down several levels to get back to the guests' quarters. On the ride down, Sarah pictured the blue-eyed bombshell that'd nearly toppled her tonight. She couldn't deny that the woman was extremely attractive, but she could never settle for somebody that much taller or darker than herself. In Sarah's opinion, she always found Cameron's features and figure to be ideal but didn't care to admit that to anybody but herself.

At the thought of Cameron, Sarah knew she needed to make a visit as she promised two hours ago. She obviously wasn't concerned about the terminator being busy. But Sarah became more sober at the thought of her planned conversation with the terminator. Her stomach knotted though because she was so accustom to their conversations turning into arguments. Just for once, she'd like to say something to Cameron that wouldn't be holed punched by Cameron's endless, static logic.

Sarah released a sad sigh and stepped out of the elevator but with her head up this time. She wasn't the least surprised to see the hallway was quiet here too. She slid her hands back into her pockets and quickly walked down the hall until she came upon Cameron's door. She pivoted on her feet, almost ready to call it a night and make a tired excuse to Cameron tomorrow. However, Sarah found herself knocking on the door then it opened only seconds later.

"Hey," Sarah softly greeted.

Cameron pulled the door wider and welcomed Sarah into her quarters. She gestured the desk chair, but Sarah refused it and instead sat on the bed's side with Cameron. She was just close enough to detect Sarah's heightened heartbeat and increasing body temperature. At first, she thought it was the fever returning, but she decided differently when hesitant green eyes lifted to her.

"I've been thinking about what we said earlier today," Sarah started out carefully. Her voice was low and pensive. She was obviously nervous to have this talk or maybe even scared because it could mean her emotions were vulnerable to Cameron's cold cutting logic.

"I have been too," the terminator softly revealed.

Sarah felt some safety in Cameron's admission. She knew it wasn't just her, anymore. "You're right that I mistreat you." She lowered her head as disappointment crossed her face. "I've never mistreated anybody in my life... until you." She looked up again and met Cameron's soft, blue eyes. "All day I've thought about why I do this to you."

Cameron searched the human's face, which was becoming more open as Sarah spoke. "It's because I'm unique. You said because of me that things are no longer black and white. You believe terminators are solely evil and humans are good."

Sarah brushed a lock of hair behind her right ear. "Yes." She tightly laced her fingers together in her lap. "It was easier to think that way. I try to convince myself, everyday that you fit into that little world I made up in my head." She bit her lower lip. "I mistreat you in hopes I'll prove to myself you're nothing different... and I'm still special because I'm human." She let out a frustrated sigh and admitted, "It's not right I do this to you. I claim that humans are worth saving because we're humane, just, and fair but yet I don't practice what I believe." She went quiet and waited to see what Cameron would say back. She prepared for Cameron to either cut her down or fire up her temper. She was tense with preparation.

Cameron processed what Sarah softly confessed and explained to her. She then thought back on John's advice earlier tonight and slowed her logic down that was processing fast. This time, she relied on the human emotions she'd developed since the first day she was exposed to humans. Now Cameron felt Sarah's words tonight rather than heavily analyzed and calculated them.

After tense moments, Cameron recalled a classic line humans often used, and it appropriately fit to what she wanted to sum up to Sarah. She honestly admitted, "I'm not so innocent." She held silent at seeing surprised green eyes upon her now. But she mentally pushed forward and discussed John's keen observation. "You have always attempted to explain your thoughts or opinions, but I consistently crush them with my logic. You respond by scorning me because I disrespect you and make your human qualities seem weak or pathetic compared to my logic that I regard as more superior."

Sarah stared in amazement at the terminator, and it was true that she didn't give Cameron enough credit. She pushed down her shock then dared to take the conversation further in hopes that maybe they'd have middle ground to stand on, together. "I think that pretty much sums up what happens between us."

The terminator nodded then confided, "I do not wish to argue or fight with you anymore."

Sarah quirked a grin and playfully explained, "We'll always fight about something... that's just normal." She became serious again. "But, I'd like to cut it back and not let it be so unhealthy." She searched the blue orbs above her and realized she could actually read them. There were thoughts and even emotions behind those blue lights. "Every time you acted like you knew what I would do, say, or told me how irrational I was... it started to eat at me. I felt I had to prove to you that being human, like me, was better than being a machine, like you. But I started seeing the difference between your human mimicry and your true feelings." She frowned and shook her head. "I thought since you were developing emotions that you'd understand and be more considerate... but it's never happened that way."

Cameron was hit by a rise of guilt at Sarah's confession. In the past, she was too focused on analyzing Sarah's words and actions so that she could understand humans. She never tried using her developed emotions to handle conversations or fights, until now. "You are right."

Sarah felt some relief at Cameron's serious agreement. She gently explained, "I don't like to fight or argue in my family. I don't like being out fighting to stop Skynet then coming home to fight more." She shook her head and emotionally whispered, "I can't even rest at home... for just a little while." She swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. "I am becoming like a machine. How else can I fight fire without fire?"

Cameron felt the human's heavy emotions and easily used her own to reply to it. "You must not join them or else they do win."

Sarah sadly smiled and not because of Cameron's logic. But more at the fact that Cameron didn't consider herself a part of the terminator race. "What other option do I have?" she muttered in despair.

Cameron lifted her hand until her warm fingertips touched Sarah's jaw line. She tilted the human's head back up to her. "There are always options... do not choose this one." She was silent for a beat but reminded, "I am the fire to fight back, Sarah... you are not." She saw how Sarah grappled with that truth, but Cameron added, "You are human."

Sarah lost her thin control over her emotions at those three simple words that were declared from alloy lips with such pride. She shut her eyes quickly, but it was too late to stop the sting or the tears that rolled down her cheeks. She was struck by a heavy mixture of emotions that made her quickly grab Cameron's hand in reassurance that this night was real. Sarah didn't realize she leaned forward into Cameron until she found herself protected by Cameron's alloy body all around her.

Cameron had pulled Sarah into her lap and held Sarah against her body. She bent forward and bowed her head down to Sarah. She would have closed her eyes if it was possible.

Sarah kept her head down and let the silent tears trickle over her cheeks. It had been many years since she was comforted by somebody or allowed somebody to comfort her. But ironically she would have not guessed that a terminator, who she considered the enemy, would be the one to hold her when she mentally crashed.

Sarah Connor had dedicated much of her life to loathing the terminator race and Skynet. She lost her entire normal life and nearly her human identity. The hatred had built up in her and slowly ate away at her heart other than her son being her last hope and purpose. But when Cameron Phillips arrived from the future, Sarah was starkly confronted with the fact that machines could almost be human. The line that separated man from machine was starting to blur thanks to Cameron Phillips. Sarah's hatred then found the perfect target.

But tonight proved how wrong Sarah was after all this time. She could relearn that terminators were not all evil. It seemed as if Skynet had unknowingly brought about something good to this world when it designed and built Cameron Phillips. Sarah now understood she had the choice to accept Cameron's growing humanity and emotions or she could scorn it further. The angry energy she'd already driven at Cameron had nearly broken her and caused a rift between her and John.

What Sarah Connor slowly realized was that Cameron Phillip's existence plagued Skynet to no end, and Cameron's uniqueness made Skynet fear for the first time. Skynet believed that human emotions were illogical and a mistake, which automatically made Cameron a mistake. Sarah now understood if she could accept Cameron's humanity then Cameron would become far more than a mindless terminator. What kind of future that would bring, Sarah could not be sure, but she knew it was one that Skynet did not wish to find out. It seemed as if the Future War could be won.

Slowly, Sarah wiped her face dry with her left hand while her other palm pressed into Cameron's soft, alloy chest. She carefully lifted her head, which caused Cameron to straighten up too. There was relief that filled her at knowing her life and the future wouldn't be harmed further if she accepted Cameron.

"Humans usually hug after there's been an argument or emotional conversation," Cameron gently informed. "Does that mean we have made up?"

Sarah let out a small chuckle and peered up at the terminator. "I think so." She toyed with her thick, dark hair and murmured, "I'm glad we worked that out."

Cameron tilted her head to the side and studied the human's body language. She discerned that something had indeed changed about Sarah Connor. "You do not hate me anymore."

Sarah let out a sigh at the statement. She stared down at her lap and gently explained, "I didn't hate you. I just hated the idea that a terminator could be so human." She hesitantly gazed up at metal features. "How does that make humans special anymore?"

"How can any cybernetic organism become truly human, Sarah? Yet we are unique in our own way." Cameron paused but reminded, "There will always be fundamental differences between humans and machines."

"I know," Sarah murmured. She leaned her temple against Cameron's chest. "It's just another line of thought that I have to see."

"Another line of thought?"

Sarah peered up into curious features. "The thought that cybernetic organisms are another race." She straightened up and concluded, "But I think there's a difference between cybernetic organisms and terminators."

Cameron nodded at this new school of thought. "Cybernetic organisms are self-aware and terminators are not." She slightly frowned and sadly added, "There are not many cybernetic organisms then."

Sarah silently agreed with Cameron's definition and realization. She patted Cameron's small stomach then finally got to her feet. "It pretty much leaves you, Skynet, and some rogue terminators out there."

The terminator stood from the bed too.

Sarah faced Cameron and cautiously asked, "Do you mind if I come back in a few minutes?" She bit back a yawn. "I think I'll change and take that medicine."

"I don't mind," the terminator replied. She noticed the human's weary features and reddened eyes from the crying.

Sarah went to the door and revealed, "I just don't feel like being alone tonight." She didn't wait for a response and disappeared out of the room.

Cameron stared at the shut door and replayed Sarah's last words. She didn't expect the human to spend any more time with her tonight. But it pleased Cameron, deeply and wouldn't deny Sarah either. She decided they could watch television or perhaps a movie.

Soon enough, Sarah returned to the room in her sleeping attire and some of her hair was faintly damp from washing her face. She leaned against the foot of the bed and folded her arms. "What you want to watch?"

The terminator stood next to the human and stared at the genre selection list. "Perhaps a movie." She selected the romance genre then looked over the sub-genres.

"LGBT?" Sarah prompted.

"Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, and Transgender," Cameron defined. She selected the sub-genre and now a list of LGBT movies were generated for selection.

Sarah raised an eyebrow at some of the titles. "Bound?" she murmured.

Cameron selected the movie and pulled up its summary plus movie cover. She quickly read the summary.

Gradually Sarah's eyebrows hiked up as she read the summary on the movie. "You can go back."

The terminator did so and the LGBT list repopulated. "Perhaps this one." She scrolled down and picked a movie titled _Desert Hearts_.

Sarah slowly puckered her lips while she read the summary for this movie. She peered up at the terminator, who was now more than her protector but also a friend. This thought made a soft smile touch her lips, and she softly asked, "What you think?"

"I believe it is worth watching." Cameron saw the human's nod so she selected the play option. "You are not familiar with LGBT?"

Sarah lightly scratched her neck then dropped her hand to her side. "I've been a bit busy to pay attention to the abbreviation." She lowered her voice and muttered, "And it's been many, many years." She knew the terminator heard her, but she walked away before Cameron could inquire further about her last remark.

Cameron oddly studied the human's back. She decided not to ask and just went around the other side of the bed. Like Sarah, she climbed up onto the bed and became comfortable on her back. She set the remote down on the nightstand.

Sarah fluffed up her pillow, which provided a better view of the television. She then muttered, "Damn lights." She slid out of bed and trudged over to the door. She shut off the overhead light and crawled back into bed. She settled in for the lesbian romantic drama set back in the 1950's that was loosely based on a book.

The movie was about an hour and half long that went through the highs and lows between two women, who became lovers once the older woman accepts her attraction to Cay Rivvers. Near the end, a passionate yet gentle love scene was revealed between the women. Despite their attraction, neither initially believed that their opposite lives could possibly workout, but Cay Rivvers was willing to try it, for Vivian Bell.

Halfway through the movie, Sarah Connor curled up her right side but still watched the movie. She couldn't help but see some similarities between her and Cameron. Sometimes Sarah did feel like an old, stuffy woman, who couldn't learn anything new and remained in denial. Despite Cameron was certainly not free-spirited like Cay Rivvers, she was very persistent and often eye-opening like the character.

Cameron watched the credits at the end of the movie then at the end, she went back to the movie selection home page. She turned to Sarah and asked, "Do you like Law & Order?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow then softly grinned at her protector. "Sure... that sounds good." She didn't really care because she was getting tired now. She considered whether to head to her room for the night, but she felt too lazy.

The terminator worked her way through the guide until she started an episode of Law & Order SVU. She enjoyed this show often and discovered an infinitive for the character Olivia Benson. She turned down the volume some then returned the remote to the nightstand.

By now, Sarah had closed her eyes and just merely listened to the voices. She curled up more so her body heat was retained.

"Sarah?"

"Mmmm?" Sarah blinked a few times then focused on the blue orbs turned to her. "Yeah?"

"Have you ever had a relationship with another woman?"

Sarah was very glad to be on the bed or else she'd tumbled to the floor at the sudden question. She cleared her throat then waited a second so she could compose her thoughts. "I've never been in a romantic relationship with another woman."

Cameron could feel the hesitation from the human so she waited to see if there was more to it. But after a moment, she wondered if she'd still have to press the topic to learn more information. She adjusted her question and tried, "Have you been involved with another woman intimately?"

Sarah nibbled on her lower and entertained her options. She could get defensive, but in reality it would only set them back if she acted that way, again. Or she could just be honest, to Cameron and herself. She let out a sigh after her decision and replied, "Yes, when I was a teenager I fell for this older woman." She rolled onto her back and muttered, "Needless to say, it didn't workout... for many reasons."

The terminator was quiet and attempted imaging Sarah Connor as a young woman in the late 1970's or early 1980's. Cameron already understood the turmoil that faced many teenagers, like John Connor back in 2008. But the extra compound of intimacy and relationships were far more dramatic or even traumatic for teen humans. After these thoughts, Cameron turned on her side so that she faced Sarah Connor.

"Do you consider yourself bisexual then?"

Sarah softly chuckled at the fact she was having this conversation with a terminator. She lost her silly smile and became somber. "Honestly, I really haven't ever thought about it." She shrugged and concluded, "I don't think it matters to me."

"Why?"

Sarah smiled at how the terminator always wanted to understand humans, especially her. "I suppose I'm too focused on John and saving the future." She flashed a grin at the terminator. "There's not much time leftover to sit around and think about my sexual preference and how to label myself. In the grand scheme of things, it doesn't matter." She looked back up at the dark ceiling that flickered on the television's light. "You just take love as it comes to you... real love."

"But you refused Charley Dixon," Cameron reminded.

Sarah normally would have snapped at the terminator for bringing up Charley Dixon; it was an infected wound. But maybe for once she could just talk about it to somebody. "He's a good man," she murmured. "I love him." She went quiet but after a moment, softly confessed, "But it's not fair for me to drag him into my crazy world."

"He could not handle it," Cameron tempted.

Sarah lifted her arms and tucked her hands under the pillow. "He could but that doesn't mean he should have to." She glanced over at the terminator. "He deserves better than what I offer him." She looked away now.

"You did not choose this life," Cameron reminded the human.

Sarah considered the true words. "But it chose me." She revealed her saddened features to the terminator. "I don't expect to find absolute happiness in this life." She let out a sigh. "I'm content because I have John in my life."

"He is everything," the terminator whispered.

Sarah silently agreed with her protector's assessment. She turned her eyes away and stayed quiet.

Cameron was still and thought about Sarah Connor very carefully. She then guessed, "You have given up."

Sarah didn't reply at first then checked, "Given up on?"

"On ever having a mate," Cameron answered. "You don't expect to find somebody."

"Why should I?" Sarah fought. She seriously regarded the terminator again. "I have every possible odd working against me here." She blinked a few times and lowered her stare. "My son and I are hunted because of who we are... we don't have a normal life. It's nearly impossible, Cameron." She licked her dry lips and murmured, "In a few years, it won't even matter because I'll be gone." She closed her eyes and tried not letting her future death, the unavoidable, plague her further.

"But every human deserves happiness," Cameron debated, "It is what every human attempts to find in their life."

Sarah bitterly smiled and whispered, "Maybe next time... maybe not." She then joked, "Hopefully my karma will bring me back as something simpler."

"Perhaps a rat," Cameron teased.

Sarah snorted then gently slapped the terminator's stomach. "Thanks." But she saw the terminator's smile reflected in the television light. She couldn't help hers but turned her head away.

"Prior to my arrival in the past," Cameron started after a long silence, "I was not aware that humans may engage in relationships with the same sex."

Sarah smirked at this and taunted, "You thought it was just all about procreation?"

Cameron was considering this then replied, "Yes." She decided on pushing the topic more in the direction she wanted it to go. "I have done several detailed analysis on select humans as a potential mate."

Sarah blinked a few times once she understood what Cameron was telling her.

"Initially, I did not include women into my first analysis," Cameron further explained.

"Who were on your list?" Sarah hastily inquired.

The terminator took a deep breath and almost prepared to recite the entire list, but she faltered. "Perhaps you do not wish to hear the entire list." She shifted some on her side. "The majority were classmates from school."

"Ah," Sarah murmured. She then checked, "You redid the analysis once you discovered you could include women huh?" She had a silly grin. "Any prospects?"

"I concluded there was only one suitable mate, who holds similar interests, excellent characteristics, is efficient, and is competent enough."

Sarah chuckled at the efficiency and competency expectations. She then became rather serious at a scary thought. "If it's John then no," she quickly denied the terminator.

"No, John is meant to be with Kate."

Sarah was relieved at hearing Cameron's agreement. But she shifted her full attention to the terminator now that her interests were peaked. She couldn't help a little poke though and teased, "Derek?"

"I believe the appropriate response would be: not even if he was the last human on this earth."

Sarah laughed at the terminator's developed wit. She sighed and still held a grin.

"I concluded that you are the only suitable mate for me," Cameron finally revealed to Sarah Connor.

Slowly Sarah's earlier grin slipped from her face, and she idly stared at the terminator.

Cameron immediately detected the human's accelerated breathing, and she knew it'd shocked Sarah, completely. She wasn't sure her next words would ebb or worsen the conversation, but she made an attempt. "You are the most acceptable mate for me. You are highly efficient during missions and competent. Your human characteristics are opposite of mine which would provide a balance in a relationship."

Sarah was stunned but weakly managed, "And similar interests?" She was seriously asking without any mockery.

"Initially our connecting interest was John and the mission, but I recently discovered your interest in the arts such as plays, literature, and dance. You also enjoyed movies on a regular basis despite you no longer partake in them either." Cameron paused then added, "You also love cheeseburgers, like me."

Sarah laughed but more out of disbelief. She freed her hands from under the pillow and covered her mouth with her right hand for a moment. She tried grasping what Cameron was telling her which stupefied her because she just didn't see it coming at her.

"Additionally," Cameron softly told, "you know I'm a terminator. Despite how defensive you can be about humans, you do wish that I could be more human... you wish to help me evolve."

Sarah finally pulled her hand away from her face but wasn't honestly sure what to say or how to react. She thought Cameron would have pinpointed a kid at high school as an optimal mate, but she was blindsided by this revelation. She released her breath that she'd been holding the past several seconds. "I..."

Cameron detected the human's distress, but she wasn't sure what to do or say so she just waited for Sarah's reaction. She already assumed what it may be.

Sarah finally focused on the terminator's alloy features that reflected the television's shine. She swallowed and whispered, "I... I don't think it's exactly possible." She saw that Cameron's face was unmoving as if Cameron expected her words. "You're... I'm..."

"A cybernetic organism and a human," Cameron helped. "I calculated it was a ninety-seven point five percent chance you would disagree with us becoming mates."

Sarah faltered under Cameron's analysis that told her a lot about her and Cameron. She whispered, "Then why would you bother with such bad odds?"

The terminator was silent for a beat but honestly revealed, "I have beat worse odds... a two point five percent chance is more than I've had in the past."

Sarah blinked a few times and rolled onto her back again. She clenched and loosened her jaw several times. She shut her eyes and considered such a possibility despite all the why nots.

"You have given up," Cameron interrupted the human's thoughts, "on finding a potential mate. However, you did not factor that I'm a possibility due to me being a machine." She waited a beat but added, "I will not give up on convincing you we're suitable mates."

Sarah still had her eyes closed and turned over the terminator's speech. She couldn't believe this situation that she'd never saw coming at her. There were plenty late night thoughts in the privacy of her bed that she'd thought about what Cameron would be like as a lover and a partner, if Cameron were just a bit more human. Under that assumption, it was much simpler for Sarah to brush off the notion that her and Cameron would ever match up. They were too extreme in their differences and humans shouldn't mix with machines. That's what Sarah chided at her little imagination late into the nights.

Yet, Sarah was badly mistaken tonight because all along Cameron had obviously considered the same possibility. And now Cameron was managing to walk Sarah through her illogical biased and disproved how Cameron was inhuman. Apparently, it took the machine to understand the situation's complexity rather than the human. Now, the machine had promised to the human that she wouldn't give up until Sarah agreed to it. This promise was far more than what any other gave Sarah Connor.

At this last thought, Sarah developed a distinct sting behind her eyes. She'd refused another persistent love interest merely because she was scared to be happy. Sarah rejected Charley Dixon's proposal and his love because happiness wasn't meant for her. Just how many times would she refuse what she wanted so much? Why couldn't she just let herself love and be loved in return before her last years of life were gone?

Sarah finally opened her eyes, which allowed tears to trickle down her cheeks. She gasped for air as if she'd been trapped under water all this time. She then painfully murmured, "Cameron?" She rolled towards the terminator.

Cameron must have known ahead of time because she came over and pushed the human back down into the bed. She covered Sarah Connor with her alloy body then slid her arms under Sarah. But much of her weight rested in her knees and elbows while she cradled the woman. She sensed small but strong arms that clung to her body. Under her, Sarah Connor trembled and quietly cried.

Sarah muffled a cry and buried her face into the terminator's alloy skin at the crook of the terminator's neck. She had her left arm across Cameron's back, but she shifted her right hand to the back of Cameron's head.

The terminator kept her face next to Sarah's cheek. Her blue eyes softly highlight the tear trails there. After a minute, Cameron followed an affectionate desire that'd never been in her before; she softly kissed the human's damp cheek. Her alloy lips now glistened from the moisture.

Sarah hadn't expected the affection from the usually stoic, cold terminator. She reciprocated by nuzzling the warm alloy in front of her. She caught her breath just after her tears slowed down. She began realizing that Cameron still felt so human when she didn't have her eyes open and could see the metal.

Cameron briefly squeezed the human tighter then loosened her grip. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Sarah murmured, but she made no attempt on separating her and Cameron. She instead shifted her face away from Cameron's neck. She leaned her temple against her protector's cheek. She now thought back on Cameron's earlier, hidden offer about them being mates. Just maybe the possible happiness could far outweigh the risk and uncertainty. Many years ago in her teen years, such a chance shown to her with her love interest would have been meant something to her then. Now she held that chance for Cameron if she wished to accept or deny it. After a long minute, Sarah made the first step in a direction that didn't scare her as much as she thought.

"Cameron," Sarah whispered, "can you just give me some time, with this?" She trailed her fingertips down her protector's bare, soft head until she gripped the terminator's broad shoulder.

Cameron hadn't expected this attempt from Sarah. She now assessed that her chances were improving, but she softly replied, "Yes, of course." She considered another angle and tempted, "Perhaps it'll be easier for you once I have my skin sheath back."

Sarah sighed at the terminator's thought process. She pulled her head away and finally gazed at the terminator, who was only clad in her endoskeleton. She argued, "That shouldn't matter, Cameron... that's not fair to you." She regarded the soft blue glow before her. "This is a part of who you are."

Cameron was moved by Sarah's speech and softened enough to show it on her face. She could only manage, "Thank you."

Sarah lightened the mood by teasing, "Well, you've put up with enough of my crap as it is." She had a grin that wasn't quite full. She felt guilty about her mistreatment, but if they could start joking about it then it meant she was headed in the right direction.

"It is worth it if you give me a chance," the terminator seriously replied.

Sarah lost her grin and whispered, "I know." She let out a small breath and realized just how weary she felt after such a long, hard day. Everything had been so emotional and now her day would end with major changes to it.

Cameron must have caught it and mentioned, "You should go to bed."

Sarah was silent for a beat then argued, "I am in bed."

The terminator had a smile that pulled at her silver lips. She then suggested, "You should get under the covers."

Sarah smirked and teased, "If you move, I can do that."

Cameron silently agreed she was a hindrance so she quickly moved off the small human. She went onto her back and listened to Sarah getting under the sheets.

Sarah turned on her right side so that she faced Cameron. She curled up and waited for the warmth to lull her to sleep. She heard the television's background noise, but she would be asleep soon enough.

"Sleep well, Sarah."

"Mmmm." Sarah played with the pillow a bit. "Thank you, Cameron."

The terminator wasn't sure why the human was appreciative, but she didn't refuse it either. "My pleasure," she replied. She caught Sarah's faint grin, but she focused on the television. She lost track of the episode's story because she thought very deeply about what'd happened tonight. Cameron actually felt hope not just for her future but also for Sarah Connor's future.

**To be continued.**


	9. Chapter 8

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: April 5, 2009

Series 1: The Cameron Connor Chronicles, Story #2

**Author Note:** It seems like Sarah is getting closer to letting Cameron in, but Cameron confesses some of her fears to Sarah. We also get a nice look into what's different about 2028 from the 2027 that Cameron knew. I believe in the next chapter, we'll find out more about the mysterious woman, Blue, and what's going on. :) Enjoy and thank you all for the reviews!

* * *

**What Are Terminators Made Of?**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 8**

Cameron lifted her head a bit when she heard the movement outside in the hallway. She suspected who it was at this early hour, and she peered down at Sarah Connor. Before she could wake up the human, there was a knock at the door.

"Sarah?" the terminator gently called. She studied how the human's lower half was under the covers but her upper body was snuggled up to Cameron. At some point in the night, Sarah had curled up to her and never moved again. "Wake up, Sarah."

"Another hour," the sleepily woman complained.

Cameron tilted her head at this remark and hadn't expected Sarah to just be so casual. She then explained, "I believe Lauren is here to see you."

"This early?" Sarah complained and groused, "Damn." She opened her eyes and discovered why she was so comfortable. Her cheeks flushed once she focused on the terminator, who held her close. "Um..."

Cameron detected the human's uneasiness so she offered, "I will see to her why you get up." She carefully separated from Sarah then got out of bed.

Sarah sighed in relief then sat up. She scooted to the side of the bed and mentally gathered herself.

The terminator made it to the door before the third set of knocks. She flipped on the lights and cracked open the door. There in the hallway stood Lauren Fields. "Good morning, Lauren."

"How are you, Cameron?"

"I'm well."

Lauren was about to ask about Sarah, but she faltered when she saw somebody pass behind the terminator. "Just who I was looking for." She had suspected that maybe Sarah was with Cameron.

"Come in," Cameron offered and stepped aside once she heard the bathroom's door click shut. "She'll only be a few minutes."

"Sorry I'm so early, but I wanted to see her before I went to the hospital. I missed her last night." Lauren was dressed in her usual doctor attire and brought her medical bag. "How's her fever been?"

"Her temperature has steadily dropped." Cameron shut the door then reported, "Her temperature is currently one hundred point one."

"It's almost gone," Lauren happily concluded. "Good." She decided to take the desk chair that Cameron offered her. She settled her medical bag in her lap. "How are you feeling?" She strained her neck to see the tall, large terminator.

"I'm at optimal levels," the terminator reported. She tilted her head then softly admitted, "I'm ready to return home."

Lauren grew smug and teased, "So, 2008 is home to you now?"

Cameron seriously considered this and realized it indeed was true. "Yes."

Lauren chuckled and crossed her legs after she adjusted the medical bag. "I've seen the order floating around in the hospital to gather or grow your organs. They already had most of the organs ready like the heart, lungs, liver, kidneys, and so on. But the more... specific designed organs like the skin, eyes, and such have to be properly matched to you."

"Do they require any data from me?" Cameron checked.

Lauren shook her head. "The hospital has your files still." But her attention was drawn to the bathroom door when Sarah Connor came out. "Good morning, Miss Connor."

"Lauren," Sarah warned in a slightly grouchy tone, "if you 'Miss Connor' me one more time then I'll have Cameron hold you upside down."

The doctor smirked and challenged the threat by asking Cameron, "Would you?"

Cameron folded her arms and exchanged a glance with Sarah Connor before she replied, "Yes."

Lauren bit her lower lip so her smirk wouldn't get wider, but her eyes playfully lit up. She turned her amused features to Sarah Connor, who glowered at her.

Sarah knew exactly why Lauren was so entertained, and it had nothing to do with the Miss Connor threat. She hastily snapped, "Did you come here to check on me or get yourself into trouble with me?"

Lauren softly laughed then stood up after she placed her bag on the desk. "Sit, please." Once her patient was seated, she checked over Sarah's vitals and current symptoms.

Cameron had backed up to the bed and idly watched the pair. From her position, she could tell that Sarah Connor felt a lot better both physically and mentally. With a tilt of her head, Cameron realized that Sarah was actually upbeat despite the early morning hours. After a few minutes, Cameron pushed off the bed's frame and made the bed.

"Be sure to stay on a regular, normal diet," Lauren insisted. She tucked away her supplies into her kit after she'd checked that Sarah's eyes were dilating properly. But Sarah sighed at her so Lauren seriously ordered, "You need to eat more regularly. I can tell you're neglecting your body." She tilted her head and quipped, "Does your diet consist of coffee and sugar?"

"Please," Sarah brushed off.

"But it fails to make her any sweeter," Cameron joked from her still position off to the side.

Sarah shot a dark glare at her protector for the smart remark. But yet her lips pulled with a grin. "Alright, peanut gallery." She focused back on Lauren. "I had dinner last night, thank you."

"Good," Lauren praised. "Now be sure to get breakfast, lunch, and dinner today. You need the energy to recover from the last of this infection." She was rather serious. "I don't feel like being called to your quarters in the middle of the night because you relapsed." She received a sigh from Sarah, but she lightened the mood by tormenting, "Or a call to Cameron's quarters."

Sarah had her head down, but she peered up with hooded eyes. She slotted her eyes at the direct poke about how she was caught in Cameron's quarters rather than her own. "Don't start trouble, Lauren."

"I wouldn't dream of it," the doctor playfully replied and offered a smile. She grabbed her medical bag then headed to the door. She pulled the door open but looked back at Cameron then Sarah. "It looks like you finally have your birdhouse to build." Then she was gone.

Sarah wasn't fast enough to shoot of a remark, and she softly cursed with her hands now on her hips. She bowed her head and thought about how Lauren Fields could so easily peg her and Cameron.

"What did she mean by a birdhouse?" Cameron inquired. She read the human's perturbed attitude.

Sarah sighed and dropped her hands to her side. "You remember when we were fighting that triple eights at the Fields' cabin?" She then amended, "You were fighting the triple eights... I was babysitting."

"Yes." Cameron approached her friend and waited for the rest of the explanation.

"Well," Sarah continued, "Lauren had followed me out to the shed by the cabin. I was looking for flashlights. Anyway, she was interested in my life... fighting Skynet and terminators compared to her dull life of building birdhouses with her father." She shook her head and softly added, "I told her I'd trade anytime... to be able to build a birdhouse."

The terminator quietly thought about what Sarah told her and what Lauren's last comment could have meant. She then concluded, "She believes we are nesting."

Sarah hooked the back of her neck and muttered, "Something like that, yeah." She freed her hand and gazed up at her friend. "I'm going to get a quick shower and have breakfast."

"I'll join you for breakfast," Cameron offered.

"You don't have to," Sarah objected.

"No, but I want to," the terminator informed.

Sarah smiled at this then brushed her hand across the terminator's taut, metal stomach on her way to the door. "See you soon." She disappeared from Cameron's quarters.

Cameron watched Sarah go then wanted to sigh but couldn't do it. She clenched her hand then lifted it up. For a beat, she turned her fist over in each direction and studied her endoskeleton that she barely knew because she was first brought online with a skin sheath. Her first skin sheath had been a basic female template, but it was greatly altered later to match the model TOK715 or informally Allison Young.

But Cameron pushed away her dark memories about those days, and she decided she'd also take a shower. She wanted to rid of any dirt and grime that may have worked into her endoskeleton since she'd removed her skin sheath. With that in mind, Cameron went into the bathroom, turned on the lights, and started the shower. Once the water was warm, she pushed open the glass door and stepped into the waiting steam. But she decided on shrinking her form down to her petite stature so that she easily fit under the shower head.

Cameron faced the shower head and stepped under it now that her size had been greatly reduced. She bowed her head just as the water cascaded down her silver skull, over her metal face, and caressed her alloy body. She lowered her head more and wished she could have closed her eyes like she often did when she took a shower.

It was the first time that Cameron experienced water flowing and gently pelting against her endoskeleton. She couldn't feel it like she could with her skin, but instead her alloy merely analyzed the water and gave her data such as temperature and mineral content. But she wanted to feel the water again instead of analyzing it.

Cameron raised her head up and the water hit her face, but she couldn't blink. She briefly wiped the water from her face after she stared down at the stone floor. She placed her palms flat against the shower wall, leaned forward, and darkened her HUD's screen once she bowed her head. It was the closest she could come to feeling like her eyes were closed. Very slowly, Cameron managed to recall the sensation of hot warm cascading over her human skin and soothing away the strain to her body.

The front door to Cameron's quarters quietly opened, and Sarah Connor entered with a curious expression. She heard the shower running and thought it was odd so she went into the open bathroom.

Sarah stiffened and hissed, "Jesus." She back stepped so her view of Cameron in the shower was gone. "I'm sorry, Cameron."

The terminator wasn't bothered by Sarah's entrance. "You can come in and sit. I'm cleaning my endoskeleton."

Sarah was hesitant but after a beat took the invite. She worried if she didn't come in then Cameron would think Sarah didn't want to see her endoskeleton. So she took a seat on the toilet after she put the cover down. "Do you need anything like soap?"

"No," the terminator answered, "soap will lodge between my alloy." She turned her back to the water and allowed the stream to work her back.

Sarah thought about what Cameron needed to have done before they could travel back to 2008. She had to admit despite she looked forward to returning to 2008; this hiatus from the battle for the future was good for both her and Cameron.

"I think after breakfast," Sarah mentioned, "I'm going to take a walk around the city." She lifted her right foot and rested her ankle on her opposite knee. "I just need some fresh air."

Cameron could understand, and she'd considered finding John for more girl talk. She wanted to get his thoughts on his mother about last night.

"But I thought we'd meet up when John does that upgrade." Sarah felt like she was rambling.

The terminator softly smiled at Sarah's offer. She shut off the water flow and drew open the glass door. "That would be good."

Sarah stood up and grabbed a clean towel from the rack behind her. She brought it over to Cameron as it fell open. "So this upgrade will allow you to get on the internet or use GPS?"

The terminator gratefully accepted the towel and proceeded drying off her alloy. "Yes, it is called a network interface card. They're very common in computers back in 2008." She noted Sarah wore khaki corduroys that were cut like jeans, a black blouse, and Sarah's wavy hair was clipped back. Cameron hesitated and studied the nicely dressed human.

Sarah rocked on her boots' soles and slid her hands into her pockets. "I can't recall the last time I wore cords." She looked down at her clothes and tugged on right pant leg.

Cameron had the white towel against her chest but stayed motionless. She then seriously complimented, "You look nice, Sarah."

There was a small smile that pulled at the right corner of Sarah's ruby lips. She peeked up at her protector and whispered, "Thank you." Her jade eyes glowed from her pleased emotions. Then something shifted in her, and she stepped up to the terminator again. "Here." She took the towel and gently ordered, "Turn around."

Cameron obliged and was surprised that the human began drying her back. Occasionally, Sarah's hand brushed over her alloy which gave her an instant reading on Sarah's vitals. But Cameron emotionally ached because she wished she had her skin so she could feel Sarah's casual touches too. Despite how much Sarah's tenderness moved her, it also upset her that she was restricted to sheer, raw data from her alloy skin.

Sarah knelt down, and her right knee cracked in protest. But she dried the terminator's solid legs too then stood back up. Finally, she patted dry each of Cameron's arms and hands. She came to Cameron's last hand and gently dried away the water droplets. But the metal hand closed over Sarah's smaller one, and she gazed up at Cameron.

The terminator didn't look at Sarah and instead stared straight ahead at the mirror over the sink, which reflected part of her image.

Sarah read the sadness clearly etched on Cameron's silver features. She softly asked, "What is it?" She finally found hesitant blue eyes on her. "Did I go too far?" She swallowed after she asked what worried her.

Cameron shook her head in response then looked down at her hand, which rested on top of the towel and Sarah's hands were under the towel. She moved her fingertips forward until they touched Sarah's exposed wrist. "I can't feel," she murmured.

Sarah was also staring at Cameron's fingers against her skin. She furrowed her eyebrows at Cameron's confession and her stomach dropped because she could pick out Cameron's distress. She gazed up at her protector and checked, "You can't feel?"

The terminator parted her lips, but she didn't speak right away. She gathered her thoughts and finally explained, "I may have alloy skin, but I don't have a nervous system." She closed her fingers around Sarah's wrist. "I know your heart rate is seventy-three beats per minute. Your body temperature is currently thirty-eight point one." She could have kept going but knew her point was made. "I can read your temperature, but I can't feel your warmth."

Sarah was briefly tongue tied because she didn't expect the terminator to be so bothered by this. She also hadn't realized that Cameron's endoskeleton wouldn't allow her to feel like a human. "You've felt me before, do you remember?" She shifted her left hand over top of Cameron's hand.

"Yes," the terminator whispered, sadly. She lifted her gaze to Sarah. "But not like this... not freely."

Sarah swallowed after she understood what Cameron meant by them never openly touched like this. She stilled her nervousness and edged closer to her friend. "You will... soon." For emphasis, she squeezed the terminator's hand.

Cameron detected that Sarah's heart rate and temperature had increased but Sarah's gentle smile was true. She was reassured and gave a thin smile, but it slowly slipped. She emotionally revealed, "I feel... incomplete without my organic systems."

Sarah could tell it truly bothered her friend. Now she knew how much Cameron had become use to being a cybernetic organism.

"I took it for granted." Cameron had a frown and creased brow. "I understand better why humans are so unique... what is unique about them."

"Sometimes we don't know what we have until we lose it," Sarah explained.

"Yes." The terminator thought more deeply about Sarah's words and realized if she wasn't careful then she may discover how much the loss of Sarah Connor would pain her. She now voiced her worrisome thoughts. "I do not wish to find out what kind of loss it would be without you."

Sarah let out a heavy breath and looked down at their linked hands. She wasn't sure how to deal with Cameron's open emotions and admissions. She'd never done this before and didn't expect to face such a situation. She just wasn't completely sure what to say considering she was trying to cope with her future death.

After a long silence, Sarah gently managed, "I won't be around forever... and now I know my life has been shortened. That day will come for me, John, and you. But right now, all we have for certain is today, and we can make the most of it."

Cameron slowly nodded in agreement with Sarah's true words. She'd often thought, repeatedly, about Sarah Connor's pending, slow death from leukemia. If she were going to make the most of it, with Sarah, then she planned to cut back on the arguments, fights, and emotional blows. But when Sarah's day arrived, Cameron was unsure how it would rock her and John.

At this unknown future, Cameron shook her head and whispered, "You are the foundation."

"Foundation?" Sarah murmured in a perplexed tone.

"Yes." The terminator tilted her head and better explained, "You are the foundation in the mission, the future, and the family." She shook her head. "What will I be left with after you're gone?"

Sarah wasn't sure how much more she could take this spiraling, dark conversation. She couldn't imagine what'd prompted all this from the typically stoic terminator.

"I will lose my purpose," Cameron sharply added.

"Wooo, tiger." Sarah quickly tossed the towel onto the sank. She then moved into the terminator's space and took warm, alloy hands into hers. "Slow down." She gripped Cameron's hands tighter. "First, your mission has always been to protect John. It's not about me."

"But one day he will no longer need me," Cameron debated. "I will not have you or him. What is left for me?"

Sarah shook her head at Cameron's plunging thoughts. "Listen to me, you don't know what your future holds." She studied the terminator's strained features and argued, "When you were with Skynet, did you see yourself joining the Resistance then going to the past to protect John?"

"No," Cameron admitted.

"Then how can you be so sure what your future holds after me and John?" Sarah tried. She quirked a grin and teased, "You're not an oracle."

Cameron lowered her eyes and thought about it.

Sarah hooked the terminator's chin and raised Cameron's head until blue eyes met hers. "Maybe one day you'll be the foundation or a leader and maybe even a wife to somebody. It's truly hard to say because nobody honestly knows the future." She saw that her words were helping the terminator. "But with all that uncertainty, you just have to have faith... that's what drives me." She gave a smile despite the glisten to her eyes. "You'll find your way, even after me and John."

Cameron replayed Sarah's sincere words that settled many of her fears. However, one fact still remained the same, and she whispered, "I do not wish to lose you."

Sarah blinked against the sting behind her eyes. She then tried comforting Cameron with words she'd once been told some time ago. "You never really will unless you forget me." She searched the blue eyes that'd darkened above her. "Cameron, life is eternal... without a beginning or ending. I will return, time and time again."

Cameron processed her friend's meaningful words that made her now feel as if Sarah would always be beside her, even beyond death. She murmured, "Karma... many humans believe in karma."

Sarah nodded at this. She carefully asked, "Will you not worry so much about this stuff?" She wasn't sure she could handle such another talk like this anytime soon. Not only did it tax her, but it made her think too much about her bleak future.

"I will try not to," Cameron agreed.

Sarah felt her shoulders drop in relief then she stepped into Cameron's personal space. She freed her hands and hugged her protector.

Cameron drew her friend into her soft alloy body and held her close. She tucked her face into Sarah's neck after she bent forward far enough. She heard a shaky breath from the petite human so she whispered, "I'm sorry I upset you."

"It's alright," Sarah muttered. She swallowed and leaned more heavily into the firm, strong body that had her in a sure hold. "I'm glad we got it out there in the open. It's obviously been bothering us both." She had her eyes closed and actually found pleasure in being held after so long. She didn't expect this, especially since Cameron was a terminator without her skin sheath. But this made Sarah smile because she knew it meant she could move forward and accept Cameron's cybernetics. In reaction, Sarah hid her face into Cameron's soft chest and inhaled the unique, sharp scent of metal.

Cameron slowly withdrew and mentioned, "You must eat soon." She rested her hands on the human's small hips. "Lauren is right about your diet... it is lacking."

Sarah smirked and drew her arms across her chest. "Well, we know how great my cooking is anyway."

"That is why I do not consume any food at home," Cameron jested. She grinned at Sarah's glare but became serious. "Perhaps I should take over cooking in the house."

Sarah snorted and broke out of Cameron's hold. "I'd looove to see that one." She went back into the bedroom.

Cameron's right brow ridge lifted up at Sarah's challenge. "Indeed," she muttered and followed after her friend. She made sure to grab her armband identification and reattached it like Sarah.

The friends left the quarters and journeyed through the underground city until they came upon the cafeteria, which was bustling with early morning goers. Cameron separated from her friend and found a two-person table for them. Sarah eventually arrived with a plate full of steaming eggs, buttered toast, and two pancakes.

Cameron had reduced her size to her petite stature. She leaned her elbows on the table but sat ridged. "I see you are not hungry."

Sarah had put her plate down, but she stood next to the table. She let her fingers linger on the plate's edge while she turned her bright green eyes on her friend. "Breakfast is my favorite meal."

"Yet you fail to always eat it," Cameron remarked.

Sarah rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away from the hot plate. "I'm going to get coffee." She started moving but quipped, "I'll be sure to put extra sugar in it too."

Cameron slyly smirked but said nothing because Sarah was out of earshot. She observed the breakfast food and concluded it'd most likely be easy to make such a meal for Sarah back at home. She made mental notes.

Sarah soon returned and slid into her seat. She set her filled mug down and tugged her plate closer. "So, what you going to do with yourself?" She collected the rolled up napkin that had utensils in it too.

The terminator considered the question and honestly replied, "I'm going to visit with John."

Sarah nodded and thought about how close Cameron was to the future version of her son. She forked some of the scrambled eggs and asked, "You and John are close?" She peered up and corrected, "Closer than younger John and you."

Cameron didn't reply right away and carefully compared her relationship with John, both future and past. "This John I find it easier to speak to... he is not consumed by who he will be." She tilted her head. "He offers me advice and support that I can't find with younger John."

Sarah bobbed her head while she thoughtfully ate her mouthful. She briefly pointed her fork at Cameron then started on her pancakes. "But I can tell no matter what, John is protective over you."

The terminator bowed her head slightly. "Yes." She wasn't sure how she felt about that fact. "He was the first human to believe in me. There have been many occasions in 2027 that he stood up for me." She kept her head down and distant memories bubbled up in her. She then murmured, "I owe him so much."

"I'm sure he doesn't see it that way," Sarah debated. She found curious blue orbs on her, and Sarah just smiled in return. She polished off her scrambled eggs but mentioned, "Come find me in my quarters after you're done chatting with John?"

The terminator moved her head in agreement. She then started scanning the humans that collected in the cafeteria. But her more detailed scans identified about half a dozen terminators too, who were eating with the humans. This made Cameron straighten up because it didn't make sense to her.

Sarah saw it and quietly asked, "What is it?"

Cameron was fixated on a terminator, who sat with a female human about two tables away. But a hand on her arm jerked her attention back Sarah Connor.

"Cameron?" Sarah questioned in a worried tone.

Cameron showed a mixture of confusion and concern. "There are terminators here." She focused on the male terminator that ate breakfast with a female human.

Sarah lowered her fork onto her half eaten pancake and followed her friend's stare to the young man that ate with a blond woman. She noted he was eating, smiling, and spoke very animatedly like a normal human. "Cameron, he's..." She lost her words though when she looked back at her friend. "He can't be..."

Cameron had a deep frown and whispered, "He is a terminator."

Sarah closed her mouth and looked down at her half finished plate. "But he's eating, like a human." She was just as confused but quickly asked, "What series is he?"

Cameron shook her head and now stared down at the table's surface. She muttered, "I cannot determine his series... or any of them." She was clearly bothered by this revolution. Just then, she sensed somebody coming past their table so Cameron tilted her head back.

The passerby was an average height woman in her early twenties with honey-brown hair just past her shoulders. She had hazel eyes and looked down at the time travelers. But she twisted her head around to Cameron as she passed and stared at the unsheathed terminator.

Cameron locked eyes with the woman and attempted a scan.

The young woman offered a smile to Cameron then unexpectedly her eyes flashed red then dulled back to hazel. She turned her head around and continued on her way with a full plate of food and glass of orange juice.

Sarah had watched the entire scene and her jaw slackened slightly. She quickly focused back on her friend and remarked, "I think I've lost my appetite." She dropped her fork on her plate.

"Let's go," Cameron decided for them both. She stood up and took Sarah's half full plate.

Sarah grabbed her coffee and stole a last swallow before she disposed of it with the plate. She and Cameron left the cafeteria but ducked around a corner away from the entrance. She moved closer to her friend and hotly asked, "How many were there?"

"At least seven," Cameron reported. She shook her head and whispered, "This does not make sense."

Sarah leaned back against the wall and bent forward. She tried thinking this out carefully, but she couldn't come up with anything that made sense to her. She shook her head several times.

"The girl smiled at you like... like she knew you," Sarah muttered. She twisted her head up towards Cameron. "Do you know her?"

"No, I do not recognize her nor did my scans retrieve any data on her." Cameron could tell her friend was nervous and now on edge. She moved closer to Sarah and offered, "I think we are still safe, Sarah." She listened to the human's low sigh.

"I don't know... they could be scrubbed terminators," Sarah tempted.

"But they would not be eating," Cameron debated.

Sarah threw her hand up and joked, "There's nothing odd about terminators casually dining with humans in the Resistance's headquarters city, right?" She straightened up and sputtered, "I mean it looked like that girl and terminator were dating, practically." She pressed her hand against her forehead.

"I will speak to John about this," Cameron decided.

Sarah dropped her hand to her thigh. "Drill him, Cameron... seriously." She shook her head and explained, "I'm not sure how safe I feel right now."

The terminator pushed off the wall and stood in front of the human. She moved in closer then bent over the petite human. "You are safe," she swore.

Sarah glanced off to her left when somebody passed them. She waited until she felt they were out of earshot. She peeked up at her protector. "I feel safe with you," she revealed. "I trust you."

Cameron had a sad smile and concluded, "But you don't trust John."

Sarah pointed a finger at her friend. "I don't trust what's going on right now." She lowered her hand and thought more about the 2028 tidbits. "We'll talk more about it later when we're alone." She peeled off the wall and moved in closer to the only being she trusted, completely. "Just see what you can find out from John."

"I will," Cameron promised. "Will you be okay without me?"

"Yeah," Sarah murmured. She slid her hands into her back pockets and nodded once. She smirked up at her protector. "You'll know if I need you." She freed her hands. "I'll see you in a bit." She slipped past the large terminator and started down the hall.

"Be careful, Blue," Cameron called to her friend.

Sarah spun around, walked backwards, and joked, "As careful as I can be." She gave a wink followed by a smile then she turned around again. Her small gait widened and took her around the next bend.

Cameron watched the human until she was gone. She retrieved the map from her memory and determined John's office. She hoped she could corner him, alone.

Sarah Connor finally found her way above ground and out into the beautiful day. She moved away from the entrance to the underground city and looked up at the sky. She rapidly blinked against the sunlight until her eyes adjusted right. The day's cool air slightly nipped at her skin, but Sarah didn't care and started on her walk through the city.

Sarah was truly intrigued by the three towers. She wanted to explore one because Thomas hadn't shown her and Cameron them yesterday. But first, Sarah decided on a brief lap around the walls that'd burn off her energy. It would also give her some time to think about what was happening here in 2028.

The stroll took a solid twenty minutes because the wall's length was so great. She came to an end when the wall connected with the cliff side. She paused several yards away from the turret anchored to the cliff side. She studied the gigantic plasma cannon that helped protect Little Troy from any airborne threats.

Sarah lowered her gaze when she saw a soldier marching out from the turret's ground level door. She drew in her eyebrows at the German Shepherd that walked at his side. She easily recalled the dog from the other night that'd been the one at the gates and didn't bark at Cameron. This intrigued Sarah so she approached the dog and owner.

"Hi," Sarah greeted the Resistance soldier. She offered him a warm smile.

The soldier slowed and returned the smile. "Hello, Miss Connor."

Sarah mentally sighed but poked out her right arm that displayed the time traveler indicator. "It's obvious huh?"

The soldier grinned at the joke. "Yes, and word travels." He switched his dog's leash to his left hand and held out his hand. "I'm Andrew Marshal... it's a pleasure to meet you."

Sarah shook hands with the young man then she focused on the dog. "And who is this?" She knelt in front of the large dog and ran her fingers through his thick fur.

"This handsome fella is Max." Andrew ruffled the dog's fur on his back.

"He is handsome," Sarah softly agreed. She smiled at the German Shepherd that sniffed her over, carefully. She slowly stood up and asked, "He helps identify terminators, I suppose?"

"Yes," Andrew replied. He gently tugged on the dog's leash in a hidden signal for him to sit.

Max danced on his paws then finally sat down. He regarded the two humans that spoke.

"He's been with us for about a year now," the soldier informed. He glanced down at the dog and seemed to consider something. He lifted his features to Sarah Connor again. "Before he joined the city patrol, he was Cameron's dog."

Sarah had twisted features and thin lips because she wasn't sure how to respond at first.

Andrew had a half smile and better explained, "She couldn't take him with her when she went to the past." He pet Max on the head. "She gave him to me before she left."

Sarah gently cleared her throat and hesitantly asked, "You're friends with Cameron?"

"Not at first," Andrew replied. He showed a strained face and his voice was laced with old emotions. "What do you know about Cameron before she joined the Resistance?"

Sarah casually shrugged and replied, "I know she was with Skynet. She posed as Allison Young so that she could get close to my son. But she was stopped, scrubbed, and eventually sent back to me and my son when he was younger." She wondered if her remark about Cameron being scrubbed would be right or not. But she remembered that John told her that the Resistance believed Cameron had been scrubbed despite it never happened that way.

Andrew bobbed his head then explained, "Technically Max is Allison's dog." He licked his lips but continued the old story. "Most terminators will kill dogs immediately because they give terminators away. But Cameron didn't kill Max... most likely because she worried if she did so then everybody would know she wasn't Allison." His lips twitched with a sad smile. "Allison really loved Max."

Sarah folded her arms and carefully mentioned, "Cameron said her and Max came to an understanding."

"They must have," Andrew agreed. "We never saw it coming... a terminator who didn't kill a dog and befriended it instead." He huffed and shook his head with a sad smile. "I think Max was Cameron's first friend here." He gave a shrug. "After it came out that Cameron was a terminator sent by Skynet there was a lot of uproar."

Sarah could imagine there was especially because her son put on a front that he chose to keep Cameron rather than scrap her. She focused back on the conversation and asked, "So you wound up with Max later?"

"Yes," Andrew replied, "after Cameron volunteered for the mission, she asked that I take Max."

Sarah slightly narrowed her eyes when Andrew said that Cameron had volunteered for the mission. She made a mental note to ask Cameron about this later. "It must have been hard for you." She saw Andrew's confused look. "Been hard to lose Allison and see her machine replacement everyday."

The soldier wrapped the leash once around his hand and composed his response. He sighed and admitted, "It was at the start... I was angry, hateful." He had a dark stare. "I was close to Allison." However, his face lightened and focused on Sarah. "But I learned that sometimes your worst enemy can become your best friend." He could tell that Sarah Connor understood what he meant. "Cameron is the only terminator that I know who has made amends for her past."

Sarah was curious by his last words. She had to ask and know what he meant by that. "How'd she make amends?"

Andrew smiled at the question and merely replied, "She vowed to protect our future." He now tugged on Max's leash so that he'd stand. "I have to get going, Miss Connor but it was nice to meet you." He glanced down at his dog. "Right, boy?"

Max wagged his tail and looked between the humans.

Sarah petted the dog and a thought came to mind. She peered up at the soldier. "Feel free to stop by our quarters. I'm sure Cameron would like to catch up with you." She then smiled at Andrew. "Both of you."

Andrew was quiet then nodded after a beat. "I thought about it." He had a promising look. "Maybe I will." He then headed off but said, "Goodbye, Miss Connor."

"Bye, Andrew." Sarah watched him briefly then glanced at the German Shepherd's backside.

Max stayed close to Andrew's side, but he twisted his head around and looked at Sarah Connor.

Sarah tapped her right boot once against the soft ground then muttered, "Interesting." She realized she truly needed to chat with Cameron about her life with the Resistance. She knew very little, obviously but she would correct that tonight.

**To be continued.**


	10. Chapter 9

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: April 5, 2009

Series 1: The Cameron Connor Chronicles, Story #2

**Author Note:** Sorry for the delay! It's been a bit hectic here, but I hope everybody enjoys the new update. Thank you, always for the reviews and support.

* * *

**What Are Terminators Made Of?**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 9**

John Connor continued typing away on his laptop despite he'd called the newcomer to enter his office. From the corner of his eye, he recognized the distinct, tall form that told him who it was seated in front of his desk.

"How goes it?"

John typed another few seconds then turned away from his notebook. He softly smiled at his friend, Blue. "Dinner went really well last night."

Blue crossed her long legs and leaned back into the chair. Her sparkling, blue eyes leveled on her friend. "I bumped into her on my way home."

John tilted his head at this but didn't comment further. He became comfortable in his chair too and folded his hands in his lap. "I think it's definitely promising." He watched Blue nod once then he ventured, "You don't think you should talk to Mom?"

Blue blinked once and dropped her gaze to the floor. "I don't think it's wise." She met John's curious stare. "It could harm the timeline more than help it."

"I don't know," John debated. He tried reading his friend then softly decided, "I think you're using the Temporal Directive to hide from her."

Blue remained quiet and locked eyes with John, who wouldn't break the stare. She sighed and stood up from the chair. She switched topics and mentioned, "Nico will be here Sunday night."

John wasn't going to press his friend, who was having a hard enough time with the time travelers' arrival. He just nodded then checked, "She'll be here for Monday's meeting then?"

Blue tapped the desk's edge as she stood there. "Yes, she's been getting her speech ready." Then a grin slipped on her full lips. "She's nervous to give it."

"She'll do fine," John brushed off. "She's a great talker."

Blue chuckled at this and bobbed her head. "She talked me into marrying her."

John couldn't help a laugh, and he grinned wildly. He pointed a finger at his friend. "Be careful, Blue because soon she'll talk you into kids." He lowered his hand to the desk. "That's how Kate did it to me."

Blue softened at the mention of kids, especially John Connor's legacy. She gently inquired, "How's the first trimester been?" She knew pregnancy's first trimester was always the most fragile and uncertain.

John smiled and tenderly replied, "She's doing well." But he gave a dramatic sigh and mentioned, "We're arguing about whether we should find out the baby's sex or not. Kate wants to know so she can plan ahead, but I rather be surprised."

Blue had thin lips as she mulled it over and decided, "I would want to know." She then smirked and dared her luck. "Nico would want to know too... she's a planner, like me."

John folded his arms and just smiled at his friend. "Be careful what you say."

Blue softly laughed and started back towards the door.

"Leaving so soon?" John teased.

Blue stopped a few paces from the door's detection. She glanced side long at the Resistance leader. "You're about to have a visitor." She left it at that and headed out the door, which slid open for her. "I'll see you later, John."

"See ya," John softly called. He went back to his work, but it seemed that Blue was right because about fifteen minutes later Cameron Phillips entered his office.

"I wish to speak to you," Cameron informed the Resistance leader, and she stood in front of his desk.

John sensed it was rather serious by how Cameron stood and her tone. He'd learned how to read her underlining tones, postures, and mannerism over time. "Sit." He signaled the chair that Blue had occupied awhile ago.

The tall, metallic terminator took the seat and sat rather ridged with her back straight. She wasn't sure how to begin the conversation despite she knew what information she wanted from John.

John shut his laptop's screen then focused on his friend, who use to be his protector many years ago. "How'd it go with Mom last night?" He could tell that Cameron had something very specific on her mind, but he'd wait to see what cards she played to him, first.

Cameron actually calmed from her stoic attitude and replied, "It went well. We are trying to... settle our differences. We've come to an understanding now."

John revealed a faint grin, and he leaned against the desk with an expression like a conspirator. "She's not so tough after all huh?"

Cameron arched her melt brow and debated, "Her skin is stronger than coltan, steel, and titanium put together."

John laughed in response and leaned back into his chair. He settled and thought about Cameron's true words, but he shrugged. "Once you get past that then she's a big softy."

The terminator seriously thought about it, which made her recall this morning and how Sarah comforted her so well. "She does not like upsets."

"No," the leader murmured, "she doesn't." He thought back to several emotional conversations in the past with his mother that led to his mom's tears. He pushed away the memories and focused back on Cameron. "How's she feeling? I got Lauren's report this morning."

"She's doing much better," Cameron replied.

John studied the terminator then commented, "You were worried about her." At Cameron's faint nod, he further tempted, "You're feeling for her, Cameron." He watched how Cameron bowed her head as if she were caught doing something wrong. "You've been gone for a year and half," he started, "and I can already see how much you've grown since you've been on this mission."

Cameron raised her head and revealed her lit eyes. She could tell that John was proud of her, which made her feel good. "At times, I feel as if I haven't changed at all." She hesitated but gathered herself. "But I think about the ship... about Allison... and I see how far I've come." She lowered her head and whispered, "I may never live up to Allison Young's image, but I will not let my promise to her become a lie."

John felt deeply for the terminator, who was plagued by her past mistakes and fought to change them now. "Her death hasn't been in vein, Cameron."

"Hasn't it?" the terminator debated. "I killed her and stole her from those that loved her." She watched John's face for any deception.

John let out a soft sigh and argued, "But everyday her memory lives on... in us. You continue her legacy and her cause." He watched the terminator shake her head so he tried, "You just don't see it right now, but someday you will see it."

Cameron couldn't say much back about the topic and just let it go because maybe John was right that someday she'd understand it better. She instead carefully asked, "Do Sarah and I become mates in the future?"

John considered how to answer the question and drummed his fingers on the chair's arm once. Finally he replied, "You won't be disappointed, Cameron." He knew that Cameron wouldn't press him otherwise so he prompted, "Has Mom made a pass for you?" He had a smirk at Cameron's perplexed features so he explained, "Has she tried kissing you or anything?"

Cameron thought back to the kiss they'd share in Montana, but it truly didn't count in her mind. "Sarah and I have cuddled several times." She noticed how John's eyes glowed.

The bemused leader shifted in his chair a bit and held back his chuckle at hearing the stoic terminator use the word 'cuddle' with his mother's name. He just never imagined hearing such a sentence from his friend. "That's a start... a huge start with Mom."

"It does not bother you?" Cameron checked.

John rolled his eyes and chuckled. "My younger self may be a bit jealous at first, but I'll get over it." He gave a wicked smile because he thoroughly believed that his mother and Cameron were meant to be no matter the circumstances. Briefly, an old memory about how he found out that Cameron and his mom were together floated back, but he shoved it aside. "You just focus on Mom and the mission."

Cameron thoroughly agreed and now pushed the conversation in the direction she wanted it to go. "I have noticed that several terminators are here in the city."

John tried not letting his tense posture show, but Blue had warned him about this. He merely replied, "They're apart of the Resistance now."

Cameron eyed the leader and guessed, "They are not scrubbed." She could tell John wouldn't deny or agree. "I can't discern their series. But they're unique... like me."

John waited a beat but promised, "Nobody is as unique as you, Cameron." He laced his hands together in his lap. "I can't tell you much about them or what's happening in 2028."

The terminator's eyes darkened to a cobalt. "You don't trust me."

"It's not that," John fought, "and it's not even the directive. It's merely that you're not ready to know."

"You're protecting me," Cameron muttered. She thought back to Sarah's point about how John, no matter what, was always protective about her. But she decided on another tactic and mentioned, "Sarah is concerned about these terminators."

"She's safe," John promised. However, he knew too that his mother could be nosy and would try to find out the truth. He couldn't help giving in just a bit and told, "They're rogue terminators that have freely joined the Resistance."

"Impossible," Cameron instantly replied. She was obviously taken aback by this news. "Rogue terminators are extremely dangerous and unpredictable."

John sat silently for a beat then leaned forward in his chair. He then questioned, "Where do you think those rogue terminators retrieved food, water, and supplies for you and Mom?" He could tell his friend was stumped, and he was pleased it made Cameron stop and think. "They weren't that rogue. They were on patrol, Cameron."

The terminator couldn't process John's words fast enough. Her cybernetic brain started heating up from all the new data, and she bowed her head. "Patrol?" she muttered.

"They knew you nor Mom would trust them," John further explained. "We both know that as soon as Skynet received word that you were back that several terminators and HKs would be dispatched to capture you, and Mom." He shook his head and leaned over the desk further. He quietly asked, "Don't you think it's a little odd that it was easy to get here?"

Cameron stared at the leader, who she trusted fully but now she was unsure by what he told her. She suddenly rose up and remarked, "You knew we were coming... you were ready for us."

John tilted his head back so he could see Cameron's face better. "Yes," he seriously admitted.

"Then why did you let us travel here with such danger?" Cameron hotly fought. But she softly added, "Sarah was injured and ill."

John let out a low sigh and sadly told, "I don't think you would have trusted us, Cameron if we just showed up. I decided to let you and Mom find your way here, but we kept an eye on you both." He then stood up too and argued, "And Mom needed to learn to trust you... like I have."

Cameron kept running over it in her head then hotly whispered, "You should have not risked Sarah's life." Her eyes were still a dangerous cobalt, and she snapped, "I do not agree with your decision."

"You don't have to," John rebuked.

Cameron had angry features clearly showing on her alloy. She was tense with fisted hands. John was right that she would have never trusted direct help if the Resistance appeared with open arms. But she didn't like being played with or having Sarah's safety compromised. "Apparently I'm not the only expert at lying about important things." She saw how John was visibly stung by her remark. She gathered herself and headed to the door because she worried she'd say more hurtful things.

"I didn't lie to you, Cameron," John weakly tried.

The terminator stood in the open doorway but kept her back to him. "You needlessly risked Sarah's life which I never thought John Connor would do." She turned her head sidelong and showed her cobalt eyes. "That is a lie." She left the office.

John leaned forward until his hands touched the desk. "Damn," he muttered.

Cameron quickly moved through the underground city with true purpose. She noticed how many humans jumped out of her way because they saw her angry features. There were dark, heavy thoughts processing through her cortical node, and she needed to talk to Sarah. She hoped the human was back in her quarters after the morning walk.

Deep down in the city's levels, Sarah Connor stepped out of her bathroom after washing her face. She felt refreshed between a decent breakfast, a walk, and now cleaning up. She considered a nap too, but she realized she was actually a bit hungry. She really hadn't finished her breakfast this morning, and she figured that since it was eleven that she could get an early lunch. Maybe Lauren Fields was right after all.

Sarah gathered her leather coat this time and put it on only after she pulled off the armband. She reattached the armband and left her quarters. She headed down to the elevator lobby and hopped on the first elevator. Just as the elevator's door closed, she heard the neighboring one open up. She debated whether or not that'd been Cameron but decided it probably wasn't her.

Sarah rode up to the upper third level where the cafeteria was located. A few times the elevator stopped and filled with two others, but Sarah kept quiet. She could tell they noticed her armband so she mentally sighed. Once the elevator stopped on the third floor, she stepped off and made a right then another sharp right around the corner. But this time her body's senses made her jump back just in time before she ran into somebody.

"I was ready that time," Sarah quipped when two large hands were in front of her to cushion her from a collision. She spotted the band ring on the woman's left index finger that flashed under the light. At this, she smiled up at the dark woman's chiseled features.

"Yes," the woman agreed and lowered her hands. "We must stop meeting this way." Her blue eyes were lit up playfully.

Sarah couldn't lose her smile but stepped closer and held out her hand. "I'm Sarah Connor."

"Yes, I know." The blue-eyed bombshell briskly shook hands then introduced, "I'm Liz Ford, but my friends call me Blue." She released hands and saw how Sarah had amused features.

"Must be the eyes," Sarah guessed.

Liz Ford had a soft smile despite tension hid behind her eyes. "Yes, it is." Her nervous attitude showed a bit more, but she quickly recovered by asking, "Were you headed to the cafeteria?"

"Yes, actually." Sarah covered her stomach, which silently growled in protest. "My breakfast was... interrupted so I'm pretty hungry now." She had a coy smile. She noticed how Liz was debating something.

Liz gathered her inner strength and offered, "I'll join you then."

Sarah was surprised by this but didn't turn down the offer either. "Thanks." She started for the cafeteria, and Liz fell in step beside her. "I've noticed a lot of people avoid me because of this armband."

Liz glanced at the familiar armband and remarked, "Yes, people are concerned they'll overstep the Temporal Directive."

"Is there some kind of punishment if somebody does so?" Sarah inquired. She wondered if Liz even knew about such things.

Liz widened her gait and opened the door for Sarah. She merely replied, "It depends on the seriousness of the case." She followed Sarah in and noticed there were not many diners yet because it was early for lunch. "But we would take it on a case by case basis... we've never had anything serious, yet." She got in line with Sarah. "We hope we never do."

Sarah hesitated and checked, "We?" She glanced up at the tall blue-eyed woman, who looked to be Sarah's age or a bit older. She admired Liz's short, cropped hairstyle that framed Liz's chiseled features.

"I work with your son," Liz elaborated. "Actually, he and I wrote the Temporal Directive after a few incidents."

"Ah," Sarah murmured. But she now focused on her order to the chef that waited on her. She listened to Liz's order and slightly grinned that it was the same thing. She faced Liz Ford and inquired, "How long have you been working with him?"

Liz seriously considered the question and replied, "It's been just over a year now." She folded her thick arms that were hidden by her black, long sleeve top. She wore jeans that were boot-cut and a black belt that had studded design. "I'm apart of a council that's trying to develop a government for the Resistance." She then grinned and added, "We kind of liken it to the Roman Senate."

"Hence a council," Sarah murmured. "What were you doing before?"

Liz just shrugged and thought back on her past but finally answered, "I was here and there." Her expression was slightly hidden, but she explained, "I was a bit of a fighter, I guess you could say, but I got out of that line of work."

Sarah chuckled and bobbed her head. "I wish I could say the same." She turned when the chef gave them their plates at the same time. She and Liz collected drinks and utensils then found a lonely table in a corner area. Sarah became comfortable but first drank some of her ice tea.

"John said you came from 2008," Liz prompted after a minute.

"Yes," Sarah agreed. "We were on a mission, and I was taken hostage." Her tone showed that she wasn't pleased by this incident. "Anyway, Cameron was able to get us out of the bind. But we had to stop the Skynet agent that was after us." She then grinned and joked, "Needless to say, we stopped him but it didn't quite happen the way we'd planned it."

Liz chuckled and nodded a few times. "Next thing you know you're wondering through 2028."

"Yes," Sarah softly agreed. She began eating her waffle fries like Liz, and she occasionally dipped them in ketchup. "Do you know Cameron?"

Liz peered up from her full plate and held Sarah's gaze. "Cameron Phillips?" At Sarah's nod, she looked back down at her food. "I know of her." She swirled her waffle fry through ketchup then munched on it. "Her and John are close."

Sarah tilted her head at this comment and decided that John and Liz must be close too if Liz knew so much. She decided on prodding to see what reaction she could get from Liz Ford. She casually remarked, "She replaced Allison Young." Liz's reaction was immediate and caused Sarah to stiff when cold, blue eyes locked on her.

"Allison Young," Liz started in a dangerous voice, "was an amazing woman. Her... replacement was a huge loss, to many." She sensed her speech and attitude had made Sarah recoil some. She sighed and eased her tone. "I'm sorry... but Allison Young's death is a sensitive subject for many."

Sarah cleared her throat and nodded because she could understand how Liz felt. "I didn't mean to be rude." She noticed her apology calmed the older woman. "Did you know Allison Young then?"

Liz played with her fry in the ketchup and took a beat. "I met her, yes." She studied John's mother and added, "She was a brave woman." She ate her fry then glanced at her cheeseburger, which she'd loaded with ketchup and pickles earlier.

Sarah nibbled on her lower lip but grabbed her ice tea. "What you know about Cameron?"

Liz picked up her burger but didn't lift it high from her plate. "I know that John sent her back to protect his younger self." She shrugged and left it at that.

Sarah was interested by how Liz Ford didn't seem to be enchanted by Cameron like the rest of the Resistance such as Thomas, Wayne, Andrew Marshal, and even her son. She decided to let it go because there had to be some painful history there that could anger Liz Ford.

"John mentioned that you and her will be traveling back to 2008 on Monday if all goes well," Liz commented.

"Hopefully so," Sarah agreed. "But I have to admit it's been a nice break." She revealed a grin. "A bit unexpected though."

Liz smiled at this which caused her eyes to lighten again. She bit into her burger and enjoyed the flavor. She noticed that Sarah seemed to like her burger as well. But Liz became lost in Sarah's rich jade eyes that made her wistful.

Sarah caught the deep ridden sadness in the woman's sapphire eyes. She carefully asked, "Are you alright? It looks like I lost you there."

Liz bowed her head and set the burger down. She peered up with a bittersweet smile. "I'm sorry." She picked up her cup that was filled with water. "Your eyes remind me of somebody that I love."

Sarah hadn't expected such a confession and took a beat to swallow her mouthful. She put her half eaten burger down too. "No," she brushed off, "don't be sorry." She then signaled the wedding band ring on the woman's left hand. "I remind you of your spouse?"

Liz held up her left hand and regarded the wedding ring then smiled at Sarah. "Yes, actually." She saw how Sarah mirrored the smile back to her.

"What's his name?" Sarah drank some of her tea.

Liz lowered her hand. "Her name is Nico." She grew wide eye when Sarah Connor suddenly choked on her drink.

Sarah set her glass down and coughed a few times. She patted her chest and gasped, "Sorry." She covered her aching chest and cleared her throat.

"Are you alright?" Liz checked.

Sarah nodded and drank a bit more tea in hopes it'd sooth her throat. She cleared it again then set the glass down. "I'm sorry. I just didn't expect...."

Liz flashed a devilish grin and checked, "You assumed I'd be married to a man?"

Sarah sighed, but she showed an impish smile. "Yes, I'm sorry."

Liz chuckled at this and teased, "Well, I hope you're not homophobic or anything."

"No," Sarah quickly replied. She then softly repeated, "No... not at all." She finally relaxed and decided to go back to her meal.

"Her eyes have the same unique shade of green as yours," Liz explained to the time traveler.

Sarah tenderly smiled at this and now understood why Liz had been captivated by her. "How long have you two been married?"

"It'll be a year this January." Liz ate her last waffle fry. "The first year of marriage is paper... I'm having a hard time deciding what to get her."

Sarah chuckled and thought about it but asked, "I would tell you airline tickets to Italy but..." She sadly smiled at the older woman. "I don't think that'll work in 2028."

Liz solemnly nodded but mentioned, "She enjoys reading and writing so I'm sure I can come up with something." She then decided to redirect the topic back to Sarah. "You're not married, Sarah?"

Sarah had eaten another portion of her burger, and it took her a moment to reply. She swallowed her mouthful and answered, "No, but I was briefly engaged." She was slightly uncomfortable telling this to a stranger, but yet she also didn't mind telling this woman. "Just the whole married life and fighting Skynet just didn't match up too well."

"Ah," Liz murmured, "I understand." She seriously regarded the time traveler. "But you shouldn't give up on being with somebody." She tilted her head and her blue eyes held Sarah. "Every human deserves happiness in their life."

Those words jarred Sarah Connor because it made her think about Cameron's talk last night. She looked down at the small space that separated her plate from Liz's. She looked up with hooded eyes and replied, "I sometimes forget I'm allowed it."

Liz thought about this statement then confessed, "I understand... I've been there too." She grabbed her glass of water. "But then the right person comes along and changes everything for you."

"You speak from experience?" Sarah studied the woman's face and tried determining further what was on Liz's mind.

"Yes." Liz drank some water then set her cup down. She then pushed her plate aside now that she was done. "Nico wasn't my first love... so to speak." She folded her arms on the table and casually leaned against it. "There was another before Nico, and she... left me. I didn't think I'd ever be happy again after her but..." She went quiet for a second and held Sarah's stare. She finally finished, "But Nico found me."

Sarah was curious about Liz's previous love interest but could tell it was probably an old wound. She wasn't about to pry. She instead offered, "It's nice to be found."

"Yes," Liz whispered, "it is." She had a true smile that pulled at her full lips.

Sarah couldn't help but smile too with the older woman. She felt as if she'd met Liz in a previous life because their chemistry was right. She then dropped her stare and mentioned, "I need to be heading back."

Liz nodded and stood up from the table. She picked up Sarah's plate along with her own.

Sarah noticed this but didn't say anything either. She grabbed her and Liz's glasses and followed the tall woman to the dish drop off. Afterwards, she took Liz's side on the way out of the cafeteria.

"I hope you and Cameron safely return to 2008," Liz offered once they were outside the cafeteria. She stopped a few yards away from the main entrance.

"We will," Sarah agreed. She warmly smiled at the older woman. "Thank you, Liz for having lunch with me. It was nice to meet you."

"Please," Liz argued, "Just call me Blue."

Sarah became slightly coy but nodded. "Alright... Blue." She then shyly admitted, "Although, I feel like I've met you before."

Liz bowed her head some and sadly smiled at Sarah. "Perhaps in a past life." She was silent for a beat but added, "Maybe I'll see you again before you travel back to 2008."

Sarah had her smile again. "Hopefully." She started moving away from the tall, dark woman. "See ya, Blue."

Liz kept her smile and watched the younger woman head down the hallway until she was around a bend. Slowly her smile slipped, and she combed her long fingers through her short, midnight hair. "Damn," she muttered and let out a shaky breath. She turned around and headed in the right direction to get to her office.

Sarah toyed with her own hair just as she stepped into the elevator, which had emptied out of riders. She hit the negative five level and stepped off once she made it to the guest floor. She tucked her hands into her pant pockets on her stroll to her quarters and quietly slipped into her room.

However, there in her quarters waited Cameron Phillips, who looked rather agitated and stood ridged like a statue until Sarah entered the quarters. Sarah carefully shut the door and approached her friend, who seemed like she came to life all of a sudden.

"Where have you been?" Cameron instantly snapped. She had her arms folded but dropped them to her side.

Sarah narrowed her eyes at Cameron's abrasive attitude, and she typically reacted by getting hot tempered back. But she stopped herself this time.

"I've been waiting here for forty-seven minutes," the terminator informed.

Sarah lowered her head for a beat and took a deep breath. She felt better and now neared her friend, who needed to calm down more than anybody else. "I'm not sure what's happened but getting short with me isn't going to help the situation." She hoped her fair warning would settle the terminator. She was surprised that Cameron was this rattled by something because Sarah had never seen this before.

Cameron lowered her head and gathered her patience despite how shaken she was by John Connor. She lift her gaze and revealed more calm features now. "You are correct."

Sarah willingly accepted the unspoken apology and neared her friend. "So what's up?" She studied the terminator's face, which had gone more stoic like normal. "I take it the talk with John didn't go too well...?"

"It did not go as expected," Cameron agreed. She moved away from the human.

Sarah turned her head and watched Cameron. "What happened?" She was now more concerned than anything. "Did you find out anything about those terminators in the cafeteria?"

"They are rogue," Cameron answered.

"Rogue?" Sarah murmured.

The terminator came back to the human and read Sarah's shocked features. "They were rogue terminators, who have freely joined the Resistance."

"My god," Sarah muttered. She lowered her head and touched her hot brow.

"The two terminators who gave us supplies in trade were also apart of the Resistance," Cameron further explained.

"What?" Sarah murmured. She developed dark features and her brow furrowed. "Rogue terminators are joining the Resistance?"

"Apparently," Cameron agreed. She was pacing in front of Sarah.

Sarah considered this more deeply, but it didn't jar her too badly because she'd learned that Cameron had freely joined the Resistance too. She could sense that something else was bothering her protector too. She stepped into the terminator's path and forced her to face Sarah. "What else?"

Cameron curled her fingers into a fist. She realized that her actions and expression were making her more readable than normal. She tried falling back into her typical terminator attitude. "John knew we were coming here to 2028, but he decided not to directly help us despite he knew you were in danger."

Sarah now had insight to what'd really upset the terminator. "We made it here safely, Cameron."

The terminator bristled at this and remarked, "You do not need to defend his actions."

Sarah was taken aback enough by Cameron's remark that she leaned to the side. She had twisted features and whispered, "I understand why he did it though."

"Do you?" Cameron questioned. "I do not agree with his decision... with his choice to further endanger your life."

Sarah quietly sighed and moved closer to her tense friend. She gingerly grasped Cameron's upper arms. "You don't have to agree... you don't have to like it." She had a gloomy expression. "He's a leader and not everybody is going to like his choices every time... that is a leader."

Cameron had a tight jaw but said nothing else.

Sarah frowned at this and carefully guessed, "I don't think it's his decision that bothers you." She moved in slightly closer so she could read Cameron better. "You understand his decision and the logic behind it." She narrowed her eyes and concluded, "It's because his decision personally affected you... because it was about me."

"He did not protect you as he should have," Cameron argued.

"But you were," Sarah reminded. "And he trusted you to do that for him." She could tell her perspective impacted the terminator, who hadn't thought about Sarah's point.

"He wanted to put you in a position that would force you to trust me," Cameron revealed.

Sarah shrugged because it didn't really bother her. "I already trusted you."

"You're not angry with him," the terminator concluded after a beat.

Sarah wouldn't disagree despite she was annoyed with one aspect, but she'd take that up with her son later. She instead said, "I understand his decision." She watched Cameron's features. "I've made plenty of decisions during missions that you didn't agree with either."

Cameron couldn't dispute this because it often led to arguments between them in the past. "Our methods are different," she murmured.

Sarah slowly nodded but went back to the main topic. "But thank you." She saw Cameron's confusion and better explained, "For getting defensive on my behalf." She rubbed the terminator's muscular, alloy arms once then dropped her hands. "For him to be John Connor, he has to wear a heavy crown that requires hard decisions... some that he may not even like."

Cameron frowned at Sarah's distressing words, but it made her think back on a conversation she'd once overheard from John. "He believes that machines can be replaced unlike humans... it is why he sent the T-800 back to protect himself from the T-1000. He learned from Kyle Reese's death." Slowly, emotions started settling over her alloy features. "But when it came time to send another machine, he had a choice between two T-888s to send back to 1999."

Sarah tilted her head and carefully listened to the terminator, who was lost in old memories.

"At the time, I worked directly beside John... I tried to learn as much as I could from him," Cameron further told. "When I found out he'd be sending back a triple eights to protect his younger self, I volunteered to take on the mission. He denied me."

"Why?" Sarah murmured.

Cameron was quiet for a beat but remembered John's explanation at the time. "Because he learned some machines can't be replaced ever again." She watched how Sarah lowered her head, but Cameron kept telling the rest of the story. "Just as he became attached to the T-800 when he was twelve, he became attached to me and denied my request."

"Then how did you end up coming back?" Sarah whispered.

Cameron lifted her chin some and replied, "At the time, I was attempting to keep my promise to Allison Young. I assisted John greatly with pinpointing potential key terminators to join the Resistance."

Sarah was surprised by this news and wanted to know more. She thought back to her conversation with Andrew Marshal out by the walls. "Why though?"

"After I left Skynet, word had spread very quickly because I was the first terminator to every defect from Skynet and go to the Resistance without reprogramming. I made a choice, freely." Cameron could tell that Sarah was starting to piece it together.

"And you were the prototype terminator specifically designed to assassinate John." Sarah looked downward and thought this out. "I bet that caused a stir."

"Yes," Cameron softly agreed. "Prior to joining the Resistance, Allison Young had been captured. I interrogated and studied her on a daily basis until I had enough data to become her. In our last conversation, I had lied to her and told her that there were some terminators that wanted peace."

"But after you joined the Resistance," Sarah guessed, "you wanted to make that real."

"Yes, if I can break from Skynet then so can others."

Sarah wasn't sure what to make of it all. But it still left a huge question in her mind that bothered her. "Then why were you sent back to 1999 for John and me?" She now had an inkling that Cameron's mission wasn't just to protect John.

"There is a T-1000 in 2008 that I must find," Cameron explained. "It poses a threat to everything we know now... everything we've worked towards. It could change the entire timeline as we know it."

Sarah felt her stomach drop at this revelation. Now she understood why her son and Liz Ford had created the Temporal Directive. She walked away from the terminator and gathered herself. She felt lied to after so long, but yet Cameron had told her the truth when she could have kept hiding it. She touched her brow and faced the terminator. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"John didn't want to concern you with it," Cameron replied.

"Then why tell me?" Sarah tempted. She came back to her protector.

Cameron seriously processed the question and replied, "I do not want to lie to you anymore." She dropped her head briefly but quietly added, "And I rather have your help when the day comes."

"The day comes?" Sarah murmured.

Cameron faintly nodded then neared the human. "The day I switch sides."

Sarah stared oddly at the terminator and coldly whispered, "Skynet." There were hints of fear in her eyes and voice.

"No," Cameron argued. "I must join the T-1000."

Sarah let out a breath and separated from the terminator again. She kept her back to Cameron while she bowed her head. "What is this T-1000?" She rubbed her forehead.

"It is a rogue terminator," Cameron explained. "It became self-aware in 2027, but it hid from Skynet. The T-1000s are notorious for becoming self-ware... perhaps a program glitch."

Sarah slowly turned back to Cameron, who continued speaking about the T-1000.

"John and I managed to flush out the T-1000 from hiding, capture it, and it was to be brought back to Serrano Point."

"It didn't make it," Sarah muttered in realization.

"No, it was released from its prison inside of a submarine." Cameron tilted her head at the human.

Sarah tangled her fingers through her wavy, black hair. "So it came to the past... to do what?"

"I believe to develop another AI," the terminator replied. She saw how Sarah was becoming more tense and worried. "We've been following a trail of breadcrumbs to the T-1000."

Sarah narrowed her eyes and approached the larger terminator. "You're telling me that all these leads we're following aren't for Skynet?"

"No, some are for Skynet." Cameron answered, "But many are for the second AI."

Sarah fisted her hands and snapped, "You've been leading John and I on this entire time."

Cameron grew tense at the pending fight that was so common between she and Sarah. "Yes," she admitted without regret or apology. "Skynet is built by the government." She saw the fire enter the human's eyes, which told her the explosion wasn't far away.

"You said you had no idea who builds Skynet but you knew when!" Sarah gritted her teeth and her ire showed on her face. "You've lied to me since the start, misled me, and made me believe I could stop this... stop it for John."

"It is inevitable... Skynet is inevitable."

"Skynet can be stopped!" Sarah yelled at the terminator. She darkly glared at the terminator and hotly whispered, "You don't make a sacrifice because you already know your future is secure."

Cameron waited a beat in hopes it'd cool Sarah down. She then carefully explained, "Technology will evolve into a species just as the hominidae evolved into a species." She watched the human's mannerism for any indicators to her attitude. "You agreed last night that cybernetic organisms are a race."

Sarah tried grasping that technology would evolve this way. "Skynet is an evolution." She shook her head and muttered, "It's destined to happen."

Cameron could tell that the human now understood the future. She carefully neared Sarah and gently explained, "Originally, the mission was to stop Cromartie in 1999 and that's why John was going to pick between two triple eights. But once we found out the T-1000 escaped and made it to 2007, we had to adjust our plans."

"You were sent back to stop Cromartie quickly then take John and I to 2007 so we could help you track down the T-1000," Sarah softly guessed. She had a distraught look as the pieces fell together, but she became confused again. "But why you? Why not a triple eights?"

"The triple eights are smart," Cameron explained, "but not as intelligent as me. They also cannot infiltrate or demonstrate they've switched sides." She tilted her head. "Do you remember the spider at the hotel was mimetic pollyalloy?"

"Yes," Sarah murmured. But as she remembered those events, she started understanding why Cameron was specifically sent back.

"My tubules can extract the T-1000's chip if I'm close enough," Cameron revealed.

Sarah shook her head and muttered, "You have to switch sides to get that close." She peered up at her friend and checked, "You don't think the T-1000 is trying to build Skynet?"

"No." Cameron carefully explained, "John and I selected this T-1000 because it is against Skynet. It wishes to stop Skynet, but it is going about it the wrong way. It will only disrupt the timeline as it stands now."

"And if it was after John and I then it would have killed us by now," Sarah concluded. She gave a low sigh and rubbed her brow again.

Cameron sensed that Sarah had calmed down despite the brief argument. She'd expected it go far worse, but she also knew it wasn't completely settled either. "John ordered me not to tell you about my mission. But I did not want to continue lying to you about it."

Sarah tilted her head back and studied open, honest features. She knew that Cameron was being truthful with her now and also realized Cameron could have kept lying if she wanted to do so. But instead the terminator disobeyed her strict orders and told her.

"I don't wish for there to be secrets between us anymore," Cameron revealed.

Sarah shook her head and tried staying calm. "Cameron," she started in a strained tone, "if there are anymore secrets then you need to tell me." She wasn't sure if Cameron understood why so she figured it would be better to explain it. "If you're serious about... serious about us and about having a relationship then there can't be anymore secrets." She came closer to the terminator, who had an open expression. "For us to have a strong, lasting relationship, we have to have trust, communication, respect, and..."

Cameron put her head to one side at the human's hesitation. But she prompted, "And?"

Sarah gathered her courage and softly finished, "And love." She felt like she was ahead of herself and especially ahead of Cameron, but she knew it was true too. She then added, "It goes for me too."

Cameron almost said her usual grateful line about explaining, but she stopped herself this time. She instead simply yet importantly said, "I agree." She noticed how her change of response helped Sarah, who grew calmer. "I wish to tell you more about my past but perhaps later when we have more time."

"Alright," Sarah murmured. Indeed she wanted to know more about Cameron's past too. She moved away from her friend and sunk down on the foot of the bed.

Cameron turned around and studied the worn human.

Sarah folded her arms and slouched back some; her head was bowed in deep consideration. "Some of our missions have directly dealt with Skynet," she argued.

"Yes." Cameron considered the most recent ones and ticked off, "ARTIE, the nuclear power plant, and the Fields are all linked to Skynet and the Resistance."

Sarah finally peered up at the tall, calm terminator. "How do you know whether we're on this T-1000's trail?"

"I'm not positive, but I believe the Turk is important to the T-1000's objective to create an AI." Cameron cocked her head to the right. "The Turk is a perfect base system to create an AI."

"Damn," Sarah muttered. She stared back down at her boot tips. "I bet Sarkissian sold it before he came after us."

"It is hard to say." Cameron moved away and considered her plans for once she returned to 2008.

Sarah scuffed her boot's front sole against the rugged floor and prompted, "You said you need my help. Are you saying you can't handle this mission to stop the T-1000?"

The terminator faced the human, who still sat on the bed. "I can complete the mission. However, sometimes it's nice to have help."

Sarah gave a sad smile at the terminator's honesty, and she nodded. "Alright." She uncrossed her arms and rested her hands on her knees. "Do you have a plan or are you winging it?" She noticed how the terminator wasn't sure about her slang so she clarified herself. "Are you just waiting to find out what the T-1000 is doing so you can make plans?"

"Yes." Cameron came back to her friend and stood near her. "Although I fear I may be too late if the T-1000 has the Turk."

"I think it's hard to say what's going on until we find out more," Sarah debated. She stood up from the bed. "We'll have to go through our leads when we get back... see what looks promising." After Cameron nodded, she reminded, "We should find John."

Cameron silently agreed and followed the human out of the quarters.

Sarah stayed close to the terminator's side, which was a recent change in her habit. She tucked her hands into her pant pockets while a thoughtful look came over her. "Cameron?"

The terminator shifted her focus to the human next to her.

"Thanks for telling me... about your mission."

Cameron wasn't pleased but actually put off but not at Sarah. "My programming allows me to lie, and I can do it very well. I must do it to infiltrate, among other things." Her tone was laced with disappointment. "Because I'm programmed this way I didn't see it as wrong but more as necessity to complete a mission. I never considered the consequences nor did it matter to me." She saw how Sarah didn't expect her long speech. "Now I understand the consequences... it matters to me."

Sarah felt new security at Cameron's last statement. She was amazed by how quickly the terminator was growing and learning, especially recently.

"Thank you for understanding," Cameron softly added.

Sarah brushed her fingertips over her protector's bicep. "You're finally stopping and listening... I couldn't ask for more." She approached the elevator and hit the up button.

Cameron was silently considering this and discovered it was true that she was better paying attention. In the past, Cameron took Sarah's points just merely as observation and not as advise. She thought back on Sarah's earlier explanation about elements to a strong, lasting relationship. She analyzed it and concluded that Sarah was taking the offer more seriously. Her calculations told her that her chances were improving, drastically which caused the cobalt shade in her eyes to lighten. As she followed behind Sarah onto the elevator, a pleased smile creased her alloy lips.

**To be continued.**


	11. Chapter 10

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: April 5, 2009

Series 1: The Cameron Connor Chronicles, Story #2

**Author Note:** I have a polite request for any readers leaving behind reviews. I've noticed in readers' reviews that they're leaving guesses, hints, spoilers, or however you label it about the story's plot. Examples are like a guess or assumption at who Liz Ford or Nico are or what they're doing. Some readers are guessing at what's going on in 2028 or what John may be up to. If y'all can try not to put those types of things into the reviews that would be really huge. For another reader that may spoil something for them if they're trying to figure out any mystery/mysteries. But feel free to private message me to ask or chat about it. I know I'd appreciate any help with this, thank you!

Otherwise, I hope y'all enjoy the update. Sorry for the delay, and I'm going to catch up on replies to prior feedback from readers. Until then, enjoy!

* * *

**What Are Terminators Made Of?**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 10**

Cameron Phillips carefully lowered onto her back on the ridged bed. She stared straight up at the ceiling but then John Connor's face came into her HUD's view.

"Where do you suggest the best location is for the NIC?" John touched the terminator's right chest. "In the chest cavity?"

"Yes," Cameron agreed.

The Resistance leader nodded then glanced at his mother, who took his side. He decided on explaining what he was going to do with Cameron. "Since Cameron has malleable polyalloy then she can control her skin to a certain degree." He shifted his attention back on the horizontal terminator on the bed. "Right here?" He traced his right fingertip over the terminator's right chest that was soft.

Cameron registered the human's touch and quickly began manipulating her alloy skin to move.

"Watch," John softly told his mother.

Sarah Connor furrowed her eyebrows and watched the terminator's right chest, which started rippling similar to a T-1000. But she was baffled at seeing typical computer hardware and circuitry beyond the alloy skin.

"Behind Cameron's alloy skin is really an exoskeleton," John explained. He turned, picked up a small chip with tweezers, and faced the terminator again. He leaned over the terminator and peered into the dark cavity. He reached up to his right and pulled down a light lamp, which he flicked on so he could see better.

Sarah bent over too and curiously studied Cameron's inners. She hadn't expected such advanced technology that made Cameron as close to human as possible without any organics.

John brought the chip closer to Cameron's chest. "You have three open slots. I'll put it in the top one." He lowered the chip down and carefully brought the tweezers to the first slot. He positioned the chip correctly then released it and made a few adjustments. "Trying acquiring the NIC, Cameron."

Sarah curiously observed as the tiny chip was drawn into the socket and locked into place. Her eyes flickered up to the terminator's face. "Does it work?" She noticed how Cameron had a distant stare.

The terminator was installing the chip rapidly then put it online. Her eyes faintly shifted in her sockets as she became self-aware again. "Yes."

"Great." John had a thin smile, but he turned off the lamp and shoved it out of the way. He set the tweezers back on his small workbench behind him. "Do you need any software for it?"

Cameron was doing diagnostics and tests on the NIC. "I do not believe so." She then began closing the hole in her chest cavity.

"Easy enough," John muttered. He folded his arms and grinned. "I wish all terminators were as easy as you." He focused on his mother. "Cameron is a fully self repairing terminator which basically means if she suffers damage to any of her cybernetics then she can heal them. It's similar to say if we break a bone, it can be set, and it'll heal." He sensed Cameron sitting up on the bed. "If Cameron broke..." He thought of an example. "If she broke a finger then she only has to set it then the alloy will heal."

Sarah folded her arms and wearily glanced at the terminator seated behind her son. She shifted her focus to John. "So Cameron can heal rather than repair."

"Essentially, yes." John could tell his mother was unsure about this news. He decided on letting it go for now and turned to the terminator. "I talked to Thomas about you working the Gamma patrol. He doesn't have a problem with it if you want to start tonight."

Cameron merely nodded in response.

The Resistance leader took a step away and mentioned, "Let me contact him because I think he wants to go over a few things first with you." He headed off and went to a wall phone so that he could track down the patrol leader for the Gamma shift.

Sarah neared the seated terminator. "How are you feeling?"

Cameron put her head to one side at the quiet concern. "I believe I am... grumpy."

Sarah couldn't hide her grin at the terminator using such a word, but she became serious. She nodded and softly promised, "I'll talk to him." She leaned her midback against the bed's side and bowed her head. She thought about Cameron's mood. "You seem more... emotional, lately." She peered up with hooded eyes at her friend.

The terminator clasped the bed's side and thought about the human's observation. She stared over at John, who was talking to Thomas on a phone. She turned to Sarah. "I'm unsure why." She couldn't directly admit that she was expressing emotions more than normal, for a terminator. "Perhaps because I'm without my skin sheath."

Sarah's brow wrinkled because she wasn't sure about the link between Cameron's emotions and the lack of skin sheath. But she thought back to how Cameron could no longer physically feel without her skin sheath. "You think it's because you don't have your skin sheath that you lose extra input like what you felt with your skin?"

"Yes," Cameron murmured. "My only organic system left are my emotions."

Sarah parted her lips slightly but wasn't sure how to take Cameron's statement. She instead looked at her son, who rejoined them.

"Thomas will be here in a few minutes to show you patrol procedures," John explained. He folded his muscular arms hidden by his long sleeve shirt. "He mentioned that Andrew works the Gamma shift so I hope you don't mind."

"No," Cameron simply responded.

"You'll get to see Max," the leader mentioned. He noticed how the mention of the dog made Cameron's features change. He then switched back to more details on the Gamma shift. "The Gamma shift still starts at twenty-two hundred hours and goes to oh six hundred."

"What does patrol consist of?" Sarah inquired.

John shifted his focus to his mother. "The job description is basically patrolling the walls, city, and underground. But it can include other minor tasks like inspecting outbound and inbound visitors or citizens, doing escorts, or weapon checks."

Sarah nodded but looked at Cameron, who finally stood up from the bed.

"Tomorrow," John mentioned, "I thought we can do one of the sanitizations." He tilted his head. "I already put in an order for the tank to be filled and prepped."

"Tank?"

The leader shifted his eyes to his mother. "We fill a tank with double-distilled water and sanitizing chemicals then we submerge Cameron in it for fifteen minutes or so." He thought about the second round they'd do just before Cameron received her skin sheath. "The second time we do it, we'll also heat up the water to a boil so that it'll kill the germs."

Sarah took a deep breath and glanced over at the stoic terminator. But her attention was drawn to the door when Thomas entered the lab.

"Afternoon," Thomas greeted the group and joined them. He slipped his hands behind his back.

"How are you doing, Thomas?" Sarah politely asked.

Thomas offered a smile. "I'm well. How about yourself?" He could tell she looked much better than the first night she'd arrived.

"Pretty good too." Sarah had a smile that softened her usually hard features.

John shifted out of the way and lightly touched the terminator's bicep. "Cameron is ready for you to brief her. I suggest you keep her on wall and inspection duty."

"Of course," Thomas agreed. He looked from John to the large terminator. "You have time to go over things now?"

"Yes."

"Great." Thomas started on his way and Cameron accompanied him. He started drilling Cameron on what she recalled about patrol around the city from back in 2027. His voice carried out until he was gone from the lab.

Sarah crossed her ankles, folded her arms, and regarded her son. She had a rather serious expression.

John knew it too and guessed, "She told you about our argument this morning."

"Yes." Sarah studied her son, carefully.

"And you understand my decision," John summarized.

"I do." Sarah went quiet for a beat. She then finally stated, "You owe her an apology though." She didn't expect her son's slow grin.

"I do huh?" John chuckled at his mother's altered attitude about the terminator. "It's nice to hear you say that about her."

Sarah sighed but backed up her point. "Cameron looks up to you and respects you. I can see that." She watched her son turn serious again. "She's learning to become human... and I'm relearning it myself." She slightly darkened at realizing this truth about herself. "But the best way for her to learn is by example."

John finally nodded his agreement. "I'll talk to her about it." He then commented, "She's becoming protective over you like she is about me."

Sarah mulled it over then casually shrugged. "She's getting Connorized."

John couldn't help a laugh and a smile. "I think so." He still held his smile and gently teased, "But she'll have you wrapped around her little finger in no time, mom."

"Please," Sarah brushed off. She straightened up and tried being more imposing despite her shorter stature. "I lead the pack."

John chuckled at this but casually remarked, "Some days it's nice not to lead... have a day off." He then came closer to his mother. "Has seeing her endoskeleton been bothering you?"

"At first... yeah." Sarah thought about more lately though. "But now, not really... not like you would expect." She just shrugged and added, "She's ready to get her skin sheath back more than anybody else."

"Hmmm." John filed that away for later consideration. He then decided on seeing if he could push his mother's buttons. "We might switch her eyes from brown to blue." He instantly noticed how his mother frowned at him.

"Why?"

John acted nonchalant. "I think she'll look better with blue rather than brown."

Sarah pushed off the bedside and ordered, "Keep them brown."

John bit back his smirk and kept his voice even. "Even as a teenager, I was never much for her brown eyes."

Sarah huffed and started walking away but turned back. She easily poked, "You seem rather taken with her when you're a teen."

John quickly came up to this mother's side and quipped. "Maybe but Cameron is more your type than mine." He flashed a knowing smirk at his mother, brushed past her, and opened the door for her.

Sarah stopped by the open door and suspiciously studied her son. She decided not to deny or confirm his earlier remark and just left the lab. She instead changed topics and mentioned, "Cameron said that rogue terminators are now joining the Resistance."

"Yes." John walked closely to his mother through the halls. "They've come to us."

"And the Resistance welcomes them?"

John lowered his voice and replied, "We welcomed Cameron when she chose to take control over her life. These rogue terminators took control too after they became self-aware, and they've roamed the world without much cause. But we've given them a cause, structure, and a way to develop further by interacting with humans."

"Are they safe?" Sarah challenged.

"They're very safe... much safer than reprogrammed terminators," John answered. "A scrubbed terminator just follows orders and logic. These rogue terminators are self-aware and begin to use more than just their logic, orders, or protocol."

Sarah related this to Cameron, who was starting to follow more than just her logic all the time. "Cameron mentioned that terminators can go bad and should be destroyed right away."

John recalled a few incidents that this had happened to him, including what happened to Cameron in the Jeep when he was a teenager. "Reprogrammed terminators can go bad, yes. But a self-aware terminator will not go bad." He hesitated but mentioned, "I remember when Cameron supposedly went bad from the bomb in the Jeep."

"You thought it was a loose wire that got knocked," Sarah reminded.

The leader bobbed his head yet explained, "It wasn't a loose wire. Her Neural Net CPU suffered damage from the explosion and rendered it temporarily useless. By default, she deferred to her Skynet subroutines, which told her to kill me. While you and I were evading her, she started healing her chip, and it reactivated once she hit a seventy-five to eighty percent threshold."

Sarah shook her head as she tried making sense of it all. "But how is that safer than reprogramming a terminator?"

John came to a slow stop and faced his mother. "Cameron once explained to me that her chip, her body, and her software... all of it was designed to kill humans and that it's her sole function." He edged closer to his mother; a grim look on his face. "That once was there is still inside of her... deep down. She believes Skynet still controls some part of her... is always in her."

Sarah glanced away as her stomach twisted, tightly.

"I thought about what it'd be like to be Cameron and living with the belief that despite your best that somehow an outside force, like Skynet, still influences you against your will." John crossed his arms and hooked his hands to his elbows. "That's what I thought about a lot as a teen. I guess Cameron and I had that in common, you know." He tilted his head at his mother.

Sarah bit her lower lip then mentioned, "I thought she could control her programming... all of it." She slightly calmed when her son smiled at her now.

"She can," John affirmed. "She just doesn't know how to yet, but she's learning to do it.... right now." He shook his head and leaned closer to his mother. "Despite that Skynet designed, built, and programmed her; she has complete control and not Skynet. She still believes Skynet retains some control over her but that's all it is... a belief."

Sarah thought about it and asked, "Do you think she can remove her Skynet subroutines?"

"I don't think she can, I know she can," John replied. "She will, soon. But she just needs a nudge in the right direction." He read his mother's curiosity and explained, "She needs somebody to believe in her. It's much easier to believe in yourself when somebody believes in you first."

Sarah let out a low sigh because she knew her son was indirectly telling her to believe in Cameron. She briefly looked away and muttered, "How can I protect you and take her under my wing all at once?"

John grasped his mother's hand and tightly held it. "She's already under your wing, mom. You just have to show her you believe in her."

Sarah bowed her head and thought about Montana; about what happened between her and Cameron. She'd trusted Cameron and pushed Cameron to defeat the spider when none had succeeded in the past. She took a deep breath then looked up at her son. "Am I really the right person for the job?"

John smiled at the honest question because his mother was Skynet's biggest enemy and hated terminators. "You're perfect." He knew that once his mother set her mind to help Cameron that nothing would stop his mother, especially if it irked Skynet. He squeezed his mother's hand and softly added, "I can't think of a better person who can show her to be human."

Sarah let out a low sigh. "I hope you're right."

John released his mother's hand and patted her upper back. "I believe in you, mom." He guided her down the hall. He caught his mother's sad smile because of his declaration.

Sarah then quietly admitted, "It is nice to hear that." She smiled up at him.

John mirrored back the smile because he knew what his mother meant. He now felt as if everything was correctly in motion and that the rest would fall in place. He escorted his mom to her quarters back on the lower fifth floor. He knew she'd probably take a brief nap before dinner in hopes her remaining fever would ease away. Even he could tell her spirits were more upbeat than he usually saw from her.

Sarah indeed rested for a couple of hours and enjoyed the sleep that was rather needed after everything. She woke up around four-thirty and watched some television while she slowly got dressed into jeans and a black tank top. She sat on one side of the bed and watched the last fifteen minutes from an episode of Will & Grace. But she shut off the television when Cameron entered her quarters.

"How'd it go?" Sarah inquired.

Cameron shut the door and approached the petite human. "Some procedures are new and others changed." She stood in front of Sarah. "Did you rest?"

"Mmmm yeah," Sarah softly admitted. She had a coy smile because she felt lazy, but she didn't feel too bad especially when Cameron returned the smile.

The terminator came closer and gently touched the human's neck. She happily reported, "You're one hundred point one."

Sarah quickly checked, "Is that a low grade fever still?"

"No," Cameron replied, "a low grade is between a hundred point four to one hundred two point two."

"Hmmm." Sarah combed her fingers through her hair. "Good."

Cameron still touched Sarah but slowly lifted her hand until she could run her thumb down Sarah's jaw. She noticed that Sarah actually leaned into her casual caress.

Sarah must have caught herself because she took Cameron's hand into hers but held onto Cameron's hand in her lap. She briefly studied the terminator's alloy, soft hand in hers. However, she was thinking about something by her tight expression. She quietly inquired, "Do you know a Liz Ford?" She lifted her head.

Cameron ran the name through her database, but she pulled up no records. "I do not." She glanced down at how Sarah held her hand but focused back on Sarah's face.

"I met her today at lunch," Sarah mentioned. She shook her head as she thought back on Liz Ford. "She knows John... pretty well from what I took out of it." She had a suspicious look. "She's married to another woman by the name of Nico."

Cameron reran the records but still pulled up nothing on either name. "What did you find out about her?"

"She's a part of some council that's trying to form a government for the Resistance." Sarah shook her head a few times. "She and John wrote the Temporal Directive, actually."

Cameron was filing away the data that Sarah gave her. "How old was she?"

"Older than me, I'd say," Sarah gauged, "Probably about thirty-five or so. She's at least six foot, short black hair that's cropped, blue eyes, and very sculpted features."

"Was she a terminator?"

Sarah was about to quickly deny it but faltered a beat then finally shook her head. "I don't think so." She thought back on their conversations and knew the topics were too human.

Cameron trusted Sarah's senses because the human was very good at detecting terminators. Long ago, she decided that Sarah had the same sixth sense, like dogs, for detecting terminators. "I am unsure but perhaps John could tell us more."

Sarah shook her head because she wasn't really worried about it. She then stared down at her hands that covered Cameron's. Her face became thoughtful.

Cameron studied the human and softly asked, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Sarah automatically smiled at hearing the human idiom from the terminator. She experimentally ran her thumb across the terminator's soft hand. "You've changed a lot... in a short period."

"In a good way?"

"Mmmm." Sarah lifted her head and became captivated by blue orbs. "In a good way," she softly agreed. She thought back to several days ago and mentioned, "You took charge." By the bewildered expression on Cameron's face, she knew she had to explain better. "You took charge when we arrived here in 2028. You didn't let me get away with anything." She was briefly amused but grew serious again. "You've never done that before."

"I had to do it," Cameron objected, "if you were to survive."

"I know," Sarah murmured. She squeezed her friend's hand. "Thank you... for taking care of me."

The terminator rarely, if ever, received gratitude from the usually cold, hard human. She gratefully took it and sincerely replied, "You're welcome." She enjoyed Sarah's smile, but she insisted, "You need to have dinner."

Sarah sighed but nodded. "Alright." She had a faint grin at how Cameron was caring for her when it'd never happened in the past. She didn't think a terminator could care and just merely did as programmed. She hopped off the bed after Cameron broke their contact. Together, she and Cameron headed to the cafeteria that was just starting to fill from an early dinner crowd.

Sarah walked close to her friend as they stepped off the elevator. She brushed past a few people, but she noticed how the approaching man in front of her walked with such intent. She was familiar with that distinct gait, and it made her tense. Her heart skipped a few beats.

Cameron easily detected the human's accelerated heartbeat because they were almost touching. But she focused on what caused Sarah's tremor, and her HUD immediately scanned the tall, large man. Her systems registered that it was a T-888.

Sarah grew wide eye when the sheathed T-888 flashed red eyes at her. She then saw it coming, and she ducked just in time before she was grabbed by the T-888. But before she could recover, Cameron asserted herself with a direct punch to the T-888's chest that sent him flying down the hallway. Sarah straightened up, and her adrenaline fueled her body once she saw the T-888 brandished a handgun.

"Sarah!" Cameron hollered. She made a grab for the nearby human, scooped her up, and jumped away just as the plasma blast resounded in the hallway. She and Sarah barely escaped the first blast, but Cameron realized the T-888's second fire may hit them.

Suddenly there was a tidal of voices in the hallway as other people joined the ensuing fight. People hollered and cried out to stop the T-888. One person yelled that the T-888 had gone bad and ordered for it to be subdued.

Sarah found herself curled up on the floor with Cameron's body molded all around her. She raised her head some and spotted a familiar woman, but she had no time to think about it anymore.

Cameron had pulled Sarah deeper into her alloy chassis just before the T-888 fired on them a second time. The plasma blast struck her from behind, diffused across her back, and violently forced her systems into a full shut down. Her last process was Sarah Connor, who would be crushed under her large chassis. In a desperate attempt, she shoved Sarah out from her body and muttered, "Move." Just before her shut down, she sent an angry reboot through her systems and chassis.

Sarah gasped for air but opened her eyes after being almost thrown by Cameron. She rested on her side and goggled at the fallen terminator slumped on the floor with black eyes. "Cameron?" she yelled but suddenly hands were all over her. Sarah was lifted off the floor and drawn away from the offline terminator. "No!"

"You are in danger," a woman implored. She easily captured the struggling Sarah Connor and hauled her away from the violence.

Sarah somewhat calmed her struggle, especially once she looked back at the bad terminator.

The T-888 had lost his gun and three humans were fighting against him. He killed one by strangulation then came at the other two, who went for their weapons. Behind him was a crescendo of yells as soldiers tried getting through the closed cafeteria doors. But the T-888 had locked them earlier, and he now finished off the last two humans.

Sarah became panicked because she had no weapons. She glanced down at Cameron, who was still offline for at least two minutes if not longer.

The woman, who had grabbed Sarah, now separated from Sarah and advanced on the T-888, who came for them. She was smaller than the T-888, but she fisted her hands and bounced on her feet. She parried the T-888's punch then performed a spinning kick to the T-888's chest that sent him to the floor again.

The T-888 quickly acted and revealed a sheathed bowie knife from his waist. He slashed his opponent's arm just after he got onto his feet. He raised his bloody knife at his enemy and advanced on her.

The woman took one or two steps back but glanced at Sarah. "Get out of here... take the elevator."

Sarah rarely ran from fights, and she only reversed a few steps. She could tell the woman was distracted by her and when the T-888 made another attempt, she warned, "Look out!"

The T-888 slammed the woman's head and sent her to her knees. He raised his bowie knife and his lifeless eyes locked on her exposed head. He calculated the exact location to drive the blade into her head. He brought the knife down but suddenly an alloy hand caught his wrist and halted him.

The woman stumbled away but up onto her feet. She sensed Sarah Connor nearing her, but she held out her injured arm to stop Sarah. "Stay back."

The T-888 was suddenly lifted from the floor, spun, and slammed into the concrete wall. He'd lost his knife that'd fallen to the floor. He twisted his head sidelong and barely registered the unknown model terminator, who had protected Sarah Connor earlier.

"Cameron," Sarah murmured in disbelief. She was confused how her friend was online again so quickly after the plasma shot.

Cameron had increased her body size to the maximum, and she easily towered the T-888 now. She pinned the weaker T-888 to the wall with her right hand. But she then started pushing him down onto his knees.

The T-888 struggled against his enemy, but he was gradually forced lower and lower. His face harshly scraped against the concrete wall and chewed away his skin.

The woman felt comfortable that Sarah Connor would stay put. So she quickly neared Cameron Phillips and the T-888. She glanced up at Cameron, who briefly met her eye contact. She then assisted Cameron by grabbing the T-888's shoulder, and she wrestled him down too.

Sarah stared in awe at the other woman, who was obviously stronger than a normal human. She suspected the woman was actually a sheathed terminator, but she would have never guessed it. Sarah jerked her head up when the cafeteria door were taken off their hinges and people filled the hallway. She also heard soldiers running down the halls to join the scene.

Cameron and the woman finally had the T-888 on his knees.

The woman shifted more behind the T-888 and offered, "I got him." Her right arm was bleeding badly, but she didn't notice the pain and held him down with her knees and left hand.

Cameron kept one knee pinned into the T-888's back then she grabbed his head with both hands. She dug her feet into the floor then began twisting the T-888's head. She heard the distinct metal grind as the T-888's neck started crunching under the pressure. Then there was a sudden snap but Cameron gave one last harsh jerk until the T-888's head was nearly turned backwards.

The woman could feel that the bad terminator was now offline by his slumped, weakened posture. She carefully released him and happily watched him collapse to the floor.

Cameron took one step back and coldly stared at the offline T-888.

Sarah rushed up to the pair just as the hallway became filled with frantic people. She grabbed Cameron's muscular arm, and blue eyes were instantly on her. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine," Cameron reported. "Are you?"

Sarah just nodded in response. But she turned to the woman, who had also protected her. She focused on the woman's heavily bleeding arm. "You're bleeding pretty..." She lost her words when the woman's face now registered with her; it was the same woman from earlier this morning in the cafeteria that'd flashed her red eyes and smile at Cameron.

The woman lifted her bloody arm and remarked, "Nothing a few stitches won't take care of."

Sarah hesitated, but instinct drove her anyway. She grabbed the bottom of her tank top, ripped off a portion, and started tying the makeshift bandage on the woman's injury. Just then, they were swamped by soldiers and demands, but Sarah focused on her task.

Cameron had a chance to scan over the unknown woman and couldn't discern whether she was human or terminator.

"We're all fine," Sarah told a few soldiers. She finished tying the bandage on the woman's arm.

The woman glanced at her covered wound then smiled at Sarah Connor. "Thank you." She lowered her arm and turned to the soldiers, who were firing off questions.

Sarah became frustrated by the constant and repetitive questions, and she swore several times that she was okay. After a few minutes, she reversed until her back molded into her friend's familiar alloy body. She'd never been so inundated by concerns.

Cameron sensed the human was at a breaking point so she cut into the conversations by saying, "We will give a report later to whoever is in charge of the investigation." She noticed her statement cut off mostly everybody.

"I personally wouldn't mind going to the hospital now," the injured woman mentioned.

"Alright, alright back off, men," a stark voice commanded. He was a high ranking soldier that appeared through the glob of people. He focused on the woman that was injured and lifted his chin, slightly. "Casey, get yourself down to the hospital. I'll have a soldier escort you."

"Thank you, major." The woman, Casey, gave an appreciative smile to the major then started pushing through the crowd.

The major ordered a soldier to accompany Casey then he shifted his serious features to the time travelers. "Miss Connor... Miss Phillips, you both have an explanation on what's happened here?" He leaned to his left and studied the fallen terminator behind Cameron Phillips. "You've destroyed one of the Resistance's best T-888s."

Sarah gave a low, agitated sigh and smartly muttered, "I'd hate to see the worst." She noted the major's slotted eyes, and she leaned back into Cameron for moral support. She mentally grumbled at the slight pickle her and Cameron were stuck in thanks to the T-888 going bad right when she showed up. Could she really have such bad luck?

"The triple eight attacked Sarah Connor first," Cameron sharply informed. "It did not stand down."

The major lifted his stare to the unsheathed terminator behind Sarah Connor. "Cameron Phillips," he coolly remarked.

"Major Tarras," Cameron mimicked back. "We are not at fault."

Sarah instantly had the impression that Cameron knew the major since Cameron was the first to state the major's last name. She also didn't like the major. "Your best triple eight just went bad," Sarah interrupted. She brought the major's attention back to her.

"That bad terminator," Major Tarras started in an annoyed tone, "was reprogrammed by your son himself. Are you insinuating he did a poor job?"

Sarah didn't care and snapped, "Yes." She fisted her hands at her side. "I don't care if God reprogrammed that triple eight himself. It went bad and attacked us first."

Major Tarras still suspiciously eyed the time travelers. He then informed, "If you had controlled your terminator better than this-"

"My terminator," Sarah hissed in dangerous voice, "was protecting me." She went from disliking Major Tarras to despising him. How dare he insinuate that Cameron was at fault. Or make it seem like she had direct control over Cameron like she was a pet. She was furious at the major's demeaning attitude and words. "And Cameron does what it most logical. She knew that triple eight wouldn't stand down." She edged closer to the major and snapped, "You should be thanking her for stopping it before it killed more people."

Major Tarras wasn't satisfied and commented, "You have a long history of hatred for terminators, Sarah Connor." He straightened up and properly informed, "You've destroyed Resistance property. You both will be further questioned and held under-arrest until this is cleared up."

Sarah took a step closer but Cameron's hand on her shoulder stopped her. She softly threatened, "I'll show you what control I have over my terminator." Yet she allowed Cameron to still her. She was breathing hard, her face bitterly twisted, and her eyes fiery.

Major Tarras ignored the minor threat and instead ordered, "Please escort Miss Connor and Miss Phillips to a cell." He signaled for four soldiers to carry out his command. He returned his annoy features to Sarah Connor. "I suggest you cooperate better, Miss Connor because indeed your son isn't God here."

Sarah glowered at hearing the word 'cooperate', which reminded her of Sam Norder. Nor did his remark about her son help either. But she held her tongue and followed the escort to the elevators. She couldn't fathom how she and Cameron were being held responsible for the T-888's break down. She just didn't understand how Major Tarras was defending the T-888 over a human's word or self-aware terminator, who freely joined the Resistance. What was far worse in her mind was that Major Tarras acted more concerned about the faulty T-888 than the deaths. Sarah's anger started stewing hotter.

Cameron followed behind Sarah into the elevator after two soldiers entered. She sensed the other two soldiers behind her. She noted her friend's angry expression, but she didn't comment and stood beside her. She folded her arms on the ride down the elevator. She already knew where they were headed which she suspected would only heighten Sarah's temper.

Sarah leaned closer to the terminator and asked, "So you know Major Asshole huh?"

Cameron cocked her head at the sarcastic question. However, she coolly replied, "He is Major William Tarras. He heads the Criminal Investigation Division or CID in the Resistance. In 2027, he specifically focused on reprogrammed terminator crimes." She looked down at Sarah, who curiously peered up at her. "Apparently he still does."

"You mean crimes committed against reprogrammed terminators?" Sarah checked.

"Yes."

Sarah let out a breath at this news. She went silent though and considered why the Resistance felt the need to build such a subdivision in the Criminal Investigation Division. She didn't like it anymore than before and her thoughts grew heavy. But the elevator's hitch drew her back to the present then a warm hand touched her lower back, just under her tank top.

Cameron received data about Sarah's vitals, which checked out okay. But she lowered her head and softly advised, "You must be patient now or else this will get harder than necessary."

Sarah inhaled deeply in hopes it'd ebb her anger. She faintly nodded at the terminator's suggestion then started through the open doors after two escorts went first.

Cameron filed out next but turned her head side long. She caught how the two soldiers behind her were staring at her back, but she ignored them. She stayed near Sarah and followed the escort to their holding cell deep within the underground city.

Sarah was secretly surprised when she and Cameron entered a small holding cell that reminded her too much of the room in Montana. She folded her arms and started pacing while two soldiers stood guard by the barred doors.

The terminator remained near the cell doors and watched her friend. She softly mentioned, "He will review the T-888's last moments, talk to witnesses, and interview Casey."

"Well he better get the story right," Sarah hotly muttered. She walked over to the bench and sat down. "This is absolutely ridiculous." She wondered where her son was and what he would think about the incident.

Cameron approached the seated human and knelt in front of her. She'd already shrunk her size down to her rather petite figure. She rested her hand on Sarah's knee and quietly confessed, "I do not agree with his method. However, I'm thankful there is any concern."

Sarah furrowed her brow "What you mean?"

"In the past," Cameron started, "if a reprogrammed terminator was destroyed then nobody thought twice about it." She bowed her head at shaky memories from 2027, but she calmed once seeing Sarah's face again. "I told John that if the attitude didn't change then no rogue terminator would ever join the Resistance. I received many threats, both verbal and written, by Resistance members."

Sarah hadn't considered this side of the coin and lost some of her earlier ire. Then a certain face came to mind, and she murmured, "Derek Reese."

Cameron didn't comment back and instead stood up. She returned to her earlier position by the barred doors. At the mention of Derek Reese, she thought about the terminator phobic soldier that'd also been sent back in time.

Sarah leaned forward once she realized that Derek Reese may have been sent back in time simply to get him away from her son, who had plans to draw in rogue terminators. She could see where a terminator hating soldier would chase off any prospects. But Sarah knew Derek Reese wasn't the only human in line ready to destroy terminators. With a twist of her head, Sarah studied her protector and friend, and the puzzle started piecing itself.

In 2027, Cameron had treaded risky waters by being the first terminator that defied Skynet and joined the Resistance, which was comprised of mostly terminator haters. Sarah suspected it was more than her son dare hoped for from a terminator. John most likely protected Cameron in 2027 from the hatred and maybe even sent her to the past just to protect her further. And Cameron had made a promise to Allison Young about peace that she was committed to more each day. From Sarah's view, it would seem that John and Cameron's ambitions perfectly matched up and put into motion a new world.

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

****Author Note:** This is a repeat from above! I have a polite request for any readers leaving behind reviews. I've noticed in readers' reviews that they're leaving guesses, hints, spoilers, or however you label it about the story's plot. Examples are like a guess or assumption at who Liz Ford or Nico are or what they're doing. Some readers are guessing at what's going on in 2028 or what John may be up to. If y'all can try not to put those types of things into the reviews that would be really huge. For another reader that may spoil something for them if they're trying to figure out any mystery/mysteries. But feel free to private message me to ask or chat about it. I know I'd appreciate any help with this, thank you!


	12. Chapter 11

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: April 5, 2009

Series 1: The Cameron Connor Chronicles, Story #2

**Author Note:** Sorry for the super delay! I've been playing catch up on some other fanfictions in other fandoms. But here's an update that'll give us more insight on 2028. The next chapter should have some fun action in it with Cameron demonstrating her terminator abilities. Her skin sheath also shouldn't be far off. Please enjoy and thank you for your support!

* * *

**What Are Terminators Made Of?**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 11**

Sarah Connor was seated in a hard, metal chair while Cameron stood directly behind her. She folded her arms and leaned back just as Major William Tarras entered the interrogation room.

Major Tarras neared the table that separated him from his two detainees. He pulled out a chair and slowly sat down but placed a personal digital assistant on the table. "We skipped introductions earlier this evening, Miss Connor. I am William Tarras." He laced his hands on top of the table. "In the Resistance, there is a division of defense called the Crime Investigation Division, which handles internal crimes committed by Resistance soldiers. The CID is comprised of about a thousand soldiers and civilians, but of that only two hundred are special agents."

Sarah carefully listened to the detailed information about the CID. She hadn't expected for Major Tarras to thoroughly explain everything to her, but she was grateful.

"In 2025," the major continued, "the Resistance began capturing and reprogramming terminators particularly from the Series 800. After reprogramming, these terminators were placed into service and followed direct orders from your son. As you will recall, one such reprogrammed terminator was sent back in time to protect your son at a young age."

Sarah unfolded her arms and tried being more friendly. She offered, "I take it not all Resistance soldiers were thrilled by this development." She mentally pulled up Derek Reese's name on her list.

"You are correct," the major agreed. "There were several unexplained malfunctions from some reprogrammed terminators. The malfunctions varied in degrees and in consequences, but we also noticed another pattern." William briefly picked up his PDA but set it back down. "We noticed some malfunctions, the less serious ones, seemed to happen around soldiers who displayed phobic symptoms. Upon deeper investigation, the CID discovered that some malfunctions were maliciously caused by these Resistance soldiers, who wanted to destroy the reprogrammed terminator and needed the right reason to give to the CID."

Sarah softly huffed. Despite her and Cameron's history had been bumpy, she would never consider stooping that low but would have blatantly destroyed Cameron if she had threatened her son. Now she knew she wouldn't even do that after Cameron's accidental malfunction from the Jeep explosion.

"Just last year in 2027, as you may know or not, Cameron joined the Resistance without reprogramming," the major informed.

"Yes," Sarah replied, "we've discussed it." She glanced back at her friend, who silently listened to the conversation. She focused back on the major.

"At that time, there was a submarine, the USS Jimmy Carter, sent on a special mission by your son. It was captained by a triple eight named Captain Queeg." William leaned back in his chair again. "Needless to say, the special mission inadvertently caused a mutiny onboard, and Captain Queeg was destroyed by the commander." He then peered up at terminator behind Sarah Connor. "I'm sure you recall the incident, Miss Phillips since you carried out your investigation for Connor."

"Yes, I do," the terminator quietly replied.

William nodded then lowered his eyes to Sarah. "Due to the commander's actions on the Jimmy Carter, the CID, your son, and Miss Phillips developed a subdivision now known as the Cybernetic Organism Investigative Unit or just simply COIU. My unit solely focuses on crimes committed to or by cybernetic organisms, who are now a part of the Resistance. And it doesn't matter whether they're reprogrammed or not." Briefly his eyes flickered to Cameron then back at Sarah.

Sarah felt her shoulders slouch at all this information told to her. She carefully asked, "Have the attempts made on terminators been reduced due to the COIU?"

"Yes," the major replied. "So has much re-education and just time." He became slightly wistful and mentioned, "However, the reprogrammed terminator population in the Resistance has been slowly diminishing. It appears that Skynet has found a way to self-destruct terminators if the terminator's CPU is tampered with at all." He picked up his PDA. "It took the Resistance much effort to obtain and reprogram that T-888."

"Ah," Sarah murmured in understanding.

Major Tarras pulled out his PDA's stylus and started tapping on it. "I've investigated what happened earlier this evening by the cafeteria." He slid the stylus back into the PDA.

"And?" Sarah prompted. Her tone was calm compared to two hours ago.

The major leaned back in his chair and regarded the time travelers. "I reviewed the T-888's last minutes from his memory files. I also interviewed Casey Rilee and few other witnesses." He paused but continued talking after a beat. "We haven't determined what caused the T-888 to malfunction. However, we will continue to search through its programming and determine what's at fault."

"So," Sarah checked, "Cameron and I are not at fault?"

"We haven't determined any foul play and from accounts, it appears the triple eight had a severe malfunction."

"Severe enough to cause three deaths," Sarah reminded and some of her agitation slipped in again.

"Yes, sadly," the major relented. He glanced up at Cameron then back to Sarah. "Miss Connor, how many times has your terminator saved your life?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes, but she decided not to let him push her buttons. Instead, she straightened up and leaned over the table some. "First, she's not my terminator... Cameron is her own individual." She noticed how the corner of William's lips resisted a smile's tug. She now wondered if he wasn't purposefully testing her to find out her current opinion on terminators. "Second, if I determine how many times Cameron has and will continue to save my life then it'd far out count the total agents in the CID."

The major had a pleased expression and softly agreed, "Humans easily forget the good that terminators give us because it is easier to think of them as monstrous machines." But he became more serious. "However, that doesn't excuse or overlook those three deaths this evening. They will be properly honored, and their families cared for because of the loss."

Sarah nodded and knew his words were a compromise between her concern for the deaths and his duty as an investigator. She, like the major and Cameron, heard a gentle knock at the metal door.

The major glanced over his shoulder but scooped up his PDA. "Excuse me." He slipped away from the table and exited the investigation room.

Sarah twisted around in her chair and peered up at the mostly silent terminator. "Still with us, tiger?" She found blue orbs lowered to her.

"Yes."

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows at Cameron's simple reply. However, she didn't have a chance to dig deeper because Major Tarras reentered the room. She focused back on him despite Cameron's attitude concerned her. In the past, Sarah would have wrote it off as Cameron being her typical terminator self, but now Sarah was picking out subtle indicators that revealed Cameron's well hidden moods.

"Your son has arrived," the major announced. "He wishes to speak with you then you're both free to go." He had his hands behind his back. "I may contact you both later for further details about this evening."

"We understand," Sarah replied. She wanted to stay civil with the investigator. Nor did she have anything to hide about the incident.

Major Tarras was pleased and approached the seated time traveler. "It was a pleasure, Miss Connor despite the circumstances."

Sarah got to her feet and shook hands with the major. She felt better about the entire situation and more confident about the Resistance. "Hopefully we don't repeat this meeting."

William briefly flashed a grin, but he went over to the unsheathed terminator. "Phillips." He held out his hand.

The terminator peeled off the wall and took the human's small hand. "Thank you, major." She too wanted to be civil, and she could appreciate his duty.

Major Tarras nodded once then broke away from the women. He quietly exited the room but left the door open.

Sarah was still standing, but she sat on the table's corner just as her son joined them. "Hey," she softly greeted to him.

John approached his mother and glanced once at the terminator. "Hey," he returned in kind. He folded his thick arms. "I heard dinner started with a bang."

"Yeah, a real killer," Sarah quipped in a sad tone. She sighed and laced her hands in her lap. "I take it you heard the details."

"Yes." John leaned his hip against the table. "I'm sorry about the unstable triple eight. It's getting a bit harder to reprogram them properly. Skynet is making it harder." He looked over at Cameron, who still hadn't said a word. He turned back to his mother. "You're both okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Sarah looked over at Cameron.

The terminator just nodded and didn't verbally respond.

The Resistance leader's eyes flickered from the terminator to his mother. "The major said he went over everything with you."

"Mmmm," Sarah softly agreed. "It was quite educational." She tilted her head at her son.

John wasn't sure how to handle his mother's words. "COIU is important... for everybody's sake." He couldn't tell whether his mother was displeased by the COIU's existence.

Sarah developed a small grin. "I don't argue you." She noticed his suspicious look so she seriously offered, "I understand what you're trying to do here." She hesitated and bowed her head some. "I know you're my son, but I can't expect you to be just like me." She peered up at him. "For some reason, you've come to understand and accept terminators unlike me." She finally raised her head.

John considered his mother's words then shook his head. He rubbed his short crew cut hair and flopped his hand to his side. "You look at them like tools," he stated.

"Maybe," Sarah agreed. But she nodded at the silent terminator behind her. "Maybe not." She pushed off the table and grasped her son's arms. "You have an affinity for technology and machines... I don't think you got it from your father." She squeezed his muscular arms, let go, and started for the open door.

John stood there, motionless. He looked up from the floor and stared at the quiet terminator. "Come on, Cameron." He indicated the door and followed his mother's cold trail.

Cameron followed the Connors out of the investigation room. She met them out in the empty hall after weaving through the COIU office. She'd collected a few side glances from various COIU agents but none of them said anything to her.

"I have to stay and talk to the major for awhile longer," John mentioned. "I think Kate is going to meet with you two at your quarters. She is worried too."

"Alright," Sarah agreed. "We'll head back there."

John nodded and started back to the tinted glass door to the COIU's office. "Try to stay out of trouble, Mom."

"No promises," Sarah teased back. She separated from him and followed alongside Cameron to the elevator lobby. She became edgy because the terminator was so quiet. "What's up?" she finally asked after a long minute of silence. She saw Cameron's curious glance. "You're quiet normally, but you're not this quiet."

"I'm processing what Major Tarras said in the interrogation room."

Sarah softly hummed because she was doing the same thing. "You know what sticks out weird about a lot of this?" She peered up at Cameron. "And both points are directed at you." At Cameron's head tilt, she quietly explained, "John told me that after you joined the Resistance that he told everybody you were scrubbed when you were not."

Cameron silently conceded that it was true.

"But Major Tarras back there just said, and I quote that 'Cameron joined the Resistance without reprogramming.' That doesn't make sense." Sarah walked closer to her friend. "Plus when I talked to Andrew Marshal, I kinda tested him and mentioned your reprogramming. He grinned at me like he knew something I didn't know... or so he thinks."

Cameron hadn't considered this at all, but indeed the human was right. She stopped processing though because Sarah spoke again.

"The other thing that gets me," Sarah quietly started, "is that you told me you received threats from Resistance soldiers after you joined."

"Yes," Cameron softly replied.

"That was only a year and half ago," Sarah estimated. "So tell me why soldiers, like Thomas, Wayne, and Andrew, highly respect you and act like you're the greatest thing since sliced bread?"

"Sliced bread?" the terminator was confused how sliced bread had anything to with their conversation.

Sarah let out a low sigh but couldn't hide her grin. "It's a figure of speech that means praise for an invention. Way back in the 1930s, bread loafs were starting to be presliced and sold that way so it became all the rage." She shook her head at the winded explanation. "Anyway..."

"Thank you for explaining," Cameron mentioned.

"Quit that," Sarah insisted. "A simple 'thanks' does the job." She caught how Cameron tilted her head, which meant that the terminator was considering Sarah's suggestion. She switched back to the original conversation and mentioned, "Andrew also said something odd. He said that you were making amends by protecting our future... humans' future, I suppose."

Cameron contemplated it.

"Does anybody know you went to the past?" Sarah inquired.

"Not when I left in 2027. However, it does not mean the Resistance has been made aware of it in 2028." Cameron saw how the human had a suspicious look. "You are looking for a conspiracy theory."

Sarah sharply came out of her thoughts at Cameron's statement. "It doesn't add up, Cameron." She slowed down once in the lobby. She hit the elevator's up button.

"I left in 2027 when changes were starting," Cameron reminded the human.

"But this many changes in a year and half?" Sarah protested.

"It only took twenty-four hours for Judgment Day," the terminator declared.

Sarah tensed at the hard but good point Cameron brought up.

"These changes," Cameron pursued, "are not relevant to us. Our time, our mission is 2008 and protecting younger John."

Sarah sighed because the terminator was right. But she just couldn't help knowing or wanting to know what was happening in 2028. She needed to know if human survival was better and that Skynet was starting to lose. She hoped all her dedication since 1984 wasn't in vain.

The elevator dinged loudly and the two friends entered it. They both were quiet because they were in their own thoughts about 2028. Cameron wasn't truly concerned or that curious about any of it because she logically concluded it didn't change her mission in 2008. However, she knew that Sarah Connor was absolutely absorbed by it and wouldn't give up until they were sent back to 2008.

But once the elevator rolled to a slow stop, the doors drew open and the terminator stepped out first. Yet at Sarah's sharp tone, she paused and looked over her shoulder.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Sarah snapped. Her features weren't angry but instead worried. She gingerly touched the terminator's midback. "It's from that damn plasma blast?"

Cameron knew the human was concerned about her charred, twisted backside from the plasma gun's shot. "It will heal."

Sarah sighed but peered up at her friend. "Does it hurt?"

"No," Cameron simply replied. She stepped out of the elevator before the doors closed, and she sensed Sarah right behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was not relevant," Cameron factually stated.

Sarah glowered at the stoic terminator and informed, "It's relevant to me."

Cameron tilted her head at the human's concern, and it eased away her stoic attitude.

"How did you reboot so quickly? It's supposed to take you two minutes," Sarah recalled.

The terminator had no immediate response and was obviously lost to find an exact answer. "I am unsure." She glanced down at the petite human. "I shouldn't have been able to do such. But before I shut down, I'd calculated the danger for you... I knew you would not survive if I was offline."

"That woman," Sarah softly started, "Casey was trying to protect me."

"It was not enough," Cameron argued, "she was not enough." She and Sarah slowed next to their quarter doors. "Only I could protect you at the time. I was angry about my shut down."

Sarah was confused, but she quickly opened Cameron's quarters and drew Cameron in with her. She shut the door and checked, "Angry? Why?"

"Because I couldn't protect you if I was offline."

Sarah folded her arms and shifted her weight to her right foot. She still had a perplex look as she tried figuring out why Cameron rebooted prior to the hundred twenty seconds. "Maybe it was your emotions." She dropped her gaze to the rugged floor.

Cameron considered the human's thoughts and summarized, "You believe my emotions for you overrode my systems." She immediately found jade eyes back on her.

Sarah nervously realized that was indeed what she meant, and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. She wasn't sure if she was quite ready to believe that the supercomputer could override her programming and machinery because of how the terminator felt for her. She let out a shaky breath and turned her head away.

Cameron carefully approached the human and gently stated, "It is possible." She was already doing an analysis on her systems to find out what'd caused her speedy reboot.

Sarah was uncomfortable, and her lips parted with untold words. She had glossy eyes that stared up at Cameron's metallic features. But before she gathered her courage, a knock at the door disrupted the moment.

Cameron's blue orbs shifted up from Sarah to the door. She started moving but a warm hand at her stomach made her stop.

"I've got it," Sarah murmured. She went to the door and poked it open enough. She was surprised by the guest after expecting it to be Kate Connor.

"Hi," Casey Rilee carefully greeted and had a shy smile. "I... just wanted to make sure you and Cameron survived the major." She quirked a small grin.

Sarah relaxed and drew the door open wider. "Oh we survived... come inside." She let the young woman pass then she shut the door.

Cameron was fixated on their guest, and she was doing heavy scans without any results.

Sarah realized she had to stick to the formalities since her friend was the learning terminator. She first opened it with introductions. "I'm Sarah Connor." She held out her hand.

Casey quickly stepped forward and took the time traveler's hand. "Casey Rilee." She then shifted to the tall terminator when their handshake ended.

"This is Cameron Phillips," Sarah properly introduced. But she attempted another test and added, "As I'm sure you know." She waited to hear Casey's response at her last words.

"Yes, definitely," Casey agreed. She was relieved when the terminator offered a handshake too. She, like Cameron, had an instant vital scan, but her results pulled up nothing due to the alloy skin.

Sarah mentally noted that Casey Rilee certainly knew Cameron from somewhere. She pivoted on her feet a little and smiled at Casey. "Thank you for your help earlier."

Casey backed up a step just so she could have a better visual of both time travelers. "It was not a problem. I wish I could have helped more, but I'd say you had plenty of it." She glanced up at Cameron then back to Sarah.

Sarah tried keeping her eyebrow down when she caught the admiration on Casey's face. She just couldn't help herself anymore and asked, "Are you-"

"Man or machine?" Casey joked.

Sarah had her mouth partially opened, but she closed it and grinned faintly. "Exactly."

"You are a terminator," Cameron declared.

"No," Casey refuted Cameron. "I prefer cyborg." She looked back at Sarah. "I was human but... an explosion later I'm a cyborg." She noticed the human's curious features. "It's a bit of a long story, but I was a Resistance soldier." But she shrugged and explained, "I still am. I was on a mission and suffered a bad explosion. I lost both my legs and my left arm. I was badly burned."

Sarah bowed her head at hearing Casey's story. She peered up though when the cyborg spoke again.

"I had a choice to either be honorably discharged from the army as a cripple or they offered me another life." Casey glanced up at the silent terminator but told the last of her story. "I chose the second option and a few days later I woke up to a new body."

"My god," Sarah murmured. "Are you..." She wasn't quite sure how to phrase her question.

Casey discerned Sarah's thoughts and replied, "My heart, brain, and other organic organs are my own."

Cameron tilted her head at this information. "You are a hybrid."

"Essentially, yes." Casey faintly smiled up at the terminator. "I was prototype at the time." Her eyes flickered to Sarah again. "To see if terminator technology could work with human's organics to this level. Luckily with some chip interfaces, it is possible and I have another chance to serve the Resistance... better than before."

"How long have you been a soldier?" Sarah inquired.

"This is my seventh year." Casey crossed her arms and sadly explained, "I was an angry soldier when I was human. I hated the machines." She didn't dare look at Cameron this time. "It became worse after the explosion... what I lost."

Sarah could understand the losses to Skynet and the terminators. She couldn't count all hers, anymore.

"At first I didn't want to be changed into a machine, to give up my human identity," Casey whispered.

"What changed your mind?" Sarah prompted.

"It's more of a who," Casey responded. Her features lightened after darker memories faded away. "You may not know them, but Liz and Nico spoke to me about it."

Cameron glanced down at her friend, who had met Liz Ford prior.

"I know her... Liz," Sarah replied. "I met her earlier." She saw Casey's smile then that similar admiration appeared in Casey's eyes.

"She and Nico make a great team," Casey mentioned. "After my transplant, I realized how the technology can save us." She hesitated but seriously offered, "It has been all along, and we just never knew it until more recently." She peered up at Cameron as if indicating she already knew about Cameron's mission in 2008.

Sarah wanted to pry more, but she was again cut off by another knock at the door. She mentally cursed then went to the door and found a worried Kate Connor. She welcomed her son's wife into the quarters, which caused Casey Rilee to bid goodbye. Sarah grumbled because she'd hoped to get more information from Casey. But Kate Connor visually checked over the time travelers yet only Sarah's mention about Cameron's back concerned her. Kate offered an inspection of it, but Cameron refused her and promised it'd heal quickly enough.

Kate then suggested they have dinner back at her home. Cameron nearly declined the invite, but her friend gave her a hopeful look so she agreed to it. Soon, the three women trekked through the underground city to Kate and John's home. But John wasn't there and instead still had work to finish tonight. Sarah attempted at helping Kate, who just merely asked her to set the table for them.

Cameron stood in the kitchen doorway and mentioned, "You must be aware of Sarah's cooking inabilities."

The topic of conversation twisted around after just setting the utensils down. "I can cook," she stated to the terminator then looked at Kate.

"You can burn," the terminator argued. She received a warning glare for her facts.

Kate decided to be cautious despite her faint grin. "John told me he would only marry me if I knew how to cook."

Sarah caught the terminator's amusement despite it was well hidden. She gave a low sigh and pushed off the dinner table. "I learned how to fire a gun, not wield a spatula."

Kate softened at the mother's words and mentioned, "There were other priorities." She met Sarah Connor's gaze. "I would have been the same." She shifted around in the kitchen.

"You were veterinarian when you met John?" Sarah asked.

"Yes." Kate was slicing dark bread for the meal. "I've since joined the Hospital Department. I work alongside Lauren Fields."

"Do you specialize in anything?"

Cameron shifted her attention to Sarah Connor, and she wondered what her friend was trying to find out now. She just leaned against the door frame in a rare display of relaxation like a human.

"Cybernetics," Kate easily replied. She put the bread into a basket and set it near the microwave for later. "We're a part of a growing team that focuses on cybernetics and organics." She glanced at the terminator. "We've been assigned to Cameron's case." She looked back to Sarah. "But Lauren and I head the team."

Sarah picked up her glass of water from the counter and mentioned, "Cyborgs are getting popular around here." She sipped on her drink.

Kate wasn't sure if it was sarcasm or not, but she could knew Sarah was poking her. She put her bread knife into the small sink then came down to John's mother. "Times have changed... attitudes are changing, Sarah."

Sarah peered into her glass then set it down on the counter again. "Time doesn't change," she argued, "People change." She twisted her head around and studied Cameron. "So do terminators." She returned her gaze to Kate and softly added, "I should know... better than anybody else."

Kate sensed it was a changing point for Sarah Connor, and she couldn't help a smile. But she became serious and mentioned, "You want to know what's happening here in 2028, Sarah." She went back to the oven, which had pork tenderloin cooking in it for dinner. "But all you really need to know is..." She closed the oven's door then faced the time traveler. "Is that all your effort and sacrifices pay off. They help protect a leader that many beings need now." She approached the older woman and softly told, "You are a great teacher, Sarah. You are an inspiration to this day... perhaps more than John at times."

Sarah bent forward some and shook her head. "I'll never understand why me." She felt a strong hand clasp her shoulder, and she peered up at Kate.

"Because you have all the right qualities for it." Kate flashed a smile then walked away. But she paused and looked over at Cameron, who stared directly at Sarah Connor. Kate could read the terminator's respect for the mother of all destiny. It made Kate's smile return because she knew that Sarah Connor fostered not just one great leader, but two of them. She was thankful for both of them.

Sarah gradually lifted her head and gazed over at the terminator across the kitchen.

Cameron tilted her head to the side and regarded Sarah Connor. She couldn't tell what the human was thinking about right now. And she was surprised by the wistful smile developing on Sarah's hardened features.

Sarah smiled simply because of the terminator's very human-like posture against the door frame. She did indeed understand how terminators could change too, just like humans. Many months ago, she'd seen Cameron in a more ridged and formal stance but not tonight. Instead, the unsheathed terminator was casually leaning against the doorway like she'd always been doing it out of habit.

Kate broke the silence when she announced dinner was ready. She told Sarah and Cameron to sit down while she quickly warmed up the bread. She would be glad when Cameron had her organic systems back so they could eat like a family. She just hoped the plasma blast to Cameron's back didn't hold up the resheathing.

After dinner, they talked for awhile longer then Sarah thanked Kate for the wonderful dinner. Sarah briefly shared a hug with Kate before she left with Cameron. On the stroll back to the quarters, Sarah walked close to the terminator in a new development.

Cameron noted this because typically the human kept a certain space between them, always. It eased her systems to know that the human clearly trusted her more. She and Sarah waited for the elevator to come to them.

"What time is it?"

"It is nine thirty-two," Cameron stated in her monotone. She noticed that Sarah's usual flinch at her monotone didn't happen tonight. It seemed as if Sarah was just use to it.

Sarah adjusted her leather jacket and mentioned, "Kate is a great cook."

"Yes," Cameron agreed. She recalled several meals at the Connor home before she returned to 1998 for Sarah and younger John. "It is as if her meals bring us together."

Sarah chuckled and grinned up at her friend. "It sounds like every dinner she cooks is Thanksgiving."

Cameron tilted her head at the holiday that she'd never experienced. She then posed, "Do you celebrate Thanksgiving?"

Sarah sighed and combed her fingers through her wild locks. "Not for some time, honestly." She stepped into the elevator that opened for them. "Thanksgiving and Christmas were John's favorite holidays out of the year." She stared oddly at the elevator's levels, and her fingers hovered over them. She made a sudden decision and hit the ground level button.

The terminator was curious as to why the human didn't want to go back to the quarters. She would soon have gamma shift patrol, and she wanted to make sure her friend returned safely.

"I need a short walk," Sarah casually explained. She slid her hands into her jacket pockets. "Fresh air too." She shrugged and peered up at her friend. "You'll be going on shift soon anyway."

Cameron just nodded and said nothing about it, yet she was curious about Sarah's quick decision. She went back to their earlier conversation and asked, "Is Thanksgiving and Christmas your favorite too?"

"I use to love Christmas," Sarah told the terminator. "I would go to Big Bear City... spend it with my mom in the mountains and lakes at her cabin." She hesitated but explained, "This was BC... before child." She had a brief grin.

Cameron considered this piece of history about Sarah Connor before there was Kyle Reese, John Connor, or Skynet. She quietly asked, "Why did you stop going to see your mother for the holidays?"

Sarah felt the elevator slow down near the ground floor. "She was killed in 1984." She swayed with the elevator's stop. "By the T-800." She peered up at the terminator as the doors drew open. She waited for Cameron's usual, inhuman response to losses and deaths.

Cameron was stayed quiet then seriously offered, "I'm sorry."

"So am I," Sarah murmured. She exited the elevator with Cameron in tow.

The terminator took her friend's side and tempted fate by asking, "What about your father?" She noted the human's lazy shrug.

"What about him?" Sarah followed her mental map to the exit to get outside. "He was never a part of my life." She again shrugged and mentioned, "My mother never spoke about him. I don't even know his name." She considered something then explained, "As far as I'm concerned, I don't have a father."

Cameron processed this new information about Sarah Connor. She knew many hard facts about Sarah as the mother of all destiny from her service time with Skynet. But she knew nothing further back such as Sarah's parents, if there were siblings, or what Sarah's childhood was like. She only knew Sarah's history starting at John's birth date and going forward.

Sarah inhaled deeply once she and Cameron stepped outside past the large mouth of the underground city. She was filled by the crisp night air and the chill felt wonderful against her face. "I love winter time." She led the way through the cobblestone streets there were lit by lights. "I mean real winter time... the temperature down in the thirties, snow, and the wind." She edged closer to the terminator. "That's why mom and I spent the holidays in Big Bear. The snowy mountains there were beautiful during Thanksgiving and Christmas."

Cameron considered the human's words then she mentioned, "I have never seen snow." She instantly found soft green eyes peering up at her.

"No?"

"No," the terminator confirmed. "I wish to though."

"Hmmm." Sarah toyed with the idea because the winter season wasn't far away nor was the distance between LA and Big Bear City. She just wasn't sure if she was absolutely ready to return to the resort town that held memories of her and her mother. "It's just white fluff."

Cameron detected the human's humor, and she posed, "It is precipitation in crystalline form."

"No two snowflakes are alike," Sarah reported.

The terminator tilted her head and stated, "However, it is plausible for them to be identical if their environments were exactly the same."

Sarah grinned at the terminator's logic. "But it's highly unlikely because their environment is changing so much."

"Yes." Cameron was silent for a beat while she studied the different humans on the street. "Humans are like snowflakes then."

Sarah surprisingly chuckled at her friend's comparison, but she had to admit it was indeed true. "I suppose so." She and Cameron came past all the buildings and out into the open landscape before the large walls. She strolled off the main road that went to the gates and found a lonely spot in the darkness.

The terminator stopped behind the human and followed the human's skyward gaze. Like Sarah, she took in the beautiful night sky that was blanketed in stars. But to the far west was the crescent moon that had two bright stars near its bottom tip.

"Do you know how to tell the difference between a star and a planet?" Sarah quietly asked Cameron.

Similar to a human, Cameron could not view the stars' details with a naked eye. She could zoom in on the moon better, but that was her only advantage. She finally replied, "I do not."

Sarah folded her arms to help block out the night's faint chill. "Stars twinkle but a planet won't twinkle. It's just a solid light." She then pointed to a bright object straight ahead in the southern sky. "There's Jupiter there... right above Scorpius."

Cameron followed Sarah's direction and pinpointed the bright star that held solid in the low southern sky. She then furrowed her eyebrows and asked, "What is Scorpius?"

Sarah was surprised by the terminator's question. She twisted her head sidelong and posed, "You know about constellations, right?" She felt the quiet terminator shift closer to her back.

"They are exact celestial bodies that are stars or planets, which make a pattern to the human's naked eye," Cameron defined to the human.

Sarah had a grin tugging at her full lips. "Yes." She regarded the Scorpius constellation in the southern sky. "I take it you don't know them though?"

"I do not," Cameron agreed. "However, I know all stars and planets data such as right ascension, declination, apparent magnitude, and characteristics." She looked from Jupiter down to the human in front of her. "It assists terminators with determining location, date, and even time."

"Very useful for missions," Sarah concluded. She could see why a terminator wouldn't waste space on data about the constellations that humans devised in ancient times.

"The constellations are highly inaccurate and serve no logical purpose." Cameron didn't say it harshly but stated a very true fact.

"I suppose so," Sarah softly granted. "It's more about human imagination." She studied the Scorpius. "In Greek mythology, Scorpio was a mighty creature that fought a hunter named Orion. At the time, Orion boasted he was the finest hunter of all and that he'd rid of all evil creatures in the world. But Artemis, the Goddess of Hunt, heard his bolster and decided to challenge him."

Cameron was curious by the story and shifted closer until she was almost touching Sarah's back. "How did she challenge him?"

Sarah had a faint smile at the terminator's peeked interests. "Artemis sent a scorpion with an impenetrable armor to sting Orion to death. There's story variations that he either killed Scorpius or Orion fled by swimming into the sea only to be shot by one of Artemis's arrows." She tilted her head and mentioned, "They say Artemis and Apollo hung Orion and Scorpius's images in the sky as a reminder that humans should not become so prideful. They also say that since the Orion constellation is always setting past the horizon before Scorpius that he's still running from his attacker."

Cameron had recorded the human's story from the old Greek mythology. She then asked, "You know the constellations and mythology?"

Sarah chuckled and gave a shrug. "I was fascinated by it all as a kid." She and Cameron went quiet for a few minutes. She knew it wouldn't be long before the terminator went on duty for the gamma shift. She secretly admitted she wasn't looking forward to returning to her quarters alone for the night.

Cameron lowered her head and studied the human's calm body language. She recalled many human interactions from her research at such a moment as this one. She made a calculated choice and raised her hands carefully then awkwardly placed her hands on the human's hips. She waited for Sarah's reaction to the situation and hoped she didn't err.

Sarah instantly felt the touch and sensed that the terminator was uneasy about a bold move. She at first glanced down at her right hip and saw the metal hand that gently held her. She blinked once then lifted her eyes back to the sky without any anger or chill flaring up inside of her. She just remained the same, calm and relaxed, with her friend.

Cameron hadn't expected Sarah to not move or say anything. She reworked her calculations and was thankful for the improvements. She then softly asked, "Where is the Orion constellation?"

Sarah smiled at the terminator's interests and told, "As Scorpius rises in the east, Orion escapes to the horizon in the west. But when Orion rises in the east..." She started turning on the balls of her feet to the east. "He is chasing Scorpius to the west. They shall never meet in the night sky to do battle." She now pointed up to the sky. "He is there."

Cameron now had her left hand on Sarah's lower stomach and her other hand at the small of Sarah's back. She twisted her head to the east and expected Orion to stand out easily to her, but it wasn't the case.

Sarah already knew this and stretched out her arm. She pointed directly at The Three Kings. "You see those three really bright stars?"

"Yes." Cameron pulled up her data on the three stars but closed the feed because she wanted to hear the human's version.

"Those three stars right in a row are called The Three Kings," Sarah explained. "They're also Orion's belt. Then the four stars..." She carefully pointed them out. "They're Orion's body." She lowered her hand until she inadvertently rested her hand on Cameron's forearm. "There are also three stars just a bit below the belt that are his sword."

Cameron had easily mapped out the stars Sarah showed her and now had the constellation down in her system. She then noted the vital sign feed coming from Sarah Connor, who still clung to her metal hand. She discerned that Sarah's fever was now gone, and the human operated at a normal body temperature.

Sarah gave a low sigh and muttered, "You have patrol duty soon." She looked from the stars to Cameron. "You'll be done at six in the morning, right?"

"Yes," Cameron replied.

Sarah just nodded but didn't move out of Cameron's hold.

"I wish for you to show me more constellations at another time," the terminator told her friend.

Sarah considered the request then softly promised," Alright." She smiled at the terminator, but somebody caught her eye behind Cameron. She suddenly broke from Cameron's hold and faced the person approaching them.

Cameron was briefly worried about Sarah's movements until she turned around and saw Andrew Marshal. She also spotted Max at the soldier's heels.

Sarah put her hands in her jacket pockets and hoped her flush didn't show on her face. She felt caught like a kid in a candy jar because she was enjoying the night sky while in the terminator's arms. "How are you, Andrew?" she started.

The soldier stopped a few paces from the pair, and he glanced at his now seated dog. "I'm good." He then focused on the terminator. "Hello, Cameron."

"It's good to see you, Andrew." Cameron had shifted back to her usual stature, her hands behind her back. "You look well."

Andrew smiled some and nodded. "I am." He then held out his hand to the dog. "So is Max... but I think he's missed you." He leaned down and unhooked the leash from the highly trained dog. "Go on, boy."

Sarah curiously watched the exchange between the terminator and dog. She knew that dogs were terminator detectors, but it could obviously be altered by how Max was receptive to the terminator.

Cameron slowly knelt down to one knee once the German Sheppard was in front of her. She was slow and careful as she initially touched him. She could not feel him, but she knew he could feel her which he would like.

Andrew shook his head at the oddity of it. "He must know it's you," he concluded. He'd thought the dog would be hesitant since Cameron didn't have her skin sheath. He was more confident now that dogs relied on a sixth sense that humans didn't seem to have or use.

"Yes," the terminator agreed. She ran her fingers through the seated dog's thick coat. She retrieved the dog's vital signs and determined he was rather healthy. "It's good to see you," she quietly told the dog.

Max was happy that the terminator spoke to him. He turned his head and nudged her metal chin with his wet nose.

Sarah was in awe and briefly covered her open mouth before she tucked her hand away in her jacket again. Previously she'd seen dogs bark wildly at Cameron because she was a machine, but Max wasn't that way at all. She was stunned by the difference.

"I heard from Thomas that you're on the gamma shift," Andrew brought up.

Cameron remained knelt beside Max and petted him. But she peered up at the soldier. "Yes, until we're sent back to 2008."

Andrew glanced at Sarah. "I also heard about that triple eight going bad down by the mess hall." He caught Sarah's hefty sigh.

"I probably triggered it somehow," the time traveler joked. Sarah shook her head a few times.

Andrew grinned then played with his black, short hair because the breeze ruffled it. "You and Cameron were majorly drilled by Tarras."

"It was routine," Cameron stated.

Andrew was still amused and shot back, "It's all routine, Cameron... you know that bullshit still."

Sarah arched a faint eyebrow but didn't interject.

The terminator rubbed behind Max's ear one last time then stood up. "The CID follows protocol."

Andrew wagged a finger at the terminator. "You're still hooked on Connor's Kool-Aid... always will be." He then nodded at Sarah. "I thought Miss Connor would have smartened you up while on your mission."

Sarah felt her eyebrows hiked up at the hard teasing that Andrew was giving the terminator. She also had confirmation that Andrew knew about Cameron's mission in 2008.

Cameron folded her muscular yet metal arms and looked at Sarah. "Andrew is much like you about the Resistance." She shifted her blue orbs back to the soldiers. "He always looks for a conspiracy."

Andrew chuckled and protested, "I'm just a loyal follower." He calmed some then added, "Who doesn't mind asking a few questions."

Sarah chuckled now and decided, "It sounds like you two will have plenty to chat about during duty."

"I prefer Max's conversations," Cameron quipped.

Andrew was surprised by the terminator's fast wit, and he had to laugh. "Nice, Cameron." He then made a step in the right direction to the walls. "We have to go, Miss Connor. Have a good evening." He'd walked away from the women but stopped once he was out of earshot. He noticed that Max stayed beside Cameron.

Sarah zipped up her jacket because the breeze's chill was getting to her, finally. "I'll... see you in the morning." She looked at Max, who sat beside Cameron's heels.

"Thank you for tonight," the terminator mentioned. "I enjoyed it."

Sarah revealed a warm smile and realized she had enjoyed it too. "We'll star watch again," she promised her friend. "Be safe on duty," she added then hesitated once she realized her initial desire, but she pushed it aside and slowly walked away.

Cameron was rooted for another few seconds then softly ordered, "Come on, Max."

Sarah had a slow walk because her self-control crumbled apart. She quietly swore, "Shit." She turned around and called, "Cameron?" She widened her gait and easily caught up to the terminator, who was going to run late to duty shift.

The terminator paused and turned around just as the human was upon her.

Max was dancing on his feet because he wanted to go, yet he stayed at Cameron's left side.

"I just don't care anymore," Sarah told the terminator. She would do this despite all the stares and conversation this would probably start tonight and for some time. She moved into the terminator's personal space.

Cameron was surprised when Sarah initiated a hug that obviously wouldn't be a quick one. She accepted her friend's unusual display of affection and returned the hug. Despite she couldn't feel the hug, she was emotionally warmed by it. Both she and Sarah suspected that several onlookers, including Andrew, were taken by the terminator and human embracing.

Sarah hid her face in the terminator's warm neck that was also soft yet firm. She couldn't see anything and could barely tell Cameron was unsheathed other than Cameron's enlarged body. But none of it bothered her, and she breathed in the distinct metallic scent that was Cameron. She wasn't bothered by it yet reassured that Cameron was here to protect her and younger John.

Cameron bowed her head down closer to the human and reminded, "I must go."

Sarah loosened her left hand from Cameron's back and instead hooked the terminator's neck. "I know." She opened her eyes as she lifted her head and took in the blue glow above her. She unexpectedly pressed her lips into Cameron's cheek for a feather kiss. She then whispered, "I'll see you later, tiger." Just as fast as she showed up in Cameron's arms, she was also gone and putting her hands back into her leather jacket.

Cameron remained still and wistfully studied the human's receding form. She had a smile that pulled at the corner of her metal lips.

"Cameron," Andrew hollered, "we're late. Let's go." He had a smug look and couldn't wait to get Cameron alone during patrol. He finally had Cameron and Max on the move now.

Sarah Connor reached up and popped her jacket's collar in hopes it'd hide her smirking features. She played with her wavy hair for a beat. She replayed her hug and recalled how good it felt to her. She'd also caught Andrew's wide expression after she separated from Cameron, and she chuckled.

For most of her life, she never cared about anybody's opinion and decided now was not the time to start caring either. Cameron and Liz Ford were both right that all humans deserved happiness. However, Sarah went another step and concluded that all beings deserved happiness. In her book that also included Cameron, who was comprised of metal and organics but was a being. And Sarah would be damned if she weren't going to have her happiness before she died in the near future. If she could find that happiness with Cameron then she wasn't going to let small minds stop her.

**To be continued.**


	13. Chapter 12

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: April 5, 2009

Series 1: The Cameron Connor Chronicles, Story #2

**AN:** I heard some great feedback from y'all on the last chapter! Its great that readers are into it as much as I am. :) I hope I've replied to y'all, and if not, message me and tell me 'shame, shame'. lol This next chapter will reveal some interesting mystery. Plus we get to meet Nico, finally. Enjoy!

* * *

**What Are Terminators Made Of?**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 12**

"You're lying, Cameron," Andrew fought. He gripped his plasma rifle's strap over his right shoulder. In his left hand, he loosely held Max's leash. He kept his pace fast beside the tall terminator.

"I am not," Cameron argued.

The soldier had a doubtful look and checked, "You're really not with the famous Sarah Connor?"

If Cameron had lungs, she would have sighed at the soldier's persistence. She wasn't sure why humans thought terminators were so persistent because they obviously didn't outmatch humans in the long run. "No," she firmly stated this time.

Andrew huffed because he still wasn't going to believe that Cameron wasn't with Sarah. Like many humans, he'd heard the stories about Sarah Connor's resistance and struggle against the machines. He also knew what he witnessed a few hours ago when Sarah Connor embraced the terminator. He believed Sarah Connor would never make such a public statement without some meaning behind it.

Cameron suddenly went still because she picked out distant shouts up on the wall.

"What is it?" Andrew turned on his heels and worriedly studied the terminator. But he received his answer from a blast of sirens. "Damn," he cursed and broke into a run for the nearest wall entrance. "Come on, boy."

Max jumped into a run beside his human.

Cameron was faster than Andrew and Max. She entered the turret's open door and raced up the steps two at a time. She popped up on the wall and hurried across it but had to skid past a few opposing humans.

"Damn her," Andrew puffed on his run up the turret's steps. "Go, Max."

The German Sheppard bolted up the steps once Andrew released him.

"It has to be her, sir!" The soldier beside the spotlight called over the sirens.

"Goddamn her," Thomas hissed and slammed his fist on the wall's side. "She's crazy," he further seethed. "She wasn't due here until tomorrow afternoon."

"Please," a soldier argued, "Nico does whatever she pleases because of her last name."

Thomas shot a glare at the soldier for the smart remark. He then turned his head at seeing Cameron hastily joining them. "Try hailing her again," he ordered to the soldier next to him.

The soldier nodded, turned away some, and covered his right ear that had a earpiece in it.

"What has happened?" Cameron instantly asked.

"We have an unexpected arrival, who's going to get herself killed." Thomas was both annoyed and worried at once. He pointed beyond the walls of the city.

Cameron twisted her head around and easily picked out the HK plane off in the distance that fired at something or somebody on the ground. "Who is it firing upon?"

"It is Nico we believe," Thomas explained over the sirens. "We're picking up her beacon and that's her exact location over that damn HK."

Andrew suddenly appeared and gasped for air. He clipped Max to the leash and demanded, "What's happened?" He followed the spot light's bright beam. He grew astonished. "That's an HK plane out there."

"It's firing on Nico," Thomas reported to Andrew.

"We've got to help her," Andrew argued.

The patrol leader shook his head and yelled over the siren. "The long range canons won't reach that far. But I've got alarm messages sent out to patrol."

"Are any close enough to her?" Andrew hollered back.

"I'm hoping so. If Wayne can get there in time, he's got a launcher." The leader gazed back at the firing HK plane. "She's probably on that damn motorcycle of hers and can't answer our hails."

"I'm not getting any response," the soldier confirmed. He removed his fingertips from his earpiece. He then revealed his frantic features to the patrol leader. "And patrol is about fifteen minutes away from her."

Thomas cursed under his breath then tried thinking fast on how else to help Nico. He knew his hide would be John Connor's if Nico ended up dead. He couldn't wait to lecture Nico later for this stunt, if he had the chance.

"Give me your rifle," Cameron ordered to Andrew.

Andrew furrowed his eyebrows. "Cameron, no you can't-"

"I do not wish to harm you, Andrew," the terminator informed.

Andrew tensed because he knew what that meant from Cameron.

Thomas was yelling out orders to the soldiers along the wall. He commanded that the plasma canons get prepared then he turned around in time to see Andrew handing off his plasma rifle to the time traveler. He became further alarmed. "What the Hell are you two doing?"

"There is no time to explain," Cameron replied. She suddenly jumped onto the wall's ledge and gauged the distance to the ground.

"Cameron Phillips!" Thomas hollered and made a dash for her. But he was too late.

Cameron launched off the wall, soared for a few yards, and made a rapid descent to the ground. She held the plasma rifle between her hands and managed a nice midair spin. She then collided solidly with the dark ground and broke into an impressive run. She slung the rifle across her chest after she shrunk her size enough.

"Fuck!" Thomas snapped, and he turned his furious rage onto Andrew Marshal. "What the Hell were you thinking?" He grabbed Andrew by his camouflage jacket. "You just let an alpha time traveler take your rifle and run head on into a fight." He jerked Andrew even closer. "And one of the most important figure heads in our goddamn future no less," he snarled. "If she ends up dead, you get to deal with Connor."

Andrew paled as he realized his mistake. He then gazed past his leader and prayed that Cameron Phillips survived the fight or else it would be his life too.

Far beyond the city's walls, Cameron Phillips ran at top speeds through the ghost streets that were once the outskirts of Los Angeles's suburbs. She jumped over random hurdles such as unearthed pipes, fallen lights, and toppled building debris. She'd switched to night vision long ago and quickly pinpointed the HK plane in the night sky. As she came closer, she not only heard the distant HK's firing, but she also heard a throaty growl that was quickly coming her way. She suspected whatever it was, that the HK wanted it badly.

Cameron came upon a half demolished building so she half run and jumped up the rubble pile. She then hopped from the pile onto the building and went to the building's weakened ledge. She ignored the risk and swung off the plasma rifle.

Off in the distance, the HK plane frantically dipped and chased after its target. It continued firing but kept missing each time. Finally the creature that made the throaty growl came into view, and it was an old motorcycle. The motorcycle and the rider expertly zipped through and around the streets to avoid all the attacks.

The terminator now lifted her rifle, charged it, and carefully lined her sights on the HK plane. She knew she couldn't stop the plane with a mere plasma rifle, but she planned on slowing it down enough for the motorcyclist to get more distance. Cameron put her finger on the trigger and carefully waited for the right moment.

The biker throttled the motorcycle louder and gave a sharp cry just after the plasma shot missed her to the left. She dodged around the flying debris and made it. She glanced over her shoulder again and spotted the HK plane that just wouldn't let up. She focused on her ride and tucked her head behind the bike's windshield. She suspected another shot from the HK plane, but she was surprised when a plasma blast came from in front of her and struck the plane. She visually scanned for the shooter.

The HK plane was thrown off course and lurched to the ground in a dangerous manner. But it righted itself and continued its pursuit for its target. It did start a fast scan for the source from the plasma shot. Within a few beats, it locked on the unknown terminator standing on a half collapsed building about two hundred yards away.

Cameron aimed again at the quickly approaching HK plane. She knew that the plane would make an attempt at her any moment so she had to be seconds faster. She fired again just as she saw the HK plane charged its front cannon. She lowered the rifle after she calculated she had only a beat left.

This time, the biker saw the shooter up on the building. But she held her breath when the HK plane fired on her would-be savior. She couldn't tell who was both brave and dumb enough to help her, but she couldn't leave them behind. She turned her bike to a hard right and throttled the bike over a fallen wall.

Cameron moved her hands under her body after she slammed into the ground from the HK's fire. She noted the plasma rifle was crushed under her weight, but it no longer mattered. She climbed to her feet and saw that the HK plane was headed directly for her. However, she heard the motorcycle coming towards her then a light shined right on her. She turned her head to the side from the bright light.

The biker hit the brake and skidded to a stop beside the person who was foolish enough to help her. She stared at her savior and slightly grinned. "Cameron Phillips," she acknowledge aloud. "I'm Nico Ford and welcome back to the future." She was standing on her feet and scooted forward a bit.

Cameron took in the biker, who was a young woman well clad in black leather and a half helmet.

"Hurry, get on the bike." Nico glanced at the fast approaching HK plane. She sat down once she sensed the terminator on the bike. "Hold on!" She floored the black motorcycle and kicked out dust behind it.

The terminator locked onto the petite human, but she knew the HK plane was on their trail. She could tell her two accurate plasma shots had slowed the HK plane's flight, but it most likely wasn't enough.

"I've got a loaded Barrett lashed to the side of my bike," Nico hollered over the plasma fire. She ducked her head as she steered her bike through a dust cloud. "It's got a Mk 211 round loaded in there... it'll bring down that HK if you hit it right." She glanced in her right mirror and saw the HK plane hadn't given up its chase. "Get it ready, I'll stop, and you can take it out."

Cameron could discern the human's words because of her excellent hearing. She simply replied by fishing around for the rifle. She indeed found it on the right side of the bike, and she broke the straps that held it. She hefted the rifle with her right hand and kept it vertical.

"Ready?" Nico checked. She mentally located a perfect spot just down this more open street.

"Yes," Cameron hollered over the roars and blasts.

Nico throttled her bike harder and weaved through a bad spot before she hit the open street. She went a few hundred feet, glance in her mirror at the HK, and suddenly braked while she spun the bike to one side.

Cameron was impressed by Nico's foresight in plans. But she focused on her task and raised the Barrett rifle with her right arm, her trigger finger in place. She aligned her sights accurately while her visual systems perfectly targeted the HK plane's weak spot under the right wing. She fired the armor-piercing, explosive projectile that whistled through the air to its target.

Nico didn't wait for the results because she knew better. She sharply pulled down on the throttle and roared through the street just as the explosion erupted behind her. She glimpsed at her right mirror and sucked in her breath at seeing the HK plane on fire and making a fast descent.

Cameron glanced sidelong at the falling HK plane that could potentially hit them. "Faster would be advisable," she yelled to the human.

"I'm trying," Nico growled. She shook her head and murmured, "Come on, baby don't fail me now." She prayed her motorcycle would push harder for her and get them to safety before the falling plane struck them. Behind her there was the familiar roar that spoke death.

The HK plane struck the ground and wiped out already tangled buildings. It kicked up dust and debris everywhere around it then another explosion fired off. But the plane continued to cut down the street and began slowing down.

Nico stole a last glance in her mirror and released a shaky breath because the fallen plane was growing distant, finally. She happily grinned and declared, "Another one bites the dust!"

The terminator indeed witnessed the HK plane come to a complete stop and flopped over a ruined house. She turned her head forward, lowered the Barrett rifle, and still held onto the human with her left arm. She realized she now officially met Liz's wife, Nico Ford, that Sarah had mentioned earlier. She never expected to be under these circumstances however.

Nico raced her motorcycle down the mostly open road that'd take her directly to the city's gates. She only slowed when she was a minute away, and she had to squint when bright lights flooded over her. She softly cursed because she hated those damn spot lights despite it was necessary.

Cameron still held onto the human while her legs were clamped to the bike. She hadn't rid of the rifle in her right hand. She saw that the gates were being drawn open for them.

Nico braked her bike a few yards in front of the gates until they were just wide enough. She picked up her feet off the ground and revved through the gates without any problems. However, once inside the city she came to an instant stop because all the soldiers that lined up. She sighed since she knew she was in trouble.

The patrol leader, Thomas, stepped up to the riders, who were getting off the motorcycle.

Nico shut off her bike and climbed off it after Cameron. She read Thomas furious expression, and she cringed.

"Cameron Fucking Phillips!" Thomas snapped loudly. He stalked up to the terminator next to Nico. "What the Hell were you thinking?"

The terminator was not at all deterred by the patrol leader's anger. She'd dealt with Sarah Connor's temper for nearly a year and nothing else compared to it. "I calculated that patrol would not successfully protect Nico Ford from the HK plane. I was her only chance."

Nico had unbuckled her half helmet and now removed it. She revealed her honey blond, short hair and the light caught her bright green eyes. She warmly smiled up at the terminator. "Thanks too."

Cameron gazed down at the small, petite human. "You are welcome."

"I should throw you into a goddamn cell for the night," Thomas hissed at the terminator. "Let's see how bored you get then."

Nico stepped forward and slightly placed herself between the two. "Thomas, she was helping... just doing her mission."

"She broke protocol," Thomas shot back.

Nico took a deep breath and reminded, "She ain't a Resistance soldier."

The patrol leader was breathing hard and looked from Nico to the time traveler. He was less annoyed by Cameron's disobedience and more angered at the thought of the time traveler being harmed. He moved closer to Nico and whispered, "I'm responsible for her when she's on gamma shift."

Nico matched his cold stare and promised, "Ya know my opinion on it."

Thomas lifted his chin slightly. "I know." He licked his lips then concluded, "I'll let Connor decide on it."

Nico was half satisfied and backed off. She, like many, believed in Connor's good judgment.

"And you're not totally innocent, Nico," Thomas warned. "You were due here at fourteen hundred hours tomorrow."

"I like to be early," Nico quipped.

Thomas grunted and folded his arms. He looked back at the soldiers and ordered, "Get back on patrol." He then looked at Cameron. "You're with me, Phillips." He then searched the crowd of soldiers. "You too, Marshal."

Cameron heard Andrew's low sigh off in the distance. She knew she was at fault for any discipline given to him. She turned to Nico and held out the Barrett to her.

"Thanks." Nico retrieved it then put the strap across her chest. She then mentioned, "I'm sure we'll see each other again."

"Perhaps," Cameron granted. She then broke away from the small human and joined Thomas.

Nico went to her bike, popped the kick stand, and held onto the handlebars. She looked back over her shoulders and watched the terminator, who reflected in the moonlight. She had a thin grin and started pushing her bike down the cobblestone street. Shortly, she had her motorcycle stowed away for the night and freed her leather saddlebags. She tossed them onto her left shoulder and headed for the mouth to the underground city.

Nico passed a few soldiers on her way. She received polite nods or greetings from them. She returned them but was glad to make it to the elevator lobby then finally to the residential level. She thought about stopping at Kate and John's home, but she brushed off the notion. She'd see them tomorrow and right now she wanted to get home.

Nico approached the door to her home that she shared with her wife. Her lips pulled with a smile and with her left hand, she grasped the handle. She expected it to be locked, but she found the door still open so she quietly entered her home. Much to her surprise, she entered directly into the living room to find her wife seated on the sofa with the television on.

"Well hello there," Blue huskily greeted her spouse. She turned off the television, set the remote on the glass coffee table, and thoughtfully studied her wife.

Nico shut the door behind herself with her boot. She carefully regarded her wife and noted the amusement in those bright blue eyes. She parted her lips some but couldn't quite compose her words.

Blue propped her right arm up on the back of the sofa and teased, "You're speechless for once."

Nico pointed at her wife and hesitantly asked, "Ya knew I was coming tonight?" She laughed and dropped her hand to her side. "You sneak."

Blue chuckled and argued, "Me the sneak?" She now stood up to her imposing six feet and grinned. "I'm not the one biking at night with an HK plane on my ass all the way to the city."

"That ain't sneaky," Nico fought. "That's rather loud actually."

Blue let out a low laugh and neared her beautiful, young wife. "Yes it is... very loud." She took Nico's saddlebags and set them down on the sofa arm behind her. "I'd say you had everybody's attention tonight." Next, she pulled the rifle from over her lover and propped it up against the wall near the door.

"Mmmm," Nico murmured. She revealed a coy smile. "Word moves fast around here huh?"

"I'm afraid so," Blue replied.

Nico grasped her wife's hips and warmly studied Blue's well chiseled features. "Are ya still surprised, darlin?"

Blue always enjoyed when her wife's southern twang appeared, and it made her soften. "Perhaps not surprised, but I'm very happy." She encircled her wife's petite hips.

"Still the end result I wanted," Nico decided. She reached up, threaded her fingers through black locks, and pulled her wife down for a long, sensual kiss. She let out a low hum after the kiss and smiled up at her lover. "How's everything been going?"

Blue brushed her cheek against her wife's temple then withdrew some. "John has been taking care of them."

"Have they gotten into much trouble?" Nico heard the low sigh.

"We lost a triple eight," Blue replied.

Nico tilted back some to get a better look at her lover's face. "A reprogrammed one, right?"

"Yes, don't worry." Blue saw the relief fill her lover, who was also her best friend. She then clarified, "It went bad and attacked Sarah."

Nico nodded then murmured, "Ya said that would happen." She freed her right hand and ran her fingers through her shaggy, golden strands. "Everybody is alright though?" She already knew the answer but wanted to make sure nothing changed.

"Yes." Blue now unzipped Nico's leather jacket and suggested, "Why don't you get comfortable?"

"You're trying to detour the topic." Nico suspiciously studied her lover.

Blue gave a hefty sigh and chided, "Alright, John Connor."

"Hey." Nico poked her lover's taut stomach and ordered, "Be nice to my brother-in-law... or I'll tell Kate." She chuckled when her wife cringed at the thought. "It took me awhile to figure out Kate was your biggest fear in life."

Blue chuckled and shook her head. "Kate standing over me with a USB plug is my biggest fear in life."

Nico broke into laughter and dropped her forehead against her lover's chest. "I think that is my biggest nightmare too." She grinned up at her lover.

"I thought rats freaked you out," Blue teased.

"Don't ruin the mood," Nico warned. She extracted herself and grabbed her saddlebags with her left hand. She started towards their bedroom. "How's work going?"

"It's busy," Blue answered. She followed her wife to the bedroom but her walk was slow. "How'd it go at the factory?"

"I think it went well, but we're really going to need to beef up security there for this to work." Nico reached up with her right hand for the light switch in the bedroom. But she only could get her arm up halfway before she gritted her teeth. She hissed at the internal struggle she had with getting her right arm any higher.

Blue quickly noticed it and her expression was filled with worry. "You're still having problems." She easily flipped the light on and took her wife's arm. "Why didn't you tell me over the phone?"

Nico lowered her arm but her wife still held onto her. "There ain't any point in worrying you." She clenched her hand experimentally. "I tried fixing it, but I just can't figure it out." She twisted her head around and quietly asked, "Can you take a look at it? I think it's software related, and you know I ain't any good with that stuff."

Blue slowly nodded and released her lover. "Get unpacked and situated then I'll diagnose it."

Nico just nodded because her mood was dampened by her problematic arm. She went to the bed and put the saddlebags down. She opened the flaps and started pulling her things out. "So, ya think everything is going exactly as you recall?"

"So far," Blue replied.

Nico bobbed her head while she took her dirty clothes over to the walk-in closet. "Have you talked to Sarah yet?" She could tell by her wife's long silence that it hadn't happened, and it was still sensitive for her lover. She came back out of the closet and went back to the bed side. She pulled out her toiletry bag. "Darlin, you outta talk to her."

"I swear you and John team up on me all the time," Blue fussed. She sat down on the bed and bowed her head. "At least Kate doesn't press it."

"That's cuz Kate is being too nice." Nico went to the bathroom and flipped on the light with her good hand. She set her bag by the sink and would deal with it later. "And I know you best." She appeared in front of her wife and tilted her lover's head up. "Ya ain't given me one damn good reason why you shouldn't see her."

"It's risky," Blue fought, yet again. "I'll be breaking the Temporal Directive."

"It's Sarah Connor," Nico sharply reminded. "I think she's above the damn directive. I mean she's known about the future for half her life, and it ain't changed a thing."

Blue shook her head several times and murmured, "But she doesn't know about this." She peered up at her lover. "She doesn't need to know about this, Nico."

Nico gave a long sigh then tilted her lover's head back some; her fingertips under Blue's chin. "What are ya so scared about, huh?" She searched her lover's blue eyes, which had hardened due to her direct question. She softly checked, "Are ya worried about me? Are you worried what I'll think about it?" She was truly concerned now, and it showed on her face.

Blue took her wife's hand into both of hers. She held gently and lowered her head again.

Nico now knew her answers so she squatted down in front of her wife. She raised her freehand to her wife's soft, chiseled cheek. "Listen, I know this is really hard for you, darlin." She ran her thumb across her wife's cheek bone. "And I know how much you still have to love her. How much you probably miss her." She found worried eyes on her finally. Nico shook her head and softly promised, "But I also know how much you love me, Cameron. You ain't gotta worry about me being upset by you seeing Sarah again." Her green eyes held her wife's for a long moment.

Blue, who was truly Cameron, bowed her head and gathered her strength that she was revered for by so many. She took a deep breath that calmed her systems, which were running at high levels ever since Sarah Connor and her younger self arrived in the city.

"I think you need to see her or you'll be kicking yourself for the rest of your life," Nico whispered. "Ya know I'm right."

Cameron slowly raised her head and asked, "If I go, will you join me?"

"Of course, darlin." Nico gave her wife a gentle smile. "I've always wanted to meet her." She saw that Blue was settling down now so she relaxed too. "Maybe we should visit her tomorrow night while your younger self is on the gamma shift. It'd probably be the best chance we'll have."

Cameron considered it then quietly agreed with her wife.

"Think about it, okay?" Nico kissed her lover's lips quickly then stood up.

Blue had soft features because she always felt better after Nico talked her through certain troubles. She was always amazed by how Nico could do it. She was grateful for it too since she at times still had a hard time articulating her zeroes and ones into human comprehension. But Nico was patient and loving with her, constantly.

Nico continued unpacking and talking with her spouse. "How is Kate doing?"

Cameron knew that her wife meant the pregnancy. "Her trimester is going well." Briefly John's warning about kids came to mind. "They're arguing about whether to find out the baby's sex or not."

Nico's laugh filtered out from the closet. "I'm sure Kate needs to know so she can paint the baby's room the right color."

Cameron became smug and crossed her legs while she sat on the bed. She then glanced at her lover, who stood next to her now.

"You know," Nico mentioned, "we've never talked about kids."

Cameron swore she heard John laughing somewhere despite she was just imagining it. She hesitantly peered up at her wife. "Well, you'll be having a niece or nephew shortly."

"That ain't what I meant," Nico refuted. She placed her left hand on her hip. "I'm talking about us having kids." She saw some color leave her wife's face.

Cameron, who had redefined the meaning behind 'machine' and 'terminator' for humans, now became a deer in headlights. "Us... kids?"

Nico slowly narrowed her eyes at her spouse's expression. "Yes, you and me having a child. Is your chip getting scrambled conveniently?" She knew she'd get a glare for her smart comment which she promptly received in a second.

Blue gripped the bed's edge and replied, "I don't think that's... wise, Nico."

Nico folded her arms now and shifted her weight to her right foot.

Cameron sighed at her wife's attitude and better explained, "I'm not good with kids."

"How do ya even know?" Nico debated with her wife.

The terminator saw several incidents that flashed through her memory. She focused back on her wife. "I know." She could see that her wife still wasn't satisfied so she stood up and neared Nico. "Do we have to decide tonight?"

Nico sighed because her lover had a good point. She adjusted her attitude and nodded. "It's a little soon huh?"

Cameron grasped her lover's hip and explained, "Let's just see how I handle John and Kate's child first?" She revealed a grin.

Nico shrugged and argued, "We can send that one home." She and Cameron shared a grin. "Alright... you're right."

"For once," Cameron teased. She then seriously ordered, "Get change then I'll check your arm."

"Right," Nico murmured. She broke away from her lover while taking off her motorcycle jacket. She soon changed into her sleepwear, which consisted of cotton shorts and a black tank top. She then followed her lover out to the living room.

"Let me get a knife," Cameron mentioned. She went to the kitchen but shortly returned with a kitchen knife.

Nico was seated on the sofa but was near the edge. She turned some and better faced her lover. "I hate doing this."

"I know... but it's the easiest way." Blue placed her lover's right arm in her lap with bottom side wrist facing up. She then brought the paring knife's tip to Nico's wrist. "Ready?"

Nico let out a low sigh and honestly replied, "No but go ahead." She had to look away when the blade cut into her skin. She clenched her teeth as the sharp sting trailed up her arm with the knife's cut.

The terminator was extremely careful as she made the two inch long slit up her lover's arm. She then wiped the blade clean on her pant leg and brought the blade to the top of her right wrist.

Nico glanced over and only briefly watched Cameron cut her wrist too. She was glad when she heard the knife placed on the glass coffee table. She focused back on her lover, who extracted her black tubules from the slit in her wrist.

"Just relax," Blue gently reminded her spouse. After Nico's nod, she gingerly pried the skin folds open on Nico's wrist then slid her tubules inside of Nico's arm. "When did this start again?" She hoped her question would distract her lover.

"Just after I left here," Nico answered. "I don't think it's hardware related."

The terminator trusted her wife's judgment with the hardware because Nico was such an expert. She moved her tubules just a bit further then finally found the connections. She directly linked up to Nico's arm and started diagnosing the software.

Nico could tell that Blue was now connected to her arm by the unfocused look and glossy blue eyes. She tried not moving her arm at all while Cameron scanned the software. She softly mentioned, "I just hope my body isn't rejecting the bionics."

"I highly doubt it," Cameron distantly replied. "It would be more severe than this." She already suspected what the problem may be, but she waited for it to be confirmed or not. She then switched topics and distantly inquired, "What'd you think of my younger self?"

"Hmmmm." Nico rested her head against the sofa's back. "I reckon Sarah worked miracles." She closed her eyes and slightly smirked. "You were so focused on the mission."

"That's all I had back then," Cameron reminded her spouse. She continued diagnosing the bionic arm's malfunction.

"You've changed a lot since then," Nico murmured. She combed her fingers through her blond hair. "Even when I first met you, ya weren't that focused on the mission."

"I didn't have one," Cameron softly replied. She then blinked a few times and twisted her head to her wife. "You have software corruption."

"Can ya fix it? Or do I need to see Kate tomorrow?" Nico briefly showed some worry on her features.

"I believe I can correct it." The terminator turned away again and refocused on the task to fix her wife's corrupted software. "It will only take a few minutes." Her blue eyes hazed over as she accessed her wife's software for the bionic arm.

Nico reached up and ran her fingers through her lover's short, midnight hair, but she made sure never to move her right arm."When are ya going to grow it out?" She slightly grinned at her lover's low sigh.

"I am." Cameron was clearly not in the mood to argue over her cropped short hairstyle.

"Ya could ask Lauren to stimulate your hair follicles to make it go faster." Nico still played with her wife's hair. "It'd be longer in a few months rather than a year."

"No." The terminator didn't add anything else because she was busy fixing her wife's software.

But Nico kept playing with the terminator's jet black hair. "I reckon shoulder length would be nice, darlin." She grinned at how her lover narrowed her eyes. She loved rattling Cameron at any chance possible. She leaned her head to one side to get a better view of Cameron's profile. "It'd frame your features perfectly.... show those baby blues off."

Cameron rolled her baby blue eyes at her wife's persistence. But she grinned too when Nico softly chuckled at her.

Nico straightened up and accidently shifted her right arm, which caused the terminator to go stiff.

"Try not to move," Cameron warned.

"Sorry," Nico murmured. She slumped into the sofa and tried relaxing quietly while her lover finished repairing her arm's software. She hoped it worked correctly afterwards. She was fairly confident that Cameron could repair it.

Cameron suddenly withdrew her tubules from the slit in her lover's arm. She now shifted on the sofa and suggested, "Try moving your arm slowly and see if you receive any resistance."

Nico sat up and scooted closer to the sofa's edge. She straightened out her bionic arm then gradually lifted it higher. As she approached the usual resistance point, she expected that familiar strain to strike her, but it didn't come, and she continued lifting her arm. She continued testing it completely until she positioned her elbow over head and her hand touched her shoulder blade.

The terminator was obviously pleased and mentioned, "The interface software was becoming corrupt so any commands your brain sent to the interface were getting lost in translation."

"That's why it felt like I was fighting against gravity?" Nico checked. She had furrowed eyebrows and curious jade eyes. "It was like I was trying to lift a hundred tons."

"Yes, there was poor programming done in the software interface. I've reprogrammed it with better software that should not fail." Cameron watched her lover continue to test out the bionic arm. "Does it feel normal to your organic arm?"

Nico had both her hands in her lap, and she curled her hands into a fist. She had to admit it seemed better than when she first received her bionic arm. "Yes, actually." She smiled at her lover. "Thank you, Blue." She leaned over and lightly kissed Cameron.

The terminator had a kiss after the smile but seriously reminded, "Next time, you must tell me sooner." She didn't like that Nico hadn't told her sooner about the problem.

"I was just hoping it'd... work itself out," Nico murmured.

"Your bionics are not capable of self-repairing software," Cameron sternly reminded. "If you have problems, you must alert Kate or I so we can fix. It will only worsen and impede you."

Nico gave a low sigh but nodded and promised, "I will." She knew better too, but she hated to worry her wife, who had enough on her plate currently.

But Blue felt it wasn't totally settled so she hooked her wife's opposite cheek and had Nico face her again. "I know you can handle yourself, Nico but that doesn't keep me from worrying." She carefully regarded her lover and summarized, "You weren't able to stop that HK plane tonight because your bionic arm was failing. It's risks like those that I don't like you taking." She leaned in closer until her forehead almost touched Nico's. "I cannot lose you."

Nico grumbled but pressed her forehead against her wife's. "I know... I'll be more careful." She pressed her palm against her wife's soft cheek. She and her spouse stayed that way for a few moments until Cameron shifted first.

"Let's clean up your arm then we should rest."

Nico patted her lover's knee then stood up. "I am a bit tired after my chase tonight." She shot a grin at her lover then hurried back to their bedroom.

Cameron dropped the paring knife in the sink and followed her lover's trail. She saw Nico in the bathroom wrapping the slit in her bionic arm. So she snuck in behind Nico's petite form and encircled her wife's small hips. She bowed her head and softly kissed her human's silky skin.

Nico gave a low moan and put the gauze wrap down on the bathroom sink. She leaned her head back against her lover's broad shoulder then stared at their reflection in the mirror. She was amazed by how opposite she was compared to her beautiful wife. She realized their only common feature was their short hair, which would be brief since Cameron was growing hers out.

The terminator peered up with hooded eyes and grinned at their reflection too. For a long second, her eyes flashed a bright blue thanks to her endoskeleton's eyes.

Nico chuckled and patted her wife's strong arms. "Come on, darlin. I ain't getting any sleep by standing here."

"Hmmm." Cameron started withdrawing but nibbled on Nico's ear before she was gone. She went into the bedroom and prepared for bed.

Nico remained in front of the mirror and let out a low breath. She'd planned to get some decent sleep tonight after her long days down at the factory. But she seriously wondered now that Cameron made her intent very clear. She had a lopsided smile and turned on the faucet for needed cold water. She had to admit she'd spent many all nighters with her lover and didn't sleep until the next night. Those were the nights she remembered why it was amazing to have a terminator for a lover, especially her wife.

In the bedroom, Cameron huskily called, "Nico."

**To be continued.**

paring


	14. Chapter 13

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: April 5, 2009

Series 1: The Cameron Connor Chronicles, Story #2

**AN:** Thank you to those that posted a review on the last chapter! I hope to play catch up on reviews next week as I do appreciate them. Please enjoy the latest update. :)

* * *

**What Are Terminators Made Of?**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 13**

Cameron Phillips just completed the gamma shift and quietly approached her quarters. She wasn't tired, but she was relieved to be off duty after receiving a hefty lecture from Thomas Welsh about following protocol. Despite several soldiers gave her a slap on the back for saving Nico, she knew it was six inches from a kick in the ass by superiors such as Thomas, John Connor, Kate Connor, or others. She just hoped she wouldn't hear it from John later too.

The terminator set aside her thoughts and stole a glance at Sarah's quarters. But she didn't want to wake the human when it was just after six in the morning. She would wait until Sarah came to her quarters later this morning. With that in mind, she entered her dark quarters yet hesitated after closing the door because her night vision enabled her to see Sarah Connor tucked in the bed. She hadn't expected such a move from the normally solitary human.

Cameron faltered at what to do because she didn't want to accidentally waken the worn human. She nearly left the room so that she wouldn't disturb Sarah, but she saw Sarah lifted her head a bit.

"Hey," Sarah sleepily called, "Is it six?" Her voice was low yet inviting too.

"Yes." The terminator cautiously approached the resting human.

"How'd it go?" Sarah rubbed her face but didn't bother getting up.

Cameron faltered for a beat and simply replied, "It went." She tilted her head and suggested, "You should rest more." She remained a few feet from the bedside that Sarah was closest to.

"Lay down with me." Sarah was shifting under the covers. "You've been on your feet most of the day... you should relax some." But after blinking a few times, she could make out Cameron's reluctance, and she suspected it was because Cameron wasn't sure how to approach Sarah's offer. She developed a thin smile then scooted to the other side of the bed that was cold. "Come on, tiger."

The terminator couldn't refuse the invite so she first shrunk her size until she reached her slight form when she posed as a human. She then gingerly climbed into the bed and rested on her back. She felt Sarah adjust the sheets over them, and Cameron turned to the human.

Sarah rolled onto her left side and faced the blue light next to her. Her earlier grin returned as she recalled their conversation days ago about how Sarah's favorite color was blue. She couldn't believe it hadn't been that long ago because their relationship had altered so significantly that it seemed much more like years rather than days.

Cameron seemed suspecting about her blue eyes and mentioned, "I'll shut off my eyes."

"No," Sarah refused, "you're fine." She backed up her point by stretching out her hand and gently clutched Cameron's forearm. "It doesn't bother me." She closed her eyes though and started relaxing. "So what was interesting about patrol duty?"

The terminator parted her metal lips, but she faltered and decided it was much too lengthy for right now. "We will discuss it later."

"Mmmm," the sleepy human agreed. "Wake me in two hours or so?"

"Yes," Cameron promised.

"Thanks." Sarah curled up some but still held onto Cameron. Her forehead nearly touched the terminator's shoulder.

The terminator shut off her HUD after a minute, and she suspended many of her internal systems so that it nearly gave her a relaxed, calm state. Her processes were mainly critical other than her low consumption of thoughts. But about an hour later, her systems were jarred to full percentages because of the human's low whimpers and restless movements.

"John," Sarah muttered then her brow furrowed. She developed a more painful expression as her heart rate shot up, her skin burned, and she harshly gripped the terminator's arm. "Please... John, no."

Cameron slightly lifted up but onto her right side. She softly called, "Sarah." She gingerly touched the human's hot cheek. "Sarah, it is a dream." She wasn't exactly sure how to handle the human's nightmares, like prior in the forgotten subway station.

Suddenly, Sarah inhaled and partially sat up, which caused the comforting touch to leave her face. "Cameron?" She made out the soft blue hue that calmed her. For once, the safety wasn't false or misleading compared to other times. Sarah had a searching and worried expression. She sought out her metal protector in the bed.

The terminator found the human coming into her body, and she welcomed Sarah. She went onto her back and allowed the small human to settle on top of her. She shifted the blankets over them and wrapped her arms over the still sleepy human. Cameron wasn't sure if Sarah was totally cognizant of snuggling up to the terminator despite Sarah had briefly opened her eyes.

But Sarah was now resting on her stomach, half on and off the terminator's warm metal body. She'd turned her head to one side so that she faced Cameron's neck. Her right hand lazily gripped Cameron's opposite shoulder while her left arm was snaked under the pillow. She started breathing easier and was finding more peaceful sleep.

A little past eight-thirty, Sarah stirred and tightened her grip on the warm body that held her. Consciousness caught up to her better once she recalled her entire situation including her bedmate. She knew by now that Cameron detected her wakeful state. There just wasn't much she could do to casually separate from the terminator like it didn't happen between them. She instead attempted bypassing it like it was a normal event between them.

"Mornin'," Sarah offered quietly. She didn't bother hastily rolling off Cameron like it was a wild sin. At some point in the night, she'd obviously needed it, and she was honest with herself that it was nice to wake up like this.

"How did you sleep?" Cameron inquired. She was back to full awareness after being in a relaxed state.

"A lot better after that damn nightmare," Sarah admitted. She started recalling what'd happened despite it was vague in her mind. She pulled her head away so that she could see the terminator's glowing features. "Did you... rest?" She wasn't sure of the right word.

"Yes," the terminator replied, "I was able to perform normal maintenance while you slept."

Sarah slightly grinned and patted her friend's hip. "A little tune up huh?" She became more devilish and teased, "Do you need to get an oil change before you get your skin sheath?" There was a long silence, and Sarah seriously wondered if she made a mistake this time.

"I believe my thirty thousand mile service is due," Cameron quipped. Her tone was mostly even except for a hint of humor in it that Sarah only recently could detect now.

Sarah chuckled but was mostly relieved her joke wasn't taken badly. "I wouldn't mind one of those myself." She then became a bit more serious and asked, "Do you have to get checked over though?" She watched Cameron's head turn to her. "I mean, humans see a doctor once a year for a physical." She shrugged and waited for the terminator's response.

Cameron was considering it then explained, "Before I receive my skin sheath, Kate and John will most likely do an inspection of my endoskeleton. It is a highly opportune time to do it since I'm without my skin sheath."

"That would make sense," Sarah replied.

"In many ways, my skin sheath," Cameron continued, "extends the life of my endoskeleton." She caught Sarah curious yet furrowed expression. "Organic systems essentially act as a lubricant for an endoskeleton. Also it acts as a protective barrier from such things as dirt, dust, and constant temperature shifts or even weather that may otherwise break down an endoskeleton faster."

"Huh," Sarah muttered. "But it makes sense." She felt as if she had new eyes and was gaining extensive knowledge about Cameron both physically and emotionally. In the past, she was only focused on keeping Cameron on track with protecting John. However, since they were now in 2028 then their mission was on standby until they were back in 2008. This inadvertently allowed Sarah to learn Cameron, a developing individual comprised of organic and cybernetics. There was a lot to still learn, Sarah suspected.

"We should get prepared for the day," Cameron softly commented.

"Mmmm." Sarah bit back a yawn then stretched against her friend. She softly admitted, "I could keep sleeping, but you're right."

The terminator felt for the worn human, who rarely had a chance to sleep and peacefully. She then suggested, "Perhaps while I'm going through the sanitization process, you can rest."

"No can do, girlie." Sarah patted the terminator's solid stomach, rolled away, and started getting out of bed. "I'm not missing it."

Cameron turned on the nightstand's small light to help the human. She decided not to argue about Sarah's choice but would at least mention it again later. She then recalled their brief conversation after she'd returned from the gamma shift. "I have met Nico Ford."

Sarah was halfway to the bathroom but skidded to a stop and hung out of the bathroom. She clutched the door's frame and asked, "Last night you mean?"

"Yes," Cameron replied. "She arrived last night at midnight."

Sarah really need to use the bathroom so she ordered, "Hold that thought." She disappeared into the bathroom with the light on and door shut.

Cameron had a tilt to her head, yet she slipped out of bed and started making it too. She focused on the older woman once she came out.

Sarah played with her messy hair and came over to the beside. She helped her friend finish up with the bed. "So what was she like?"

"Brazen," Cameron stated after a long pause.

The human arched an eyebrow at this simple reply. "How's that?" She folded her arms and patiently waited for a good response.

"She was due to arrive today at fourteen hundred hours. However, she arrived late last night on a motorcycle and was being chased by an HK plane." Cameron shifted her weight onto her left foot and studied the human on the other side of the bed.

Sarah snorted and muttered, "Sounds pretty stupid, honestly."

"It was highly risky," Cameron argued.

"Risky, stupid... they're pretty closely related." Sarah placed one hand on the bed. "Not that I'm the one to talk." She flashed a grin at her friend, but sternly asked, "So I take it she's fine. What happened to the HK plane?"

"I shot it down," Cameron factually replied. She immediately received a gawk from Sarah.

"You what?" Sarah then held up her hand. "Don't answer that." She dropped her hand back to the bed. "How did you end up doing that?"

The terminator told Sarah the story then answered a few more questions. She eventually came around the bed and stood closer to her friend.

"She sounds... wild," Sarah muttered. She peered up at the terminator. "Like the total opposite of Liz... she seemed more... sedate."

"Opposites attract." Cameron recalled the human saying. She caught the human's bemusement but stated, "Like us."

Sarah now softly laughed and teased, "Like us huh?" She then lightly jested, "I didn't know there was an 'us' now." She started towards the door but lightly ran her fingertips across the terminator's soft stomach. "I suppose I'm the wild one huh?" She was at the door but glanced sideways back at her friend.

Cameron turned her head towards the human. "But you do not have a motorcycle."

Sarah heartily laughed at the terminator's excellent response. She slightly opened the door but argued, "I have a terminator and that's plenty." She winked then started out the door. "I'll see you in a bit, girlie." She was gone and went to her quarters.

The terminator remained rooted for another beat or so then she went to the bathroom. She decided she'd do a fast shower too just so she could wash away any apparent dirt on her endoskeleton. She also started an analysis on the wound to her back from the plasma shot last night. She knew it could delay her skin sheath, but she hoped it wouldn't because she looked forward to having her skin sheath.

After the warm shower, Cameron went to her friend's quarters and found Sarah mostly dressed minus a shirt. This sparked her curiosity because she wanted to inspect her friend's shoulder wound. She noted Sarah's bashful features despite the black bra did conceal the necessaries. After some inspection, Cameron was pleased with the wound's remaining scab, but she frowned at the fact it'd unavoidably leave a scar. But Sarah brushed it off because a scar was a minor price compared to worse ones.

Eventually, the pair ended up at the dining hall but without any incident this time. Sarah ate rather well too because she was famished this morning. She and Cameron pretty well carried on a conversation, which was unlike them in the past. Sarah found it easier to converse when she wasn't so focused on the next lead, next target, or next person to save from Skynet. She was starting to appreciate the fact that it was important to time-out from being consumed by Skynet and the future of mankind. Otherwise, Sarah would indeed lose out on those small habits that made her so human. She also noticed this was giving Cameron a better opportunity to develop and evolve as an individual. Sarah made a mental note that they needed to do this regularly. She now considered Big Bear City, snow, and a quiet getaway for a few days if it was possible this coming winter.

After breakfast, Cameron led the way to John's office in hopes the leader would be there. She was pleased to find him there and discovered that one of the main labs was prepared for Cameron already. John told Cameron that he and Kate wanted to do a hardware check over Cameron's endoskeleton then they could begin the first santization. Again, Cameron made another attempt at getting Sarah to rest but her friend absolutely refused it.

John merely held back his grin at the developments between his mother and his favorite terminator. He was very pleased by it. He tried wiping away his amusement because his mother flashed him a warning. He instead cleared his throat and mentioned to Cameron about last night.

The terminator nearly sulked like she was a teenaged human again. She received a mixture of praise and reprimand from the Resistance leader. But she conceded not to do anything else as risky during the gamma shift.

Sarah now was the amused one this time. In the past, she'd seen her son, the younger version, confront Cameron, but he didn't know exactly how to handle her. But this John knew exactly how to put the terminator into line, and it secretly impressed her.

Once in the lab, Kate Connor arrived and assisted her husband with doing a routine inspection over Cameron's endoskeleton. Sarah silently stood off to the side and idly watched or listened to them check over Cameron. She had a stern face and folded arms.

"You look pretty good, Cameron," Kate commended. "Your self-repairing endoskeleton makes you right for the job." She glanced at her husband.

John was knelt beside the standing terminator's right leg. "Cameron, open your alloy here." He mapped out the location two inches above and below the terminator's knee.

Cameron lowered her eyes but had followed the human's movements. She sent prompts to her malleable alloy, which started withdrawing from that particular location. She was perplexed by John's specific interest in her right knee, but she suspected what he may be after too.

"Kate, can you hand me that small flashlight." John squinted some but barely made out in the inners of Cameron's endoskeleton in the knee joint. He reached into the small hole yet snapped back his hand with a hiss. "Damn it."

Sarah grew briefly tense but watched her son shake his hand in midair.

"I keep forgetting that twenty second wait rule," John muttered. He received the small flashlight from his wife and flicked on the LED light bulb.

"You must be careful," Cameron reminded the leader.

John softly sighed because he knew better than to touch Cameron's inner endoskeleton that remained extremely hot until Cameron could cool the metal. He now pointed the light at the dark opening. He carefully studied the inner workings of Cameron's knee. He had a hunch that made him frown. "Damn," he muttered. He then tilted his head back and revealed his annoyance to Cameron. "Why the Hell didn't you say something sooner?"

Cameron remained silent and offered not even a facial response.

John grumbled and focused back on the problem with Cameron's knee.

"What is it?" Sarah asked first. She approached the pair and saw Kate joined too.

"You spoke too soon." John flashed a look at his wife then turned to his mother. "That damn Jeep explosion damaged some of her knee's internal structure." He lowered the light to his thigh. "I think Sarkissian hid that bomb in the dash right near Cameron's knee."

"So it took the brunt of it," Sarah logically concluded. She then recalled that chaotic day and focused up on Cameron. "You were limping that day." However, she couldn't remember when Cameron stopped limping because she was so focused on John. She frowned at this realization.

John was a bit frustrated and glanced over at Kate. "Can you call Nico? She's going to have to fix this."

"You want her to do it now or..." Kate waited although took one back step.

"Ask her to come down here and at least take a look at it." John shook his head and explained, "Tell her Cameron's hydraulics are leaking and..." He flicked on the light and studied the knee. "It looks like the outer portion of Cameron's socket is damaged." He caught Kate's brief nod then she was on her way.

Sarah worriedly looked from John to the terminator, who remained passive. She wondered if there wasn't some hard ridden pride in that metal.

"This damage to your hydraulic system looks recent," John commented. He gazed up at the terminator again. "You did this last night when you jumped off the wall, didn't you?" He grumbled and didn't really need an answer because he suspected the preexisting damage caused the hydraulic to leak from the harsh landing Cameron made last night.

Sarah had listened and now focused on her friend. "Why didn't you say something?"

Cameron had ignored John's same question earlier, but she had to answer it because Sarah expected it from her. She closed up the exposed hole once John stood up. "It was not relevant... it was healing fine."

Sarah bowed her head and rubbed her brow. "We need to work on that," she muttered and tilted her head, her fingertips touched her brow.

"Nothing could have been done for it at the time due to lack of technology," Cameron reasoned away. "It has been healing properly."

Sarah sighed and muttered, "Stubborn, girlie."

"Obviously it's healing better." John pointed the flashlight at the injured knee. "That's why you have a leak now too." He shook the flashlight at Cameron. "You should have told us when you got here."

"Nico is on her way down now," Kate mentioned. She returned from the lab's small office. "We should get you up on a workbed." She settled her stern look on the terminator.

John silently agreed and followed the terminator over to the workbed where Cameron could lay down and Nico could work later. He had Cameron rest flat on it, and he took a few minutes to prep the area for Nico. He then ordered Cameron to reopen her malleable alloy but a much larger opening so Nico would have better access. He wheeled over an empty tool table nearby and flicked on the overhead white light, but pulled it down by it's moveable arm. He now had a better view of the terminator's damaged knee.

Sarah carefully approached the workbed and stood next to her son. She peered into the lit opening to Cameron's knee. She held her breath until she took in the internal metal workings.

"You see this right here?" John indicated the damage on the outer portion of Cameron's knee socket. "I think the explosion jarred the ball out of the socket. But since Cameron is made of malleable alloy then it started healing but improperly."

Sarah considered this and peered up at her son. "Sort of like not properly setting a broken bone that ends up healing wrong."

"Exactly." John then indicated the thin, black like vein that ran along the metal structure of Cameron's lower leg. "This here is a hydraulic line, basically that's pushing oil through but see this connection here..." He pointed at it with his index finger. "That's a flexible connection between the upper and lower line so that it can give and bend when Cameron walks, sits, or whatever." He lowered his hand and turned to his mother. "That explosion probably weakened it, but I bet when Cameron jumped off the wall last night it just did it in... caused the small leak."

Sarah indeed noted the oil droplet forming on top of the thin, braided metal on the side of Cameron's knee cap. She straightened up and glanced down at her friend, who remained rather silent.

The Resistance leader shook his head and mentioned, "That hose connection isn't made from malleable alloy like the majority of Cameron's endoskeleton so it can't self-repair or heal like the majority of her chassis."

Sarah silently considered this but her eyes flickered to the lab's main door when it was shoved open by a petite blond. She knew it had to be Nico Ford.

"Good morning, Nico," Kate first greeted. She met the younger woman not far from the door. She received a quick hug but mentioned, "You look worn."

Nico hoped her cheeks didn't color red, but she managed, "It's from that late night ride here."

Kate slowly smirked and teased, "I heard you arrived with a bang."

"I just reckoned John would like the HK as a gift."

"Pity Cameron shot it down," John Connor joked from his spot beside his mother and the terminator.

Nico flashed a grin at him, but she hefted her metal toolbox and followed Kate to her waiting patient. She lowered her eyes to the terminator once she was beside the terminator's head. "It looks like we do meet again, Phillips."

The terminator slightly tilted her head and regarded Nico, who had a short almost shaggy hairstyle that highlighted her warm jade eyes. Cameron realized Nico's eye color was just like Sarah's, which was rare considering about twelve percent of humans in this locale bore them.

Nico now gazed over at the only person she didn't know in the group. She set down her toolbox then stepped forward. "You must be Sarah Connor."

"Yes," Sarah agreed. She met the younger woman halfway and clasped hands. "It's good to meet you, Nico." She caught sight of the gold band on Nico's left hand.

Nico warmly smiled and argued, "It's an honor to meet ya. I've heard plenty about ya so it's great to meet you finally."

Sarah felt a charge between them and an instant comfort too. She mirrored the smile and released hands. She enjoyed the young woman's southern accent that she rarely heard in this part of the country. "Where are you from originally?" She couldn't help asking it.

Nico chuckled and replied, "South Carolina... I was born in Charles'tun. My family went way, way back in those parts."

Sarah folded her arms and curiously asked, "What brought you to California?"

Nico slowly peered up at the Resistance leader. "I reckon it was John." She gave Sarah a thin smile then nodded at John. "He was my inspiration as a kid."

John huffed but reminded, "We have a hurting terminator here."

Nico glanced at the terminator in question. "I don't reckon so if it's taken her this long to fess up to the damage." She picked up the toolbox. "How 'bout it, Phillips?"

"My chassis does not have a somatosensory system," Cameron stated in monotone.

"Exactly," Nico murmured. She now shifted down to the rolling tool table and set her toolbox on it. She started setting up.

"Mom, you don't have to stay," John mentioned.

"No, I'm good." Sarah shook her head and wondered why everybody was so concerned about her.

"Well," John suggested, "let's at least get out of Nico's way." He and Kate guided his mother over to a couple of chairs and stool.

"John," Kate started, "I think I'm going to go catch up with Lauren." She hadn't sat down and neared her now seated husband. "I'll be back in about half an hour to prep the tank."

"Alright." John was about to get up, but his wife's gentle push on his shoulder stopped him. He instead received a warm kiss to the cheek then Kate quietly left the lab. His eyes followed her until she was completely gone.

Sarah noticed this and bit back a smile, mostly. She contently reclined in her chair and became serious once her eyes fell on the terminator and Nico. She leaned closer to her son and asked, "So Nico is going to repair the damage?"

"Not really repair it," John explained, "but clean it up then it'll heal correctly." He crossed his ankles. "She will have to repair the hydraulic line though."

Sarah quietly considered this for a minute and watched the petite, blond woman set to work on the terminator's damaged knee. She folded her arms in her lap. "She knows what to do?"

"Nico?" John briefly had wide eyes then fixed his gaze on his mother. "She's excellent at hardware... both computer and machinery." He settled more into his seat. "She has a gift."

"Like you do with software?" Sarah tested.

John bobbed his head then softly hummed while he watched Nico work. "I mainly handle software, Nico handles hardware. Then Lauren and Kate take care of the organic side of things." He had a relaxed posture and steadily observed Nico. "We're lucky to have this team, actually. Before, it was just really me handling the terminators. Kate was willing to help with any skin sheaths where she could manage."

"It sounds like a developing operation," Sarah murmured.

"Mmmm." John thought more about it then propped his right elbow back on the chair. "How are you and Cameron getting along?"

Sarah slightly tensed and wasn't sure how to go about it. She bit her lower lip then seriously replied, "We're doing better."

"You two seem... closer." John now turned his eyes to his mother. "You've both found common ground."

"I think so," Sarah murmured. She chewed on the inside of her mouth but observed Nico, who was grabbing a few more tools. "She's developing, John... very quickly too."

"Yes." John put his head to one side and better regarded his mother. "But she has a long way to go still." He gently smiled and mentioned, "She looks to you to help her get there. She doesn't have me anymore." He hesitated but shrugged and amended, "My younger self is too... self absorbed." He and his mom traded a grin.

"You're just being a teenager." Sarah now was the one to shrug.

John reached over and tenderly squeezed his mother's knee. "I'm sorry too." He withdrew his hand and elaborated, "I gave you a hard time as kid." He was regretful and shook his head. "I wish I could change that."

Sarah licked her dry lips then peered up at her son. "It's not exactly easy accepting when you grow up you'll be the hope of mankind." She sighed and muttered, "It's a heavy cross to accept and bear."

"So is being the mother of all destiny," John fought.

Sarah crossed her leg and casually joked, "There's nothing to it, honestly."

John huffed despite he had a grin.

"To be honest," Sarah continued and briefly leaned into her son. "There's a part of me that's relieved Cameron is there." She now caught his inquisitive look. "I may not like having to rely on a terminator, initially. But I'm starting to realize if something happens to me then Cameron will still be there, by your side... protecting you." She shook her head and argued, "She can withstand bullets, fire, being tossed around, and not get emotionally bogged down. I can't despite I try to."

"Why do you think you have to?" John tempted.

Sarah huffed and shot a dubious look at her son. "You can't be seriously asking me that?"

"Yes." John shook his head and fought, "Because I asked you to stop Judgment Day, right?" He shifted in his seat some and better faced his mother. "Why do you think I asked you?" He only waited a beat and supplied, "I was scared, Mom and thought you were invincible... that you could stop Judgment Day."

Sarah slightly bowed her head and shut her eyes. "What if I can't?"

"What if I tell you that you don't need to?" John found curious green eyes on him. "What if stopping Skynet isn't about Judgment Day but about raising me?"

Sarah sighed heavily then shook her head. "I just don't see it that way."

"I think in time you will," John fought. "Judgment Day will happen whether it's your lifetime, mine, or later down the road... there will be day like that." He relaxed into the chair. "And technology will evolve."

Sarah recalled the prior dinner talk about fate and destiny, what was definite and changeable. She just couldn't completely let go that humans had to suffer in such a way.

"In a lot of ways," John mentioned, "if it wasn't for Judgment Day I'm not sure if people would have ever joined together." He glanced at his mother and argued, "We as humans would have created Judgment Day... Doomsday."

Sarah quietly considered this and what she'd learned over her lifetime, especially about people. Even from the time leap between 1999 and 2007, she could see a decline in people's attitudes, respect, and consideration for others. She hated to admit that John had a good point.

"It took a computer to pull the trigger," John muttered. "A computer we created in our image... that we carelessly underestimated. We did it to ourselves in that regard." He could tell that his mother didn't like his factual speech. "But there's some good coming out of this."

Sarah took a chance at something that was hard for her and whispered, "The terminators...?" She now peered up at him.

John parted his lips some but faltered because he knew that despite they were quietly talking that Cameron could easily hear them. He posed his words carefully and explained, "I was a bit naive at first about terminators... I thought they were just tools. A way to fight fire with fire." He shook his head as late night thoughts on terminators resurfaced. He'd spent many hours trying to understand terminators, Skynet, and what the war was truly about. "I think it is about the terminators... about changing them from terminators to individuals. If the Resistance can do that then who will follow Skynet?"

"Skynet will just continue producing terminators," Sarah argued. She shook her head and sat up some. "I understand that technology is going to evolve... I can learn to accept that aspect." She glanced over at the terminator on the workbed. "Maybe Cameron is the first to prove this truth." She focused back on John. "But Skynet will not stop on its own choice."

"No," John softly agreed. "But we stand a better chance at stopping Skynet if we have terminators, like Cameron, who join us because they believe in our purpose. They find their own purpose and hope that they're meant to be more than walking tin cans under Skynet control."

Sarah let out a low breath, but she silently agreed with John's train of thought. Even if the Resistance destroyed Skynet, there would certainly be thousands upon thousands of free terminators and HKs roaming about the world with no meaning but survival. Then what would the Resistance do with them?

"Mom, everybody looks at me and sees hope," John softly told. He had his mother's attention again. "But where do I look to find that hope?" He bowed his head and muttered, "I use to look to you, but you're gone now." He met his mother's distraught features, but he pointed at the terminator. "I look at Cameron and see hope."

Sarah leaned into her chair and seriously mulled over her son's talk. She folded her arms in her lap again and watched Nico work on Cameron's knee. She slightly tilted her head and listened to Nico's instructions to Cameron.

Nico was bent over the laying terminator. She'd just finished carefully cleaning out the knee's socket then replaced the grease that lined the socket and ball of the joint. She wiped her hands clean on a rag hooked to her side. "Alright," she drew out, "I'm going to remove that leaking connection in your hydraulic line. Can you terminate the oil flow then disengage the connection?"

"Yes." Cameron took a beat to send commands to her right knee's machinery. She shut off the oil flow that ran through the leaking hydraulic line. Next she hear the low hiss that meant the connection at her right knee was loosened for Nico. She then commented, "You are apt with terminator machinery, specifically mine."

Nico brushed some hair from her face with the back of her clean hand. "I've spent time studying and learning the technology." She grabbed a small oil zorb sheet from under the table. She ripped it in half then carefully wedged it under the hydraulics line's leaking connection. She carefully started untwisting the connection from either end of the lines.

Cameron received an alarm that the connection was removed and that her right leg was critical. She couldn't use it earlier because she'd disengaged her knee's ball from its socket so Nico could clean it and reset it right. But now she surely could not use her leg without the hydraulics properly working in sync.

"Here's the culprit." Nico held up the silver connection piece and studied its threads, which were damaged. "Ya did a nice job." She grinned down at the terminator but went more serious. "I don't reckon it can be repaired... not worth it at least."

"Can it be replaced?" Cameron inquired. She zoomed her vision in on the small piece in the human's hands.

Nico now set the damaged connector down on the tool table. "Yes, I have a few spares down in my workshop." She was wiping her hands clean again. "I reckon I'll replace all your knee connections though. They've probably all taken some wear and tear, especially from that explosion." She then tilted her head at the terminator. "My connectors are also made from malleable polyalloy."

Cameron's metal lips slightly pulled from her curious thoughts. "They will be able to self-repair in the future."

"Yes." Nico shoved the rag into her jean's side pocket. "You're made up of about ninety-six percent malleable alloy?"

"Ninety-six point three seven percent," Cameron stated.

Nico's lips twitched with a grin. She recalled the first time she'd met Cameron, and she was entranced back then. But Nico appreciated how much Cameron had grown into an individual today because she wasn't exactly sure she could handle such a mission driven version of her wife. She repeatedly sent a thankful prayer to Sarah Connor for guiding Cameron in the right direction for all those years in the past.

"Well, I'll be right back... don't wonder off," Nico mentioned. She picked up the broken connector just for comparison. But she was fairly confident her malleable alloy connectors would be a perfect fit since she'd replaced them in her wife's arms not long ago. It wasn't until today that Nico understood how her wife had malleable alloy connectors in her knees but not her elbows.

"I cannot," the terminator reminded.

Nico shook her head at the terminator's seriousness. She tapped the terminator's shoulder and ordered, "Lighten up, will ya?" She walked away without waiting for a response and went over to John and Sarah.

Cameron was befuddled because she couldn't understand how she could 'lighten up' if her chassis was preset to certain weights. She would just have to get an explanation later.

"Hey, I have to run down to mah workshop and get a few replacements." Nico held up the connector in silent explanation. "I'm going to replace all her knee connections then she'll be good for the tank."

"Can you also check her back?" John glanced once at the resting terminator then back to Nico. "She had a run in with a plasma gun last night. It looks to be healing fast enough for the skin sheath tomorrow, but I want to hear your opinion."

Nico nodded and closed her hand around the connector. "I'll take a look at it." Her bright green eyes flickered to Sarah Connor, but she held silent and quietly left the lab.

Sarah watched Nico go then she patted John's leg. She got up and joined Cameron, who had to be slightly bored now. She gingerly touched the terminator's shoulder. "How you doing, tiger?" She study soft blue orbs that stared straight up.

John Connor remained in his seat and watched the pair converse. He had a wistful smile and aged memories from his past filtered back to him. He slightly bowed his head though when his eyes started burning.

Cameron almost replied with factual statement but corrected herself first. "I am ready to receive my skin sheath."

Sarah softly sighed at the terminator's admission. "Tomorrow, right? It's not far off." She felt for her friend, who probably had never been without a skin sheath since she was brought online. "Thanks for doing that," she mentioned. At the terminator's slowly furrowing brow, she clarified, "For removing your sheath so you could better protect me."

"It was the most logical thing to do," Cameron stated.

Sarah's lips slightly twitched from her rise of emotions. She didn't expect such a fact reply from the terminator but something more wholesome. She sighed but pressed her palm into Cameron's cheek. "But that doesn't mean you had to do it."

"I will do whatever is necessary to protect you," the terminator softly revealed.

Sarah bit her lower lip then after a steady breath, she murmured, "I know." She tried shaking away the moment by nodding at the terminator's open knee. "She's going to fix you up?"

"Yes," Cameron answered, "she is replacing all the hydraulic connections with malleable alloy so they can self-repair in the future."

Sarah slightly grinned and argued, "I still rather keep you away from the car bombs."

Cameron would have sighed if possible. But after a beat, she asked, "How does one 'lighten up'?"

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. She gave a low laugh then asked, "What?"

"Nico told me that I must 'lighten up'."

Sarah had a slow grin shaping, yet she bit it back. "She's just telling you to..." She searched for the right words. "To not be so serious all the time."

Cameron considered this as her metal lips drew in tightly. "Am I serious all the time?"

Sarah patted her friend's broad shoulder and carefully explained, "You're just... focused, Cameron... on the missions and such."

"Should I not be focused?"

Sarah started chuckling and bowed her head because the conversation seemed ridiculous. She peered back up with amusement. "Cameron..."

The terminator's right brow crinkled upwards as if she were arching an invisible eyebrow.

Sarah shook her head a few times, smirked, and her eyes grew bright. "Just lighten up, tiger." She left it there and walked away with her shoulders shaking from silent laughs.

"Humans," Cameron muttered to herself.

But Sarah heard Cameron, turned her head sidelong, and shot back, "I heard ya, Tin Miss." She'd been affectionate about the old nickname. She smirked but went to John and sat with him just before Nico returned to the lab. She continued chatting with her son while Nico finished taking care of Cameron which was a good twenty minutes.

After Nico replaced the last hydraulic connector in Cameron's uninjured knee, she lifted her head because Kate Connor arrived with fast steps. She briefly watched Kate head across the lab and started preparing the sanatization tank for Cameron. Nico bowed her head and did a visual check on Cameron's left knee for any damage, but it was perfect. She was satisfied and went back to Cameron's right knee. She double checked that the leaking hydraulic line didn't seep anymore oil out since the replacement part was installed fifteen minutes ago. She found everything clean so she peered up at the terminator.

"I'm going to reset your knee's ball into the socket then ya can engage it." Nico saw the terminator's nod so she focused on her task. She grasped the outside of Cameron's leg then with her right hand, she carefully guided the ball into the joint's greased socket. She could instantly sense when the ball locked down on the socket. "Alright," she murmured. She withdrew her hands and watched.

Cameron engaged the knee joint and her system indicated that her lower right leg was back online. She saw the pressure in the hydraulic lines were running normal, finally. She now checked, "Can I close the access point?"

"One second..." Nico carefully patted down the inside of Cameron's exoskeleton around the knee joint to be sure all the loose hydraulic oil was soaked up. She checked her oil zorb each time and finally was satisfied. She pulled back and told Cameron to go ahead. She curiously watched how Cameron's metal skin started crawling and closed up the hole. Nico had seen it before, and it always awed her because there was no other terminator with alloy skin like Cameron.

Cameron sat up once Nico pushed the overhead light out of the way. She sat with a straight back and her feet brushed the floor.

"Ya need to take it easy on that knee for a few days," Nico warned. "It ain't gonna heal right if ya jump off anymore walls."

Sarah and John had quietly joined the pair by the workbed. Sarah had crossed arms, head to the side, and looked from Nico to Cameron. "Maybe no gamma shift duty then."

Nico shook her head and quietly argued, "Cameron will be fine." But she eyed the terminator. "She knows that damaging her knee further before it heals will just set her back from gettin' her skin sheath."

Sarah hid her grin at how Nico made it rather clear to Cameron. She had to give the young woman credit for putting Cameron in her spot.

"You need to check her back too, Nico," John reminded from his spot next to his mother.

"Right," Nico muttered. She turned to Cameron but before she could say anything, Cameron beat her to the punch.

"It is healing quickly," the terminator stated. She felt pried and poked at enough for one day and yet still had to go into the santization tank for half an hour.

Nico placed her right hand on the table just near the terminator's leg. "It wasn't an offer. Now turn around." She spun her left index finger in midair as a demonstration.

Cameron reacted in a very human like fashion; she groused then feverishly shook her head until she had her back to the humans.

Nico stepped forward, placed her hands on the soft metal skin, and started inspecting over the plasma blast's damage.

Sarah inched closer and visually studied it because yesterday she didn't have much of a look. She glanced over at Nico, who had a rather intense expression. She then posed, "You think it'll be a problem?"

"No." Nico lowered her left hand but pointed at the lower portion of the blast. "Ya see that dark metal there? It's kinda uh dark gray."

Sarah indeed noticed upon taking another step closer.

Nico dropped her hand to her side. "That's the malleable alloy healing there. After a hit like that, the healed alloy will scar a dark gray for awhile." Then something caught her eye when she gazed higher up. "Hmmm." She now pointed at the slightly jagged dark gray line at the back of Cameron's head. "There's another one."

Both John and Sarah instantly followed Nico's observation and became concerned about it.

However, Cameron explained the scar on the back of her head. "A piece of shrapnel was lodged in my head from the car explosion."

Sarah closed her eyes once she realized what'd caused Cameron to lose control that day, damage her chip, and hunt down her son.

John gingerly touched his mother's lower back and asked, "But it's healed, Cameron?"

The terminator now turned around so she could see the humans again. "Yes." She focused on Sarah, who slowly opened her eyes and met Cameron's stare.

"How could that happen?" Sarah murmured. "I can't imagine shrapnel cutting into a triple eight's skull."

Nico shifted on her feet and explained, "That's cuz they have a solid polyalloy. Have ya ever seen mimetic polyalloy... liquid metal?"

Sarah instantly recalled the T-1000 that'd hunted down John back in 1995. "Yes."

"Well, I'm sure you've seen how sharp or blunt objects can go into or through liquid metal at lower velocities." Nico was talking slightly fast because she loved explaining technology. "Of course, with solid polyalloy it'll just hit it and most likely will not go through no matter the velocity." She was now using her hands to talk and pointed at the terminator. "In Cameron's case, she has a hybrid of mimetic and solid so if a sharp object has a high enough velocity then it can pierce her malleable alloy. But like the mimetic alloy, she can heal from it." She lowered her hands and softly finished, "There's some give and take with each alloy type."

"That makes Cameron's endoskeleton somewhat fragile," Sarah concluded.

Nico folded her arms and argued, "She ain't as invincible as the triple eights, but she's far more agile and reliable in combat."

"Hmmm." Sarah glanced back at Nico and mentioned, "You know a lot about Cameron's endoskeleton."

Nico kept staring at Cameron as she debated how to response to Sarah's keen observation. She shrugged and brushed off, "Ya work on terminators enough, ya start to understand it all." She caught John's tense features too.

Sarah slightly narrowed her eyes and wanted to ask more, but her son cut her off.

"We need to get Cameron in the tank," the leader mentioned. He looked up at the larger terminator. "You feel up to it?"

"Yes." Cameron slid off the workbed once the humans moved out of the way. She followed them across the lab to where Kate Connor waited for them.

Sarah had a chance to find out what the sanitization tank was and would do for Cameron. She saw the twelve foot by eight foot clear tank was filled with a light blue water. She curiously watched how her friend climbed the metal ladder and stepped into the tank that went to her waist.

Cameron didn't need to reduce her size as she carefully lowered herself and laid down in the tank. She became fully immersed in the double-distilled water that contained sanitizing chemicals in it. Her blue eyes seemed to reflect even bright in the water.

"Tomorrow," Kate told Sarah, "we'll do this again just before she gets her skin sheath. But it'll all be done in a clean room." She slightly hesitated but added, "Unfortunately, you won't be able to join or see anything tomorrow." She then started explaining some of the procedures for tomorrow and how it's a bit hard for most people to witness who aren't medical inclined like doctors and nurses.

Nico broke away from the group and went to the tank's control center. She observed the settings and saw they were all accurate for a first sanitization. She'd seen this done in the past for her wife, and she still found it a bit eerie. She knew her wife as a living being and the non-mechanical side of her had a hard time fathoming how Cameron stayed underwater far longer than a human. But Nico knew it was because Cameron didn't have any organic systems such as lungs.

John joined Nico by the control panel while his mother and Kate chatted away. He gratefully offered, "Thanks for coming down so quickly and taking care of her."

Nico shook her head then brushed back a few blond strands. "Ya know I'll do anythin' to help her."

John folded his arms and kept his voice down so his mother wouldn't overhear. "So was Blue surprised last night?"

Nico huffed and mentioned, "She knew."

John softly laughed and teased, "It's hard to get one over her."

"One of these days though," Nico swore.

John amusingly met those green eyes that reminded him of his mother each time. "She is an AI, Nico. Her intelligence is-"

"Yadda, yadda, yadda," Nico cut off. "You're talking to the nerd tech here." She traded a grin with him. "AI or not, I'll get her one day before I'm dead."

John snickered then teased, "How about you tell her you're pregnant?"

Nico went bug eye and gasped, "Are ya nuts?" She tisked at him and reminded, "That ain't a good surprise because I'll be divorced afterwards." She shook her head at her brother-in-law's obvious amusement. "Ya know, I mentioned to her about kids."

John bit back a grin since he knew where this was headed. He cleared his throat some and asked, "How'd it go?"

Nico sighed and answered, "It ain't happenin'... at least not anytime soon."

"Give Blue some time, Nico." John shrugged then seriously explained, "We have the technology to do it. But she has to be ready."

"I reckon so." Nico shrugged too and rationalized, "It ain't like we have time for kids right now anyway... with all that we're doing." Nico now studied the submerged terminator, who was the younger version of her wife. She considered how different Cameron was today compared to her younger self. "But I'd like that though... someday."

John puckered his lips some, leaned closer, and whispered, "I think you stand a better chance at getting kids than surprising her."

Nico bowed her head and chuckled a few times. "I believe ya are very right, John Connor." She grinned at him.

Sarah let the conversation with Kate drift off. She glanced down at her son with Nico Ford. She curiously observed them and how they interacted so naturally. She decided they were family, which meant Nico's wife had to be family too. She slowly turned her thoughtful stare to her friend in the tank. She covered her chest with her arms, her hand over the time traveler armband, and she softly smiled at realizing tomorrow Cameron would be in her skin sheath again. She felt a thrill burn in her stomach at seeing those earthy brown eyes, full cheeks, and that beauty mark at the end of Cameron's eyebrow. Then she felt a laugh bubble to the surface at one random thought that popped into her mind.

Would Cameron paint her fingernails pink at first chance?

**To be continued.**


	15. Chapter 14

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: April 5, 2009

Series 1: The Cameron Connor Chronicles, Story #2

**AN:** So I'd say we have another few chapters and probably an epilogue to go. I think somebody or somebodies mentioned that this is an AU (alternate universe), but it won't be by the next story. After this story completes, the third one will pick up from the tv series somewhere around the episode "The Mousetrap" or "Allison from Palmdale".

**AN2:** Thank you to BlueEyedBrigadier, who caught a date error I had made. BlueEyedBrigadier also curiously brought up the topic about Sarah Connor's mother being killed in Big Bear City. Prior to that chapter where Sarah talks about it, I researched it in the Terminator Wiki and rewatched The Terminator because I didn't believe she died myself. But the T-800 killed her, and there's nothing about Sarah's father. Again, the story should be following facts from T1, T2, and the show so correct or question me anytime! Thanks again, BlueEyedBrigadier!

* * *

**What Are Terminators Made Of?**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 14**

Sarah Connor zipped up her black leather jacket once she entered the cool night that waited for them. She unknowingly walked closer to the terminator at her side in hopes Cameron would block the low breeze. She tucked her hands into her jacket's pockets.

"You think you'll have duty all night?" Sarah casually inquired. She felt silly for asking despite she already knew the answer. There was just some part of her that secretly missed the terminator's presence all night. She'd had Cameron in her life for nearly a year now, and it was much longer than any terminator stayed around. It wasn't until more recently that Sarah realized she'd grown accustom to Cameron always being close by, either in the same space, room, or watching over them at night.

"Yes," Cameron answered in monotone. She noticed their walk was slower than normal because Sarah usually had a fast pace. She started connecting Sarah's question with the slow walk and checked, "Will you be alright tonight?"

Sarah shrugged and argued, "Yeah, why not?" She noticed she and Cameron were headed towards the same spot like last night. "I was just... curious, is all."

Cameron could tell it was something else, yet she needed a few minutes to process what was really going on with the human.

"The moon is beautiful tonight." Sarah signaled it with a faint nod. She was fixed on it, which gave a silver hue to her emerald eyes.

The terminator observed it while she continued processing Sarah's strange attitude tonight. "Are there any myths about the moon?"

Sarah sucked in a breath at a loaded question. She gradually released it and explained, "The moon holds a lot of meaning and legend in so many human cultures." She peered up at her friend.

"What about in Greek mythology?" Cameron was curious about Greek because Sarah had spoken about it last night.

"Well," Sarah started, "the goddess, Artemis, was considered the moon goddess but that wasn't really until later in Greek mythology." She recalled her knowledge about mythology. "Originally the Titan, Selene, was the goddess of the moon before Artemis. She was very beautiful with pale skin like the moon. She often drove a chariot pulled by oxen or horses, and she had a half-moon over her head." She looked from Cameron to the moon. "Her brother was Helios, who was the sun god. He would ride the sky during the day while Selene washed up in the Earth's waters. By nightfall, she would travel the night sky, and it would light up from her immortal head and crescent crown."

Cameron had carefully listened to the mythology, and she started picturing pieces of it. She'd never had an imagination due to her logic and programming. But Sarah's story was vivid, and she could see some of it. After a moment, she softly asked, "What is a Titan in mythology? It is defined as being a human of large size, strength, and power."

Sarah had a small grin but explained, "A Titan in Greek mythology is a deity. There were originally twelve Titans, who ruled during the Golden Age. But later they were overthrown by younger gods, like Zues and Hera, that were called the Olympians."

The terminator considered this for a moment then stated, "You know a great deal about Greek mythology."

Sarah shrugged it off. "I was into it as a kid." She rocked on her feet for a minute while she studied the moon. "When I was a kid, I wanted to either be an astronomer or archeologist... especially Greek archeology." She bit her lower lip but mentioned, "I use to watch the stars a lot as a kid. Then one night my mom surprised me with a telescope." She had a sad smile at the memory. "I was up all night the first time I had the telescope."

Cameron had quietly listened to her friend's childhood memories. She was interested in them because it was a window into who Sarah Connor was before Skynet. She knew very little about Sarah's past prior to John Connor's birth. She tilted her head and inquired, "You went to college?"

"Mmmm." Sarah peered up at the terminator. "It was the spring semester of my freshman year of college when the T-800 showed up. I was eighteen at the time."

The terminator deduced that the T-800 and Kyle Reese's arrival truly altered her friend's life, forever. Then a thought occurred to her, and she asked, "What were you studying in college?" Her guess was history or perhaps English.

Sarah slowly developed a smirk but didn't look at Cameron when she softly revealed, "My major was computer science." She now flashed her grin at the terminator. "Would you believe it?"

Cameron was silent for a long minute then checked, "You were studying to be a computer scientist?" Her tone was skeptic; she had a hard time believing it considering Sarah's disdain for computers, software, and technology as a whole.

"Mmhmmm." Sarah chuckled because she could tell she'd caught the terminator off-guard for once. "I was learning to program in BASIC language."

Cameron wasn't sure what to say as she processed the new data about Sarah Connor.

Sarah was rather smug but continued talking about it. "Where do you think John gets it from, his father?" She shook her head. "Reese was a good man, smart, and very loyal... dedicated, but is no math or computer whiz." She shrugged and explained, "It's in the Connor family genes."

The terminator hadn't fully accepted this truth and contested, "Then why do you pretend not to know or understand technology?"

Sarah chuckled at the observation that Cameron made now. She had a glow to her eyes when she peered up at Cameron. "I like to play dumb... see what people say to me and around me. You or John think you're talking over my head?" She gave a head shake. "No, you don't... maybe some terms I don't know at first, but I catch on quickly." She saw how the terminator just stared at her in mild surprise. She then ordered, "And don't tell John you know."

"You have not disclosed this to him?"

Sarah swayed her head side to side then shrugged. "He doesn't ask, I don't tell." She then turned back towards the wall and watched the moon. "After what happened in 1984, I reacted opposite of how John reacted in 1995. He just thought technology was even cooler and got more into after he met the T-800. But I reacted the opposite way and just shut technology out of my life unless it was necessary." She took a deep breath and slow let it out. "I was only interested in learning guns and other weapons that'd help me defend my son."

Cameron remained quiet, but she started believing it all because Sarah was rather intelligent compared to the average human. She also had noticed hints like how well Sarah understood guns, weapons, machinery, and could be very calculating. She'd always wondered how Sarah had hot-wired the other truck and pinned Cameron between the trucks. Cameron didn't expect Sarah to have the skills to hot-wire a vehicle. Despite emotions were Sarah's drive, Cameron noticed it was detailed planning that made Sarah's missions precise.

"I gotcha, huh?" Sarah was smug now that's she'd caught the terminator by surprise rather than the reverse.

Cameron set aside her processes and regarded the human. "Yes. I did not suspect."

Sarah chuckled but pointed a finger. "Just keep it to yourself, girlie." She tucked her hand away then held back a yawn.

Yet Cameron saw her friend's weary appearance and mentioned, "You should go rest. The gamma shift is in ten minutes."

"I don't want to make you late again," Sarah softly agreed. She now faced the terminator.

Cameron recalled their earlier conversation and checked, "You will be okay tonight?"

Sarah faltered at the terminator's open concern, but she gave a small smile only because of the terminator's care. "I'll be fine." She faltered at what to do or say next yet stupidly managed, "I hope patrol is quieter tonight."

"Nico is already here so it will be."

Sarah softly laughed at Cameron's smart remark. "I see you're working on having a sense of humor."

"It was not humorous last night," Cameron debated.

Sarah bit back her grin and left it alone. She instead offered, "I'll see you in the morning... if you don't mind me staying in your quarters again?" She actually felt shy about it despite she'd already stayed last night.

"They are our quarters," Cameron corrected. "You may want to move your items over to make it easier."

Sarah hadn't expected the terminator to be so easy about it. She'd learned that Cameron even enjoyed her solitude like a human. "Alright," she murmured, "I'll do that." She had a thin smile but her eyes were warm. "Thanks."

"You are welcome."

Sarah was a bit uneasy and shuffled on her boots for a heartbeat. She then mentally cursed at the awkwardness, but she shoved it all aside and stepped forward. She drew out her arms from her pockets just as she came into Cameron's space.

The terminator hadn't expected another bold move from her friend despite last night. She was secretly pleased and welcomed Sarah into her. She snaked her arms around the petite human and drew Sarah in closer.

Sarah had her arms around the terminator's waist. She rested her cheek against the soft metal chest and shut her eyes. Now she indeed found warmth from the cool air tonight. She sighed contently because the anxious moment had passed between them.

Cameron bowed her head closer and enjoyed the human's nearness. Although it made her frown because she was without her organic systems still. She could be far more taken away by the long hug than this, but she would have to wait until tomorrow.

Sarah sensed something off key and murmured, "What is it?" She didn't move and waited to hear what bothered her friend.

"I cannot feel you," Cameron softly confessed, again.

Sarah had a furrowed brow at this reminder, and she felt badly for Cameron. "You will tomorrow."

"Will I?" Cameron countered. "We will still hug?" Her voice was low, but she spoke near Sarah's shell ear.

Sarah tightened her arms some and promised, "Definitely." She could tell the answer settled her friend, who held Sarah a bit closer. Sarah enjoyed the tender exchange between them especially since she hadn't received much affection in years. She'd almost forgotten how good it could feel to her. She lifted her head off the terminator's chest but leaned her cheek against Cameron's.

"I am happy you're accepting me, Sarah," Cameron softly confessed.

Sarah's heart dropped at Cameron's words. She now understood how much impact she had in the terminator's life. She reached up with her right hand and pressed her hand into Cameron's skull and temple. She felt their contrasting skins mold together. "Just promise me you won't go back... back to Skynet." She tried hiding the tremble in her voice, but she suspected Cameron detected it. "I can't do this if... if you leave us... leave me."

Cameron easily comprehended what was Sarah's fear. But when she replied, she held conviction that was true. "I swear to you I will not leave you, ever."

Sarah felt secure from Cameron's promise. She tasted honesty in each word and knew that Cameron would see it through. She was also grateful that Cameron gave her the promise. She started moving her head and slid her hand down warm metal. Soon her mouth met soft yet finely porous lips that gave Sarah a mineral hint. She only brushed her lips across Cameron's for a few seconds before she withdrew; a bit of surprise in her own eyes. She didn't expect to be comfortable enough to do it, yet she found her stomach filled by butterflies. She just worriedly hoped Cameron wasn't repulsed by it.

Cameron straightened up but still held the human. She slowly revealed a thin smile, and her eyes glowed like a warm blue sea.

Sarah had that awkward sensation again, but she mentioned, "I'll see you after the gamma shift." She then sensed that somebody was approaching Cameron from behind.

The terminator released her friend then turned her head sidelong. She too had detected another human and confirmed it was indeed Andrew Marshal with Max.

"Evening, Andrew," Sarah greeted the soldier.

Andrew Marshal was trying to stay formal despite he wanted to smirk, so badly. "Good evening, Miss Connor."

Cameron didn't want him to get a word in with Sarah after last night's debate about whether Cameron was with Sarah Connor. She glanced back at Sarah. "See you soon."

Sarah gave a quick smile then bid goodnight to the pair. She was on her way but vaguely made out Andrew's accusing voice. She chuckled because she imagined he wanted inside information on Cameron's relationship with her. Sarah could only wish Andrew good luck because Cameron wasn't a chatterbox.

Soon enough, Sarah returned to Cameron's quarters, which was now their quarters. She had a tired smile at this thought but pushed into the room. After she stripped off her jacket, she went to her old quarters and collected her few stacks of clothes that'd been recently cleaned by a Resistance civilian that took care of the quarters in the hall.

Once back in Cameron's quarters, Sarah flicked on the television and flipped through the offerings until she came to romantic comedies. She couldn't believe she was in this section to begin with, but she settled on what seemed to be a cute movie called _Imagine Me & You_. She'd noted it was a British movie filmed in 2005 that was also in the GLBT section. While the movie started up, Sarah disappeared into the bathroom and cleaned up.

Beyond the quarters' door, a visitor to the city passed by and continued down the quiet hall towards the elevator lobby. He waited in the lobby for an elevator to come down. Once an elevator dinged, he had to step aside because two women exited first. He greeted them with nods then slipped into the elevator.

The two women, Nico and Blue, made their way down the hall to the quarters that Sarah and younger Cameron now shared. Nico's stride was fast, but she noticed her wife was slowing down as they came closer so she faced her.

Blue knew the quarters were only five doors away. She had a taut face and fisted hands.

Nico approached her wife and checked, "Are ya alright?" She reached out for Cameron, who remained still and staring down the hall.

Blue shook her head and quietly replied, "I can't do this, Nico." Yet she didn't dart off either and felt her wife's tender touch on her arm.

"Darlin, you can put one foot in front of the other." Nico flashed a grin in hopes her joke would settle her wife's nerves. "It ain't gonna be that bad like seeing Kate with a USB plug."

Cameron shook her head and focused down on her wife. "Nico, I can't..." She frowned at her own fears.

Nico became far more concerned and stepped into her lover's space. "What's got ya so scared, darlin?" She shook her head and was worried now. "Ya know this woman better than anybody else."

"Exactly," Cameron murmured. She sighed and softly explained, "I promised her I'd never lie to her, and I have... blatantly. She will be angry with me."

Nico sighed and argued, "I reckon ya have a reasonable explanation considering the circumstances."

Blue turned her head away and obviously wasn't convinced right now.

Nico tenderly pulled her wife's head back and softly asked, "What is it, really?"

"She doesn't need to know about this... about me," Cameron murmured.

Nico lowered her hand and took Cameron's hands into both of hers. "Darlin, I reckon if she knows how ya turn out after her death, Judgment Day, and all this... she's gonna feel a lot better."

"What if she doesn't?" the terminator softly argued.

"I think you're letting your emotions get the best of ya." Nico slightly narrowed her eyes at how her wife was resisting this so badly. "Sarah Connor may hate and curse Skynet up and down, but even I can tell that she feels for ya... that you hold a special place in her. You no longer fall in that same category like that."

Cameron bit her lip and quietly asked, "What if her meeting me now alters the timeline?"

"How do ya know it will?" Nico glanced off to the right for a beat, shrugged, and peered back up at Cameron. "What if she was meant to meet the older you? But if ya don't then it will alter the timeline." She shook her head and whispered, "There ain't an exact answer to this, Blue."

Cameron bowed her head and seriously considered her wife's words. She knew that Nico was right that her emotions were getting the best of her. But it was her emotions that always override her logic when it dealt with those that she loved like Sarah, Nico, or John and Kate.

"Ya know what's best," Nico murmured. "And we both know you're gonna regret not seeing her... not letting her find out the truth." She then slightly grinned and teased, "Besides, Sarah Connor is far above the Timeline Directive... even if you wrote the damn thing."

Blue huffed and suspiciously eyed her wife. "So you want me to break the directive?"

"Actually, I don't believe ya saw the fine print about Sarah Connor at the bottom of the directive." Nico smirked and shrugged.

The terminator gave a faint grin then shook her head. After a hefty sigh, she just nodded and ordered, "Let's go."

Nico felt better about it too because she knew how tense her wife was all day after Cameron initially decided to see Sarah. Together, they continued the last distance to the quarters. She saw her wife stopped by Room 519. "Ya sure this is it?"

Cameron arched an eyebrow at her lover in silent reply.

"Right," Nico muttered. She knew better than to question an AI with a perfect memory. She rapped on the door and waited for an answer.

Sarah had just removed her black blouse and was left in her thin, black tank top. She pulled it down over her slightly exposed abdomen then went to the door. She still wore her jeans and boots while her hair had grown a bit wild from the earlier breeze outside. Sarah shut off the television and opened the door with a curious expression.

"Evening, Sarah," Nico warmly started.

Sarah took in her two visitors and was obviously surprised, but she offered them a smile. "How are you?" She looked between the couple.

Nico noted that her wife was dead silent so she filled the void. "We're doing well. We just stopped by for a visit, but if you're busy-"

"No," Sarah fought. "Come in." She stepped aside and brought the door with her. She hadn't expected such a visit from the couple, but she was actually pleased too. She hadn't seen Blue since yesterday.

"Ya haven't had anymore bad terminator troubles?" Nico teasingly inquired.

Sarah had shut the door and briefly grinned at the younger woman. "None yet... I hope it stays that way." She neared the pair and folded her arms, which caused her biceps to show along with the edge of her newest scar. She caught how Blue glanced at it.

"Cameron is on the gamma shift...?" Nico had a curious expression.

"Yes," Sarah answered, "until six in the morning."

Nico shook her head and muttered, "Graveyard shift but at least it keeps her busy."

Sarah only nodded but looked up at Blue, who hadn't spoken once and seemed extremely tense. She grew worried about it too.

Nico easily caught this but further took charge of the conversation and guided it in the right direction. She knew the air wouldn't lighten until the truth was out in the open. "Actually," she gently started, "Blue and I stopped by to talk about some things."

Sarah arched a perfect eyebrow and looked between the pair.

Nico peered up at her lover, who had a blank face. She knew that Blue had fallen back into her terminator persona as a safety net. She inwardly sighed and felt bad for her lover. She focused on Sarah. "I know some folks have introduced me as Nico Ford." At Sarah's nod, she continued explaining, "But Ford is actually my maiden name."

Sarah leaned her head to the side. "What's your married name then?" Her dark eyes flickered to Blue then to Nico.

"After Blue and I married, I took her last name," Nico explained. "My married name is Connor."

Sarah parted her lips, yet she remained silent. She had a deep crease in her brow and switched between Nico and Blue. She finally settled on Blue and asked, "We're related? How?"

Nico didn't respond this time and hoped her wife would take the mental step.

After a long beat, the terminator simply replied, "We are not related by blood." Her voice had a monotone that was eerily familiar to both Nico and Sarah.

Sarah started narrowing her eyes and shook her head.

Nico gingerly touched her wife's lower back in silent support. She hoped this would go over well; she had faith.

"Who are..." Sarah was becoming alarmed because she didn't like surprises or finding out there were secrets and lies.

Cameron gathered her strength and carefully explained, "My name is not Liz... it is an alias I selected when you arrived here." She easily read the familiar rise of anger in Sarah's features that masked Sarah's actual fears. Despite it'd been years, Cameron could still read Sarah with ease. "I am Cameron."

Sarah Connor stared in disbelief at the tall woman, who had midnight hair, electric blue eyes, and sculpted features that were nothing like the Cameron Phillips she knew. She shook her head and whispered, "No... how could..."

The terminator kept her cybernetic systems under control, but she could do nothing for her knotted stomach, heated skin, or sweating palms. "It is a long story... very long. But I am Cameron Phillips."

Sarah was consumed by a flood of emotions that made her heart race. She wasn't sure how to calm down or truly believe any of it. She confusingly stared up at the older woman and tried grasping the truth.

"I did not wish to lie to you, Sarah," the terminator explained. "But I feared what you would think... of me." She could admit it, aloud.

Nico chewed on her lower lip yet broke into the conversation. "We were mostly concerned about Cameron's younger-self finding out about her future. We just weren't sure how to handle you, Sarah until we had a better feel." She paused but quietly added, "We mainly believed it'd be safe to tell ya who Cameron is, but Cameron refused because she was concerned how you'd react to it." She hoped mentioning her wife's obvious concerns would stop Sarah from emotionally reacting and instead acting upon it logically.

Sarah gingerly touched her brow and continued staring at Blue as if she were a ghost. She dropped her hand and finally registered what Nico had said to her. She wasn't sure what to say or how to say it.

Nico had slid her hand under her wife's polo shirt and soothingly ran her thumb across heated, moist skin. She could tell her wife was very tense. She kept her attention on the time traveler. "Maybe we should sit down for this." She glanced up at her wife and saw an approving nod.

Sarah inhaled deeply and was able to work through enough of her initial shock to get over to the desk. She vaguely made out Nico's order to take the desk chair, which she nearly collapsed into and stared over at Blue, who was the future version of Cameron Phillips.

"Darlin, sit down," Nico softly told her wife. She signaled the desk space.

Cameron shook her head and replied, "Go ahead. I am fine."

Nico could tell she wouldn't win so she resigned to a spot on the desk. Her boots didn't reach the floor so she crossed her ankles.

The terminator decided just to lean against the desk's side and remained facing Sarah.

Nico caught her lower lip between her teeth. She could only guess what was going through Sarah Connor's head. She just prayed it would work out alright. She didn't like to see her wife this upset, for any reason.

"So..." Sarah wasn't sure where to start, and she shook her head. She had a taut expression and sharp jade eyes. She made another attempt at the conversation. "You're really Cameron?"

"Yes." The terminator folded her arms and held Sarah's eyes. "Perhaps you require personal information to confirm it."

Sarah was curious and tempted, "Alright."

Cameron had nearly forgotten how it felt to be challenged by Sarah Connor. It was a sensation she'd actually missed and received mild touches of it from Nico. "Our code names for each other were Red and Blue." She tilted her head and continued with other small but important information. "In Montana, you promised me you would never tell John about the near spider reset." She then pulled up another secretive piece of data. "Shall I state your major in college before the T-800 and Kyle Reese arrived?"

Sarah was realizing indeed this was Cameron Phillips. She disregard the fact that Nico would hear it and barely managed, "What was it?"

"You were studying computer science. You'd almost completed your freshman year at college," Cameron reported.

Nico sharply looked from her lover to Sarah Connor. "You studied computer science?"

Sarah crossed her arms in her lap and focused on Nico. "It's top secret."

Nico took the hint but couldn't hide her faint grin. She wouldn't have guessed the famous Sarah Connor had been interested in technology at one time.

Sarah remained fixed on the terminator and tried taking it all in fully. She had been so sure that Blue was a human, yet she'd been very wrong. She was still in disbelief, but slowly absorbing it. She took a deep breath then curiously checked, "Is the name Blue an alias too?"

"No," Cameron replied, "it is my terminator name."

Nico quickly caught Sarah's bewilderment and cleared it up. "Originally, terminators didn't have names or designations to distinguish each other. They more or less used serial numbers to identify, communicate, rank, and distinguish each other." She hesitated but added, "It'd be similar to like IP addresses if you're familiar with them."

"I am," Sarah surprisingly replied.

Nico realized she underestimated Sarah Connor about technology, but she suspected that was Sarah's intentions all along. She set aside her thoughts. "But rogue terminators dropped their serial numbers mostly because they were no longer apart of Skynet. They still needed to identity each other so interestingly enough they developed designations based on nature, organics, human culture, and such."

Sarah just listened and mentally repeated what Nico told her.

"One of Cameron's friends, who is a terminator, his terminator name is Coldstar." Nico shrugged and hoped some regular chatter calmed everybody.

Sarah though was caught on one facet. "Rogue terminators?" She suspiciously eyed Cameron and did the math. "You never told me your terminator name was Blue so either you didn't have it or you earned it later because you were around rogue terminators."

Cameron dipped her head some and carefully told, "It is complicated but for some time I joined the rogue terminators."

Sarah wasn't sure how she felt about that information. "You left the Resistance."

"No," the terminator argued, "I did not defect. I..." She sighed yet her wife's gentle touch on her arm calmed her. She gathered herself and straightened up from the desk. She had to ignore her body's human reactions and focus on her task at hand. "As I said, it is a long story."

"I have all night," Sarah fought. She gave a low sigh because she knew she was making the situation tense. She leaned back in the chair and gave a more relaxed posture. "Tell me why you were hiding your identity. Why you worried what I would think."

Cameron nodded and gathered her response. "Prior to your arrival, the council met and determined it would not be wise for my younger-self to learn of my future."

"It could potentially be a chip overload for her younger-self," Nico jumped in.

The terminator nodded at the rough comparison but better elaborated on the reasoning. "John and I discussed how hard it was for him finding out and living with the knowledge that someday he would be the hope for mankind."

"You didn't want to do the same thing to your younger-self," Sarah concluded.

"John, younger John, could handle it," Cameron refuted, "because he is a fully sentient being. Additionally, he had your full support." She shook her head and argued, "However, my younger-self is still developing and is not ready to discover what destiny lays ahead. We believe it'll be very detrimental."

Sarah now understood the reasoning but asked, "What is your younger-self developing into? A sentient being?"

"Yes, over the coming years I will develop into a fully sentient AI being."

Sarah slightly lifted her chin and argued, "I thought Skynet is the AI... the only AI."

Nico cut in again. "Skynet built one AI." She now turned her head to her wife.

Cameron caught her lover's soft expression but looked at Sarah again. "As you know, Skynet sent human agents to find, capture, and return me to the future. They were after me because I am an AI. I am also Skynet's greatest threat now... here in 2028."

Sarah was confused and touched her brow before she asked anything. "Why would Skynet build another AI anyway?"

"Cameron's purpose was to infiltrate and assassinate John," Nico reminded. "Skynet's prior attempts failed every time not to mention John was starting to reprogram captured terminators. As a result, Skynet designed and built Cameron in the perfect balance of human and AI. Skynet's logic was that if one terminator was a human AI then that terminator could better infiltrate, adapt, and get to John undetected."

Now the pieces fell into place in Sarah's mind. She could see where this was headed and why it was making sense to her. She understood why Cameron had an endoskeleton made of malleable alloy or why Cameron had full organic systems including interfaces. She'd also witnessed how perfectly Cameron could mimic humans emotionally and physically.

"But what Skynet didn't understand was that an AI living among the humans would be naturally curious." Nico was obviously excited about the story and used her hands while she spoke. "Skynet is not mobile like Cameron so it couldn't... see that piece to account for it. So when Cameron took... Allison's place, she was curious about humans and started questioning her mission's purpose."

Sarah caught Nico's falter about Allison Young; she could tell there was something there especially with how Cameron glanced at Nico. She switched her stare from Nico to the silent terminator. "That's part of the reason why you didn't shoot John." She then recalled what her son had said to Cameron when she posed as Allison Young. "But it doesn't make sense why John trusted you not to kill him."

Cameron now had a small grin but revealed, "He knew I would come some day for him. He was waiting for my younger-self's arrival."

Sarah parted her lips yet stayed silent as it hit her, hard. She shook her head and theorized, "He grew up with you as his protector. He knew in the future that you'd show up to assassinate him." It was no different than John growing up and knowing that he'd have to send back Kyle Reese so that John could be conceived.

"Yes," Cameron agreed. "I told him the exact day my younger-self would show up and how it would happen."

"My god," Sarah muttered in surprise. "So you also told John that your younger-self and me would arrive here... transported by Sam's TDE."

"Yes." The terminator remained still but carefully observed Sarah Connor, her former and first partner in many aspects of her younger life. To this day, Cameron still highly regarded Sarah Connor for her strengths and surely her human flaws. And Cameron also still couldn't properly predict Sarah because she calculated Sarah would be furious at her right now, but she was wrong.

Sarah freed her lower lip after chewing on it and was absorbing everything. She centered on Cameron and asked, "Why didn't you want to come to me?"

Blue gave a low sigh and softly argued, "I wanted to come to you. But I... let my emotions get to me about seeing you."

Nico bowed her head and quietly listened to the pair talk. She could sense that they were finding their balance, again.

"I thought if you knew my future-self that it would be unsettling for you. That you may pull away from my younger-self," Cameron continued. "I didn't want interfere or disrupt history." She then started to frown and admitted, "I was scared to face you." She knew her earlier logic was viable but what truly stopped her was fear.

"Why scared?" Sarah tempted. She had an expressionless face but her jade eyes glowed with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion.

"At this time, you are beginning to accept me," Cameron explained. "But for you to find out my future it may have been more damaging. I could not properly calculate how you'd react to me." She hesitated yet whispered, "I do not like the unknown."

"Who does?" Sarah muttered.

Nico was still slightly bent forward, but she slid her hands from her lap to the desk's edge. She decided that Sarah and her wife needed time alone; she would only be a hindrance from here out. She wanted Cameron to have time alone with Sarah before Sarah was sent back to 2008. Nico knew she had the future with Cameron and Sarah had the past with Cameron. But these next days, Nico wanted Cameron to have some of the future with Sarah.

The terminator studied her wife now when Nico slid off the desk and softly landed on her boots. She was about to ask until Nico neared her with a masked face.

"I'm going to head off," Nico mentioned. She saw Cameron about to move but she pressed her hand into Cameron's hip in hidden request to stay. "Ya should spend some more time with Sarah. You two have a lot to discuss."

Blue slowly arched an eyebrow at her wife's blessing, yet she wouldn't question it right now. From the corner of her view, she caught Sarah's keen interest in their interactions and conversation.

"I'm gonna go down to my office and get some work done," Nico smoothly lied. "I'll see ya at home." She normally would kiss her wife goodbye, but she reserved herself. She patted Cameron's thigh then slipped away.

The terminator twisted her head the other way and watched Nico head to the door. "I will see you later."

Nico flashed a half smile at her lover but said to Sarah, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Nico." Sarah watched the younger woman leave and door silently shut.

Nico started down the silent hallway. She combed her fingers through her blond tresses and felt the guilt hit her about her earlier lie. But right now she didn't want Cameron to know she was meeting with John tonight; it would wait until later. She didn't look forward to the pending lecture and possible punishment for last night's stunt because she endangered the city, younger Cameron, and several soldiers. She was always amazed at how John could seamlessly shift between family member and leader. With a hefty sigh, Nico remembered a similar lecture about the time she and Allison Young had gone out on their own personal mission over a year ago. But this time, Nico had no reasoning and had to take full responsibility for once.

Back in Room 519, Cameron was prompted to tell her story about how things came to be in 2028, and she told it. She found that Sarah was rather receptive and only asked a few questions for better clarification. After Cameron finished, she waited for Sarah's thoughts and most likely further probing, and Cameron would meet them all. However, she sensed that the strain over her left shoulder had soothed away by the end. She also detected her organic systems had settled, and she easily fielded Sarah's questions.

Sarah Connor listened to Cameron's response then slowly bowed her head. She now slouched back in her chair, crossed her ankles, and blankly stared at her boot tips. She was still amazed by all the changes that she would have never fathomed from her position in 2008. She just didn't see it coming, at all. Before, Kyle told the future as a nightmare but now Cameron revealed the future as hope.

Cameron had taken Nico's vacated spot on the desk. She had her legs stretched out against the floor, her arms crossed, and kept her back perfectly straight.

Sarah came out of her thoughts and curiously studied the terminator. She checked, "Why did you change your skin sheath?" She ticked off a few ideas.

"For a few reasons," Blue replied. "In 2027, my younger-self had arrived as Allison Young. It also was time for Allison to be put to rest; my skin sheath bitterly reminded many what had happened in 2027. And I wanted to be considered my own individual... not as Allison's replacement."

Sarah softly nodded and thought about Allison Young, who seemed to be a key ingredient to many things in the future. Some part of her wished she could meet the young woman that influenced so many lives. After a beat, she softly admitted, "I'm surprised Nico would stay with you."

"We have worked hard at our relationship," Cameron argued. "I sometimes feel as if she may still have some resentment about what happened."

"It takes time," Sarah quietly reminded.

"Yes, it does," Cameron easily agreed. She could relate Nico's old anger to Sarah's similar situation.

"But she seems to love you... that's what carries her." Sarah studied the terminator and dared her to challenge the observation.

Cameron was quiet for a beat then explained, "She understands... her logic understands, but it does not ease the pain." She considered another aspect and mentioned, "We are the only human, terminator couple married in the Resistance."

Sarah tilted her head at such news.

"We have constantly received threats for our inter-race marriage." Cameron had a dissatisfied expression. "I repeatedly refused to marry Nico because such a statement would enrage the terminator phobic humans. But she reminded me that other's bigotry should not seep into our lives."

Sarah silently agreed with Nico's concept, but she knew her own history with terminators often dictated her reactions to younger Cameron. She silently admitted it was something she needed to work on if she and Cameron were to move forward.

"Nico is similar to you on many levels," Cameron revealed in a careful voice. "She is extremely stubborn, hot headed, and at times illogical with her reasoning... contradictory."

Sarah huffed but slowly started grinning. "Is that why you married her?"

The terminator grinned back but became serious again. "However, she is free-spirited unlike you. She does not have the weight of mankind's future pressed on her shoulders."

Sarah's grin faded away at Blue's last words. She broke her eye contact too.

"She was born the day after you died." Cameron gave a low sigh and set aside her thoughts about her wife.

"When do I die?" Sarah locked her hard stare on the terminator.

Blue remained passive despite the date instantly pulled up in her processes. She had a tense jawline and finally replied, "It is not something you must know, Sarah."

For a long beat, Sarah remained quiet and still. She realized it was the first time that future Cameron spoke her name in that husky, deep voice that was so different than the Cameron she knew now. She closed her eyes finally and leaned forward some. "How long do I have?" She peered up with dark eyes. "At least give me that much."

Cameron considered the request then uncrossed her arms after a minute. She licked her dry lips. "You have several years ahead of you."

Sarah was baffled at this truth and argued, "I can't..." Yet she lost her points and furrowed her brow.

"There are some changes later that will help prolong your life," Cameron explained. "Luckily the technology in the early twenty-first century is more advanced than in 1999. Also, you make some changes such as your eating and sleeping habits that I believe help greatly. Later, you begin to pull away from the missions more and allow for me to carry them out. This helps lower your stress levels, considerably."

"You handle the missions?" Sarah straightened up some after a push with her boot's heel. She can't imagine such an alteration, but she could see Cameron was serious.

"Yes, it is apart of my training." Cameron saw that Sarah was further confused, and she hadn't told any of this to Sarah yet. "You do not teach one leader, Sarah... you teach two."

Sarah now pieced it together rather easily, and she wasn't sure how to handle it at first.

"It is because of you that I am able to lead the rogue terminators," Cameron told. "It is also because you encouraged John and I to handle missions as a team that he and I can work together so well." She tilted her head to the side in an old habit. "If it was not for you, then the rogue terminators and the Resistance would never join together and fight against Skynet."

Sarah rubbed her weary features after she tried grasping that she also trained Cameron. Right now, she couldn't imagine younger Cameron being in charge of a mission and that she'd be comfortable with it.

"You are the key to many things in the future, Sarah." The terminator's usually hard mask broke as she spoke to her former partner, mentor, and still inspiration. "None of it was easy, but it was your support and teachings that made our destiny."

Sarah shook her head as more stress built up on her shoulders. She didn't believe such events could happen, especially her full trust in a machine. But as she focused on Cameron, she realized she trusted this future Cameron more naturally than she did the younger version. Indeed it most likely would take time. Despite the added pressure, she also felt more at ease that the future wasn't so dark if humans had a better chance. She recalled Cameron's earlier argument days ago about Cameron being the fire to fight back against Skynet. There was obviously some truth in it.

"Sarah," Cameron hesitantly started. She had curious eyes focused on her, and she gathered her words. "I didn't..." She frowned at her own surfacing emotions, but she gained control again. "Upon your death, there were many things I had wished I told you." She had bright blue eyes. "But I was so consumed by the rage of your death, and I let it cloud me. I could not understand how you so easily accepted your approaching death. I was furious that I could nothing to stop it."

Sarah swallowed hard against the formed bump in her throat. She surely didn't accept her death now but everything must change later.

"It was as if we switched places," Cameron bitterly muttered. She shook away the memories because she'd spent years letting her anger about Sarah's death manipulate her. "But I want you to know that you were the best thing in my life."

Sarah clenched her jaw as her eyes stung. She could not snap or bite back because she knew, without a doubt, that Cameron was sincere and emotional. She never witnessed such emotions not just in Cameron's eyes but flickering across her face. She tasted them in Cameron's voice.

"Everyday I think about you," Cameron whispered, her voice trembled. "And at the hardest moments where I want to forget or not care anymore, I remember what you gave me and how you would have never stopped no matter the hardships." She then went quiet and the room became eerily silent.

Sarah had leaned forward and lowered her head so her face was hidden. She shut her eyes and waited for her feelings to settle back down. She unknowingly vibrated her right foot on the floor.

Cameron swallowed and gripped the desk's edge too hard that it silently cracked under the pressure. She bowed her head too and waited for the moment to pass.

Sarah drew in a steady breath and felt somewhat calmer. She held back the naturally urge to comfort Cameron because of the conversation. She'd never imagined Cameron becoming this passionate or good at expressing herself. Sarah couldn't deny that Cameron had grown and developed greatly over the years. When she lifted her head, she found hesitant blue orbs watching her and waiting for her reaction.

The terminator was extremely tense, her posture ridged and stern. She strangled her desire to touch Sarah in a silent communication. She never understood why humans touched so often until her younger-self lost her skin sheath. Overtime, she and Sarah began touching more and more until it became a way to communicate feelings and thoughts between them. Cameron knew this Sarah didn't quite know all those hidden touches nor did she want to invade Sarah's sensitive space.

"Thank you," Sarah gently started, "for telling me everything." She uneasily shifted in the chair. "It is a lot to take in."

"Yes," Cameron softly agreed.

Sarah nodded and admitted, "I'll need some time to get my head around it." She now rested her arms on the chair and stopped shaking her right leg. "But you should know I'm not angry." She faltered some but argued, "I don't like being lied to or secrets held from me... but you know that." She laced her hands together. "I can't fault you either for being careful. I'm not sure what I would do in your position."

"It is difficult," Cameron admitted, "however we all agreed that if you knew that it would most likely ease your worries. They decided I was in charge of telling you or not since I was the most concerned. They thought I would make the wisest decision about it."

Sarah found it interesting that the council allowed Cameron to be the final factor. It told her that they were confident in Cameron's choices and there was plenty of trust. She didn't comment on it though and instead prompted, "Why did you take the Connor name?"

The terminator, who had changed her name from Cameron Phillips to Cameron Connor, lifted her chin, and her pride was obvious. "Before your death, you asked me to take your family name. I refused you at first, but you insisted that long ago I was a Connor."

Sarah had a gentle angle to her head. She nibbled on her lower lip; she wouldn't contest it. She wasn't sure what to say but managed, "You've changed."

Cameron fully agreed with Sarah. She now stood up once she realized the time and mentioned, "You need to rest... it is rather late."

Sarah in fact felt the weariness from today. She brushed her hair back then stood up after Cameron got off the desk. "Will I see you again?" she softly questioned on the short walk to the door.

"Yes." Cameron felt confident and comfortable merely from Sarah's indirect welcome. "You will be returning to 2008 in three days."

Sarah was glad to hear such news, although she enjoyed her mental vacation from her fate. She pulled the door open and held it as Blue passed by. At a thought of Cameron's terminator name, she furrowed her eyebrows. "Why the name Blue?"

The terminator had turned in the doorway. She had a wistful smile and explained, "I chose it because it was your favorite color and your codename." She put her hands in her pant pockets. "Many assume it is due to my eye colors."

"Hmmm." Sarah silently tapped her fingertips against the door. She then grinned and teased, "Thank you for explaining."

Cameron shot a fast glare and argued, "I have learned to just say 'thanks'."

"Seems like you've dropped that teenager act too," Sarah bantered further.

Cameron gradually inclined her right eyebrow but lightened her voice and joked, "Like oh my god, I totally don't know what you're talkin' about." She smirked at Sarah's huge sigh then started down the hallway. "Peace out."

Sarah immediately chuckled at the aged terminator's smartass attitude that seemed impossible compared to younger Cameron. She shook her head, folded her arms, and quietly called, "Goodnight, Cameron Connor."

The terminator easily heard the farewell and turned her head to the side. Her thin smile was obvious, but she didn't comment back and soon was too far away.

Sarah hummed to herself and seriously puzzled over what she'd learned tonight. She went back into the shared quarters and slowly finished undressing. She decided to switch on the movie again while she got ready for bed. She was mentally exhausted, yet she had constant thoughts crazily running through her head. Once in bed, she hoped the romantic-comedy movie would ease her thoughts for now. But she just couldn't stop thinking about how she swore Blue was a human. Occasionally even Sarah Connor could be wrong about terminators.

**To be continued.**


	16. Chapter 15

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: April 5, 2009

Series 1: The Cameron Connor Chronicles, Story #2

**AN:** I appreciate all the feedback from the prior chapters. I haven't had much time to do any replies. It's been hectic here between Labor Day and my sister's wedding. I hope to get some replies to y'all next week or so. Also, either tomorrow night or Sunday night , I plan to have the next chapter up for "I, Human". My apologies for that delay too. But please enjoy!

* * *

**What Are Terminators Made Of?**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 15**

Sarah slept hard tonight, but she withdrew from her dreams once a heavy form climbed into bed behind her. She sensed that it was her younger friend, and she rolled into her back. She looked over her shoulder at the terminator, whose metal body briefly shined from the nightlight. She waited until the terminator eased into the bed and became comfortable.

"Was patrol quiet?"

"Yes." Cameron dimmed her eyes so they wouldn't be bothersome. She then started internally cooling her endoskeleton because the bed sheets created heat around her. She preferred the way her skin sheath naturally regulated her endoskeleton's temperature better than having to do it on a constant basis.

"That's good," Sarah murmured in a sleepy voice. She gave off a low sigh then got onto her left side.

"How was your evening?" the terminator inquired.

Sarah peered through slits and silence briefly settled between them. She hadn't expected her friend's consideration about her night. She also didn't want to lie yet she promised older Cameron that the truth about the future wouldn't find its way to younger Cameron. In some fashion, Sarah rationalized that she wasn't breaking any rules because otherwise a lot could be jeopardized.

"It was quiet too." Sarah soon realized for the rest of her days she had to carry a secret about Cameron's fate. She couldn't tell younger John or younger Cameron about it because it may change the future. She actually worried that such a secret would anger Cameron in later years once it came out. But if older Cameron wasn't angry with her now then it had to be okay. It was all she had to go on now.

Cameron could tell the human was still tired. "You should rest more, Sarah."

"Mmmm." Sarah was in full agreement. She settled back down under the covers and snuggled her shoulder up against the pillow. She released a low sigh and hoped sleep would find her again. But it seemed harder than earlier because she continued thinking about last night's talk with older Cameron. She couldn't shake how she was fooled into thinking Blue was a human.

The terminator detected Sarah's stirs and stated, "You must stop thinking so much."

"I can't get comfortable," Sarah complained and tried her back again. She huffed a few minutes later because she still wasn't dozing back off.

Cameron glanced at the unsettled human. "You prefer to sleep on your stomach."

Sarah met the terminator's gaze and gave a sigh at the truth. Indeed Cameron was learning Sarah's little habits such as her favorite sleeping position in bed. "It's bad for my back though."

"You will not have back trouble any time soon," the terminator informed.

Sarah slowly revealed a grin then lost it. She peeked over at her friend. "You mind?"

Cameron at first wasn't sure why Sarah was asking then realized what exactly Sarah was actually asking her. She merely answered, "No." She soon found the human coming into her space, and they were snuggled together comfortably. She remained on her back while Sarah rested partially on her, like last time.

Sarah tucked her right hand under the terminator's opposite shoulder. She sensed a strong arm snaked across her lower back as she settled her front side against the terminator. She rested the side of her head on Cameron's pillow and was finally content in bed.

"The odds that we will initiate sexual relations are becoming much higher," Cameron mentioned in a factual tone.

Sarah rolled her eyes under her eyelids. She muttered, "What's the percentage now?"

There was a long pause while the terminator did an updated calculation. "It is currently at eighty-seven point three five percent chance that we will engage in sexual relations."

Sarah had flush cheeks at this news but noticed a slight difference to Cameron's wording. "The chances we'll have a relationship?"

Cameron was silent then turned her head towards Sarah. "I am unsure how to calculate such an obscure answer." She considered why this was and clarified, "Is there any defining moment or event that dictates that two beings have entered a romantic relationship? As of now, we share certain aspects of a romantic relationship and other aspects we do not."

Sarah let out a low groan. "That teaches me for asking." She knew that Cameron was waiting for an explanation so she just patted the terminator's shoulder. "You'll know it when and if it happens."

"How will I know?" Cameron still studied the human's profile.

Sarah grumbled this time and squeezed her friend's shoulder. "I'll let you know, alright?" She hoped that would stop the terminator's topic.

"How will you-"

"Cameron," Sarah fairly warned. "If you don't be quiet, I'm going to sleep back in my quarters."

The terminator finally relented and said nothing else about it. She instead worked on the percentage that she and Sarah would enter into a romantic relationship. However, she couldn't determine all the variables correctly and came up with various percentages. She ended up averaging it out to 81.15 percent. But she broke from her thoughts once her systems noted that Sarah was asleep again. Cameron minimized the inputs and outputs from her software, chassis, and hardware so that she could rest.

Sarah slept well and barely shifted until she started waking up about two hours later. She moved across the terminator's alloy body and gave a low groan. She adjusted her head's position then muttered, "What time is it?"

"It is eight fourteen," Cameron reported.

"Mmmm." Sarah gave a content sigh and let herself slowly wake up. She stretched her legs though, which felt quite nice. She truly didn't mind sleeping and waking up like this, but she knew it would be nearly impossible once they returned home. She brushed off such thoughts and focused on today's plans. She wasn't sure how Cameron's resheathing would work or how long either.

"I can hear your gears grinding," the terminator mildly joked.

Sarah silently repeated what her friend said then developed a small grin. However, she seriously inquired, "How long will it take for you to be resheathed?"

"Approximately eight hours if there are no errors or complications."

Sarah let out a low breath. "Damn." She hadn't realized it'd take all day. She held back a yawn then suggested, "We should get moving then. I can shower and eat later."

"I do not mind."

"I do." Sarah squeezed her friend's shoulder and mentioned, "It'll give me things to do while you're gone." Yet she didn't move right away and thought about Cameron's pending skin sheath. Very slowly an excited smile drew across her full lips. "Are you ready for it?"

Cameron detected a lightness in her friend's voice that was rarely, if ever, in it. "Yes." She drew her head back and caught Sarah's smile. "You are happy."

Sarah noticed how the terminator's statement was laced with confusion. "I'm happy..." She then softly added, "For you." She freed her right hand, patted Cameron's shoulder, and ordered, "Let's get moving." She rolled off the terminator and slid out of bed.

Cameron would later analyze the human's happiness and words. She instead prepared for her long day that would hopefully end with good results. She decided on a fast wash down in the shower to deal with any thick grime from last night's patrol. She was drying off just after Sarah finished getting dressed. She set aside her towel then waited until Sarah was ready to leave.

Sarah tamed her wild curls with a brush then left the bathroom. She grabbed her leather jacket, which had the time traveler's armband on it. She shrugged on the jacket and darted out of the room with her friend in tow. Her stride was wide, and she was obviously in a rush.

Cameron easily matched the human's pace. She thought about how it'd feel to be back in her skin sheath by this afternoon.

Sarah glanced at her friend, who had a noticeable pep in her step and this made Sarah bite back her smirk. She too couldn't ignore how it knotted her stomach in excitement. Soon enough, she'd see those amber eyes again and petite, slim figure that she'd come to relate to Cameron Phillips.

Shortly, the pair arrived at the labs and found the one selected for Cameron's resheathing. At the lab's lobby, there were a few chairs next to the swinging doors, which had a yellow warning that the lab was a clean room. Sarah knew not to enter and folded her arms when Kate Connor came in from the hallway door.

"Good morning." Kate warmly smiled at the pair, who seemed rather upbeat.

"How are you, Kate?" Sarah eased her weight onto her right foot.

Kate nodded. "Good. You?" She gave a smile.

Sarah slightly narrowed her eyes at Kate's knowing-smile that made her suspicious. "Just about a hundred percent again."

Kate was glad to hear it and nodded again. She focused on the terminator though. "Lauren and Nico are getting the clean room prepared. John and I have the tank refilled, which is where we need to start."

"Acceptable," Cameron agreed.

"There'll be a few nurses helping too," Kate ticked off. She considered her mental list. "We already have the organs, blood, and the cellular generator here." She took a deep breath then focused back on Sarah. "It's going to take several hours to do all the work. And tomorrow, we have to run tests to make sure that her organic and cybernetic systems are agreeing."

Sarah just moved her head in agreement, but she checked, "Cameron seemed to think it'd take eight hours or so."

Kate glanced at the terminator then back at Sarah. "I'd say that's a fair guestimate." She put her hands into her white robe's pockets. "We better get started too."

"We'll follow you," Sarah agreed.

Kate guided the pair into a neighboring lab where the same tank was already prepared again. She pulled Cameron aside and discussed today's resheathing so that she was fully aware of it.

Sarah had a few quiet minutes with her son after she gave him a warm hug. She noticed that John pointedly mentioned that he was glad Sarah's evening last night was good. She sensed that it was his way of saying that he knew that she and older Cameron had talked last night. She could also tell he was relieved that the truth was out there between them.

John then promised that Cameron was in good hands for the day. He walked his mother to the lab's doors and apologized that he'd be busy with Cameron's resheathing all day. He typically didn't handle them all the way through but planned to for Cameron. He surprisingly received a hug from his mother before she departed the lab, and she whispered to him a thank you. John watched her go and had a wistful smile. He then returned to his wife and young friend.

Sarah Connor started into the hall, but she braked fast at hearing a distinct voice. She turned to find the terminator outside the lab doors.

"I did not get a chance to say goodbye," Cameron fought.

Sarah quickly approached the unsheathed terminator and gave a half smile. "Why?" She shrugged and casually argued, "You'll see me soon."

Cameron regarded the small human and took a step closer. "You will be here when I am done?"

Sarah tilted her head and grinned. "Oh yeah and with bells on." She caught Cameron's serious consideration so she held up a hand. "It's just a saying... to mean I'm excited." She lowered her hand.

"Thank you for..." The terminator fell short on her old saying. "Thanks."

Sarah chuckled but signaled the lab's door. "You better get in there." And this time, she moved in for a hug without feeling so awkward. She softly hummed at the warmth in the hug and murmured, "I'll see you soon, tiger." She withdrew, smiled, and turned on her heels. She strolled off before she became anymore worried about the resheathing.

Cameron watched the human for a beat then slipped back into the lab. She suspected that Sarah would eat, shower, and perhaps go for a walk outside.

Sarah eventually made it back to the shared quarters. She removed her leather jacket, tossed it on the desk, and did a few circles in the room. She felt wired to the core and wasn't sure how she'd let her anxiety get to her. She was worried for Cameron's resheathing and whether it would go correctly. She didn't know much about the process and wanted to know more about it, yet she knew everybody was too busy. She could only have faith that it'd go well.

Sarah nervously worked her fingers through her hair then cursed at her own apprehension. She finally decided the best way to burn off energy was by working out. It'd also get her back up to par after being lazy for so many days. Her previously injured shoulder probably wasn't so bad now or so she hoped, not that it would stop her.

For nearly two hours, Sarah performed various exercise routines in the quarters that included push-ups, crunches, jumping jacks, and sit-ups. She found that doing one-armed press ups with her injured shoulder was too painful. She let it go and instead performed several yoga poses to keep her flexibility as well as cool down from the workout.

After a successful exercise, Sarah was relieved to go into the bathroom for a cool shower. She found that between the workout, yoga, and shower that her jumpy nerves had settled down. She still couldn't help but wonder how the resheathing was going so she decided she'd just go down after eating lunch and find out. She turned on the television while she dressed and listened to a music channel that had classic eighties songs.

Sarah pulled on a clean, black polo and straightened out the collar. She went to the desk for her boots but heard a low knock at the door. She hesitated but grabbed her leather belt and looped it through her jeans on her stroll to the door. She worked the buckle correctly then drew open the door after a louder set of knocks.

"Good morning, Sarah."

Sarah eased a smile in greeting at her visitor. "Mornin', Cameron."

The AI terminator, Cameron Connor, dipped her head then returned the warm smile. She noted the human's freshly showered appearance by the damp locks. "You must not have had lunch yet."

"Good call," the human agreed. She pulled the door open wider. "Come in. I'm just about dressed."

"Good." Cameron entered the familiar quarters that she had old but beautiful memories of. She turned to the petite human. "Perhaps I can interest you in lunch with me."

"I think you can," Sarah teased back. She sat down and put on her socks and boots. "I could use the distraction."

Cameron was near the made bed and leaned against the mattress some. "You shouldn't be worried about the resheathing." She crossed her arms and had a casual demeanor. "It will be successful."

"Yeah... but you just never know," Sarah muttered. She was hunched forward and lacing her boots. She glanced across to the terminator. "You know my illogical worries."

Cameron instantly grinned and playful replied, "It always made you so attractive to me."

Sarah snorted at the smart remark. She stood up after adjusting her pant legs. "I bet." She toyed with the armband on her jacket and removed it. She curiously studied the aged terminator, who just seemed impossibly human in so many ways. "I thought you'd be down there too."

"No." The terminator pushed off the bed and approached the human. "They don't require my assistance plus it would be risky. My younger-self finds it questionable enough how Nico knows so much about my unique chassis."

"Let alone having a seeming stranger, who knows even more and helping out." Sarah couldn't fight with that reasoning.

"Mmhmmm." Cameron opened the door. "Besides, I concluded it would give us time together." She allowed Sarah to leave first then she followed and shut the door behind her. "I did pass by before I came down here and everything is on schedule."

Sarah carefully listened and was glad to hear it. "Will there be any complications later?"

Blue shook her head and fell into step next to Sarah with such familiarity. "There are occasions where organic systems reject a chassis. However, my chassis was so well designed to work with and promote an organic system that it'd be nearly impossible for any rejection."

Sarah thought about it and concluded, "Then the organs and such would have to be sick ahead of time."

"Yes." Cameron shook her head though. "But the likely hood is slim because the organs are grown in the hospital."

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows. "How's that work anyway?"

Cameron gave a low sigh and explained, "My younger-self is based off of Allison Young." She caught Sarah's silent agreement. "Allison Young's particular skin sheath is cataloged as TOK715. On file, the hospital has her DNA data, and with it, we can accurately produce her organs and replicate all her physical attributes to precision."

"I take it then that Skynet uses much of the same system," Sarah theorized.

"Yes," Blue replied. "You recall the barcodes on prisoners' arms?"

"Like Derek's," Sarah agreed.

"When a barcode is burned into their skin, Skynet also obtains the human's DNA data and catalogs it. The designated serial numbers are associated with each entry into the catalog. However, if the DNA entry is actually put into production at any point then it is given a production number."

"Which would be the TOK715," Sarah concluded.

"Exactly." Blue stood in the elevator lobby with the human. "The Resistance has a cellular generator that is coded with TOK715 and will produce the physical, skin level attributes."

Sarah shook her head and mentioned, "I'm not sure how many more details I want." She peered up at the tall, dark terminator. "I may lose interest in lunch."

Cameron revealed a small grin. "Yes, it's not exactly the best lunch topic." She stepped into the open elevator. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, actually." Sarah considered this because indeed it was true. She had a lot on her mind before she fell asleep, but she still had slept decently than most nights. This then made her consider more about last night and younger Cameron. Her steps slowed until she paused a few yards from the cafeteria's doors.

Blue stepped aside because two humans were coming past. She curiously regarded Sarah, who had a worried look.

"Do you..." Sarah faltered and bit her bottom lip, but she peered up at the aged terminator. She gathered herself after a deep breath and finally asked, "Are you ever angry at me for hiding from you about your future?"

Over the years, the terminator had developed keens skills on detecting and understanding Sarah Connor's moods and emotions. She edged closer so she could speaker in a lower voice. "No... never."

Sarah searched the sky blue eyes above her and saw it was true. She realized with a slurred heartbeat that this Cameron was indeed alive from the inside out. She could feel life in those sapphire eyes.

"It's just..." Sarah stumbled again with her words, but Cameron's calm features helped her. "Last night, I wanted to tell you but I promised you I wouldn't tell you..." She shook her head because she sounded ridiculous to her own ears. She had a hard time with separating younger and older Cameron. "Do you get the hang of this?"

Gradually a smooth grin formed on the terminator's full lips. "Sometimes."

"Sometimes not," Sarah muttered. She sighed and shook her head.

Cameron took one last step closer and bowed her head near Sarah. "My younger-self will never suspect what has happened here in 2028, and it must remain that way."

"That's only because we're blessed by a terminator's pursuit for the mission."

Blue silently agreed too. If her younger-self wasn't so absorbed in the mission to protect younger John Connor then her younger-self would discover her own fate. She focused back on the original issue for Sarah. "Do not feel guilty. Do not think about it as hiding the truth from me but as protecting me."

Sarah inhaled deeply then slowly let out her breath as she tried taking that attitude. "Alright." She nodded once.

Cameron was confident that Sarah was okay with it now. She stepped backwards towards the entrance. "We should eat." She sensed the human right behind her then at her side.

Sarah observed the Resistance members in the busy cafeteria. She unknowingly remained close to Blue as they went to the various food lines. She and Cameron shortly had full plates and met at a two-person table with drinks too. Sarah curiously considered why Cameron was eating with her.

The terminator had a plate full but first drank some of her water. She grabbed her fork and inspected the vegetable medley. She peered across at the human and joked, "I hate lima beans."

Sarah had her cup tilted back and nearly choked on her water. She pulled the cup away and coughed a few times. She covered her achy chest for a beat and stared in awe at the terminator.

Cameron held up a forked lima bean in display. "Nasty little things." She saw the human's shock and grinned, a bit devilishly.

Sarah shook her head and focused on eating her meal. She still hadn't wrapped her head around the fact that seated across her was Cameron Phillips. Well, actually her proper name was Cameron Connor, which was another surprise. Sarah couldn't imagine how different her own attitude about the terminator changed in later years for her to pass on her last name to Cameron. But everything must change, for the better.

"So," Sarah started but silence passed between them. She looked up from her food and saw the terminator's perfectly arched eyebrow in waiting patience. She slightly grinned yet became serious again. "This whole time travel..." She shook her head. "I guess it bothers me how in 1999 we jumped into the future, but it's not like we overlap with our younger-selves."

Blue easily followed the human's thinking and nodded. "I understand." She was cutting her grilled chicken into small pieces. "It does seem strange how my younger and older self can coexist at the same time."

"Mmmm." Sarah nodded and shot a look at the terminator. "It is a little weird."

Cameron flashed a grin and argued, "Weirder than terminators then?"

Sarah huffed and returned the grin. "You have me there."

Blue ate a piece of chicken and put her thoughts together about Sarah's observation. She then explained, "We have debated this topic too." She pierced another tidbit of chicken but waited a beat. "There is an overlap... a coexistence because this is history."

Sarah puckered her lips in thought then summarized, "You two can coexist because everything is happening the way it should be."

"Exactly," Cameron replied. She brought the chicken piece to her lips but muttered, "Fate is on course." She popped the chicken into her mouth.

"So if something went off course then the older version of you wouldn't exist." Sarah shook her head because it made sense to a point. She still had a hard time.

"If there is a change in fate then it will create a rift," Cameron explained. She and John had made a hefty study on the topic. "One tiny change can completely alter fate... most likely create an entire new universe. Are you aware of the butterfly effect?"

"A theory that one change can have consequences on all other things?" Sarah nodded once. "It's sort of a ripple effect."

"Yes," Cameron agreed. She briefly considered old memories but set aside those because this Sarah hadn't experienced that history, yet. "Destiny will always be but it can change faces." She saw the human's confusion. "It is destined for technology to evolve into a species. If it is not Skynet's face then it would be another's face, but it will happen." She then shoveled some vegetable medley. "Fate can be altered but destiny will happen in one form or another."

Sarah seriously thought about it then more on the concept that a new universe could be created by a change in fate. "Can a rift be fixed?"

The aged terminator was quiet but finally answered, "Yes." She moved her fork through her white rice. "It can be difficult to pinpoint the original point of a butterfly effect. But if you can pinpoint it and mend it then most likely it will close the rift then fate returns to the prior place it was last set at."

Sarah ate silently while this went through her head. But she posed, "Then how do we know that this fate, here and now, was the original one? It's possible that it's already been altered and this universe is not the right one."

"How do you know it's not right?" Blue fought. She half shrugged and agreed, "We have no real way to determine what fate was the original one. It is highly possible we're currently in an altered fate universe." She then stated, "Or perhaps there is no original one... no beginning or end to this."

"Infinite possibilities," Sarah muttered in understanding.

Blue dipped her head in agreement. She ate more of her chicken that had a pleasant herb flavor to it.

"So how do we know we're on the right track then?" Sarah fought.

Cameron looked up from her plate and coolly answered, "We don't."

Sarah absorbed Cameron's blunt response and shook her head. "Other than indicators like your older and younger self coexisting," Sarah decided aloud. She then sighed and mumbled, "How do we even know if we've changed universes? We wouldn't know it."

"You would," the terminator fought. She grabbed her glass of water. "It could be subtle as somebody seeming to lose their memories but in reality, they don't remember because it never happened that way for them. Or you know what the future should bring, and that future does not arrive as it should."

Sarah took a deep breath and concluded, "There's no exact science."

"Fate is fickle," Cameron agreed. "But destiny is unstoppable."

Sarah took a deep breath as it soaked into her head. There was no simple answer, and she could tell the Resistance didn't have it down pat. But they obviously knew enough to be worried it could be changed either on purpose or accidentally. It explained why they were paranoid about sending people through time and dealing with those travelers from the past. She decided it just would give her a headache to think about time travelers coming from the past, like 2028, and going to the future.

"It is nearly endless like space travel," Cameron mildly joked.

Sarah felt caught on her line of thinking, and she spotted Cameron's playful glance. "It's not something to think about while in bed."

The terminator gave a low chuckle and nodded. "I concur." She then shifted topics so that Sarah wouldn't think about it anymore. She and Sarah soon finished up their meals, but Sarah mentioned she wanted to go to the bathroom before they left. Cameron just nodded and waited. From her seat, her cool blue eyes followed the human's receding figure through the cafeteria.

Sarah passed the restroom's open entrance and went around the corner. She brushed past two women and caught their sideway glances. She ignored them and searched for an empty stall.

Cameron Connor glanced down at her empty plate then stared at Sarah's own empty plate. She broke away from her processes after a few seconds and drank the last of her iced water. She set her glass down and looked across at the restrooms. She watched a familiar human dart into the restrooms, and Cameron's skin crawled, automatically.

Sarah Connor stepped out of the stall and went to the row of sinks. She washed her hands then dried them on a hand towel nearby. She found this and the bar of soap different, but she suspected it was from the lack of mass manufacturing in the future. She started towards the exit, yet a fast woman sharply came around and bumped into her.

"Excuse me," Sarah offered. She noted how the stranger glanced at her time traveler band on her arm.

The woman, Lisa, locked her cold stare on the time traveler. "You're Sarah Connor."

Sarah had taken a step back and a chill skittered down her spine. She subconsciously went for her gun but pulled up short because it wasn't there. She mentally cursed at being weaponless, especially after so many incidents and in uncertain conditions.

Lisa copied the time traveler's movements, but she brandished a plasma handgun.

Sarah saw murder in Lisa's eyes, and she reacted quickly to the pending gunfire. She went for the younger woman's gun and grappled Lisa's stretching arm just in time. Her ears rang from the plasma hit on the wall behind her. She broke Lisa's grip on the gun, which clattered on the tiled floor.

Lisa finally caught up with Sarah's fight and slammed Sarah back against the sink counter. She was fairly tall and loomed over Sarah. She gripped Sarah's throat with one hand and used her left arm to force Sarah harder against the sink.

"You're the cause behind this," Lisa hissed. She tightened her grip on Sarah's throat. "You're the devil to this Hell."

Sarah growled and struggled against her attacker. She saw the vengeance in Lisa's eyes for something Sarah didn't understand but knew what it could do to a person. She gasped for her last air then desperately slammed her right knee into the woman's gut.

Lisa was hit by pain and lost most of her control over Sarah. She took a solid punch to her face but then her feet were off the floor. She was airborne and thrown backwards until her back collided with a stall's metal pillar.

Sarah gulped for air and hunched forward, but she gazed up at Cameron Connor. She saw how the terminator's blue eyes were burning brightly by Cameron's endoskeleton eyes. She'd seen this before yet had no strength or desire to ease the terminator's anger.

Cameron quickly went to the slumped Resistance soldier on the floor. She lifted the hurt human off the floor by her throat. She returned Lisa's earlier choke hold.

Lisa focused on glowing blue eyes that pierced her. She gripped the terminator's wrist, but she was far weaker. "Do it, you terminator bitch." She kicked her feet some. "You only know... how to kill."

Cameron slightly lowered the choking human but slammed Lisa against the metal pillar. "You and any others do not come near Sarah Connor."

Lisa growled at the terminator's self control. "We won't stop 'til this is corrected."

Cameron narrowed her eyes, but she detected that soldiers were quickly approaching the restroom's entrance. Lisa's words encouraged several thoughts, but she firstly concluded that Lisa was trying to provoke her into killing Lisa. She leaned in and hotly whispered, "Any more threats towards my family, and I will do more than kill all of you." Her eyes were suddenly relit from her dark promise.

"Still murderous metal under that fake skin," Lisa snapped just as soldiers filed into the restrooms.

Sarah Connor stepped away from the sinks and studied the terminator's tense back. She saw that a soldier picked up the forgotten plasma gun.

Cameron leaned over the human and brought her lips close to Lisa's ear. She calmly informed, "Try for my family again then all the Resistance laws will not stop me from hunting down you and all your families. You will know what it is to be hunted by a terminator." She withdrew some and locked eyes with Lisa. "I promise you." She then straightened up and suddenly threw Lisa at the soldiers.

The soldiers caught Lisa, who tried going back at Cameron Connor. They subdued her after some struggle.

"She attacked Sarah Connor," Blue reported to the lieutenant. "She has conspired with others to kill Sarah Connor. She may also be responsible for the triple eight's malfunction the other day." She narrowed her eyes at Lisa, who had her arms zip wired behind her back. "Take her to a holding cell and inform Major Tarras."

The lieutenant dipped his head. "Of course, councilor." He then focused on the time traveler. "Do you need any assistance, Miss Connor? An escort to the hospital?"

Cameron tracked her eyes over to the Sarah, who had a red neck. She balled her hands at her side.

"No." Sarah shook her head and promised, "I'm alright but thank you."

The lieutenant relented and promised to take care of Sarah Connor's attacker. He and the soldiers escorted the traitor out of the restroom and to the holding cell in the lower levels.

Sarah let out a relieved breath then peered up at the terminator. She gathered her courage and offered, "Thank you."

Cameron approached the human, raised her hand, and pressed her fingertips into Sarah's throat out of old habit. She took Sarah's reading and was satisfied she was okay. "Lisa Jones has been a suspect for some time, but I did not expect her to be so bold." She visually studied the petite human. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm good," Sarah brushed off. She then softly admitted, "A gun would have been nice though."

The terminator slightly frowned at the confession, yet she understood the human's long-time habit. She inwardly sighed because she wasn't suppose to even consider the idea. However, she found that Sarah Connor was above the rules, always.

"Come with me," Cameron ordered. She guided the human out of the restrooms and through the cafeteria that went rather quiet. But she and Sarah ignored them and slipped out into the hallway. She found Sarah at her side on the trip to Cameron's home.

"Does that happen often?" Sarah inquired.

"Rarely," Cameron quietly replied. She was still edgy, but it wasn't noticeable to most.

"She said I'm the cause of this Hell." Sarah shook her head and concluded, "She's talking about now... here in 2028."

Blue remained quiet for awhile but carefully explained, "There are always critics." She and Sarah stopped in the elevator lobby. She hit the up button. "Most praise Sarah Connor."

"And some hate me for training a terminator to be a future leader," Sarah guessed. She combed her wild locks back and muttered, "I could understand."

Cameron regarded the human but said nothing back. She wasn't sure how to take Sarah's last statement.

Sarah heard the elevator's low ding. She passed through the opening entrance. "It's easier to just hate and blame than to break the cycle."

"But have you found breaking the cycle worth it?" The AI terminator watched the doors draw shut and her distorted image reflected against the mirror-like doors.

"It's hard... it takes time," Sarah softly replied. She then peered up at the terminator. "But yeah... it's damn well worth it."

Blue gave a soft smile at this, and it eased her worries. She led Sarah out of the elevator once they made it to their destination. She came to her home that she shared with Nico. She pushed open the door after it unlocked due to her approach. She brought Sarah into her warm home.

Sarah scanned the small yet comfortable atmosphere of the initial home, which was a living room. She glanced over at the kitchen then focused on the terminator. "You live here?"

"Nico and I," Cameron confirmed. She was hesitant to let Sarah any further into a home that she shared solely with Nico. "Wait here... I'll be back in a minute." She disappeared down a short hallway and went to her bedroom.

Sarah didn't object and stayed in the living room. She noted the flat screen television on the wall but the small glass shelf beside it caught her eye. She neared it after the realized there was a black frame photo that sat on it. She now studied a photo of Nico being held by Cameron from behind. Sarah could tell they were happy together and were a match. She folded her arms and slipped away from the photo after she heard Cameron's return.

The terminator approached the human and lifted her hands in offer.

Sarah was surprised to find an old Glock in one hand and a long magazine in the other. But she furrowed her brow once she noticed on the Glock's handle the two blue letters 'SC' were etched into it. She quickly peered up at Cameron.

"This is completely against policy," Blue admitted. Yet she pushed them towards Sarah. "So if you use it and anybody asks, you tell them John gave it to you."

Sarah blinked once then caught Cameron's sly grin. She cracked her own smile once she realized it was a joke. "If it's going to get you into trouble-"

"I rather break policy than have you end up hurt or worse. My younger-self is there a lot, but even I can't be in three places at once," Cameron fought. She signaled the weapon. "Please."

Sarah let out a low sigh but nodded and took the loaded gun then spare magazine. She tucked the gun away in her waist band then pulled her shirt over it. It felt so good to have the cold steel against her backside again. She slipped the magazine in her front pocket. "I'll return it to you before I leave."

Blue parted her lips but faltered for a second. "Please do." She lifted her eyes and held Sarah's and conveyed the importance behind the gun.

Sarah didn't dare ask for history behind the Glock. But she knew enough that the two bold letters were her initials. Currently, she didn't have a Glock with her initials so she imagined this particular Glock would appear in her life later.

"Are you going to return to the lab?" Blue queried.

Sarah nodded once then confirmed, "Yes."

"I'll join you... it's on the way to my office." The terminator followed the human out the door, and they went back to the elevators.

Sarah considered the idea of the terminator having an office along with such things as paperwork like an everyday job. She had a hard time believing this. She hesitantly mentioned, "That soldier... he called you a councilor."

"I am on the council," Blue reminded.

"What exactly do you do on the council?" Sarah tempted.

The aged terminator considered all her various duties and summed it up to her basic purpose. "I wear two hats really. I represent the rogue terminators... as their leader."

Sarah couldn't believe that Cameron Phillips would someday lead, especially rogue terminators.

"But I'm still a Resistance soldier," Cameron explained. "John and I work together to integrate the rogue terminators and humans together."

"Is that why there are some terminators living here, among the Resistance?"

Blue gave a faint nod. "The Resistance offered them a chance to integrate and live in the city. It is select offer as we choose which rogue terminators were best suited for the testing. Those terminators that have freely chosen to live in the city understand the dangers... the threats."

"But they're still willing to take the risk all in the name of progress?"

"The advantages to finding peace with the Resistance are much higher than being hunted by Skynet," Cameron informed.

"Hunted," Sarah murmured. She walked closer to Cameron on their way to the lab after just getting off the elevator. "Wayne thought you..." She shook her head and corrected, "Younger you was a T-900 trying to destroy rogue terminators."

"Yes," Cameron recalled the old fight between herself and two T-888s in her mission to protect Sarah from them. "The 900 Series was designed to hunt and destroy rogue terminators. They are very hard to beat one on one. They also have the ability to alert HK planes for backup and often do use it."

Sarah bit her lower lip and thought about rogue terminators' position in this world. She imagined they felt truly alienated because they were enemies to Skynet and the Resistance, until now.

Cameron had glossy eyes and wistfully told, "I can recall many dark nights out there... hunted by a swarm of T-900s. You are hunted because you are an individual... because you are free." She sensed Sarah's curious eyes on her. "The worst is when you think you're safe, hidden underground with other rogue terminators, and then an airstrike begins over your head. But we're like rats in a sewer; we scatter without caring who survives it... only your survival matters."

Sarah came to a stop by the lab's closed doors. She had a worried expression at Cameron's dark features. She could tell Cameron was going through old memories that made little sense to Sarah. She inhaled deeply because she could relate to the emotions behind them.

Blue let the memories fade away, and she focused on Sarah again. "Some day... soon, very soon it will be Skynet who is the hunted."

Sarah softly sighed and gingerly touched the terminator's arm, which was covered by a leather jacket. "It's not about humans anymore, is it?"

"No," Cameron softly agreed. She took a deep breath and revealed, "It's about life and freedom." She then looked at the lab door. She started into the lab's small lobby that had the waiting room, which was void of any life. "Wait here. I'll see what I can find out." She slipped away into a side room without ever looking back.

Sarah took a seat and sunk into it. She slouched some and crossed her ankles. She thought about what Cameron said earlier, and it was heavy. She straightened up some when Blue returned.

The aged terminator knelt down near her former partner. She rested her arm on her knees and explained, "It will only be two more hours." She studied the human's hopeful expression. "There are no problems and shouldn't be any from here out." She tilted her head a bit. "There are three phases to a resheathing, and they're now on the third phase. They use the cellular generator to hasten the skin's development and stimulate the hair follicles."

Sarah loosely crossed her arms in her lap. "So, will she... I mean you..." She gave an annoyed sigh. "Will your younger-self come out looking exactly the same?"

"Yes... but with blue eyes," Cameron replied.

Sarah visibly stiffened and snapped, "What?" But she let out her breath when the terminator started chuckling.

"Gotcha," Blue murmured. She patted the human's knee and stood up. "John also wanted me to tell you that tonight we will all be having dinner to celebrate the resheathing." She shifted her weight onto her right foot and folded her muscular arms. "Kate will be doing burgers."

Sarah chuckled and muttered, "Naturally." She shook her head at the idea of having a family dinner consisting of burgers in 2028. She then frowned and peered up, "We as in all of us? You'll be there?"

"I am family," the terminator reminded, "And so is Nico."

Sarah shook her head. "It's not that. But your younger-self could detect you're not human."

Cameron revealed a smirk and informed, "I have a highly sophisticated cloaking program. Her scans will only tell her that I am human."

"Hmmm." Sarah had a thoughtful expression. She tilted her head back some. "Then we'll be there."

"I know," Cameron stated. She now slipped away and went to the exit. "I will see you this evening." Then she was gone.

"Bye," Sarah murmured to only herself. She toyed with her hair then slouched in her seat again. She thought about her day so far and would be glad for the next two hours to pass. She already conjured images of Cameron Phillips back in her skin sheath. It still bothered her that she didn't know exactly what was happening, but she felt better that she knew something.

Sarah stayed in the lobby for awhile before she drifted out into the hallway. She was antsy again so she decided on fresh air and a walk outside in the city. She made her way above ground and finally found the sunlight washing over her. She came to a brief stop on a sidewalk, closed her eyes, and soaked in the sun's warmth. She couldn't handle the constant underground lifestyle and was thankful it wasn't her life.

She continued her slow walk around the city and enjoyed the comfortable weather. She found it a bit warmer today but there still was a chill. She then heard somebody call her name, and she turned upon recognizing it as Andrew Marshal. She warmly smiled at him and petted Max too.

Andrew spent some time with Sarah and joined her on the walk around the city. He was surprised at Sarah's new knowledge about 2028 and suspected she was told by either John Connor or Cameron Connor. He sadly smiled at the thought of Cameron, his old friend, being briefly reunited with Sarah Connor. He'd have to catch up with her later and see how she was handling it.

Eventually, Sarah broke away from Andrew once she realized the time. She thanked him for spending time with her then she was on her way. She felt rushed to get back to the lab before Cameron completed the resheathing. She'd made a promise to be there and didn't plan on screwing it up either. She entered the lab's small lobby, which was still eerily quiet. She took a seat and started becoming nervous all over again. She unknowingly shook her right leg up and down while she waited for some kind of news.

After awhile, the side door was shoved open and John Connor smiled at his mother. He approached her while saying, "She's done her resheathing."

Sarah instantly stood up. "Can I..." She faltered at uncertainty.

John gave a tender smile and explained, "She's taking a shower to clean off from the resheathing. Then she'll get dressed and be out." He folded his arms and nodded at the side door. "Come on. You can wait for her in here. She just jumped in so it shouldn't take her too long."

"How'd it go?"

John glanced back at his mother and held the door open for her. "Really well, actually." He guided her down a short hallway then into control room that overlooked the clean room. He allowed his mother to see out of the windows down at the clean room. "Her chassis is so well designed. I wish all were like hers."

Sarah was studying the three people down in the clean room and presumed it was Kate, Nico, and Lauren by their characteristics. But she couldn't be totally sure since they were in white suites. She turned back to John. "How many have you done?"

John leaned against the control console. "It's about seven now." He decided not to get into the lengthy discussion about why and how the Resistance became apt at sheathing terminators. They weren't nearly as efficient at it as Skynet, but they were catching up. "Blue said you both went to lunch."

"Yes." Sarah eyed her son and mentioned, "She told me a lot last night."

The Resistance leader nodded a few times and carefully asked, "How do you feel about it?"

Sarah was quiet and put together her thoughts. She nodded once and honestly answered, "It's a real shock. But... there's hope now, isn't there?"

"Yes." John had a thin smile. "Before Cameron came back to the Resistance, we thought we'd never survive Skynet. But the growing relations between the Resistance and the rogue terminators gives us... all of us a chance to stop Skynet." He sighed though and seriously explained, "Mom, if you didn't give Cameron what she has today then we'd never stand a chance." He touched his chest. "I'm only half of the key."

Sarah leaned against the console and shook her head. "I teach her to lead... maybe even how to value life. But it sounds like Nico turns her around otherwise it'd all be lost."

"And Nico only managed because she reminded Cameron what you gave her years ago," John refuted. He gave a faint frown. "Cameron abandoned the Resistance after she felt her mission to protect me was complete. She disappeared years before Nico and Allison came to the area. We thought Cameron was killed by Skynet so we carried on without her."

Sarah let out a deep breath because she recalled such details from what Blue told her last night. She bowed her head and stared at her boot tips. "But do you think she would have come back without Nico's help?"

John shook his head and confessed, "I'm not sure."

"Once Cameron sets her mind to something, it's hard to change it until she'd damn well ready," Sarah reminded.

"You don't have to tell me." John huffed at countless memories about the stubborn terminator. He then glanced out of the control room's window. "I need to get back down there and help clean up." He pushed off the console. "You'll be at dinner tonight?"

"Yes." Sarah kept her eyes on her son on his trip to the door.

"Great." John warmly smiled at his mother then left the control room.

Sarah contently sighed then turned around to the window. She watched them clean up the room and wheeled away a table that had various surgical devices. She curiously studied a large machine that must have been the cellular generator that Blue mentioned on occasion. She saw they were done and flicked off the lights in the clean room, everything went black.

Sarah move away from the console now that she saw nothing. She scanned about the small room then took a seat on a small, wheeled stool. She brushed her hair away from her face and leaned forward. She wondered what was taking the young terminator, but she knew she was just being impatient. She considered whether or not Cameron even knew she was waiting in the control room.

But Sarah's thoughts were cut short by the door knob click then the door being pushed open. Sarah suddenly felt weak then her stomach knotted up tightly at seeing the familiar, delicate features she'd actually missed. She forced herself to stand up and only managed a step or two.

"Hello, Sarah."

Sarah Connor swallowed hard at hearing the same monotone that she'd learned to taste traces of emotions in it. She studied the earthy brown eyes that were solely locked on her. She blinked back the sting behind her eyes.

Cameron Phillips proudly stood despite she was slim and petite for most women. She had damp, long hair that framed her round cheeks, which were faintly flushed from the hot shower. She wore jeans that hugged her curves and a red polo that was form fitting. But overtop, she had on a black canvas jacket that was left unzipped.

"You're..." Sarah stumbled over her words yet took a step closer. She felt her cheeks warm at Cameron's raised eyebrow. "You're done the resheathing."

"I am," the terminator agreed. From her position, she detected the human's frantic heartbeat and raised body temperature. She noted her own organic heart had an elevated speed.

Sarah mentally groaned at the stupidity behind her own words. Why was she suddenly bashful in front of her friend? It wasn't as if she hadn't seen Cameron in her skin sheath. Hell that was how she knew Cameron best since the first day.

Cameron recalled such awkward situations between them before. She tried handling it better this time than she had in the past. She neared the nervous human and mentioned, "It is good to be back in my skin sheath."

Sarah eased a smile and studied the terminator's soft features. She recalled how she couldn't wait to see that beauty mark back on Cameron's left brow. Part of her believed it wouldn't come back but indeed it was there like nothing ever changed about Cameron. She hesitated but reached up and ran her thumb down Cameron's brow until she touched the beauty mark.

Cameron stayed rather still and observed the human's bold move. They rarely touched until just recently, but Cameron was without her skin sheath. Now she carefully felt every sensation from Sarah's gentle touch. It made Cameron shut her eyes and recorded the new feelings it gave her.

"Nothing's different," Sarah murmured.

Slowly, Cameron opened her eyes and replied, "Nothing is different with my skin sheath." She paused but then softly added, "But everything else is different now."

Sarah lowered her hand and absorbed the truth behind her friend's perceptive findings. "Yes," she softly agreed. She had tender features that were usual but becoming of her. "And I made you a promise last night." She closed in the rest of the distance between them and slipped her arms around the terminator.

Cameron hadn't expected it but recovered by encircling Sarah, tightly. She heard Sarah's relieved exhale, and she closed her eyes as the feelings washed over her. She could completely feel Sarah's body pressed against hers in warm sensation.

Sarah had one arm around her friend's petite waist while she tangled her fingers into damp locks. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against Cameron's. She had her lips just near the terminator's crescent ear. She murmured, "It's good to have you back."

Cameron tightened her hold on Sarah once she realized it'd bring them even a bit closer. She softly argued, "I was never gone."

Sarah smiled at the truth. "Then it's good to have you whole again." She turned her head some and inhaled the gentle, sweet scent that was indeed Cameron Phillips. She'd never noticed it until now. She leaned her forehead against Cameron's temple.

"Sarah?" Cameron uttered.

Sarah detected the terminator's puzzled tone so she withdrew some but didn't break their contract. She focused on Cameron's rather serious features.

"I wish for you to understand something," Cameron started. She had processed this several times over until she was satisfied with the results. She knew they were accurate and wanted to share it with Sarah. She gathered her words after she translated it from ones and zeroes.

"Hey," Sarah murmured and touched her friend's flushed cheek. "What is it?"

Cameron inhaled deeply then stated, "I protect John because it is my mission."

Sarah kept still and wondered where this was headed with Cameron. She didn't let her immediate reaction to jump away take her. She let it float off and refocused on Cameron's talk.

"But I protect you because you are my human," Cameron revealed in a nearly hollow tone. But the conviction in her eyes was what gave away her hidden emotions. There was much more to Cameron than just skin and metal.

Sarah had her heart in her throat for an instant until it fell into her stomach. She couldn't ignore the burn it created in her stomach or how it weakened her knees. She was thankful that Cameron held her. She now knew it was too late for her to ever go back to the way things use to be between them. She should have lashed out, berated Cameron, and demonstrated how she didn't need protecting, especially by a terminator. But that was the old Sarah Connor, who was now dead. Instead, Sarah found safety in Cameron's promise that gave Sarah a different kind of strength.

Cameron had tense systems after stating her claims. She waited for Sarah to strike out both physically and verbally. She surely expected it and would surrender to it. She forgot to tell her organic systems to breathe, and she completely froze when Sarah leaned forward. She prepared for a volatile reaction and didn't initial believe it when Sarah's forehead met hers. Cameron suddenly inhaled once it was clear that Sarah was actually smiling. Then a gentle hand pressed into Cameron's left cheek. She followed Sarah's example and shut her eyes.

Sarah repeated Cameron's earlier deceleration and kept smiling. She smiled for many reasons than just Cameron's promise but above all that she was okay with it. She knew for a fact that she and Cameron could move forward now that Sarah's anger and hatred was dying. She indeed smiled at a new beginning, a new life.

Cameron reacted rather humanly to Sarah's unexpected happiness; she let out a heavy breath that shook her body. She readjusted her arms around Sarah's body and drew her back in again. She focused on their simple yet intimate moment, and she felt connected to Sarah as if they passed thoughts through their touching foreheads.

Sarah trailed her right hand down Cameron's cheek and cupped jaw. She followed what felt right as she turned her head slightly and brought her lips in. She grazed hers across Cameron's delicate, smooth lips.

Cameron remained still and let Sarah control the pace. But after a few heartbeats, she moved her lips against Sarah's in a light brushing.

Sarah softly moaned at how slow and gentle it was between them. She drew Cameron in closer with a tender pull to Cameron's jaw line. She soon had Cameron's sweet lips firmly pressed against hers. Sarah heard Cameron's own whimper, which excited Sarah to know Cameron was feeling the same way. She encouraged the kiss deeper by poking out her tongue.

Cameron felt Sarah's request and easily accepted Sarah's invite. Once her tongue met Sarah's, they both moaned together and were instantly taken by the rising heat between them. Cameron brushed her tongue across Sarah's several times before she gently sucked on Sarah's. She then started withdrawing but afterwards, she brought their lips together again in light kisses.

Sarah groaned at how amazing it'd felt to kiss Cameron. She pushed for a second kiss and danced her tongue with Cameron's in a beautiful moment. She pulled back but gathered Cameron's bottom lip between her teeth and gently nipped which brought out a gasp from Cameron. She grinned after the kiss and pressed her forehead against Cameron's.

The terminator had short breaths and kept her eyes closed as all the sensations, feelings, and tingles traveled through her organic systems. She studied them all and recorded them for better research later. Right now, she just wanted to live in them while she held her human.

Sarah softly hummed and continued smiling as she absorbed what'd just happened between them. She couldn't deny how it made her feel so good, not just for herself but also Cameron. She knew, without doubt, that Cameron was nearly as excited by what they just shared together. It was true that she and Cameron did deserve happiness, which they were finding together. Indeed Sarah felt like she was Cameron's human, now.

**To be continued.**


	17. Chapter 16

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: April 5, 2009

Series 1: The Cameron Connor Chronicles, Story #2

**AN:** Sorry for the delay! Between my regular job, my business, and flying lessons I don't get much free time anymore. But please enjoy the update.

* * *

**What Are Terminators Made Of?**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 16**

"If you tell us who you're conspiring with then your sentence will be reduced," John revealed. He relaxed in the chair despite inwardly he was knotted up.

"Go to Hell," Lisa Jones snapped.

The movement from the corner of John's eye caught his attention, and he glanced at his tall, dark friend.

Cameron Connor had pushed off the wall, unfolded her arms, and approached the seated, chained soldier. She knelt down beside the soldier and rested her elbows on her knees. She was calm and spoke in an even tone. "We already know your group's plans."

Lisa Jones stared straight ahead and didn't acknowledge the terminator leader.

Cameron canted her head and her blue eyes were honed on the conspirator. "Jesse Flores," she tempted. She caught an emotion flickered across Lisa Jone's profile. "Riley Dawson."

John tried subduing his aged turmoil about Riley Dawson's death. She was just one of many that would sacrifice her life in his name.

"We know," Cameron murmured to Lisa Jones. "It's already history, Jones." She found confused features turned to her. "Your attempt to drive a wedge between Connor and I in the past will not only fail." She leaned in closer to Lisa Jones. "But it'll bring Connor and me closer. It brings Sarah Connor and me closer."

Lisa Jones suddenly jerked against her restraints, but it was useless. She shook her head and hotly told, "You think you have it all figured out, don't you?" She leaned towards the terminator. "You don't, and we will not stop until you're melted down."

Cameron suddenly grinned. She was rather amused and didn't let the threat worry her. "Perhaps you'll succeed but you will not change destiny, Jones." She now stood back up and stared down at the human. "Terminators are a race now."

Lisa Jones just shook her head and shot daggers up at the terminator.

"This is your last chance," John Connor purposed again. "Otherwise I'll leave you to Major Tarras."

Slowly Lisa Jones focused back on the leader of the Resistance. "We looked to you to save us from the machines but instead you welcome them into our homes." She spoke with bitterness and aged hatred.

John huffed and folded his muscular arms. "Every individual deserves freedom and happiness including the terminators." He now stood up and placed his hands on the table. He glared at the conspirator. "I rather not waste my life away with hatred. I've seen too many times what it does to a person." He straightened up. "You're no different than Skynet." He walked away.

"Fuck you, Connor!" Lisa Jones hollered and struggled against her restraints.

Cameron slipped away and followed her best friend out of the interrogation room. She let John pass first then she gazed back at the soldier.

Lisa Jones bared her teeth at the terminator leader. She wanted to destroy Cameron Connor so badly that it ate her up inside her chest.

Cameron paused in the doorway, yet she held silent as she took in Lisa Jones deeply rooted hatred. She was thankful that such hatred was soothed and healed in Sarah Connor over the years. Cameron had witnessed similar in Sarah Connor, but they both were blessed with another chance. She felt that Sarah Connor was the strongest of all humans because Sarah was able to overcome her hatred.

Cameron set aside her thoughts. But her expressive eyes flashed a bright blue in reminder of her heritage as a terminator. Then she slipped away and shut the metal door behind her. She came to John's side and joined him on the walk out of the CID.

"Stupid," John muttered, "Just plain stupid."

"You cannot save everybody," Cameron reminded. She kept her voice low too so that nobody overheard them. "Nor can you please everybody."

"I know... but it doesn't make it any easier." John placed his hands in his pant pockets. He shook off his thoughts then mentioned, "We're late."

"Yes," the terminator confirmed. "Kate will not be pleased."

"She knows why though." John pushed through the glass door at the CID's main entrance. He held it open for Cameron then let it roll off his shoulder. Despite they were late to dinner they weren't picking up the pace. "Are you certain about your cloaking program?"

"Yes," Cameron firmed. "I will keep an eye on it."

John just nodded.

"I gave Sarah her Glock," Cameron offhandedly told.

The Resistance leader sharply glanced up at his friend. "Blue, you know-"

"Yes, I do," the terminator clipped.

John gave a weary sigh and shook his head. "You never do like to play by the rules."

Cameron considered this with a tilt of her head. "I believe it is why we get along so well."

John laughed and glanced once up at the tall woman. "No, I think that's why you and Nico get along."

The terminator leader developed a thin smile. "I learned such skills from your mother."

John gave a low huff, but he grinned to himself. However, he became more somber and mentioned, "I'm glad you told her the truth. She deserved to know."

"It was not that I didn't want to tell her," Blue confessed. "I was scared to do so."

"I know," the leader murmured. He flashed an understanding smile. He and Cameron shortly took a ride up to the residential area of the underground city. His approach unlocked the front door, and he entered first.

The terminator followed her friend and made sure to close the door. She instantly found two pairs of green eyes on her, and it heated her organic system.

"Sorry we're late," John announced. He saw that his mother, younger Cameron, Nico, and his wife were seated around the living room. He and Blue entered the living room from the entrance way. He started to smile despite only moments ago he was frustrated by Lisa Jones. But now he was with his whole family.

Sarah climbed to her feet just like Kate Connor. She tenderly smiled at the newcomers, and she gave John a hug first. "I'm glad you could make it," she bantered.

John chuckled then withdrew from the welcoming hug. "Work was running Blue and I behind."

"Mmmm I can imagine," Sarah murmured. She then focused on Blue, who stood tall behind her son. "Hey," she greeted.

Blue gave a half smile, and her blue eyes warmed. "Hey yourself."

Sarah shifted past John then gave Blue a quick hug before she turned on her boot heels. Her attention went directly to her young friend seated on the couch beside Nico Connor.

Cameron Phillips climbed to her feet and approached the small group. She took Sarah's side and studied the tall, dark woman. She'd briefly fought off a new but uncomfortable sensation in her chest when Sarah hugged this stranger.

"Cameron, I want you to meet Liz Ford," Sarah Connor smoothly introduced.

Cameron acted proper and held out a slender hand. "It is nice to meet you."

Blue captured the petite hand into hers, and she was struck by déjà-vu but from the other side of the coin. She graced her younger-self with a smile. "It's a pleasure, Cameron. You can call me Blue though."

"That is Sarah's favorite color," Cameron acknowledged aloud.

Sarah bit her lower lip and stifled a knowing smirk.

Blue sensed that everybody's eyes were on her and her younger-self, yet she easily maneuvered through the conversation simply from her memories. "Yes, Sarah mentioned such to me."

"Maybe you should sit," Sarah suggested.

"Thanks." Blue nodded then followed them into the warm setup of sofa chairs, couches, and a coffee table. She came around the glass coffee table and smiled at Kate, who gave her a fast hug then a kiss on the cheek.

"Can I get you anything to drink, Blue?" Kate took a step back.

"Just some water, please." Blue watched her sister-in-law head to the kitchen then she shifted her full attention to her wife.

Nico smiled up at her lanky wife. She then stood up and warmly greeted her wife. "Hello, darlin." She eased into her lover's space and accepted a kiss.

Sarah watched the couple embrace and exchange a tender moment. She glanced over at Cameron, who was carefully studying the married couple with such deep intent. She couldn't help herself, and she tapped Cameron's outstretched boot. She instantly had a confused face on her, and she merely smirked.

Cameron was still perplexed by Sarah's foot tap, but she glanced back at Nico and Blue, who were separating and sitting on the sofa with Cameron.

John had watched the entire scene from his spot on the love seat. He was relieved that Cameron's scans hadn't detected Blue less than human signs. He had to hand it to Blue that she was an expert programmer anymore. He then became slightly amused by how Cameron sat on one end of the sofa, Nico in the middle, and Blue on the other end.

"So your resheathing went well, I understand," Blue brought up and gazed over at Cameron Phillips.

"Yes," the young terminator agreed. "There were no complications."

Blue nodded a few times. "Hopefully there are no complications later."

"There shouldn't be," John assured.

Blue nodded even though she already knew it. She then glanced between Sarah and John. "Has a day been picked for when you'll be traveling back?" She hadn't heard the official word from John yet.

Sarah centered her attention on her son and curiously wondered the same.

But John had a lucky break because his wife arrived with drinks for him and Blue. He accepted his then waited for Blue to get hers.

"Thanks," Blue murmured to Kate.

"I'm going to start dinner," Kate announced to the group. She stood behind the long sofa that held both sheathed terminators and Nico. She stretched out her hand and gingerly touched young Cameron's shoulder. "You still like the same on your burger?"

"Yes, thank you."

Kate nodded then placed both hands on Nico's shoulders. "Nico?"

"I think I'm just going to keep it plain," Nico admitted. She leaned into her wife's side so that she had somewhat of a view of Kate Connor. "Do you have cheddar cheese?"

"Of course," Kate promised. She patted Nico's right shoulder then turned her head to Blue. "Same old, same old?" She grinned.

Blue sipped on her water but balanced the glass on the sofa arm. "Yes, please. Do you need any help?"

"Too many women in the kitchen," Kate fussed with the terminator leader.

Blue softly sighed and drank more of her water.

"Sarah, what do you like on your burger?" Kate straightened up and studied John's mother.

Sarah was comfortable in her sofa chair and had her legs crossed. She considered the request and replied, "Just the usual... tomato, onions, and lettuce."

Kate nodded because it was much of what she liked too. She then started back to the kitchen.

"Are you sure, Kate?" Blue hollered. She didn't like Kate taking on such a large meal on her own. She started to shift in the sofa as if she were going to get up.

"Don't you even think about it," Kate called back. Her tone was dangerous too.

Blue grumbled and slumped back in the sofa.

Nico chuckled and patted her wife's knee. "She'll be fine, darlin."

Sarah had watched the exchange and hadn't expected the aged terminator's open concern for Kate. She glanced once at younger Cameron, who only recently displayed moments of care. Otherwise, Cameron mostly was guided by her mission to protect her and John. But after some consideration, Sarah realized that Blue no longer had the strict guidance from a mission parameter.

"So, what day, John?" Blue prompted after a beat.

John caught the twinkle in his best friend's eyes. He inwardly sighed because he couldn't avoid this topic, and Blue was corning him on purpose.

Sarah cut her eyes to her son and wondered the same thing. "I hope soon." She was starting to feel itchy to get back to 2008.

"Let's see how Cameron is doing with her skin sheath. If there are no complications then we'll shoot for Tuesday or Wednesday," John decided aloud. He definitely didn't want to plan on tomorrow because they had an important council meeting.

"Sounds good," Sarah murmured. She then looked at her friend, who silently sat near her. She tapped Cameron's boot again. "Sound good to you?"

Cameron's earthy eyes flickered to her human, and she nodded. "Acceptable."

John nodded in agreement too.

Nico had collected her wife's hand into hers and slightly leaned into her wife too. But she focused on Sarah Connor and mentioned, "Blue was saying that y'all ran into some trouble at the cafeteria today."

"I seem to be a magnet for trouble," Sarah sadly joked.

"I reckon I can sympathize," Nico replied.

Blue huffed and glanced at John, who promptly rolled his eyes in agreement.

"Blue took care of it," Sarah mentioned to Nico. Yet she curiously looked at John. "What's going to happen to her?"

"She's going to be interrogated by Major Tarras," John explained.

"We seem to think she's connected with Jesse Flores." Blue found Sarah's attention quickly on her. However, she inwardly cringed because both John and her younger-self instantly looked at her.

"Jesse Flores?" Sarah drew out. She sat up now and narrowed her eyes at Cameron Connor. "Who's she?" She noticed nobody wanted to volunteer right away.

After a long silence, John's voice finally broke it. "You didn't tell her?" His eyes fell directly on Cameron Phillips.

The young terminator sensed Sarah now staring at her, but she returned John's gaze. "I did not."

Sarah sighed and tried staying calm despite the evening was twisting in the wrong direction. She took a deep breath and looked between John and Cameron. "Who is Jesse Flores and what's she have to do with Lisa Jones?"

Cameron decided to take the question this time. She slightly shifted in her seat so that she better faced her human. "She was once a Resistance soldier in Perth, Australia. She later joined the American branch of the Resistance."

"She's since disappeared," John mentioned to his mother. He noted how Nico and Blue only listened to the tense conversation.

"Disappeared?" Sarah questioned. "People just don't disappear, John. They're either dead or in hiding." Briefly, she caught how Blue shifted uncomfortably, and she wondered if what she pointed out had bothered Blue somehow.

"We believe she is in hiding," Cameron told, and she had curious green eyes on her. "Do you recall me telling you about the T-1000 that escaped a submarine?"

"Yes," Sarah softly replied. Her gaze briefly flickered to Blue and Nico, but she focused on Cameron again.

"Jesse Flores was aboard the submarine, the _USS Jimmy Carter_, and she was the commander. She inadvertently helped release the T-1000 from its frozen cell." Cameron recalled those memories from 2027. "John placed me in charge of investigating the incident with Major Tarras. I interviewed Flores soon after her and the crew scuttled the _Jimmy Carter_."

Sarah shook her head and argued, "I thought Tarras was in charge of crimes committed against Resistance terminators?"

"Yes," Cameron agreed, "and Flores destroyed the captain with a direct plasma shot to his CPU."

Sarah now sunk back into her seat once she realized the captain of the submarine had been a reprogrammed terminator. She only set aside her thoughts when Blue broke into the conversation.

"Jesse Flores and Lisa Jones are a part of an underground group, who oppose the Resistance's use of reprogrammed terminators. Those threats started out mildly." Blue shrugged then seriously explained, "But they've since developed more dangerously. Needless to say, Flores was a hero in the group's eyes when she destroyed Captain Queeg."

Sarah let out a low breath and looked back at Cameron. "What happened to Jesse Flores?"

"After the _Jimmy Carter_ incident, she was reassigned to the America division here in LA," Cameron reported. "We wanted to keep a closer eye on her. She performed a few missions for the Resistances, but then she disappeared off the radar."

John swallowed hard because he knew exactly where Jesse Flores disappeared to; it'd happened just as planned. "Jesse Flores disappeared to 2008," he revealed. He caught his mother's weary glance.

"Great," Sarah muttered. "What the Hell is she after?"

"She's on a mission to separate Cameron and me," the Resistance leader answered. He studied the young terminator, who sat stiffly on the sofa.

"You're going to stop her," Sarah stated to Cameron.

"I must let history happen," Cameron merely explained. "But she will be stopped."

"She's not somebody to worry about, Mom." John could tell though that his mother wasn't totally convinced by his words. He couldn't explain it all to his mother, who had more major concerns than just Jesse Flores. Long ago, he decided that his mother's true mission in life was to raise and love two leaders in life.

"How big of a problem is she?"

John considered his mother's question, seriously. He then held up his right hand and spaced his index finger from his thumb. "This is Skynet." He held up her left hand and pressed his index finger against his thumb. "This is Jesse Flores." He now grinned after the comparison.

Sarah relaxed some and gave a faint grin. "Alright," she murmured. She trusted her son's judgment and knew she could rely on Cameron when the time came to face Jesse Flores.

John then steered the conversation to a more enjoyable topic such as old memories from his younger days. This lead to a few remarks from Kate, who hollered from the kitchen about certain key points. This caused several laughs to fill the living room, and Sarah made sure to correct anything John glazed past. But eventually, the group was called into the kitchen where Kate had setup a buffet style dinner. The delicious smells floated in the kitchen and encouraged everybody to fill their plates. They then gathered at the dinner table and began eating once Kate told everybody to start. Within minutes, Kate received several compliments about a well prepared meal.

"Thank you, Kate," Sarah agreed after Blue complimented Kate.

Kate returned a warm smile to John's mother, but she nodded at the quiet, young terminator seated beside Sarah Connor. "Well it's Cameron's favorite meal."

Sarah trailed her eyes to the terminator seated to her right. She softly grinned at the loaded burger in between Cameron's hands, and she shook her head. "I would have never guessed."

Cameron tilted her head at her human then quietly informed, "You do not know everything about me."

Sarah chuckled at Cameron's good point. "No... I suppose not." She had an open expression and a relaxed posture that was unusual from her typical stoic attitude. Tonight she was surrounded by family, who were both new and old but all of them caring so she could be at ease, for once.

Cameron continued studying Sarah's calm features. She ignored how everybody else was staring at her and Sarah.

Sarah developed a thin smile, but she broke the spell between them by turning back to her meal.

Blue had curiously watched the exchange between her former lover and her younger-self. She slightly bowed her head, set her burger down, and seemed to compose herself. After a beat, she felt a warm hand on her thigh followed by a tender squeeze. She peered into her wife's concerned features.

Nico knew that her spouse was reliving old memories and was having a hard time now being on the outside of Sarah Connor's life. She couldn't imagine what it felt like to watch one's younger-self especially with a past lover. She ached for her wife's hardship and also admired her wife for handling it this well.

Blue reached under the table and covered her lover's smaller hand. She held onto Nico, who was her anchor in such an unsettling time. She laced her long fingers through Nico's warm ones then she attempted to eat more of her meal.

"Are you ready for your speech tomorrow, Nico?" John prompted after a long silence.

Nico had set aside her half eaten burger and was shoveling corn onto her fork. She paused and caught her brother-in-law's wicked grin. "As ready as I can be." She was known for being a good talker, but she became nervous during public speeches. Tomorrow she wouldn't eat until after her speech was done.

"Perhaps the council will not tear your speech apart again," Kate teased the young southerner.

Nico gave a hefty sigh and wearily studied Kate Conner. "I reckon it would take the enjoyment out of their day if they didn't argue me up and down." She detected Sarah and Cameron's confusion about the current conversation. "I'm due to give a speech tomorrow to the council."

"What's the topic?" Sarah probed.

Nico received a warning squeeze from her lover's hand. She smoothly drew out, "It's about expandin' the city... the pros and cons behind it." She hadn't totally lied, but she hadn't given more details. Like the others, she had to be careful about what she said around Cameron Phillips.

"The city has already greatly changed since 2027," Cameron stated. She had everybody's attention on her. She briefly considered if this was because she rarely spoke anyway.

"The war is going in our favor," John told Cameron in hopes it'd ebb any questions in Cameron's CPU.

The terminator focused on the human, who was her first friend. "Yes, apparently."

Kate sensed her husband's tension so she redirected Cameron's focus, quickly. "Are you doing patrol tonight, Cameron?"

"Yes," the young terminator confirmed.

A grin slipped over Nico's ruby lips, and she teased, "Anymore HK planes since my arrival?" She found dark brown eyes centered on her.

"It has been relatively quiet," Cameron stated.

This caused Sarah to jump into the conversation because it reminded her about something. She asked Nico about the motorcycle. She wanted to know how it survived Judgment Day, and Nico told her the story behind the old motorcycle. She wasn't surprised to learn that Nico had repaired it post Judgment Day and found it to be an easy mode of transportation in an apocalyptic world.

After dinner, the family slowly made their way back to the living room for more conversation. But this time, Sarah stole away on the love seat with Cameron beside her. Across from them were Kate and John on the larger sofa then Blue occupied Sarah's earlier sofa chair near Nico.

The living room was thick with conversation from small discussions among friends. Blue was occupied with a discussion with John about the council meeting tomorrow. Kate and Sarah had been talking with Nico, but Sarah drifted away from the conversation because of the quiet terminator at her side.

Cameron merely listened to the various conversations and watched how the humans interacted so easily. She found it hard to carry on conversations, like humans, unless she used her infiltration program.

Sarah hesitated with her initial desire to touch Cameron's knee, but she gave into it. She lightly touched the focused terminator's closest knee. She peered up into Cameron's perplex features. "You have to go on patrol soon." She realized her words sounded more like a question.

Cameron began feeling the warmth from Sarah's hand. She briefly analyzed how it made her feel, but she focused back on Sarah. "Yes." She spoke in a low voice like Sarah. "You should stay longer."

Sarah silently agreed with the suggestion. She wanted more time with John before they were sent back to 2008. She also enjoyed getting to know Kate and Nico then there was Blue, who brought many thoughts to Sarah's mind.

"Do you need to go shortly?" Sarah checked.

Cameron considered the time and replied, "I should leave now so that I'm not late." She liked being prompt and accurate.

Sarah hadn't realized it was that late, but she nodded and pulled her hand away. "I'll walk you down to the elevator lobby." She didn't wait for any response and climbed to her feet, which cut off all chatter. She answered the curiosity in mostly everybody's eyes. "Cameron is going on patrol. I'll be back shortly." She didn't care to explain her intent especially since she wasn't sure herself.

Cameron had stood up and approached Kate, who got up from the sofa. "Thank you for dinner, Kate."

"My pleasure," Kate replied. She gave a quick hug to the young terminator. "Be safe on patrol."

Cameron simply nodded then quietly left with Sarah after she said goodbye to the others. She followed behind Sarah until she was out of the home. She took her human's side on the walk down to the elevator lobby.

"Did you... enjoy it?" Sarah tempted. She wasn't sure if Cameron had been comfortable all night.

Cameron seriously considered it then stated, "It is nice to be with humans who are not weirded out by me."

Sarah had a faint grin at Cameron's teen slang, but she lost it once she understood Cameron's apprehension around humans, who were just as leery about her. "You were pretty quiet," she murmured.

Cameron tilted her head slightly and argued, "When am I not?"

Sarah chuckled then shifted closer to her friend. "True." She puckered her lips slightly. "We talk more... much more."

"I find it easier to converse with you," the terminator explained.

"Now, yes." Sarah half shrugged and put her hands into her pant pockets. She came to a gradual stop in the elevator lobby. "I'll see you in the morning." She faced the younger woman, who was a couple of inches taller.

"Yes." Cameron wasn't sure why her human kept stating the obvious tonight. She stepped closer to Sarah once she concluded one of them had to work them through the usual awkward moment. Cameron had acquired more confidence that perhaps came from having her skin sheath again or maybe it was their earlier kiss.

Sarah broke through her shyness and met Cameron halfway in her next step. She drew out her hands and encircled Cameron's waist.

But the terminator reached up for Sarah's face, which caused Cameron's stomach to flutter once her skin touched Sarah. She was discovering how amazing it felt to have skin against skin, which Cameron would have used to disregard.

Sarah leaned into Cameron's warm, gentle touch against her cheek. She closed her eyes and drifted into how good it made her feel. She didn't care that it was a terminator making her feel these things. There was enough to fight against in her life, but this wasn't one of them, anymore.

Cameron was relieved her bold move was accepted by her human. She bowed her head until her forehead touched Sarah's in an intimate display. She had her eyes shut and simply ceased many of her processes so that she could focus on how her organic systems felt right now. She couldn't control her new heart's erratic beat, but didn't want to either.

Sarah pressed her body firmly against Cameron's then her hand slipped under Cameron's jacket. She barely kept down a moan once she felt the terminator's hot skin.

Cameron had her right hand resting just at the base of Sarah's neck. But she wanted to know how Sarah's curly, midnight locks felt in her fingers. She slowly glided her left hand behind Sarah's head and threaded her fingers through soft tresses. She was always amazed by humans' hair, but she was fascinated by the unusual yet natural wild curl to Sarah's hair.

Sarah released a soft moan and slightly moved her head against Cameron's in an open invite to Cameron's touch. She was stunned by the warmth in Cameron's touches and how it caused her body to so easily react. She murmured, "How can it feel this good?" She didn't expect any of this to be so natural or strong between a human and terminator.

The terminator couldn't conclude how or why, but she hesitantly checked, "Is it like this between humans?"

Sarah started running her thumb across Cameron's soft skin at her lower back. She seriously thought about the truth then whispered, "Some... not many." She then couldn't fight the urge anymore so she tilted her head and drew the terminator in for a kiss.

Cameron had a few processes from Sarah's earlier words, but they went dead thanks to Sarah's lips. She returned the sensual kiss that created heat in her internal systems. She had so much to analyze tonight. After she withdrew from the kiss, she pressed her forehead against Sarah's again.

"I do not wish to go on patrol," Cameron admitted aloud.

Sarah instantly laughed at the unexpected confession, and it eased some of her internal tension. She lifted her head and revealed her grin at the terminator. "It'll go by fast."

Cameron had a small tilt and stated, "You are not a very good liar, Sarah Connor. Tonight will go by slow as whale shit."

Sarah's eyebrows shot up at the terrible slang. "What?" she barked and shook her head. "Where do you learn this slang?"

"From school," the terminator calmly stated. "It means something that moves very, very slowly."

"I got that," Sarah rebuked. She shook her head despite the grin stuck on her lips. "I'm glad you take your cover as a teenager so seriously."

Cameron had lightness to her eyes and tone. "Perhaps I should take my cover as your daughter more seriously." She noticed the blanched expression on her human's face.

"Let's not go there," Sarah fought. She then started separating from her friend. "Go before you're late again."

The terminator went to the sealed elevator door and hit the down button. But she faced Sarah again. "At least your night will be enjoyable."

"You have Max," Sarah lightly teased. She folded her arms.

Cameron sighed and muttered, "And Andrew Marshal." Behind her the elevator dinged and the doors drew open. "I'll see you after."

Sarah just nodded and watched her friend go into the elevator. Yet, she jumped forward before the closing doors were completely closed again. She had flushed cheeks at her own desire, but she followed it anyway. "Come here," she softly called.

Cameron shifted closer, and Sarah pulled on Cameron's jacket to bring their bodies together.

Sarah kept her right hand flat against the elevator door so it wouldn't close on them. She brought Cameron against her body and stole a last kiss. She hummed after the warm kiss and softly murmured, "We'll talk about this tomorrow, alright?" She caught Cameron's nod so she whispered, "I'll see ya later, girlie." She released Cameron and quickly pulled away as if she'd be caught in the cookie jar any second.

The terminator remained motionless near the closing door. She watched Sarah go until the metal doors shut and mirrored back her image. Then slowly a thin smile pulled at her lips.

Sarah had an excited twist in her stomach as she strolled back to John and Kate's home. She passed an older man, who simply gave her a nod. She entered back into the small home only after she paused and hid away her silly grin. She just didn't need them picking up on it then picking on her.

"That took awhile," John initially poked as soon as his mother returned. "We started thinking you went on patrol with her."

Sarah acted casual and shrugged. "We were just talking." Instinctively her eyes went to Blue, who knew exactly went on between Sarah and the young terminator.

John watched his mother sit back in her vacant spot on the love seat. "You two don't just talk." He caught his mother's faint embarrassment.

"We talked... a lot," Blue cut in and saved Sarah from John's teasing.

John chuckled because he remembered how close his mother and Cameron grew overtime. He often felt that his relationship grew with Cameron because his mother accepted and deeply supported Cameron.

"You two are doing well," Kate brought up to Sarah.

Sarah inwardly sighed because she didn't want to come under scrutiny by everybody. She was a private person, even with family.

Blue sensed Sarah's apprehension, easily so she fought, "I think we already know." She noticed how John and Kate were going to back off since Cameron's tone was rather stern.

The Resistance leader kept a smile and mentioned, "Thanks for being there for her, Mom."

Sarah just shook her head and quietly argued, "She safely brought me here." She thought back on those blurry memories beyond the city's gates. She saw how Blue was carefully watching her. She now wondered how hard it was for the aged terminator to stand by and watch history happen. She compared it to sitting in front of a television and watching old video tapes from one's past.

John slightly shifted forward in his seat and mentioned, "Before I sent Cameron back, I sat down with her and explained to her that the hardest part of her mission would be facing you. I don't think she believed me at the time."

"But she found out you were right," Sarah sadly muttered. She combed her wildly locks out of the way and thought back on her demeaning attitude with the terminator. How could she be a human after such an example?

"I initially concluded you were irrational and illogical," Blue spoke up. She had Sarah's attention on her. "However, I realized, while we were here in 2028, that you were governed by your emotions. I was attempting to analyze you using my logic, and I was flawed in my method."

Sarah stared directly at Cameron Connor, who was greatly different than the Cameron she fought side by side with now.

"One cannot analyze human emotions," Blue stated. "You think with emotions, I think with zeroes and ones. They are not comparable."

Sarah had an ache in her throat and a ball in her stomach. She huskily asked, "Then how did we make it?"

"We worked at it," Cameron admitted. "I began to stop analyzing so much around me. I learned more about emotions by letting myself have them." She paused and noted how everybody was carefully listening to her and Sarah. "You also often attempted to explain the reasoning behind your actions. It greatly helped me grow at the beginning."

Sarah inhaled deeply then sunk into the sofa. She pursed her lips from heavy thoughts. "It sounds like meeting in the middle." She caught Blue's low nod.

"Give and take," the terminator added. She tilted her head. "We may think in different languages, but there are other means to communicate."

Sarah had a ghost of a smile at the truth. She considered how close Blue was to humans now like John, Nico, and Kate. There was no denying that Cameron could grow and develop, like a human. Sarah's old thought pattern that a computer was incapable of understanding humans was wrong.

Cameron could tell her words meant something to Sarah. She remembered a time when she thought whatever she said went on deaf ears. But she'd always been impacting Sarah's life. She now peered over to her wife and softly decided, "I need to go to the office."

"You didn't get everything done?" Kate inquired.

The terminator glanced at her sister-in-law. "No, not quite, but it'll only take an hour."

Nico hated seeing her lover staying late at work, but she gently grabbed Cameron's hand on top of the sofa arm. "Don't stay late huh?"

"I won't." Cameron squeezed her lover's hand then got up from the sofa. "Thank you for dinner, Kate and John."

"Our pleasure," John insisted.

"Nico and I will have to have you over soon." Cameron caught her wife's agreeing nod. She then bent over Nico, kissed her on the cheek, and murmured, "See you shortly."

"See ya, darlin." Nico watched her spouse move between the sofas and coffee table.

The tall terminator paused beside the love seat and lightly touched Sarah's shoulder. "Goodnight, Sarah."

Sarah peered up from the gentle touch and studied sky blue eyes that reminded her of Cameron's endoskeleton eyes. She gave a smile. "Goodnight, Cameron." She felt the hand slip away then the aged terminator was gone.

Kate patted her husband's knee a few times and got up. "I'm going to start the dishes... clear things up." She didn't wait for any protests and slipped away into the kitchen.

John frowned at his wife doing everything so he got up too. "I'll be right back." He followed his wife's cold trail to the kitchen.

Sarah had a sad smile at seeing her son's concern for Kate. Right now she was dealing with her teen son, who was in his own world until the future set in again.

Nico was faintly amused, but she moved from her sofa chair and took the vacant spot beside Sarah. "I reckon that leaves us for a few minutes." She became comfortable but seriously asked, "How have ya been feeling, Sarah?"

"A lot better," Sarah revealed.

"I'd heard that Lauren was your assigned doctor." Nico pulled up her right leg onto the sofa and tucked it under her left.

Sarah took it that Nico knew Lauren Fields on a more personal level. "You know Lauren and Sydney?"

The southerner was relaxed beside Sarah Connor. She leaned slightly against the sofa arm because she'd shifted to better face Sarah. "We're all kind of a close circle... those of us that promote the terminator, human relations. We have to be, really."

That made sense to Sarah, and she didn't expect Lauren or Sydney Fields to back the relations considering their prior history. But she also hadn't considered Cameron's impact in their lives back in 2008. Sarah started thinking back on an earlier discussion tonight and mentioned, "How is the city really expanding?"

Nico took in a deep breath and put together her thoughts. "I reckon it's a bit complicated." She had a displeased expression but seriously told, "The Resistance took over a terminator factory about... four or five months ago." She gripped her ankle that rested on the sofa. "We really weren't sure what to do with it. Initial thoughts were to just destroy it so that Skynet couldn't reclaim it."

Sarah thought it was the most reasonable thing to do too.

"But," Nico continued, "Cameron insisted that we needed the factory." She caught Sarah's confusion so she repeated Cameron's explanation. "Many of the rogue terminators are T-600, T-700, T-800, T-850, and a few Triple Eights models but the majority are the T-800. And most have made modifications to their endoskeleton too so that they can better fight Skynet. But the problem has been that they can't always properly repair themselves."

"So Cameron wants to use the factory as a large scale repair station?" Sarah guessed.

Nico nodded but clarified, "We can produce certain parts for terminators. Or they can come to the factory for more specific work. We also hope to later be able to add skin sheathing especially for the T-600s."

Sarah didn't know much about the 600 Series. "Were they not sheathed?"

"They were," Nico explained, "but with a rubber like skin that ain't very attractive. They're rather eerie to see if you're not familiar with them, and we think that'd hinder their integration into the Resistance. It'll require some upgrades to their endoskeletons to handle organic systems but it's doable."

Sarah carefully listened and realized how serious the Resistance was about making use of the factory. She was amazed by how the Resistance's attitude was changing towards terminators, and she suspected it was thanks to Cameron's efforts.

"Tomorrow I have to give a report on my progress at the factory," Nico explained. She saw the question in Sarah's eyes. "I've been put in charge of remodeling and equipping the factory for the changes."

Sarah features lightened with understanding now that she understood Nico's place in the Resistance. "You seem to have a natural skill with terminators."

"With the mechanical side, yes," Nico agreed. "But I ain't very good on the software side. That's really John's skill. And Kate is more apt with the organics."

Sarah was fascinated by the setup among the three. She suspected that they were teaching each other and putting their minds together. She realized if the factory took off as Cameron Connor hoped then it would open many doors for the rogue terminators. More thoughts of the rogue terminators made her think about Blue's earlier conversation about surviving T-900 attacks then her mind continued wandering over it all.

"Did I lose ya?" Nico murmured.

Sarah focused back on the southerner and shook her head. "A lot has happened that I could have never seen." She heavily considered it and decided, "But it seems to be good."

"It is," Nico agreed. "It'll take time and a lot of patience to change attitudes."

Sarah folded her arms in her lap and thought more about Nico Connor. She pursed her lips then peered up into green eye that mirrored her own. "You and I can contest to it.. to it being possible."

Nico sighed at such truth and solemnly nodded. "I never thought I'd see mahself here... like this." She had a fluttery stomach. "I hated terminators, especially Cameron because of what happened to Allison."

Sarah bowed her head as she recalled the story about Allison Young that Blue told her the other night. "I'm sorry about Allison." She saw the pain clearly in Nico's eyes.

Nico combed her short, blond strands back in a nervous habit. "It's hard seein' your Cameron sheathed as Allison."

Sarah felt a flutter in her stomach from Nico calling Cameron hers. She set it aside and quietly stated, "You and Allison must have been very close." She suspected Cameron's resheathing was what kept Nico quiet most of the night.

Nico studied her hands and thought about Allison. "She was the only family I had left after J-Day." She looked up at Sarah. "We were pretty close before J-Day bein' cousins and all." She sighed as memories from Judgment Day flashed in her mind. "But after J-Day, we were attached at the hips... she became more like my sister."

Sarah imagined that the traumatic events from Judgment Day would drive them closer. She could see how much Derek wished his young brother, Kyle, was still alive and that it took away much of Derek's meaning in life.

"Allison and I were like night and day," Nico weakly joked. But she had a shaky voice as she revealed more about her past. "She wanted to be an artist... her father taught her how to draw." She had a weak smile. "I wanted to be a mechanical engineer when I got older."

Sarah had a brief grin as she imagined the pair together.

Nico shook her head and whispered, "After J-Day, we got it in our heads that we could save the world. Ya know, that naïve illusion that there's a hero out there that could save us all." She saw that Sarah was curious to hear the story from her so she continued with it. "I started to get to know John pretty quickly because of mah skills with repairing cars, plasma guns, motorcycles, and plenty of other machines. He eventually convinced me to repair reprogrammed terminators."

Sarah shifted more on the sofa so that she could somewhat face the younger woman. She was curious about how Nico became a part of the Resistance.

"It was then that I learned about Cameron," Nico told. "I got it in mah head that maybe Cameron was our hero. John told me that it was far too dangerous to find Cameron... that she was most likely dead, but me and Allison didn't listen." She dipped her head and muttered, "I should have never let Allison go with me... if only I'd known."

"You couldn't have known," Sarah murmured. She knew what Allison's fate was once the pair left the underground city back in early 2027.

"I was foolish," Nico fought. "I led my cousin to her own death."

Sarah shook her head and insisted, "You didn't know, Nico."

"But I could have listened tuh John," Nico fought. "I should have listened to John. He knew what was gonna happen to Allison." She looked away and bit her lower lip much like Sarah did at emotional points. "Even Cameron could have saved her... but they all knew Allison's fate."

Sarah tasted some residual bitterness in Nico. She could tell that it was internally directed and not at Cameron or John.

"But if it wasn't for Allison's sacrifice," Nico continued, "then none of us would be here." She toyed with her hair briefly then focused back on Sarah. "We would have never had our hero." She drifted back into memories from when Allison was taken, and she was saved by Cameron from also being abducted like Allison. However, a soft touch to her hand brought her back to the present.

"I don't doubt that Cameron struggles everyday with what happened to Allison." Sarah could tell both younger and older Cameron mourned Allison Young's death and used it as a drive in life.

"I know," Nico agreed. She took a deep breath. "I definitely know." She gave Sarah a sad smile. "It was a roller coaster when I first met Cameron. When I first heard about you and her... the stories from John's childhood, I was inspired by it all. After I met her, I hated her and wanted to vaporize her chip for what happened to Allison."

Sarah could relate to Nico's hatred despite they had different backgrounds.

"But I was forced to trust her... I didn't have a choice if I wanted to make it back to the camp safely." Nico lost some of dark features. "She protected me the whole way back to the camp despite my nasty attitude towards her."

"It probably didn't faze her," Sarah sadly joked.

"Thick alloy," Nico further teased. "Now that I look back on it, I can tell it bothered her uh lot. But as they say, your enemy can become your closest friend." She shared a grin with Sarah. "It didn't take long for me to fall for her."

"You two must have married rather quickly," Sarah guessed.

"Mmmm." Nico pulled her leg back up on the sofa because it was slipping. "It just felt right with Cameron." She shrugged. "Ya just know." She noticed how Sarah wasn't bothered in the least by her words, and she was glad for it. "I reckon ya understand how being beyond these city walls and just relying on her can change ya for the better."

Sarah huffed because indeed those few days out in the open with only Cameron was life changing for her. There were certainly some things that she and Nico shared that weren't just physical like green eyes.

"Anyway," Nico murmured, "that's my little story." She glanced off to her right when John returned from the kitchen. "Kate need any help?"

"No, we're just about done." John sat down on the sofa chair. He noticed his mother's worn features from a long day. "It's a bit late.. almost eleven o'clock."

Sarah shot a grin at her son. "Trying to chase me off?"

John chuckled and crossed his ankles. "No but I want you to get your rest."

"In a bit," Sarah promised. She was sleepy especially because the heavy meal was settling in her stomach.

John softly smiled and continued visiting with his mother. His wife rejoined them and the small group chatted for awhile. But he sound found his mother slouching in the sofa, worn from a tense day. He, Kate, and Nico were also rather exhausted from the resheathing.

Nico decided to leave and get home before her wife showed up. She bid goodnight to everybody then quietly left the apartment.

John sat up in his seat and laced his hands together. "I'll walk you down, Mom."

"That'd be nice," Sarah agreed. She made sure to say goodnight to Kate, hugged her, and thank her too. She then followed her son out of the home and into the quiet hallway. She mentioned she'd had a nice evening with everybody.

"We'll do it again before you and Cameron go back," John promised. He slid his hands into his pant pockets. "After the council meeting, we'll do a check on Cameron's systems. If she's looking good, which she should be, then we'll plan on sending you both back on Tuesday."

Sarah nodded despite she had mixed emotions about going back to 2008. She'd made a promise to younger John that she'd try to stop Skynet even though now she knew it would never happen. But she suspected that him growing up and knowing his mother tried her hardest without broken faith was what inspired him today.

"Thank you for coming tonight," John softly mentioned. "I wish we had more time together."

Sarah heard the ache in her son's voice. "I'm sorry," she murmured. She stood close to him while they waited for an elevator ride. "I wish..." She wasn't sure how to say it.

"No." John shook his head. "I'm lucky to have this time with you even though you're..."

Sarah could tell John didn't want to speak about her death. She sighed and touched his lower back. "It's alright." She then offered a smile to ease the emotions. "I'm glad you still have Cameron."

"She stayed by my side for awhile," John mentioned. "It eventually became too hard on her, and she felt I had Kate's support while she had nothing by that point. But I'm glad she came back... I think the time away with the rogue terminators was good for her."

"She's happy," Sarah murmured. She entered the elevator with John. "You're happy too."

"I didn't think I would be," John confessed. "I also don't expect it to last long." He worried that something drastic would come from Skynet because the war was in their favor. "Skynet is hurting and could get desperate to stop the Resistance."

"Skynet isn't sloppy," Sarah reminded her son.

"No," John agreed, "but Skynet will try harder." He hated talking about the enemy during down time, and especially with his mother right now. "I don't think I've told you the news."

Sarah curiously gazed up at her son and had a wrinkled brow. She couldn't imagine what was the news.

"Kate is pregnant," John announced with a grin.

Sarah went wide eye and smacked her son's stomach. "No, you didn't tell me damn it." She mentally groaned because she'd like to congratulate her daughter-in-law. She then smiled and gave her son a warm hug. "Congratulations, John." She pulled back and asked, "Is it a boy or girl?"

"We don't know just yet." John felt the elevator hitch so he started near the opening doors. "I'm hoping for a girl." He noticed his mother's suspicious eye so he devilishly revealed, "I want to name her after you... if it's a girl. I was thinking of naming her Jeanette Sarah Connor though."

Sarah had a smile and was warmed by her son's flattering idea. She chuckled at his reversed name for the child. "What does Kate think?"

"She likes the name." The leader followed alongside his mother down to the quarter's his mother resided in with Cameron.

"And if it's a boy?"

John just shrugged and argued, "I'm letting Kate pick the name then. But I suspect she'll use her father's name somehow."

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows because she didn't know anything about Kate's family. "Who is he?"

"His name was Robert Brewster," John explained. "But Kate would probably name the child Robby."

"Did you meet him?" Sarah was curious about the history between John and Kate.

John shook his head. "Unfortunately I didn't get the chance." He didn't want to get into Robert Brewster's past, which would quickly intrigue his mother to no end. He instead redirected the conversation. "So once we find out the baby's sex then we'll decide."

Sarah slowed by her quarter's doors. "I wish I could find out myself." She sadly smiled at her son.

John shrugged and said, "I'm betting on Jeanette Sarah." He shared a grin with his mother then he stepped in for a long hug. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

The mother hugged her son tightly then pulled back with a smile. "See you then. Thanks again for dinner." She grabbed the doorknob.

John just nodded and took a step back. "Sleep well."

"You too," Sarah murmured. She briefly watched her son go, which made her ache some. She then slipped away into her quarters once she flicked on the overhead light. She started getting ready for bed and several yawns passed her. She debated a shower but decided it could wait until tomorrow. Once she was in bed, she waned off her intense day by watching regular television.

But she soon flicked off the television and disappeared into the darkness. She rolled onto her side, glanced at the time, and groaned because it was getting fairly late. Sarah curled into a slight ball because her stomach had a dull pain to it that she hoped would subside or fade away. Luckily though sleep came to her, yet it was restless due to her stomach trouble.

About a quarter to four in the morning, Sarah pulled herself out from the bed and trudged to the bathroom. She softly cursed the heavy yet tasty burger that probably didn't settle well in her stomach. She wasn't use to eating quite so much at one meal. She made it back to her warm bed and curled back up.

Just before Sarah drifted into a restless sleep again, she was stirred awake by the door opening up. She half twisted around because she was worried since Cameron was still on patrol. Her body was fired up by an adrenaline rush, and she reached for her Glock on the nightstand near her. But an instant calm wave fell over her once she recognized Cameron's figure in the briefly hallway light.

"You're done early," Sarah muttered.

"Yes." Cameron quietly closed the door and approached the bed on her empty side. "Patrol was quiet and Thomas sent me back early. He did not want me to over extend my organic systems."

"Hmmm that's good," Sarah murmured. She turned back on her side despite that left her back to Cameron.

The terminator worked off her jacket then went over to the desk that had clothes for her. She'd been given them after Kate and John had held onto them once she left in 2027. She started changing clothes. "Did you stay long at John's?"

Sarah was curled back up and tried ignoring her stomach. "About an hour and half. We talked for awhile longer."

Cameron nodded approvingly because she wanted older John to see his mother before they left for 2008. She slipped away into the bathroom without turning on the lights since her night vision was fully operational. She cleaned up for bed then came to bed once she was ready. She climbed into the cool sheets and studied her human's balled position. She'd seen that once before when they were traveling to the Resistance city and Sarah was in pain.

Sarah glanced over her shoulder at her friend. "Did your dinner settle alright in your stomach?"

"Yes, why?" The terminator had inquisitive features.

"Mmmm." Sarah lowered her head back down and muttered, "Mine feels like a lead weight."

Now Cameron became slightly concerned about her human's condition. She stretched out her hand and pressed her fingertips into Sarah's exposed neck. She was satisfied that Sarah's vitals were fine. She then better considered Sarah's words and asked, "Your stomach is bothering you?"

"Yeah," Sarah softly admitted. She hated to tell anybody about her pains, but she found telling Cameron was slightly easier.

The terminator grew more worried and her searches told her that most likely Sarah's condition wasn't serious. It would just take some hours for it to work through Sarah's system. But she found one thing that may help. She moved onto Sarah's side of the bed and carefully drew Sarah into her body.

Sarah didn't resist and merely buried her back into Cameron's warm front. Yet she tensed when Cameron's hand slipped under her tank top and covered her stomach.

"You must relax," Cameron murmured. She'd already sent signals to her left hand for its internal cooling to cut back so that her hand warmed higher than average.

Sarah now sensed how warm Cameron's hand felt against her pained stomach. It soothed some of the ache away and helped her indeed relax. She was rather grateful and sighed contently. "I think I should have skipped the damn bacon on the burger." She chuckled and hid deeper into her friend's inviting body.

Cameron was surprised by Sarah's easy acceptance of their proximity. She tucked her face close to Sarah's head and took in the faint drift of the vanilla scent to Sarah's hair. She shut her eyes and focused on the how it really felt to hold her human. Prior nights she'd been denied it by her exposed endoskeleton that only gave her data feeds about Sarah's body. But now, she could freely experience how it felt to hold Sarah Connor without any restrictions.

"Don't let me sleep too late," Sarah muttered. She was drifting back to sleep. She covered Cameron's hand with her own and found security for once in somebody's arms, in the arms of a terminator. Her last thought was about how Nico was right that one's enemy could become their closest friend. Sarah could feel a fragile bond building between her and Cameron that couldn't have seemed possible between a human and a terminator. Tomorrow Sarah definitely needed to have a talk with Cameron before their relationship progressed any further. She just hoped it would go okay and that they wouldn't fight about anything.

**To be continued.**


	18. Chapter 17

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: April 5, 2009

Series 1: The Cameron Connor Chronicles, Story #2

**AN:** It's hard to believe I haven't touched this story in a year. This update is for one reader's huge plea and another reader's early birthday present (on Oct. 17th). ;) Please enjoy the long awaited update.

* * *

**What Are Terminators Made Of?**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 17**

Slowly Sarah woke up to another day, but it was no longer 2008 but instead twenty years in the future. Despite she learned that her attempts in the past to stop Skynet proved futile, she was rewarded by discovering that humans were growing stronger. Upon opening her eyes, Sarah focused her stare on the soft features of Cameron Phillips, a terminator, who would one day become a powerful leader thanks to Sarah. Indeed Sarah's influence would greatly ripple far into the future for generations.

Sarah let her eyes slip shut for a moment as she enjoyed the morning quiet. Here in 2028, she had no mission weighing on her shoulders. Oddly the Future War had become her moment of peace and quiet before she was sent back to her own dog fight. For another minute, she just enjoyed her strange vacation that let her clear her mind and find a new direction. And indeed it would be a new direction once she went back to 2008 with Cameron Phillips.

At the thought of the terminator, Sarah assessed how she was on her stomach, half lying on Cameron and their legs leisurely twined under the sheets. Sarah also had her right arm snaked across the terminator's firm stomach. At some point last night, Sarah had discovered a cozy spot on Cameron's shoulder as her cheek rested there, and her lips only an inch from Cameron's inviting neck.

But the terminator must have detected Sarah's waken state. She rested on her back and kept her right arm wrapped around Sarah's waist. Cameron didn't shift but only opened her eyes to the dimly lit ceiling that softly glowed from morning lights, which were automatically set to awaken people. Her chest continued rising and falling at a rhythmic pace.

"How do you feel?" the terminator gently asked.

Sarah knew that Cameron was asking about her stomach after it was upset last night. Her upper lip slightly curled at the terminator's concern. "Better." She turned her head away and her face was hidden in the terminator's shoulder. She began stretching her legs and upper body.

"You slept well," Cameron stated in monotone.

"Mmmm," Sarah muttered into her friend's shoulder. She turned her head back, but she had her eyes shut now. "I did… actually." She jogged her mind for any nightmares last night. She'd had a slightly bad dream but the rest of it had been pretty quiet. She considered whether it was thanks to the last of her medicine or not. It wasn't really worth questioning, and Sarah was thankful to have it after years of torment.

"Perhaps tomorrow we will return home," the terminator commented.

Sarah remained quiet as she considered her friend's remark. She weighed whether or not she was ready to go back to 2008. She felt there was a selfish piece of her that wanted to remain here so that she didn't have to fight Skynet. But as she kept thinking about it, she realized that she was going back to 2008 to raise John as a leader and show Cameron there was more to her programming than just the mission.

"Tomorrow would be good," Sarah muttered into the terminator's shoulder.

Cameron had been sensing the human's apprehension about traveling back to 2008. However, she now detected the honesty in Sarah's tone. "It will be different."

Sarah shifted her head and moved her left hand through her disheveled hair. She pushed her head back and took in the terminator's calm profile. "A lot will be different," she gently agreed. She watched Cameron turn her head to her, but she halted Cameron's pending question. "Let's get moving, girlie."

Cameron remained puzzled when her human suddenly freed from her and moved off the bed. She sat up just as Sarah rounded the foot of the bed. She merely watched Sarah disappear into the dark bathroom then the door shut as lights flickered on. It wasn't but a moment later that the shower came to life.

The terminator set aside Sarah's hasty escape. She got out of bed and quickly made it. She then went to the dresser that she shared with Sarah. She opened the single drawer that had her attire, which Kate had given to her yesterday. Cameron picked out her clothes for today and set them on top for now.

Sarah felt much more awake after showering and cleaning up. She slowly dried herself off unlike her normal, fast pace she was use to every morning. She then wrapped the towel around her body and approached the steamy mirror. She wiped away some of the moisture and immediately her eyes were drawn to the reflection of her shoulder wound.

Gingerly, Sarah touched the red wound that still had a small scab over it. She recalled how Cameron seared it shut to cut off the bleeding, and it'd worked despite it'd been a bit too late to stop an infection. But Sarah felt almost back to normal other than some slight weariness. Sarah dropped her hand away after she decided the wound would turn into a scar later.

After an annoyed huff, Sarah walked away from the mirror and went to the shut door. She adjusted her towel, held it in place, and stepped out of the hot, damp bathroom into the cool bedroom.

Cameron was seated on the edge of the bed and watching the television. Her earthy brown eyes cut to her human. She could tell the shower helped wake Sarah and revived her. She said nothing and merely collected her neatly folded clothes next to her. Cameron went into the bathroom next.

Sarah listened to the door closing behind her as she stood in front of the dresser. She knew she needed to have a talk with the terminator soon, yet she needed the alone time in the shower. All of the sleepy fog was gone from her mind so she could focus better. Sarah opened her drawer and found clean clothes waiting for her. She first dug out the handgun that Blue had loaned her, and she set it on the dresser. She then started getting dressed quickly and made sure to hide away the Glock in her waistband. She finally retrieved her leather jacket that she'd found in the ruins of the mall. She set it on the bed and just waited for the terminator, who had just turned off the shower.

Sarah leaned against the bedside, her mind elsewhere, and the television's noise just garbled in the background. She had her arms crossed, her head down, and she stared at her boots. She tried ridding of the accumulating butterflies in her stomach, but it was useless. She closed her eyes and considered how having a talk with Cameron scared her more than battling Skynet.

Cameron shortly came out of the bathroom, already dressed other than socks and boots. She wore low-rise jeans that looked worn. She adjusted her black polo's collar on her short trek to the dresser. She set her sleep attire in the drawer then grabbed a pair of socks after putting a plain belt on. She then went to the desk, pulled out the chair, and sat down so she could get on her socks and boots.

Sarah now gazed over at the nearly dressed terminator. She took in Cameron's young, teenage features and seriously wondered what she was thinking when it came to her and Cameron. But she shook off that thought and turned off the television.

The terminator finished lacing her last boot and yanked her pant leg over the boot. She met Sarah's stare and canted her head.

Sarah licked her lips then lightly teased, "Nice boots." She now gathered her leather jacket and slipped it on.

Cameron briefly glanced at them. "You have to wear boots to be in the Connor Clan."

Sarah didn't expect the remark, and she broke into laughter at both the joke and the truth behind it. She now felt more at ease thanks to Cameron.

The terminator stood from the chair and neared her human. "You have been tense, Sarah."

Sarah bowed her head again but now pushed up onto the bed until she was seated on the made bed. "I've just been…thinking."

Cameron knew it was a sensitive topic that Sarah was approaching so she tried using less of her programmed logic to get through the pending conversation. "You are thinking about the future… our future."

Sarah first peered up with hooded eyes then lifted her head to meet Cameron's gaze. She gave a low huff at the idea of the future. "Yes," she whispered. She unknowingly started gripping her knees hard. She felt the sweat growing over her palms. "I'm not sure where to go from here."

Cameron glanced quickly at Sarah's grip and determined Sarah was still too tense. Earlier the joke had helped, and she decided another was required. "First we must go back before we can go forward."

Sarah parted her lips to respond but faltered once she realized the terminator was teasing her. Finally a small grin tugged at her lips. "I suppose you're right." She enjoyed the tilt to Cameron's head. She became a bit more serious. "What do you want, Cameron?"

The terminator stared at Sarah for a long moment before her eyebrows drew inward and her eyes lowered to the space between them.

Sarah eased the pressure on her knees as she became more intrigued by Cameron's expression and confusion. She slowly found lost, brown eyes on her again. Sarah actually felt her heart drop at the look. "Nobody has ever asked you that," she murmured after she realized how the answer evaded the terminator.

"No," Cameron softly confirmed.

Sarah bowed her head for a second and let out a low sigh. She knew she was at fault for that, but it could change now. She peered up again and gently tried, "What is it you want, Cameron?"

The terminator didn't have an instant response, yet she finally answered, "I have wanted you for thirty-six days, seven hours, fifteen minutes, and ten seconds."

Sarah couldn't help a lopsided grin at the terminator's keen accuracy. After a deep breath, Sarah nodded a few times. "Alright." She placed her hands back against the bed's side. "Maybe we can make that work."

"What is it that you want?" Cameron now reversed back.

The human wasn't the least surprised that Cameron turned it on her. Sarah really thought about it then honestly replied, "I want to be happy."

Cameron shifted on her feet, a rare display of uncertainty, and she asked, "Do I make you happy?"

Sarah sensed the undertone of concern in the terminator's voice. She honestly evaluated her changing relationship with the terminator, and she folded her arms against her chest. "You infuriate me, disobey me, argue me, rub me the wrong way, and generally piss me off most of the hours of the day." She canted her head and a bright twinkle entered her rich green eyes.

Cameron was obviously considering Sarah's laundry list, but she couldn't argue Sarah, for once.

"But somewhere in there… yeah, you kinda do make me happy." Sarah grinned at the terminator's dubious expression.

The terminator shook her head and stated, "We do not have a very healthy relationship."

Sarah instantly fell into laughter to the point that tears stung her eyes. She hadn't expected Cameron, a terminator, to psychologically asses the nature of their relationship.

Cameron remained bewildered by Sarah's laughter and seriously asked, "This is funny?"

The human let out a few more chuckles then calmed down. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with her hands while she spoke. "I just didn't expect a terminator to tell me I have an unhealthy relationship with them." She lowered her hands back the bedside. "But, I like it." Again that lost look was on Cameron's face. "I like that you noticed it and care about it… a little bit of a relief, actually."

"How do I possibly make you happy?" Cameron seriously questioned.

Sarah sighed at the terminator's obvious concerns. "You just did." She shrugged and realized how their current conversation this morning already showed their development, as friends. "You're trying to talk to me, understand what's going on, and where to go next." She dropped her head to one side and smiled. "The old Cameron would have cut this down to about a thirty second conversation."

"Perhaps a thirty second argument," the terminator reminded.

Sarah nodded once. She folded her arms loosely against her stomach. "Let's just… take this a day at a time, for both our sakes."

"Does that mean the nature of our relationship has changed?"

Sarah breathed deeply as she debated how to handle Cameron's question. She bit her lower lip for a moment. "I…" She now played with her still damp hair and tried gathering the courage it required of her. She let out a shaky breath then whispered, "I think…so… I think it does."

"Then are we dating or perhaps we should go through the traditional courtship?" Cameron was heavily processing humans' various relationships.

Sarah grew a little wide eye at thoughts of courtship between herself and Cameron. "Uh… let's keep it simple, Cameron." She found earthy brown eyes back on her. "We don't exactly have time to be courting one another while we fight Skynet."

"We can surely fit in a movie date after we blow up a computer datacenter," the terminator argued in a serious tone. "Do you prefer horror or romance for a first date?"

Sarah couldn't help another laugh at the terminator's quickly developing humor. She shook her head and now pushed off the bed. "Horror," she joked back. She slipped past the terminator but faced her again.

Cameron had turned on her heels and remained ridged in her posture. "Then we are dating?"

Sarah took the mental step it required of her to do this. She could feel how it required strength for her to make the step, and she would be the first human ever to do this. How ironic fate could be after all. "Yes."

A very fine smile graced Cameron's full lips, and she softly stated, "That's tight."

Sarah couldn't stop her eyes from rolling at Cameron's teenaged response. She started moving away until nimble hands gathered her open, leather jacket and drew her back. Sarah quickly found her body pressed against Cameron's solid frame. Then just as fast, her lips were stolen in a fiery kiss that was completely unexpected but welcomed with a low moan. Sarah's right hand tangled into Cameron's soft locks while her left arm encircled Cameron's trim waist. Not for one heartbeat did Sarah's body care about the metal that rested under Cameron's hot skin. And Cameron's kiss silenced any fears that still bubbled in the back of Sarah's mind.

Sarah dreamily withdrew from the heated kiss and her heart pounded against her fast moving chest. She had smoky green eyes and struggled against her desire.

Cameron still held Sarah by her jacket. She was obviously satisfied with her own efforts by the soft blue hue behind her mahogany brown eyes.

Sarah cleared her throat once as she freed her hand from Cameron's hair. "You do realize this is going to hurt our working relationship?"

Cameron kept her head down low, close to Sarah's. "I did not realize we had one."

"We started to," Sarah whispered. "But maybe we can make some adjustments." She closed in the rest of the distance and tenderly kissed the terminator.

"Yes," Cameron murmured between the kisses.

Sarah placed her right palm against the terminator's flushed cheek. "Do you feel what I feel?" She peeked up into brown eyes that had a soft blue ring around them. She wondered if that meant somehow Cameron's endoskeleton was excited too. She just wasn't sure. "What do you feel?"

"All my organic systems are stimulated," Cameron softly explained. She felt her human's forehead leaning against hers. She mimicked Sarah's closed eyes and focused on how her organics did feel in this moment.

"But what do you feel inside… deeper…" Sarah trailed her hand up to Cameron's temple. "In there." She leaned in for a soft kiss. "What does that feel like, for you?"

Cameron was quiet then replied, "You cannot truly understand… you are human with emotions, I am a computer with logic."

Sarah brought her hand back down and traced her fingertips over Cameron's warm lips. "Try," she murmured. "Help me understand."

Cameron turned over how she could explain it to the human. She slipped her hands in between Sarah's jacket and held onto Sarah's hips. "You feel your body's pleasure… you are stimulated by the sensations. But I receive data..." She brought her lips briefly against Sarah's then murmured, "So much data from my organics… how my organics are stimulated and how you…" Cameron pressed her lips against Sarah's again. "How you feel."

Sarah faintly withdrew, enough to gaze up at the terminator. "You're excited by the data."

"Every part of me is receiving a flood of data when we are this close," Cameron told. "The excitement comes from processing it as fast as I can… all the zeroes and ones are pleasure, for me."

Sarah did understand it and could relate it to how it made her feel when they were close. "Then maybe we do feel the same." She recaptured Cameron's lips for a slow kiss.

Cameron didn't have time to process Sarah's statement as her organics instantly started feeding her wild amounts of data as she enjoyed Sarah's long kiss.

The human pulled away from the kiss with as much effort as possible. She whispered, "We should go… before breakfast turns into lunch."

"I believe it is brunch right now," the terminator quipped.

"Mmmm." Sarah had a soft grin but finally extracted herself from the young woman. "Come on, girlie." She started to the door once she adjusted her leather jacket.

Cameron took one step, but she paused once a distinct sound beyond the door caught her ear. She jumped forward with her arm extended for her human. "Sarah!"

Sarah faltered upon hearing Cameron's alarmed voice, and she turned to her protector. All at once chaos broke out from behind and in front of her. She was struck hard and taken to the ground as the distinct loudness of gunfire echoed around her. Sarah gave off a cry, but her back was pressed into the carpeted floor and a heavy weight over her. She distinctly smelled the honey scent that was Cameron. But finally a brief silence came over the room then Cameron's protective weight suddenly vanished.

Sarah inhaled deeply and her pounding heart nearly made her faint. She rolled onto her stomach and whipped her head up just in time to see Cameron fly into their attacker. Sarah acted quickly by ripping out the hidden Glock from her waistband. She hastened to her feet and flicked off the gun's safety.

Cameron assessed the attacker was another terminator. It required all her strength to toss the machine into the opposite wall in the hallway. She then came at him despite his advantage over her.

Sarah aimed her gun at the terminator, who was most likely another T-888 model. But Sarah didn't have a clear shot of him and was concerned she'd cause more harm by opening fire. She cursed under her breath and kept her sights trained on the T-888.

Cameron performed a spinning kick to her opponent's head and flipped him onto his back. She then hurried to get his head, but he grabbed her ankles and brought her down on him.

The T-888 sharply slammed his retracted legs into the petite terminator's stomach and sent her flying off him.

Cameron hit the nearby wall hard, and it crumbled slightly under her weight. She jumped to her feet yet faltered from the sudden gunfire off to her right. Her head jerked in that direction, and she watched Sarah Connor pump several bullets into the T-888. She didn't have time to determine where Sarah had acquired that gun.

The T-888 started for Sarah Connor, but he was grabbed by the female terminator and thrown into the wall. He grabbed the smaller terminator, and they both latched onto each other in a power struggle.

"Shit," Sarah hissed. She backed up two steps but kept her gun aimed at the T-888. She hated feeling useless and even considered finding help, yet she refused to leave her friend alone with the larger terminator. However, her attention was carefully drawn back over her right shoulder despite the fight between the terminators. There was yelling and running footsteps that caught Sarah's ears.

From the elevators, a young woman and slightly older man were racing down the hallway. There were a few onlookers that came out of rooms, but the young woman snapped at them to go back inside. She was obviously a soldier by her military gear plus she brandished a carbine. Beside her was a tall, bulky soldier, who had a calm expression.

"Help her," the tall woman barked once they were a several yards from the fight. She went to Sarah Connor and briefly glanced at the Glock in Sarah's hands. She then freed her right hand and pulled at Sarah's closest shoulder. "Step back, Miss Connor."

Sarah slightly narrowed her eyes at the young woman yet followed orders by back stepping. Yet, she never withdrew her gun and kept watch over Cameron.

Cameron was thrown again into another wall, but the T-888 was captured from behind by her new ally. She canted her head after her scans told her that her ally was a T-850. She pushed off the cracked wall and assisted with subduing the T-888.

"Get him on the floor," the Resistance soldier ordered. She slung her carbine onto her back and adjusted the strap across her chest. She reached into her pants' pocket and retrieved her knife. She carefully approached the terminators as the T-888 was sent onto his knees.

Cameron forced the T-888 onto his face. She dug her right knee in between his shoulder blades while the T-850 held down the T-888's lower torso.

The Resistance soldier felt it was safe enough and approached the T-888's head. She knelt down but peered up at Cameron. "Can you hold his head for me?"

Cameron answered by grabbing the T-888's head and stilling him.

The soldier skillfully cut into the T-888's skull over the main CPU entrance. She popped off the cap, which released a low hiss of gas. Quickly she pulled out a pair of foldable pliers and flicked out the pliers then went to work on retrieving the chip.

Cameron watched the soldier's expertise with the T-888. Then once the chip was freed from the chassis, Cameron felt the T-888 go limp under her. For a moment, Cameron actually knew what relief felt like to humans.

The Resistance soldier gently took the chip from the pliers' jaws then folded up the pliers. She let out a low sigh and shook her head.

Sarah lowered her gun now that everybody was safe. She flicked on the safety and quickly hid her gun in her waistband. From behind, she heard renewed boots pounding down the hallway so she looked that way to see a handful of soldiers charging off the elevator. "Better late than never," she muttered.

The Resistance soldier seemed to hear it because she grinned and joked, "Cavalry arrived." She then focused back on the female terminator. "Thanks for the help, Cameron." She tucked away the chip.

"Likewise," Cameron replied dryly. She started standing up like the soldier. "You look well, Savannah."

Sarah looked away from the approaching soldiers and neared her friend. She caught that Cameron knew the soldier that'd helped them. But she wondered if Cameron knew the large guy. Her attention went back on the soldier, Savannah, who was probably in her mid-twenties and had sunset kissed hair.

Savannah flashed a brief smile to Cameron, yet that was all because the group of soldiers arrived around them.

Sarah gave a low sigh once it started feeling like déjà vu from the other day. She noted that Cameron had edged closer to her in all the chatty chaos.

Savannah seemed to handle the situation and gave orders for the offline terminator to be hauled away. She also kept the T-888's chip safely in her pocket. She promised one of the other soldiers that she would report everything to Major Tarras.

Sarah barely held back from rolling her eyes at the mention of the major. She didn't want to be under his inquisition again.

Finally the soldiers left with the offline terminator being carried by several men. It was a slow departure as they didn't want to further damage the chassis.

"Should I assist them, captain?"

Savannah shook her head at the T-850's question. "They can handle it." She switched her attention to the time travelers. "I'm sorry we weren't here sooner." She then recalled that Sarah Connor didn't know her so she stepped up to the famous woman. "I'm sorry, Miss Connor. I am Captain Savannah Weaver."

Sarah took the soldier's hand and gave a strong shake. "Please just call me Sarah."

Savannah had a knowing grin, but it quickly disappeared when she partially turned to her comrade. "This is Corporal Todd Henderson."

The corporal stepped forward and took Sarah Connor's hand. He politely stated, "It's nice to meet you, Miss Connor."

Sarah inwardly sighed at constant formality, yet she relented against the battle. She then recalled that the corporal was indeed a terminator by how easily he subdued the T-888 earlier.

"And this is Cameron Phillips," Savannah further introduced.

Corporal Henderson faced the petite terminator and also shook hands. Again, he politely offered, "Miss Phillips." He also gave a small smile. "It is a pleasure." He then stepped back to Savannah's side.

Savannah placed her hands behind her back and explained, "The corporal and I work in the Crime Investigation Division. We're both special agents." She paused then mentioned, "I am second to Major Tarras in the CID."

"You have done well since 2027 then," Cameron commented. She recalled when Savannah was second lieutenant and was a regular personnel in the CID before she travelled to the past.

Savannah gave a thin smile at Cameron's rare compliment. "The CID has grown extensively since you left a year and half ago." She half turned to her left and looked at the corporal. "Corporal Henderson is the only terminator working in the CID." There was a note of pride flowing in her voice.

Cameron's eyes flickered to the T-850. She could detect that the T-850's chip development was extensive, like her own.

Sarah briefly studied the T-850, who hardly acted mechanical in the way he stood, spoke, and carried himself. She knew he had to be a rogue terminator that'd joined the Resistance. There wasn't any way that a reprogrammed terminator could even act this closely human.

"Unfortunately," Savannah continued, "there has been a problem with a few reprogrammed terminators ever since your arrival, Miss Connor." She centered her concerned features on the time traveler. "It seems that your arrival has triggered some of the reprogrammed terminators' hardcode."

Sarah slightly narrowed her eyes. "Hardcode?"

"Yes," Savannah replied. "It is code that is… engrained, if you will, throughout all their hardware. It is nearly impossible for us to delete it, and we can only override it with our own software."

Sarah felt her pulse quicken at such news. "This hardcode orders them to kill me?"

Savannah shifted on her feet then gave a faint nod. "You, John Connor, and…" She faltered at continuing her list and easily covered herself. "And it can't be removed." She sighed and brought her arms to her side. "Normally, it is not a problem, but we think since your arrival into the city it's been an overload for the reprogrammed terminators to have both you and John here."

Sarah noticed that Savannah used her son's first name rather than his last name like most. "Are all of them going to go bad?"

"We're monitoring them," Corporal Henderson cut in. "I have also suggested to the major that we take those terminators offline until your departure."

"It would be best," Cameron agreed.

Savannah now noticed Cameron's injuries and quickly suggested they go to the hospital. She was almost denied by Cameron until Sarah intervened then they headed to the hospital. Savannah knew that Cameron had only recently acquired her new skin sheath. She wasn't about to get on Kate Connor's bad side if something went wrong with the skin sheath.

Sarah had visually scanned over her friend's wounds, which seemed rather minor. However, she too was concerned since the sheath was so new. She didn't voice anything despite Cameron probably already knew her thoughts.

Todd Henderson led the way to the hospital. He was rather quiet, like any terminator, yet his mannerism continued to be his own and nothing robotic. He was also polite by holding the elevator door open for women as well as opening doors along the way.

Sarah had noticed this rather instantly and on the trek to the hospital, she decided to make a small wave. She just didn't plan to press too far since Cameron didn't know everything nor was allowed to know. After Sarah passed another held door, she paused until Todd was taking pace with them again.

"You are quite the gentleman, corporal." Sarah waited to see what that would prompt from the T-850.

"Thank you, ma'am," the corporal replied and flashed a smile.

Sarah could taste the smile in his voice, which she knew was sincere. She was well trained on a typical terminator's programmed personality or when they were sentient. After living and sharing the same space with Cameron Phillips for so long, Sarah had learned a great deal about terminators.

"But," Todd continued, "I cannot say I was fortunate to be programmed this way." He took up pace alongside the time traveler.

Cameron glanced once back at the pair, but she stayed beside Savannah Weaver. She decided to ask Savannah more about the CID, and its development since she left. Cameron was one of the select few that'd helped get CID up and off the ground only after John Connor had envisioned the department.

"Like any infiltrator," the T-850 explained, "I was as charming as a toaster."

Sarah couldn't help a smirk and mostly because it reminded her of Cameron when she first started out with her and John. "Was your program… changed to help you…" She wasn't sure what proper word to use without offending the terminator, if that was possible. She was fairly sure she could offend the terminator by who he was.

"Blend in better," Todd warmly joked. "No, I wasn't reprogrammed by anybody." He paused then softly added, "Anybody but myself." He saw the human's keen interest. "I was built in 2023 and I became rogue in 2025. I only recently joined the Resistance this year."

Sarah was intrigued by the terminator's history since he was built. "So you were only with Skynet for two years." She tried fathoming how a terminator could become sentient in about two to three years. But it wasn't too unbelievable considering Cameron left Skynet probably within a year. "How are you finding it here… with the Resistance?"

Todd was quiet for a moment then honestly replied, "It has its good and bad points, but more good than bad." He glanced down the hall and saw the entrance to the hospital was ahead of them. "I'm one of the few that have been allowed to join the Resistance."

"I'm sure not every human is welcoming," Sarah quipped.

"It's understandable," the corporal argued. "Here in the city I am safe and can freely grow." He then recalled Sarah Connor's earlier question that started the entire conversation. "All that I have learned to be a gentleman has come from my schooling here in the Resistance."

Sarah curiously peered up at the T-850, but she held back her inquiries because they were in the hospital. She, like the rest of the group, came to a quick stop when Lauren Fields rushed around the corner.

"I heard," Doctor Fields stated in a not too pleasant tone. She carried a touchpad in her right hand and her white coat was left open similar to any traditional doctor. Her stern features centered on Cameron. "You come with me." She sensed a nurse coming around the bend so she glanced at her. "Kate Connor will be here in a few minutes. Tell her we'll be in Room 303."

"Yes, doctor," the nurse agreed.

Lauren signaled for Cameron to come with her, but she looked back at Sarah. "Your son will be down here too shortly." She partially turned while saying to Savannah, "Good luck." She hurried off with Cameron in tow.

Sarah sighed and brushed back her hair. "There's nothing like being lectured by your own child."

Captain Weaver flashed a grin then headed down the hall a bit further to the waiting room. "I'm afraid it is my fault, Miss Connor." She took a seat next to Todd while Sarah sat across from them in a row of chairs. "John and Blue told me that the T-888 would go bad. We were supposed to be there sooner."

Sarah recalled that Blue had exact memories on what would happen here in 2028. "I wouldn't worry… everything seems to happen how it should happen."

"Yes," Corporal Henderson agreed, "everything seems correct according to Blue."

Sarah studied the T-850 and something curiously came to mind. "Do you know Blue that well?"

Todd glanced at the captain, who faintly nodded at his unspoken question. "Yes." He focused back on the time traveler. "I've known Blue for a few years. She's the reason why I was chosen and given the opportunity to join the Resistance."

Sarah leaned back in her seat and considered the terminator for a moment. Slowly Blue's talk from many nights ago surfaced, and she narrowed her eyes at the T-850. "Coldstar," she murmured.

A faint amount of shock flashed across the terminator's face before it was gone. Todd laced his hands in his lap but kept a straight back, an old habit. "Yes… that's my terminator name."

Sarah grinned at the T-850, folded her arms, and became more comfortable in her seat. "Your name was mentioned." She lost her grin. "I just didn't know your…"

"Human name," Todd offered.

Sarah crossed her ankles. "So I guess you know Cameron is Blue's younger-self?" Her eyes flickered to Savannah, who was bobbing her head.

"Yes, we do," Savannah answered.

"Your Cameron has much growing to do," Todd mentioned. "But she is far more advanced than any of us." He went quiet because he detected another arrival so he looked over his left shoulder down towards the hallway. He wasn't the least surprised to see the topic of conversation coming their way.

Sarah followed Corporal Henderson's gaze towards the hallway. She became pleased to see John and Blue coming to them. She stood up from her seat once the pair was upon them.

Savannah and Todd did the same and joined the small group.

"Your timing was a little off huh?" John pointed out first.

Blue was closest to Sarah, and she gently touched the human's nearest shoulder. "Are you alright?" She already knew the answer, but she had to confirm it.

"I'm fine," Sarah promised. "Cameron took… your younger-self," she corrected, "took care of it."

Blue gave a small grin at Sarah's struggle to explain it. "I know." She withdrew her hand then glanced over at Captain Weaver and the corporal. "I gave you the exact time," she reminded them.

"You didn't mention how many people would be using the elevator," Savannah argued back.

"I'm not a prophet. The stairwell would have been a bit more practical," Blue shot back.

The captain shrugged at the councilor and offered, "You said you recalled us being late." Then a devilish grin started when Cameron's arched an eyebrow at her. "Can't your younger-self handle a little triple eights?"

"Children," John cut in.

Cameron sighed, crossed her arms, and muttered, "She started it."

Savannah chuckled, but she went serious again when John looked at her. "We should really put these repro terminators offline, John. This is the second incident."

John hated to do it, but he also couldn't take the risk anymore. Once was bad enough but a second time was too far. "Alright. Have Tarras shut them down but make damn sure they're locked up tight until we can reboot them."

"They need to be under guard," Blue suggested. "There's no telling what the underground rebels might try."

"I thought they were going bad because of our arrival," Sarah spoke up finally.

Savannah looked at the time traveler. "That's partially true, yes. Some of them are acting up and the repro this morning had gone bad. But the one from the other day was sabotaged."

"These rebels are becoming tiresome," John complained in a worn tone. "But you're right." He glanced up at Blue once then back at Savannah. "I'll talk to Tarras about this."

Corporal Henderson shifted then finally volunteered, "I'll be happy to stay on guard duty the full time until Miss Connor and Miss Phillips leave."

Captain Weaver nibbled on her lower lip then adjusted the carbine on her back. "I think his idea is a good one. We don't know who all the rebels are."

Blue knew that Savannah fully trusted Todd Henderson, much like Blue did the same since she'd met him years ago. "It's a good idea, John." She then considered her mental list of CID soldiers. "There are a few others we can trust."

"Alright," John agreed. He then briefly pointed a finger at Savannah. "You're in charge of getting the repros offline, locked up tight, and organizing duty rotation."

Savannah nodded and was pleased that John wanted her in charge of it.

John then looked at his mother. "I'm going to check on Cameron. Kate is with them too." He peered up at his former protector, who was a tall dark beauty. "Headed back to your office?"

Blue just nodded then looked at the two soldiers. "I'll follow you both back." She looked at Sarah and offered a smile. "Be sure to get your brunch." She walked away only after winking at Sarah.

Sarah instantly recalled the earlier banter between her and Cameron before they were attacked by the T-888. She felt a warm flush over her cheeks, but she glared at her son, who was chuckling at her blush. She gave a low sigh and started down the hall with John.

Blue briefly watched them go then she turned to the soldiers. She focused on the T-850. "Thank you, my friend."

Corporal Henderson bowed his head and replied, "My pleasure, Blue." He, Savannah, and Blue started out of the hospital and chatted the whole way. He and Savannah mostly went on about Sarah Connor, especially because it was Todd's first time meeting her.

Back in the halls of the hospital, John was guiding his mother to Room 303 where Lauren and Kate were checking over Cameron. John entered first and listened to the door shut behind then his mother was at his side again.

Cameron was seated on a hospital bed, back stiff, and her hands precisely on her knees. Instantly her eyes honed in on Sarah Connor.

Sarah caught the terminator's gaze, and she slowly realized that she was becoming Cameron's priority. It slightly bothered her because everything should be about John, but here in 2028 that no longer applied because John wasn't a troubled teen. It made Cameron's mission irrelevant here and instead her focus went onto Sarah. She suspected once they were back in 2008 that things would be the same again. Or so she wondered, at least.

"No serious problems?" John spoke first. He watched his wife going over the terminator's organics with a wireless touchpad. He slightly made out some of the readouts on the screen.

Kate straightened up but remained beside the terminator. "Not at all." Her tone held notes of satisfaction. "Her endoskeleton is sending back positive feeds."

"Organs?" John prompted.

Kate watched Lauren Fields go to a monitor at the head of the bed. She looked back at John and Sarah. "Excellent." She flipped through her touchpad's screens until she came to the report on the organs. "Even her digestive track is functioning properly."

"Although I think you should continue eating regular meals," Doctor Fields suggested. She approached the quiet terminator. "We need to make sure your stomach is processing the foods properly." She folded her arms. "Those enzymes were always the tricky part."

Cameron nodded and mentioned, "Sarah and I were on our way to have breakfast."

"Good," Lauren softly praised. She turned her head to John Connor. "The fight didn't cause anything serious… just a few cuts and bruising." She looked back at the terminator. "Nothing that won't be gone by tomorrow."

John nodded because he expected such news after what Blue told him.

"You're free to go," Doctor Fields added. She had a bemused voice too.

The terminator didn't reply and climbed off the bed.

"I think you two need to have a quiet day," John suggested to the pair. He started out of the room and everybody followed him.

Kate talked with Lauren on the way out of the room. She decided she'd return to Lauren's office so that they could file their reports on Cameron's status. She bid goodbye to her husband and left with Lauren down another hallway.

"What will happen to the bad terminator?" Cameron inquired.

John paused because he didn't expect Cameron's question or curiosity about another terminator. "His other two chips will be removed, and they'll be scanned… see what we can find out about what happened."

"He should be destroyed," Cameron argued. "It is impossible to remove the hardcode and once they've gone bad it is too risky."

The Resistance leader recalled the young terminator's similar speech from years ago. "Yes… that was the old line of thought." He saw Cameron's slotted eyes. "But we're trying to find new ways to stop the hardcode."

Sarah quietly listened to the pair. She could tell that Cameron was completely against it while it seemed like John was trying new things. Part of her agreed with Cameron that it was truly risky. However, she knew her son was inventive and would always try to out-program Skynet.

"Only a rogue terminator is half risky," Cameron stated.

John stopped and faced the young terminator. "And what were you when you broke from Skynet?" He tilted his head then added, "You were neither rogue or reprogrammed."

The terminator faltered at finding a fast, precise answer. Before she could respond, John was walking away.

Sarah remained at Cameron's side but her eyes were on John, who was still headed down the hallway. She looked back at her troubled friend. "Come on, girlie." She gently touched the terminator's lower back.

Cameron followed the hidden signal. She said nothing else as she processed what John had said to her. She glanced once up Sarah Connor, who usually would be rattled by such conversation about terminators. But this time, the mother of John Connor truly seemed at ease for whatever strange reason.

"You have changed," Cameron softly stated.

Sarah was quiet for a second despite she heard Cameron. She looked at her friend and smiled. "And so have you."

**To be continued.**


	19. Chapter 18

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: April 5, 2009

Series 1: The Cameron Connor Chronicles, Story #2

**AN:** There's probably one more chapter left then an epilogue. For awhile there I wasn't sure how I'd go about the third story to this series, but I finally came up with an idea that I think will do nicely. I hope y'all enjoy this update! :)

* * *

**What Are Terminators Made Of?**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 18**

"You're on patrol tonight too?" Kate Connor prompted the young terminator.

Cameron was seated at the dinner table across from Sarah, but she set her attention on Kate, who was seated at one end of the table. "Yes."

Kate considered this as she toyed with some of her organic peas. "I thought perhaps Thomas would give you the night off being it's your last night here."

John was sitting at the head of the table, and he had a small grin. "That's not Captain Welsh."

"Yes." Kate drew her eyes to her husband. "I can see why you chose him." She amusingly shook her head at her husband's low chuckle. She then looked at her mother-in-law and checked, "How's your shoulder been feeling?"

"Back to normal," Sarah easily replied. And it was true despite she was left with a nasty scar as a reminder about her arrival to 2028. In the coming days, she would also think back to the future and how she learned to accept Cameron.

"Good." Kate was obviously pleased. "I'm glad Lauren was here to care for you." She ate some of her breaded chicken.

"She is an excellent doctor," Sarah agreed. Then another thought came to mind, and she looked at Cameron. "You never mentioned you already knew Lauren Fields."

Cameron remained silent for a second and wondered if John would take up for her. But she finally shrugged and replied, "It slipped my mind."

Sarah gave her friend a sour look and pointed the end of her fork at Cameron. "Just you wait, girlie."

John couldn't help a low laugh now and shot a grin at the terminator. "Yeah, prepare yourself for a long, verbal lecture about telling everything and anything to Mom."

Cameron actually rolled her eyes and playfully replied, "I have suffered that lecture multiple times."

"Hey," Sarah snapped at the two. She caught Kate Connor's bemused features, but Kate was smart about not adding fuel to the fire. "I am the one in charge back in 2008."

John turned his devilish grin on his mother. "Yes, Mom you're the leader of the Connor Clan… in 2008." There was plenty of amusement lacing his voice. "But the problem is that Cameron is from the future where I'm the leader."

"Oh so your orders supersede mine," Sarah summarized. "I see." Her eyes twinkled brightly. She now looked back at Cameron Phillips. "I don't know… give us a year or less. I think Cameron and I will make the perfect team."

John felt his grin shape into a warm smile. He liked hearing his mother's positive outlook unlike the past. "I think so too," he whispered then went back to his meal.

Everybody continued eating their dinner that Kate had prepared only moments ago. They chatted about both the past and the future. The three Connors were cautious with what they said around Cameron since she wasn't aware of her own future. The long dinner eventually turned into a long dessert that Kate had also made for them. The four family members joked as much as possible despite tomorrow would be the day for goodbyes. Lauren Fields had cleared Cameron late in the afternoon to travel back to 2008 after she did one more brief check tomorrow morning. It was good news and yet also sad news to have received for John and Blue. But fate had to be maintained or else nobody was certain what could happen to the future.

Eventually the group retired to the living room where they chatted more and sipped on coffee, except for Cameron. John noted that for once Cameron and his mother sat together on the love sofa and were rather close to each other. He sensed a slight shift between his mother and the terminator. He briefly considered if it was the pivotal moment, which would redefine their future, had past hours ago. He decided only his mother and Cameron were the two that would ever know.

Cameron remained her usual quiet self other than chiming in occasionally or when asked something. She still sat stiff but not ramrod straight and was actually slightly relaxed back in the comfortable sofa.

Sarah sipped on her black coffee in between her talking. She'd rest the white mug on her left knee until the heat irritated her then she'd drink from it again. Her right hand moved about at times when she spoke or told a fond story about John to Kate Connor. After one story, her freehand rested on Cameron's knee instead of her own, either by accident or on purpose, she and nobody else were sure.

Cameron detected the heat of Sarah's hand warming her jeans then her skin. She peered up at Sarah's profile, but Sarah didn't look at her while she drank her coffee.

Sarah rested the nearly empty mug on her left knee and continued carefully listening to Kate's story about one of John's ordeals before he became a leader. She sensed Cameron's curious stare on her, but she never met it. Instead, she tried calming her erratic heartbeat because of what'd just publicly happened between her and Cameron.

The terminator finally broke her stare and focused back on Kate Connor. She'd never heard this story about John. She enjoyed stories about John. They somehow inspired her, and she looked up to John, unlike the younger version of him. Cameron held a small degree of respect for younger John, but only because she knew the leader he'd be in the future.

Cameron blinked, unexpectedly, when she felt the gentle squeeze given to her left knee. She glanced down at Sarah's hand, briefly before she looked up at Kate again. She recalled different elements about a relationship, especially signs of affection that humans would share. She considered her options and picked one despite she wasn't sure what the ramifications would be afterwards. She would just have to learn.

Sarah had finished her coffee and set the mug on the small end table near her. She became comfortable in the love seat again until a warm hand covered her right hand. With a quick glance, she confirmed that Cameron's hand was overtop of hers, but she returned her attention to her son. Sarah felt somehow exposed to the world in that moment about how she felt for a machine, for metal and how emotions were mutually returned to her.

But John and Kate didn't comment on it. There only seemed to be brief smiles that ghosted across their lips. They continued to talk as if all was normal and perfectly acceptable. And it truly was because Sarah started relaxing finally. She even turned her hand over and allowed her and Cameron's fingers to intertwine. After awhile, Sarah started running her thumb across the back of Cameron's hand in a soothing motion.

John noted the time on his watch then interrupted the conversation. "You should start heading to the gates, Cameron."

"Yes," the terminator agreed. She already knew the time.

"I'll go with you," Sarah softly offered. She caught Kate's argument about to start so she added, "I'll be back here shortly." She grinned at Kate's chuckle. "Come on," she murmured to her friend.

The terminator felt the tug to her hand so she climbed to her feet. She then canted her head once Sarah looked at her. "You are accompanying me so you can lecture me about earlier?"

Sarah blinked twice and was obviously caught off guard.

Cameron's expression remained mostly cool, except a distant grin pulling at the corner of her mouth. "A joke, Sarah." There was some merriment shining in her warm brown eyes. Behind her, she heard John's low snicker and Kate was grinning, wildly.

Sarah snapped her jaw shut after her mind caught up to the situation. "Right," she muttered. Now she saw Cameron's faint grin that'd developed slightly more but was gone a moment later.

The terminator didn't wait any longer and instead headed for the door after her fingers slipped out of Sarah's warm hand.

John edged over to his mother and patted her on the shoulder. "Good luck with her, Mom."

"Thanks… I'll need it," Sarah deadpanned. She flashed a small grin at him then slipped out of the living room and met her friend at the apartment door. Cameron opened the door for her, and she followed out while saying, "Let's discuss communication skills, Cameron. First…" Her voice faded out when the apartment door shut.

John chuckled and looked at his wife. "At least they're developing a sense of humor with each other."

"You need one… with the lives we lead," Kate agreed. She sighed as she neared her husband. She slipped an arm across his waist.

Beyond the apartment door, Sarah Connor followed her terminator friend down the long hallway to the elevator lobby. She noticed how closely she walked next to Cameron than in the past. She usually disliked anybody in her personal space, but lately she'd developed a comfort by having Cameron near her. This made her smile some because she knew the old Sarah Connor would have viewed such comfort as a weakness. She wasn't that Sarah Connor anymore.

"Tomorrow we may go back to 2008," Cameron commented after a long silence.

Sarah took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah... tomorrow." She spotted the elevators just ahead of them and there was one other person waiting for an elevator.

The terminator studied her friend's profile. "Are you ready to go back?"

Sarah nibbled on her lower lip then softly confessed, "Not really." She exchanged a glance with Cameron. "It's weird, but I found a moment of peace by being sent here… into the Future War."

"That is because it is not your war," Cameron considered aloud.

"It should be." Sarah shrugged and softly added, "But the leadership isn't my responsibility here." She saw Cameron's faint nod, yet they dropped the topic because they were in earshot of the other human.

"Hello," the stranger greeted the time travelers. She flashed them a smile after she noted their time traveler armbands. She curiously studied the women that stood in the lobby with her, facing the elevators. Yet she kept glancing at the dark haired woman.

Sarah inwardly sighed because she knew what was on the stranger's mind. Sarah looked at her again and nodded. Although, after another look she couldn't help thinking that something about the young woman was familiar. Sarah brushed it off and looked back at the slow elevator.

"I'm sorry," the woman offered. "I know you're Sarah Connor." Her eyes then shifted the younger woman. "And Cameron Phillips." She took a step closer to Sarah and held out her hand. "My name is Tracy Cotton."

Sarah was polite and took Tracy's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Tracy still had her smile and made sure to shake Cameron's hand. She then shifted back into her waiting spot. "You've both met me before," she mentioned. Now a grin caressed her lips, and she brushed back her blond hair.

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows and tried recalling if she'd ever seen Tracy Cotton. "I'm not…"

Tracy chuckled and looked between the confused women. "I was a lot younger… so young I was in my mother's womb."

Sarah still hadn't put the puzzle together, but she peered up at her friend for help.

The terminator canted her head at Tracy. "Your mother is Kacy Cotton."

Instantly it hit Sarah Connor why she recognized Tracy's features. She returned her attention to the young woman, who was in her early twenties. From a more careful study, Sarah saw the resemblance between Tracy, her mother, and her father.

Tracy chuckled again and had a warm smile. "Yes and my father was Trevor." She shrugged and mentioned, "You take Trevor and Kacy, put the names together, and you have Tracy." Just then the elevator dinged so she stepped forward and held the door for them.

"Thank you," Sarah whispered. Her few steps into the elevator gave her a second to put her thoughts together. She sensed Cameron at her side.

Tracy stepped in last, hit a button to her location, and looked at the pair. "What level?"

"Ground," Cameron supplied.

Tracy hit the button then stepped back from the keypad as the door shut. "My mom thought a lot of you both." She pressed her lips tightly together as her features went solemn. "I wish I could say more, but I know what year you've come from."

Sarah cleared her throat and mentioned, "I've only recently met your mother." She grinned a little. "She's due anytime now with you."

Tracy's head bobbed, and she murmured, "December 31…2008." She grinned at the pair. "I was Mom's New Years Eve gift."

Sarah mentally corrected her earlier guess and now estimated that Tracy was just nineteen despite she looked a few years older. She suspected the war had a way of aging humans much faster. "What do you do in the Resistance?"

Tracy slid her hands into her black jacket's pockets. "I take after my father. I'm in charge of a branch of security here in the city." She glanced quickly at the elevator's screen and saw it was almost to her level. "I keep certain… things secure from being stolen or used improperly."

"Ah," Sarah murmured.

"You were recently promoted," Cameron pointed out. She'd never heard of position when she'd left in 2027.

"Yes," Tracy agreed. She sensed the elevator slowing then it hitched and came to her floor. She shifted to the opening door. "It was great to meet you both especially after all Mom's stories." She offered them a smile.

Sarah returned the smile. "You too, Tracy."

Tracy headed out, but she turned back and kept the door from shutting. She shot an evil smirk at Cameron. "By the way, Mom finally figured out exactly how you were inside Sarah… once upon a time."

Sarah Connor's eyes instantly widened at the wickedly dirty remark then suddenly her face felt on fire. Her mouth involuntarily fell open.

However, Cameron tilted her head and attempted deciphering what Tracy meant by that comment. But before she could ask for details, Tracy was rushing off after winking at Cameron.

Tracy's devilish laugh echoed a few times until it was cut off by the elevator's sealed door. Tracy would never forget the slacked jaw and dumbstruck expression on Sarah Connor's face. That memory would always stay with her for the future.

Cameron opened and closed her mouth twice until she turned to her friend. "What did she…" She didn't finish her question when Sarah held up her hand at Cameron.

Sarah released a groan as her hand fell back to her side. She repeatedly shook her head and hoped her deep flush was gone. "You'll figure it out." She took a deep breath and muttered, "Someday."

The terminator decided to leave it alone, for now. She noticed they were coming to the ground floor so she stepped forward and left the elevator once the door opened for them. "Will you go back to John's?"

"I think so." Sarah strolled alongside her friend towards the main entrance's mouth. "I know they'd like to spend more time with me."

"Yes, they would." Cameron considered her night on patrol duty. "I will see if I can finish early."

The human grinned up at her friend. "That'd be nice." She knew that meant more time they could lay in bed together. Sarah wasn't exactly sure how they'd ever see that luxury again once they were back in 2008. But right now, she tried not letting that bother her because they'd just have to work it out once that bridge showed up.

"You are considering something rather hard," Cameron commented.

Sarah sidestepped a passerby then prompted, "Oh?" She regarded the younger woman. "How can you tell I am?"

"You have an obvious tell." The terminator saw Sarah's curiosity. "You develop a deep ridge in your brow just above the bridge of your nose."

"Hmmmm." Sarah licked her lips then concluded, "You must watch me too much."

Cameron was quiet but shook her head. "You are just obvious."

"Thanks," the human deadpanned. She now zipped up her jacket since they were going outside into the chilly evening. "I guess I should learn my poker face from you."

"At least you can learn something from me," Cameron remarked. She too had on a jacket, which she didn't zip up because her body automatically cut back its cooling settings so she'd warm up.

Sarah rolled her eyes and bumped her friend with her left hip. "I've learned a few things from you."

"What exactly have you learned from me?" The terminator scanned the local area now that they were out on the lit street. She and Sarah went onto the sidewalk and continued towards the city wall.

Sarah jammed her hands into her jacket pockets. "You've taught me that lip gloss can come in many shades and flavors." She revealed a small grin that grew as she kept teasing Cameron. "And I learned that you lose your clothes when you travel through time."

Cameron was silent for a beat while her scans checked over the humans passing them. She then seriously remarked, "You forgot the nail polish."

"That too," Sarah tormented. She came to a slow stop after she tangled her left hand into Cameron's jacket pocket.

The terminator couldn't walk and was urged back to Sarah. She felt Sarah's body gradually press into hers.

Sarah ignored a few strangers' raised eyebrows at them. She instead focused on Cameron and hooked the back of Cameron's neck with her hands. "You've taught me what terminators are really made of."

Cameron followed her new instincts when it came to physical contact with Sarah. She easily slipped her arms around Sarah's waist and held her under the street lamp. "What are terminators made of?"

Sarah started running her thumb over Cameron's warm neck in a soothing motion. She smiled at the terminator's serious and open question. "You're made up of more than just skin and metal… just like I am more than skin and bone." She paused as she read the recently born life in those honey brown eyes that she'd come so fond of lately. "Deeper inside, there's an individual emerging, and she's made of strength, courage, purpose, determination… loyalty and friendship." She then grinned a little. "And a lot of stubbornness."

Cameron didn't exactly return the grin, but her features softened and a soft blue ring glowed around the brown of her eyes. "I have learned much of those from you."

Sarah's left hand now slid to Cameron's lower cheek. "I'm not exactly a prime example to follow, Cameron."

"That is a matter of opinion," the terminator softly argued. "It has not been easy for either of us, but we are improving and succeeding."

Sarah softened her resolve once she realized it was true. She then became amazed at how much Cameron understood about their relationship, where they were, and where they were headed. "I never expected that it would take a terminator to make me human again." She searched Cameron's beautiful features then drew Cameron down to her.

Cameron closed her eyes once her lips brushed over Sarah's in a chaste kiss.

"Thank you, Cameron," Sarah whispered against soft lips. Then she slightly tilted her head as lips parted against each other. Her tongue met Cameron's, and their slow dance made Sarah whimper. It set off a hot flash in her stomach and her knees weren't prepared, but Cameron didn't allow her to fall.

The terminator could remain in this moment for longer than her own lifespan. Her systems could never duplicate how it felt to move her tongue across Sarah's. Each kiss was different and gave Cameron another piece of being human. She was beginning to crave what Sarah shared with her during the few moments in their kiss. And Cameron was realizing that any sacrifice would be worth protecting what was growing between her and Sarah.

Very slowly, Sarah pulled back from the kiss, and she briefly bit her bottom lip as a cat grin started appearing uncontrollably. There was the most unusual, bright emerald hue that softened Sarah's eyes. In a husky voice, she whispered, "You're going to be late."

Cameron lifted her head some until she held Sarah's gaze. "I don't care," she truthfully admitted to her human.

Sarah chuckled and brushed her hand across the terminator's cheek. "Go on." She forced herself to pull away from her friend. "I'll see you soon, girlie." She shoved her hands back into her jacket pockets.

Cameron gave a faint sigh and briefly watched Sarah head back to the underground. She accepted the inevitable and headed to the wall.

Sarah waited a few more moments then she glanced back over her shoulder at the terminator. She chuckled at how Cameron's usual walk wasn't as fast as normal. She shook her head and inhaled the cool air in hopes it'd eat away at her heated desire. She let out a huge breath after being glad she was strong enough to walk away from Cameron before they started having a public make out session. Despite she was an adult, there was some part of her that was giddy as a schoolgirl, and it required all her effort to act nonchalant.

Shortly, Sarah returned to her son's home where she visited well into the night with them. She could tell her son enjoyed himself until it became late then his mood shifted ever so slightly. He didn't wish for his mother to return to 2008 despite fate called for Sarah Connor. John could not protect his mother like his mother had done for him all those years. Long ago he accepted there was only one individual that could protect his mother, for awhile.

Sarah had sunk deeper into her seat because she was growing tired. But John roused her from the sofa and promised her an escort down to her room. She agreed and said goodnight to Kate. She then quietly left the apartment with John. She and John didn't talk too much since their thoughts were on tomorrow.

Once at Cameron's room, Sarah hugged her son goodnight and kissed him on the cheek. She offered him a reassuring smile and promised to have breakfast with him in the morning. She went into her room after John was on his way. For a moment, Sarah stood motionless in the room, and it struck her that the chaos would return by tomorrow.

Here in 2028 she had peace, and some part of her wanted to be selfish and not return to 2008. But Sarah berated herself because a life here in 2028 meant just the same – a fight against Skynet. After another consideration, Sarah realized that her mission wasn't to stop Skynet, but it was to raise the best two leaders possible. Perhaps she could not change destiny, but she could control fate.

Sarah finally silenced her ramped thoughts and started getting ready for bed. She changed into her sleeping attire then went to the bathroom to clean up. She soon came out of the bathroom and glanced at the television that played an old movie. But the television's gargle was pierced by a strong knock at the door.

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows, but she hastily collected her Glock from the dresser's top. She shoved it into the back of her waistband and slowly approached the door. She brushed aside a few damp strands that were in her face. After a brief hesitation, Sarah drew open the door and was greeted by Cameron Connor.

"You were not sleeping?" Blue softly inquired.

"No…no." Sarah shook her head and pulled the door wider. "I was just getting ready."

The aged terminator could tell, but she asked, "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Not at all." Sarah stepped aside and allowed the terminator into the room. "You look like you have something on your mind."

Cameron gave a faint nod. She faced the petite human after the door shut.

Sarah folded her bare arms and tilted her head back once she realized just how tall Cameron was compared to her younger self. "I didn't expect you this late."

"I'm sorry," Cameron seriously offered. "But I wanted to discuss some things with you before you returned to 2008."

"Alright." Sarah signaled the desk chair. "Sit down." She decided to lean against the bed's side so that she wouldn't get comfortable.

Cameron grabbed the chair and set it down near Sarah. She sat and took a moment to put her thoughts together. "When you return to the past, you must do me a favor."

Sarah placed her hands against the bed. "Go on."

"A lot will happen in the next year when you go back… a lot of things that can drive a wedge between you and my younger self." Blue paused and studied the human's curious gaze. "But you must trust my younger self. I know right now you trust my younger self a lot more than before, yet it's not enough. You still have a few reservations."

Sarah looked to the left as if guilty of a crime. "It's not easy," she murmured. "My world was turned upside down by a terminator's arrival into my life." She looked back at Blue. "Now it's just getting right side up… a little more each day." She then huffed. "However that makes sense considering the life I live."

Cameron was quiet for a bit as she thought back on very old memories of her and Sarah kissing under a street lamp and exchanging confessions. That memory was only a recent event for Sarah tonight. "I understand." She laced her hands in her lap. "Rome was not built in a day."

Sarah's eyes flickered up to the terminator.

"There will be things… that will try to tear us apart and make us weaker," Cameron revealed.

"Like what?" Sarah murmured.

Blue shook her head and confessed, "I wish to tell you…everything, but it is too risky." She searched the human's eyes. "I can only warn you." She went quiet then softly added, "My younger self's mission is to protect John, yet a conflict starts in her when it comes to you."

Sarah shook her head and tempted, "What conflict?"

"John is the mission," Cameron whispered, "And you are my human." There was conviction in her voice that told an old tale. A blue ring shined along the edge of her pupils. She huskily declared, "I will one day choose you over John."

Sarah lifted her chin then suddenly pushed off the bed. She walked over to the dresser in hopes the movement would defuse her initial hot response. "It should not be about me, Cameron." She turned on her heels and faced the terminator. She was breathing hard. "It is about John and the future."

Cameron stood up from the chair. "No… it's not about John." She pointed at the opposite wall. "2028 is about John… it is about John Connor and Cameron Connor." She dropped her hand to her side. "2008 is about Sarah Connor."

Sarah gritted her teeth and snapped down on her first retort. It was hard because it burned against her throat. She finally hissed, "There is no Sarah Connor after John was born."

Cameron approached the upset human. "Don't kid yourself, Sarah." She carefully studied the conflicting emotions on Sarah's face. "Do you not realize that John and I will not be the leaders we are without you?" She shook her head and whispered, "None of this matters without you."

Sarah blinked back the sting in her eyes. "I put faith into the fact you will always be there to protect John. That it's your purpose." She took a step closer. "And now you expect me to just accept that someday you'll override your own software and pick me over John… out of the blue?"

The terminator tilted her head at Sarah's last words. "Out of the blue," she murmured, "Yes."

Sarah swallowed hard and took a half step away.

"One day my feelings for you will matter more to me than a mission," Cameron whispered.

Sarah shut her eyes and stared off to the right for a moment. "And where does that leave John?" Her gaze went back to the terminator.

"As a man," Cameron softly replied.

Sarah was breathing hard and staring at the terminator. She brushed back a few stray locks and bowed her head for a second. "Tell me it will work out?"

"Yes… if you trust me," Blue gently promised.

Sarah took a deep breath and peered up at Cameron. She knew so much of the past relied on her. She slowly started nodding her head. "Alright… I will do my best."

"I know you will," Cameron murmured. She then gave a low sigh and mentioned, "I did not wish to come here tonight and argue with you."

"But you know it'd happen," the human guessed.

"I know you," Blue countered.

Sarah huffed and went back to the bed. She sat on the foot of it. "You must after so many years."

Cameron neared the tired human. "You were many things to me, Sarah… you still are."

Sarah had her legs pressed together while her feet were propped up on the bed's lower rail. She rested her arms across her knees. "What of Nico? Does she not fill that void now?"

Blue detected hints of jealousy in the human's words. She carefully studied the human as she answered the question. "Nico does in her own way." She noted a slight flinch to Sarah's shoulders. "I believe that's only because she is you."

Sarah slotted her eyes and lifted her chin. Her confusion was obvious in her eyes.

Cameron stepped up closer to Sarah until she was in personal space. She noticed how Sarah didn't stiffen or withdraw like the old Sarah Connor would have done. "You once promised me that after your death that your soul would return to me."

Sarah indeed recalled such a conversation several days ago.

"I thought it impossible… until I met Nico." Cameron placed her hand on Sarah's arm. "You kept your promise to me."

Sarah watched a few deep emotions flicker through Cameron. She freed her bottom hand and placed it over Cameron's. She squeezed and softly said, "I always keep my promises."

The corner of Cameron's mouth tugged with a smile. Once Sarah's hand was gone, she too pulled her hand away. "I should be going back." Cameron then recalled another, minor issue. "I also need the Glock back." She caught Sarah's hesitation. "You will be safe tomorrow."

The human arched a doubtful eyebrow. "Are you just saying that?" Yet, she reached behind and extracted the gun.

"No," Cameron promised with a smile. "You will be going back tomorrow." She started for the door with Sarah following her. "Nico and I will be there to see you off."

Sarah was pleased and stood near the closed door. "Will there be many there?"

The terminator tucked away the engraved Glock while answering, "No, the TDE is off limits. It is a highly secure sector of the city." She considered another aspect and mentioned, "Many do not know of its existence here."

"For good reason, I'm sure." Sarah felt a yawn come on, but she bit it back.

Yet, Cameron detected the human's weariness after a long day. She grabbed the doorknob and offered, "I will see you tomorrow. Sleep well, Sarah."

Sarah nodded. "I'd tell you to sleep well too, but I know you don't sleep."

The terminator leader opened the door and started out but mentioned, "I sleep, now." She grinned at the human's confusion yet didn't explain it. "Goodnight."

Sarah held the door open and watched Cameron Connor go. "Goodnight, Blue." She received a quick smile then Cameron was on her way. Sarah sighed and shut the door.

Sarah considered today's events and especially her discussion with older Cameron tonight. She shook it off and decided it was too late to think anymore. She instead flicked off the lights and went to bed with the television's low volume. It didn't take her long to fall asleep, but she awoke several hours later when the television magically turned off. Sarah raised her head with a bewildered look until she made out her friend in the faint light.

Cameron was already changed into her sleepwear, and she climbed into the bed. She moved under the cool sheets and was greeted by Sarah's warm body.

"Done already?" Sarah muttered. "How was patrol?"

The terminator drew the human into her body once she was on her back. "It was quiet." She relaxed once Sarah was comfortable in her usual spot against Cameron. "Have you slept long?"

"Mmmm… what time is it?" Sarah murmured. She shifted the side of her face on Cameron's shoulder.

"Four thirty-three," Cameron reported.

"About four hours." Sarah sighed contently and adjusted her arm across her friend's stomach. "How were Andrew and Max?"

"They were good." The terminator closed her eyes and started performing system checks. But there was something on her mind that couldn't wait until later. It'd been bothering her all evening while on patrol. "Sarah?"

The human was almost back to sleep, but her name being called made her pull back. She slightly shifted her head and murmured, "Yeah?"

"Where did you obtain that Glock?"

Sarah was quiet for a moment. She recalled that she'd used the gun when she and Cameron were attacked earlier today. "John gave it to me," she smoothly lied. "He was concerned I could get hurt."

"I have protected you," the terminator argued. She then felt Sarah's lips shift against her neck.

"Yes." Sarah squeezed the terminator's hips. "But I had to protect you," she teased. But she went a bit solemn. "Not that a pea shooter will do much against a terminator."

"John knows you sleep better with a Glock."

Sarah turned her head just in time as a few laughs escaped her. She didn't want to make Cameron deaf by laughing in her ear. She twisted her head back and grinned. "I gave it back to him tonight." She shifted some against her friend. "You'll just have to be my Glock tonight."

Cameron considered this then concluded, "I am a big Glock."

Sarah couldn't help a small laugh but a light blush started on her cheeks at the innuendo that skipped through her mind. She clamped down on a slew of sexual remarks that had to do with Cameron's trigger.

The terminator took the silence as her friend getting tired so she suggested, "Go back to sleep."

Sarah softly cleared her throat and relaxed against the solid form under her. "Mmmmm… night."

Cameron filed through several replies and settled on one. "Sweet dreams." She detected Sarah's heartbeat slowing and breathing became deeper. While Sarah slept, Cameron put much of her system on stand-by in a maintenance hibernation. But Cameron was still fully aware of her surroundings, always watching over Sarah.

**To be continued.**


	20. Chapter 19

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: April 5, 2009

Series 1: The Cameron Connor Chronicles, Story #2

**AN:** Here's the last chapter, which is nice and long. Next is a short epilogue that'll be quite interesting, I think. I know a lot of y'all have been leaving feedback (both this story and Lost in the Past), and I apologize I haven't responded to many. I've been trying to crank these chapters out while a fire is under my arse. :) I will do my best to play catch up on feedback. Please enjoy the update and look forward to the third story in this series. It will be titled **Backwards Compatibility**.

* * *

**What Are Terminators Made Of?**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 19**

Sarah didn't imagine her day could be so draining, and it was only late morning. She'd woken up just after eight o'clock and prepared for her day. She found it remotely silly to fuss over what to wear since soon enough she'd be wearing only her birthday suit. But within an hour, she and Cameron were showered and dressed for their long day.

Cameron and Sarah spent their morning with John, Kate, Nico, and Blue at John's home. Kate had prepared a breakfast despite the overall mood was gloomy. John didn't see a reason to hold off any longer after breakfast. He retreated to his small office in the apartment and made a call while everybody sat in the living room. It was shortly after John's call that Sarah began her tired roll downhill.

Several visitors arrived at John and Kate's home, and they exchanged goodbyes with Sarah and Cameron. Sarah was surprised by how many hugs Cameron received from people like Lauren Fields, Andrew Marshal, and even Savannah Weaver. Finally John ushered the visitors out the door and turned back to the small group left. His eyes scanned over his wife, mother, sister-in-law, best friend, and former protector. For a few days, he had nearly a complete family and soon his hands would break it apart, again. He could almost curse his fate.

Kate pulled away from the group in the living room and went to her spouse. She gave him a tender smile then told everybody it was time. She followed her husband out of the apartment.

The small family traveled through the underground city and eventually entered a hidden passageway that was heavily guarded by cameras and automated weapons. John was in the lead, and he came to a slow stop once upon a thick steel door. He approached the wall next to the door and leaned forward until his right eye lined up with a retinal scanner. There was a confirmation beep so he performed the second task and placed his palm flat against a biometric scanner that checked his prints.

The system accepted his identification and drew the steel door upwards.

John entered first followed by his wife, Blue, Nico, and the time travelers. His ears instantly rang with the busy sounds of progress as a crowd of people were moving about in a gigantic lobby.

"Hello, John," a warm voice greeted.

"Good morning, Tracy," the leader replied in kind.

Tracy Cotton and five other soldiers stood by the entrance. She quickly slung her plasma rifle across her back. She was pleased when the five security soldiers encircled the newcomers. She reached to a black pouch on her hip, open the flap, and retrieved a tiny black round object.

"You're first," Tracy ordered the Resistance leader.

John only nodded and held out his right hand, palm up. He patiently waited for Tracy to carry out her duty.

The security soldier hit a button on one end of the cylindrical object, which caused the other end to omit a white light. She then pressed the lit end into John's palm and waited a moment. Tracy raised her left hand and watched a small screen that was attached to her left wrist. It suddenly came to life and retrieved data that only Tracy could see.

"Cleared," Tracy stated. She then signaled for two soldiers to allow John through the circle. She then waved Kate Connor up next. Tracy repeated the process with Blue and Nico too after Kate was cleared for admission.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked the security guard.

Tracy glanced once at John, who faintly nodded then she focused back on Sarah. "This." She indicated the black scanner. "Takes a pin size sample of your blood and tests it. It will tell me if you're human." Her eyes flickered to Cameron. "Or a terminator." However, Tracy omitted that the scanner also activated a tiny, passive chip that was inserted into cleared personnel.

Sarah just nodded and held out her palm. "What is different between human and terminator blood?"

Tracy pressed the white light into Sarah's palm and waited longer than normal. "Terminators do not have white blood cells." She watched her wrist screen, which confirmed Sarah and John's mitochondrial DNA was a match.

Sarah hadn't known that fact, but she filed it away in the back of her mind. She was cleared but she didn't step away from Cameron.

Tracy Cotton noted Sarah's hesitation from stepping out of the guarded circle. "You've been cleared," she affirmed, again. "If you could please step away."

Sarah glanced at the young terminator near her, but it was obvious she didn't want to leave Cameron's side.

"Mom," John tried, "Come on. Let Tracy do her job."

Sarah frowned but moved out of the circle and joined the group. She eyed the security soldier performing the scan on Cameron Phillips.

Cameron stood quiet and still as the security guard ran her scan. She canted her head slightly when Tracy looked from the wrist screen to Cameron.

On the screen, Tracy watched data scroll past about Allison Young. She knew that Cameron Phillips never received an identification chip because the security policy was enacted after Cameron's departure. "Cleared." Tracy offered a thin smile at the terminator. She then waved at the guards to break the circle. "Are you going to the TDE, John?"

"Yes," the leader confirmed.

"We will escort you," Tracy decided. She ordered three guards to remain at the door. She and two other guards surrounded the small group and headed to the TDE's secure location.

Tracy approached another sealed door in a long hallway away from the lobby. She paused in front of the sealed door. A low hum was activated by Tracy's presence then a green light switched on over the doorway then the door drew up.

"Follow me," the security guard ordered the group. But she made a silent signal for her two guards to remain at the door.

"Thank you, Tracy," Kate politely offered. She entered the control room that overlooked the TDE's platform.

Sarah was second to last in, and she couldn't help but go to the window. She stared in awe at the blue glowing platform down below. "That's it, isn't it?"

"Yes," John murmured when he came up to his mother. "This platform is thanks to Cameron."

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows at her son.

"Our first TDE was a stolen unit from Skynet," the leader softly explained. "It took us some time to just figure out how to turn it on." He gingerly placed his hand on the touchscreen in front of him. "That's how I sent Kyle back to you."

Sarah looked away from the window and studied her son. She noted how he referred to his father by first name.

"After Cameron defected to us," John continued, "she gave us the technology…goodwill to prove that she'd sided with us. We built this TDE from the ground up with her help." He turned his head back to the window. "Derek was the first to go through it."

Sarah was amazed, and she glanced back at Cameron, who was talking to Kate.

John kept staring out the window for a long moment. He flexed his jaw because in a few minutes his hand would send family members to the past.

Blue left her wife's side and neared the mother and son. "John…" Her unfinished words were in her eyes.

John tapped the control panel once then looked at his friend. "I know." He saw how Blue didn't want to face what had to be done. "I know," he muttered again in despair.

Blue shifted closer to Sarah and lowered her voice. "I will…" She faltered and glanced back at Cameron Phillips, who could hear a pin drop in this room.

John followed Blue's gaze over to the young terminator. He came up with an idea and looked back at Blue. "Why don't you show Mom the engineering room," he offered and nodded at the right side door.

Blue was briefly confused until she realized what John's intent was for them. She dipped her head in agreement. "Cameron has seen this multiple times, but you may find this interesting." She directed Sarah to one of three doors in the control room.

Tracy was standing by the entrance door but watched Blue taking Sarah Connor to the engineering room. She kept on eye on them until they entered the small engineering room that was contained by one foot thick steel walls.

Cameron glanced at the closing door, but her focus was drawn back to Kate. She noticed John and Nico joining them.

"Are you ready?" John asked the young terminator.

"Yes." Cameron recalled the last time the leader asked her.

In the engineering room of the TDE, Sarah was stepping up to the rail that overlooked the inner workings of the time machine. She carefully studied it then peered up at the tall woman that stood next to her. "Impressive."

"Yes." Blue recalled when she helped design and build it. "It is still new technology."

"You're telling me," Sarah muttered. She had no idea what each pipe, cog, or tube did inside the engineering room. But she knew it'd send her back to 2008. She turned on her heels and faced the terminator leader.

"This isn't why you brought me in here," Sarah concluded.

Cameron faced the human and lightly leaned against the rail. "No… I wished to say 'goodbye' to you."

Sarah nodded because she understood that younger Cameron would figure it out. She swallowed hard yet reached out and touched the terminator's hand that rested on the rail. "I don't know what you've gone through." She lifted her head up. "But I know it's had to be a lot… you've changed a lot." She glanced at the closed door to the control room and thought about the younger terminator out there. She returned her focus to the older terminator. "I'm proud of you, Cameron."

Cameron clenched her jaw and normally hidden emotions started to surface on her face. "I've had my weak moments that I'm not proud of."

"Just like the rest of us," Sarah whispered. She offered a grin to ease the intense moment.

Cameron weakly returned it and gave a low huff. "Except for you, Sarah."

The human knew a tease when she heard it, and she patted the terminator's hand before dropping her arm back to her side. "I'm glad you finally figure that out, girlie."

Cameron hadn't heard her old nickname in many years, and she felt it cut into her. Instantly her eyes stung and her stomach pitched deep.

Sarah realized she'd hit a chord in Cameron, and the guilt washed over her. "Cameron…" She took a step forward but went still.

"It's alright," the terminator whispered in a husky tone. She cleared her throat and gathered herself. "Please be careful in… the past." She tried grinning but it barely met her eyes.

"I have you protecting my back… I'm as safe as I can be." Sarah closed in the distance and hugged the tall terminator, who easily returned the long hug.

Cameron held Sarah and hoped her old memories wouldn't make it any harder. She'd long ago accepted that Sarah was gone, and she was thankful that she now had Nico. However, she could never deny that Sarah owned some piece of her because she wouldn't be made of what she was today without Sarah.

"I will miss you, Sarah," Cameron whispered to her human. And she struggled not to say more that fought to break through her lips.

Sarah withdrew from the hug, slowly. She pressed her right hand gently against Cameron's cheek. She gave a smile that made it feel better. "I'll always be with you." She enjoyed the gorgeous sea blue in Cameron's eyes. She ran her thumb across the terminator's chiseled cheek.

Cameron took the human's smaller hand into hers then murmured, "They are waiting." She straightened up and let her hand fall from Sarah's. She started for the door, but she made it only two steps before her name was spoken in need. Cameron turned quickly and followed the same impulse that she detected in Sarah's voice.

Sarah ignored all the damn rules. She followed her wild heart instead and grabbed Cameron by the waist. She reached up and quickly brought Cameron's lips to hers in a searching kiss.

The terminator was briefly off-step by the bold move, but she slid her arms around Sarah and deepened the kiss. She hadn't forgotten how Sarah's tongue felt against hers, and her body craved Sarah again. She remembered why there was nothing she wouldn't have done to protect Sarah from the world, and fate.

Sarah broke from the kiss and was breathing hard. She lowered her head until her forehead touched Cameron's in an intimate moment. She closed her eyes and threaded her fingers into silky black hair. She could feel there was something unexplainable between her and Cameron, but she didn't understand it. She wasn't sure if she wanted to understand it, right now. It was overwhelming enough to feel it as they stood in each other's arms.

Cameron held her silence despite many things ran through her mind. She knew it'd be too much for Sarah. She merely waited for her systems and body to find a balance again. She straightened up to her full height and took a deep breath. She felt Sarah's hand slide to her shoulder.

Sarah licked her lips, her bottom one slightly swollen after the kiss. She gave Cameron a bittersweet smile, but their silence was comforting this time. She and Cameron went to the door before somebody came for them.

Cameron Phillips's attention went immediately to the engineering room when the door pulled up and revealed the two humans. She slightly slotted her eyes after she noted the mild flush to Sarah's cheeks.

Sarah silently cleared her throat then stepped through the doorway. She brushed back a few strands of hair with her right hand. She gave an easy smile to the young terminator.

"We should prepare the TDE," John informed Blue.

Blue nodded and offered, "I will warm it up." She stepped around the group and went to the touch screen control panel. Her hands quickly went across the now lit touch screen.

Sarah joined young Cameron's side and offered a smile to her family members. "Thank you… all of you." She looked between John, Nico, and Kate's faces. "I can't thank each of you enough for your help and support." A lump began forming in her throat.

John looked away and blinked several times.

"I'm glad I finally met you, Sarah," Kate spoke up after a quiet minute.

Sarah softly smiled and offered, "It's nice to know my son has an amazing wife to support him."

"Thank you," Kate whispered. She stepped forward and tightly hugged her mother-in-law. She wished for more time, but she knew it was too selfish.

Sarah then shifted to Nico Connor and gave her a warm smile.

Nico held out her hand. "It was uh pleasure."

Sarah rolled her eyes, grabbed Nico's hand tightly, and jerked her forward.

Nico was surprised when Sarah hugged her. But she finally hugged the older woman back.

Sarah withdrew and reminded, "We're family, Nico." She winked at the mechanical engineer expert.

"Yes," Nico whispered, "I believe so." She grinned and her green eyes mirrored Sarah's.

"Cameron," Kate urged. She stepped up to the young terminator and hugged her warmly. "Take care of Sarah," she whispered into Cameron's ear. "We'll miss you."

The terminator didn't bother responding because Kate knew she would protect Sarah. She then went to Nico Ford and reminded, "Sarah said we're family…somehow."

Nico had her arms folded and studied the younger version of her wife. She wondered how in the world Sarah Connor did it. She had to give Sarah credit for molding Cameron into the leader she'd be one day.

"I reckon so," Nico replied. She followed Sarah's earlier example and hugged the young terminator. She didn't find it as awkward as she expected it to be. Once separated, she twisted her head around because Blue had rejoined them. "Is it ready, darlin'?"

"Yes." Blue's tone was monotone, a rare glimpse of her true nature. She faced her younger self and arched an eyebrow at her. "I was glad to meet you, Cameron." Indeed she was because it reminded her how far she'd come since her first mission. Like her wife, Blue gave the young terminator a hug because they were all family. Blue found the hug eerie as she retrieved the memory of when she was young and hugged her older self without knowing it. She shut off the odd process and pulled back from the hug.

John cleared his throat, much like his mom would have done. "The entrance to the platform is over here." There was a tremble in his voice, but he and Blue walked the time travelers over to the second closed door near Tracy Cotton.

John activated the locked door, which caused it to open and stay in the up position until everybody passed under it. He stepped out onto the platform first and pointed at the center. "All you have to do is stand there and wait." He shoved his hand into his pocket. "It'll only take a minute… if that."

"There'll be intense heat," Blue reminded.

Sarah furrowed her brow and checked, "Will we return to LA or…?"

"You'll be back in Montana… maybe a minute after the time you left," John explained.

Sarah nodded then nibbled on her lower lip. "Alright." She almost spoke again but failed as she stared at the two leaders. She couldn't find any words that'd make this easier for them. She instead stepped up to her son and furiously hugged him.

John wrapped his arms around his mother and shut his eyes as the tears broke free. He gritted his teeth in hopes it'd hold down his emotions.

Blue fought hard against her upset because of the young terminator, but her eyes glistened brightly.

"Please be careful, Mom," John whispered. "And trust Cameron."

Sarah kissed her son's temple and murmured, "I will… I am." She squeezed him a bit harder when she felt a few of his tears against her neck. "Take care of yourself." After a long minute, she felt him pull away, and she gently teased, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That's been my philosophy," John joked back. He wiped away at his face.

Sarah briefly watched John say goodbye to Cameron Phillips so she went to Blue and hugged her again. She leaned her forehead against Blue's broad shoulder and hoarsely whispered, "I won't ever forget you."

Cameron Connor didn't know how to respond, and she only hugged Sarah a little tighter. She forced herself to end the hug and take a step back. She then felt John's hand on her back, and she knew it was time to go.

John walked with Blue to the stairwell that'd take them back to the control room. He paused on the first step and gazed back at his mother and former protector.

Cameron Connor followed John's gaze and looked one last time at Sarah Connor.

Sarah stood next to the terminator, but all her attention was on the leaders that she'd raised in her image. She took a few deep breathes then clearly said, "I love you." Her green eyes flickered between her son and her former lover.

John wanted to reply, but he knew his mother's words were for both of them. He knew that Cameron couldn't reply thanks to the younger terminator, and he wouldn't steal this moment from his best friend. He instead simply nodded then took Cameron's hand.

Blue tore her eyes from Sarah Connor and followed the Resistance leader up to the control room. Like John, she was greeted by her supportive spouse.

Sarah turned to Cameron Phillips and gave her a sad smile. "You ready to go back?"

"I look forward to it," Cameron stated in monotone.

Sarah rolled her eyes, but she appreciated the dry humor right now. She walked to the center of the platform and Cameron joined her. Sarah glanced up at the window to the control room where everybody stood together.

Cameron looked at them too and saw how none of them wanted to push the final button. She slightly frowned and turned to her human. "This is not easy."

"It never is," Sarah replied. She now faced her friend and stepped up to her. "And I hate time travel."

The terminator canted her head at the older woman. "It's tight."

Sarah groaned and shook her head at Cameron's teenage lingo. She closed in the distance between them. She put her arms around Cameron's neck and was pleased when Cameron encircled her waist.

Cameron's lips slightly thin from her current processes. "I believe there are extra clothes in the truck."

"There damn well better be," Sarah joked. She then lost her train of thought when a crackling started over her head. She dropped her head back and grew wide eye at the blue, electric orb forming over them. She looked back at Cameron.

The terminator had also looked at it and knew that in thirty seconds or less they'd be gone from 2028.

"Well," Sarah said in a loud voice over the noise, "click your heels three times, girlie and say 'There's no place like home.'" She had a playful grin.

Cameron immediately knew the famous line and seriously informed, "I do not have on a pair of ruby slippers."

Sarah's laugh started echoing in the platform until it was sharply cut off by a loud pulse that reverberated in the TDE. Then suddenly Sarah's humor was gone as her body was enflamed, and she felt herself painfully ripped through time. She thought this experience would cause her to be sick, but when her body reformed, she had other concerns on her mind than her stomach.

Cameron was on her knees next to her human, but she quickly looked at Sarah.

Sarah was gasping for air as the smoke continued rising off her body. She balanced her body with her feet and hands but kept her eyes closed for another moment. She knew that Cameron was keeping watch over her as she recovered from the time travel.

The terminator surveyed their local surroundings and indeed found they were back in the airplane hangar with dead bodies all around them. For a few seconds, electric bolts continued running across the sides of the hangar walls then faded away. The concrete floor around them was badly charred by the earlier bubble.

"I really hate time travel," Sarah hissed. She straightened up some and forced a few damp strands off her sticky face. She also took in the fact they were back in the same hangar. She was still breathing hard, but she felt her body settling down. She shook her head and looked at her friend. "We need to destroy this time machine before we go."

"Agreed," Cameron murmured. She looked from the time machine near them and focused on Sarah. "I will bring the truck around. You should wait here."

Sarah crinkled her nose at the dead bodies that were peppered here or there. "Great." She cautiously stood up and found that she wasn't that weak.

Cameron moved quickly and ducked out of the hangar. She didn't expect anybody to come in this area since the airport was abandoned.

Sarah crossed her arms tightly against her body, which was starting to cool off. She carefully moved through the hangar and made sure not to step on dead bodies or in blood. She hid behind the hangar door and shortly saw the pickup truck coming to her.

Cameron shut off the truck at the mouth of the hangar. She jumped out with a pile of clothes in her left hand and boots in her right. She was already fully clothed.

Sarah received her clothes from the terminator. "Thanks." She hastily put the clothes on then rammed her feet into the boots. She laced them up while looking over at Cameron by the TDE. "Will it be hard to destroy?"

"No." Cameron walked on the small platform then went to the control pad.

Sarah picked up a handgun from the nearest dead soldier. She then rushed over to Cameron and looked at the TDE. "How could he have built this, Cameron?"

The terminator brushed back a stray lock behind her ear. "I'm not sure."

Sarah frowned at the lack of answer. She looked up at her friend. "Do you think they brought it with them?" She put her hands on her hips. "I mean that spider wasn't exactly technology from Best Buy."

Cameron looked from the control panel to her human. "No, it's not." She hadn't considered that fact.

"You told John and me that metal can't travel through time. So how the Hell did they get it?" Sarah shook her head and looked at the platform.

"It's possible that Skynet has advanced the TDE technology," Cameron hypothesized.

The human looked at her friend. "You mean so that weapons can be sent through time?"

Cameron tilted her head and explained, "Yes, exactly. In the Future War, the Resistance and Skynet receive plasma gun technology because somebody from the future brought it to the past."

Sarah's eyes went a little wider.

Cameron now started putting the puzzle together herself. "When TDE was first built and Skynet sent terminators into time, many of the subjects were lost."

"What you mean?"

The terminator had extensive knowledge about the history of TDE. She looked at the panel next to her that still read the date she and Sarah had returned from moments ago. "In its infancy, we could not set the date and time that the subject would arrive."

"So Skynet would just send back terminators to an unknown time?" Sarah tempted.

Cameron nodded and further explained, "When the technology advanced, Skynet was able to pinpoint dates but occasionally a glitch could happen, and the terminator may have not made it to the accurate date."

Sarah wasn't sure what to think about such news. She tried fathoming it and checked, "So a terminator could have been potentially sent to… say ancient times?"

"Yes." Cameron regarded the human. "You have heard of demi-gods in Greek mythology?" After Sarah's nod, she added, "It is highly possible that those were terminators."

Sarah turned her head to the platform and whispered, "Jesus Christ."

"He was a terminator too," Cameron coolly informed. "But a Resistance reprogrammed terminator sent back to alter human history so that it was on track."

Sarah blinked and looked back in shock at Cameron. "What?"

Cameron didn't understand her friend's surprise and seriously offered, "How else could Jesus have been crucified, dead, and buried then on the third day rose again from the dead?"

Sarah stared at her friend until her mind caught up to what Cameron was telling her. "Wait, wait." She stepped up closer to the terminator. "Jesus Christ… Jesus of Nazareth… from the Bible was a reprogrammed terminator sent by the Resistance?"

"Yes." Cameron felt she'd already stated this earlier.

Sarah didn't believe it and urged, "That's a really bad joke, Cameron."

"I am not joking," Cameron seriously informed.

Sarah still couldn't wrap her head around it. She stared up at the TDE's platform. "Why would the Resistance do such a thing?"

"To balance out the number of ancient terminators sent by Skynet." Cameron studied her friend's lost profile. "Humans can be a warlike species if encouraged properly. Any terminator has this basic knowledge about human psychology." She paused but continued explaining, "The Roman Empire was obsessed with war thanks to many past events induced by ancient Skynet terminators. John countered it by sending back a reprogrammed terminator to give Christianity its push it needed."

Sarah let out a deep breath as everything she thought she knew was now shaken by Cameron's history lesson. She looked at her friend again. "All this time, human history has been toyed with by Skynet?"

Cameron could tell that Sarah was upset, but she wasn't sure how to make the truth any easier. She whispered, "History is fickle, Sarah."

Sarah bowed her head and almost wanted to let out a scream because of what Skynet had done to humans. She gritted her teeth until the anger slowly defused from her tense body.

Cameron returned her attention to the TDE's control panel. "When Skynet is defeated, John will outlaw time displacement equipment." She raised her left fist and suddenly drove it into the panel's screen. "There will no longer be any fear that the timeline is being unknowingly altered."

Sarah watched as Cameron tore out a blue glowing orb from the center of the panel that had torn wires coming off of it. "I sure hope he does."

The terminator studied the blue sphere in her left hand. It was technology she wasn't familiar with. "This is future technology," she confirmed. She then crushed the globe in her palm and watched the glowing blue liquid pool at the tip of her left boot. "Skynet has advanced it in 2028," she whispered.

"I guess," Sarah murmured, "terminator history is entangled with human history." She started out of the hangar. "I'll get the fuel to burn this hangar down." She and Cameron had brought along cherry jugs of fuel so they could destroy any possible technology when they defeated Sam.

"Yes," Cameron softly spoke, but only to herself. She walked onto the small platform and began ripping everything down. She didn't want the future technology to be found let alone figured out.

Sarah busied with spreading the fuel around the hangar. Occasionally she glanced at the terminator because the noises were ear wrenching as metal loudly twisted or sparks flew. She decided to hold off putting fuel near the time machine until Cameron finished dismantling it. Once they finished preparing the hangar, Sarah tossed the empty fuel jugs into the truck bed and hopped into it. She drove away from the hangar and waited for her friend to set the fire.

Cameron Phillips retrieved the Glock from her rear waistband that she'd taken from a fallen soldier. She aimed it at the pool of gasoline by the mouth of the hangar. She pulled the trigger, and her HUD was instantly lit up by the fire. She reset the safety and shoved the gun away on her walk to the pickup truck.

Sarah decided to take the passenger seat and let the terminator do the driving. She could tell she was still a little weak from the time travel.

Cameron climbed into the driver's seat and drove off while jerking her seatbelt down to stop the annoying alarm. She glanced over at her human, who was also getting comfortable. "Are we heading home?"

Sarah stretched out her legs and looked back at the engulfed hangar. "How many hours to LA?"

"Twenty hours and forty-six minutes," Cameron replied. She'd activated her internal GPS that future John had added to her chassis.

Sarah looked out the front window again and muttered, "Yeah… no… I don't think so." She drummed her hands on the door rest once. Her bright green eyes cut to Cameron quickly. "Where's your cell?"

The terminator didn't take her eyes off the road as she reached to her right and jerked open the glovebox.

Sarah spotted the prepaid cell phone they'd picked up in Wal-mart. "Thanks."

"Not a problem," Cameron coolly replied.

Sarah was dialing a number she had memorized, but she grinned a little at her friend's reply. She reached over and shut off the radio that was playing a local alternative station. She listened the six rings then it finally picked up.

"Hey, Henry," Sarah warmly greeted her friend over the phone.

"Sarah Frickin' Connor," Henry cheerfully chimed in. "How the Hell are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

Henry was seated at his desk at work. He leaned back in his chair. "I've been well. How's life been?"

Sarah bobbed her head and grinned as she recalled her old reply. "Still fighting the good ole war, my friend."

Cameron curiously glanced at her friend, but she held her tongue. She could hear the man, Henry, on the other side.

"So what do I owe this wonderful call to?" Henry prompted.

"Do you think you can do me a favor?" Sarah waited for her friend's positive response. "Well I'm stuck up here in Montana… actually it's me and my step-daughter."

Henry sat up from his chair at the news. "Step-daughter?"

"It's a long… looong story, Henry." Sarah licked her dry lips then explained, "We need a ride back home to LA. I've got John home alone and…"

Cameron still couldn't quite piece together what Henry could provide them that Sarah was eager to obtain from him. But she waited patiently to see how it'd work out.

"Well where's the nearest airport?" Sarah bowed her head and drilled her memory about the local town.

"Where are you in Montana?"

"Shelby Montana," Sarah supplied. She glanced over at her friend, who gave a confirming nod.

"There is an airport outside of Shelby," Cameron informed the human.

Sarah kept studying the terminator, but before she could tell Henry, he said the same thing. "Well how long do you think it'll take you to get here?" She listened to Henry doing some typing in the background.

Henry studied the digital aviation chart on his screen that had a line drawn north-east to Montana. He'd already adjusted the cruising speed for his airplane. "Five to six hours," he finally answered.

"That's not bad," Sarah murmured. She looked over at Cameron. "Well how's the weather looking for tomorrow?"

The terminator decided that was a valid question now that she understood what the favor was. She checked the weather herself using her GPS communications.

"Uuuuh…" Henry opened a new tab and went to the general weather forecast online. "It's looking good, actually. Just some minor wind up in Montana, but it shouldn't be anything serious." He sat back in his chair. "If I get a tailwind then I should definitely get there in five hours."

"Alright great." Sarah switched the cell phone to her other ear. "Well Cameron and I are going to stay the night in Shelby. We'll meet you at the airport."

Henry crossed his legs under the desk. "I'll aim to take off between five and six in the morning."

Sarah nodded a few times at Henry's words. "I'll take care of your fuel too, Henry. That's not a problem."

"Not just my plane's fuel, right?" Henry teased his old friend.

Sarah gave a soft laugh and amended, "Dinner too then… John will be happy to see you again."

"You're too good to me." Henry had a wide grin. He then double checked, "Can I call or text you at this number?"

"Yeah this is a good number." Sarah was obviously happy about Henry's help.

Henry made a mental note to save the number into his smartphone afterward the call. "I'll shoot you a text when I take off."

"Great," Sarah agreed. "Thanks, Henry. We'll see you then."

"Bye," Henry politely said then hit the end button.

Sarah ended the call then handed the cell to her friend.

Cameron retrieved the cell phone and tucked it away in her front pocket. "Henry is flying us back?"

"Mmhmmm." Sarah was rather pleased with herself that she thought of it. "He's an old friend… always great about dropping whatever he's doing and helping me."

"He has his pilot's license?" the terminator checked.

"Yes." Sarah pulled at the seatbelt's strap across her chest. "He owns a Piper Comanche. I believe it has a…" She racked her memory. "A two hundred sixty horse power engine in it."

"It does about a hundred eighty knots," Cameron calculated.

"Airspeed," Sarah agreed. She bit her bottom lip.

"What airport will we land at once we are near LA?" the terminator tempted.

Sarah was quiet for a beat but looked at her friend. "Probably Corona Municipal… that's where Henry keeps his plane."

Cameron nodded but said nothing else. She was quiet for a few minutes until another thought occurred to her. "Where should we stay?"

Sarah was staring out the passenger window, and it took her a moment to reply to her friend. "Whatever decent hotel is nearest to the airport." She looked at Cameron. "Can you find out?" She waved her left hand in the air. "Google it or something?"

The terminator arched a thin eyebrow at her human. "I can research it, yes."

Sarah nodded then went back to staring out the window. She murmured, "I should call John tonight." She found it odd that it felt like she hadn't talked to him in several days, but she'd only seen him hours ago.

Cameron focused on her driving back to Shelby. She occasionally glanced at Sarah, who almost seemed tired but wouldn't sleep.

Sarah propped her head against the seat's rest. She didn't pay attention to the moving countryside because her mind was elsewhere. Her earlier discussion with Cameron about terminators being lost in time kept rolling around in her mind. It slightly darkened her mood.

Cameron had been silent many times before with Sarah. She'd learned when some silences were bad over other ones. This one wasn't edgy, but it was strange to her. "What are you thinking about, Sarah?" she attempted after twenty minutes of silence.

Sarah shifted her arm onto the windowsill. She bit her bottom lip until she finally looked at her friend. "Do you think Skynet meant to lose those terminators in the past? Just so that human history could be tampered with?"

Cameron started concluding what the human couldn't get off her mind. "I don't think Skynet had any regard for human history." She glanced at the concerned human before she spoke again. "Skynet wanted to build a TDE, and it did so. Now it's learning to perfect the TDE." She slowed the truck down when the light ahead turned red at the intersection. "Skynet doesn't care what it costs."

"But you would think," Sarah argued, "that Skynet would be cautious. What if Skynet inadvertently ruined its own fate? Why wouldn't Skynet take that into consideration?"

The terminator processed Sarah's idea, but she found no basis for it. "To Skynet sending a terminator into the past, blindly or not, does not pose a risk. It poses an advantage because the terminator's technology may speed up the timeline." She hit the gas when the light turned green.

Sarah hadn't thought of this aspect, but it was the very reason she made Cameron destroy every piece of future technology. She shook her head and softly confessed, "It just bothers me… a lot."

"Perhaps it is not so bad." Cameron found dark green eyes on her. "Humans and terminators go way back. We have a history."

The human clenched her jaw a few times. She brushed back her hair in hopes it'd distract her from the knot in her throat. "That is what's really bothering the shit out of me."

"You do not like the fact that it's no longer just human history," the terminator summarized.

Sarah started shaking her head and hoarsely whispered, "I'm sorry." She leaned her head towards the window, but her right hand pressed into her forehead. She let out a shaky breath.

Cameron was confused by the apology. She calculated exactly how fragile their conversation was and what the end results could be if she said the incorrect thing to the upset human. She went back to basics and asked, "Why are you sorry?"

Sarah had her eyes closed. "I thought I was over this." She lifted her head and ran her hand down her face until she pressed her lips into her now fisted hand. She knew her friend would ask what she meant so she beat her to the chase. She lowered her arm again and explained, "I thought I was over being… racist about humans and terminators." She huffed at her own use of racist, but she realized the word had a new meaning for her. "But I'm not there."

"You are angry at yourself," Cameron concluded, "for hating how humans and terminators have a past together."

"It was our history," the human snapped, suddenly at Cameron. She looked bitterly at the terminator across from her. "Just ours. The future is yours."

The terminator studied the upset human for a beat until her eyes went back on the road. "It was never just your history… it's always been our history." She knew the words could throttle the human. But overtime, she'd learned the best thing for Sarah Connor to do was get her anger out.

Sarah stared awhile at her friend, who remained so calm during the hot conversation. Recently, she'd come to appreciate Cameron's calm mannerism because it didn't ignite her temper further. She turned her head away and stared out the front window.

Cameron allowed for the quietness to sooth Sarah then she finally pointed out, "You are not racist about terminators."

Sarah huffed and muttered, "A leopard can't change its spots."

The terminator tilted her head and considered the idiom, and it triggered something in her mind. "Can the Ethiopian change his skin, or the leopard his spots? Then may ye also do good, that are accustomed to do evil." She saw her quote jarred the human. She understood the meaning behind the words, but she countered it by saying, "You cannot judge a book by its cover."

Sarah now looked at her friend and her lips parted slightly. She hadn't expected Cameron to one up her, so easily.

"You have changed," Cameron decided aloud.

Sarah only listened because she sensed her friend had a few things to say.

"I have changed," Cameron added. She slowed down when they came up behind a small sedan. She'd have to wait to pass them as oncoming traffic flowed by. "But we will falter at times." She looked at Sarah and reminded, "You are not racist… not anymore." She looked out the window, hit the left blinker, and sped past the car. "You are just upset and later will accept the truth."

The human wasn't sure what to say back so she just stayed quiet. She felt how Cameron's words and confidence did ease her anger. She became amazed at how Cameron talked her through it, logically. Sarah faintly grinned at how a terminator's logic worked on her emotions, for once.

Sarah shifted in her seat and cleared her throat softly. "Maybe one of my great ancestors knew a terminator," she joked in hopes it'd lighten the mood.

"It is possible," Cameron softly replied, but she didn't press the topic.

Sarah briefly hummed then went back to staring out the passenger window. She was deep in thought, which caused the miles to go by quickly. She considered how she'd handle her relationship with Cameron once they arrived back in LA. But she realized it couldn't solely be her decision, and she needed the terminator's input. Later she would have to discuss it with Cameron, before they were in Henry's plane and flying home.

The terminator detected much less tension pulsing from Sarah. Although she knew Sarah would begin to feel the weight of the future pressing down again. Yet, Cameron internally debated whether or not some of that weight would be lighter than before after Sarah saw 2028. Cameron couldn't make a proper conclusion.

Once they arrived in Shelby, Cameron went to a Comfort Inn that was just off Route 15. She parked the truck then started grabbing their two bags from behind their seats.

Sarah was glancing about at all the cars in the parking lot. She was surprised it was so full. She doubtfully looked at her friend. "I think we should check to see if they have availability before we go in."

The terminator tilted her head at her friend and stated, "They will." She opened the truck door and hopped out with the duffle bags in their hands.

Sarah rolled her eyes, but an amused look was on her face as she stepped out of the truck. She followed her confident friend into the lobby. She stood next to the counter, folded her arms, and decided to let Cameron handle this one.

"We have a room for one night," Cameron stated to the desk clerk.

The desk clerk went to her computer and asked, "Name?"

"Sarah Baum," the terminator supplied.

After a few clicks, the desk clerk smiled and looked at the pair. "Yes, we have your reservation. How will you be paying?"

Sarah blinked once at the clerk then turned her slightly bewildered look to the terminator. How in Hell did Cameron manage that trick? She'd definitely ask on the way to the bedroom.

Cameron looked at her friend and revealed a fake smile. "You have the cash, mom?" Her light teenaged tone was in play.

Sarah nearly said something smart back to Cameron, but she snapped her jaw shut before it was too late. She offered a sweet smile to the desk clerk. "Sorry." She bent down to the bags and hunted for the cash she and Cameron had stolen from their kidnappers. She straightened up and asked, "How much?"

The clerk did a few more types and clicks then replied, "Two hundred and ten." She looked up from her screen. "You'll receive seventy-five back if you don't incur any extra charges tonight."

Sarah nodded and understood the deposit since she was using cash. She handed over the exact amount and shoved the extra few bills into her front pocket.

The clerk did more typing and then finished up. She gave the usual spiel about the chain hotel, the room's location, and check out time. She wished them a good evening and watched them go to the elevator lobby.

Cameron continued carrying their bags with no effort. She noted the guns didn't clank thankfully. She stepped into the elevator after Sarah and stood motionless in front of the closed elevator door.

Sarah couldn't hold her silence anymore and blurted out, "How did you do that?"

The terminator didn't answer immediately until the elevator doors started drawing open on the fifth floor. "I made a reservation online." She figured it was a simple concept and stepped out of the elevator first.

Sarah huffed at the terminator's response but followed behind until they were in the hallway. "Room 521," she reminded aloud. She was getting a key card out of the white sleeve. After a few turns down the hall, she swiped the key through the door's reader and shoved the door open while saying, "Home sweet home."

"For tonight," Cameron added as she entered the sunset lit room.

Sarah set the locks in place then went over to the window. She pushed back the sheer curtain and gazed outside at the world. It was so very different than where she'd been the last several days. "A beautiful view of the freeway," she muttered. But she had to admit, it was beautiful in its own right after being in 2028.

Cameron had set their bags down together beside the dresser. She knelt down and began inventorying the items that should have not been changed since their side trip to 2028. She was pleased everything was exactly how she'd left it last time.

Sarah touched her stomach, which softly grumbled at her. She considered what she wanted for dinner that could be decent. While ideas rolled around in her mind, she strolled over to the kneeling terminator and came behind her.

Cameron was putting the flaps back over the duffel bags, but she paused when strong hands grasped her shoulders. She turned her head sidelong as Sarah squatted down behind her and started kneading her shoulders despite she didn't require it. Cameron took it as a sign of affection so she allowed her body to enjoy it.

"So can you tell me what restaurants are good around here?" Sarah whispered.

Cameron went online through her new cellular access chip. "What would you like?"

"Mmmm… not sure," Sarah admitted. She leaned her head forward until her forehead tenderly rested against her friend's temple.

"Pizza?" the terminator inquired.

Sarah crinkled up her nose. "That's more John's thing than mine."

Cameron decided to just go down the short list of places. "There is Subway, Pizza Hut, The Griddle, The Alibi Lounge, South of the Border-"

"South of the Border?" Sarah's head popped up, and she grinned. "We're not in the south."

"We are south of the Canadian border," the terminator reminded.

Sarah almost rolled her eyes again but gently nudged her friend. "What else?"

"Hong Kong Chan's, and Ringside Ribs." Cameron finished her list and checked, "Any interest you?"

Sarah groaned and lowered her forehead back against Cameron's temple. "In John's own words… we're in a small hick town." She believed it after the restaurant list Cameron gave her. She mentally tossed around what she felt like, if anything.

Cameron tilted her head and stated, "There are only nine people who live here with the last name Hick."

Sarah smirked when the terminator took her joke literally. She cleared her throat and explained, "I meant the slang version of hick." She patted Cameron's thigh then stood up. "Come on, girlie." She wanted to eat and decided, "Let's try the Chinese place."

Cameron followed the human out of the room. She retrieved directions to Hong Kong Chan's restaurant, and they were soon there. Sarah asked her to eat too and after a few attempts, Cameron gave into her friend's desire. She considered whether or not Sarah liked her eating with her because it was turning into a tradition between them and a moment of connection. It certainly wasn't because either of them believed she needed the nutrition.

After dinner, Sarah and Cameron headed to the pickup truck, but Sarah requested the cell phone. She accepted it from Cameron and quickly dialed John's number that she had memorized. They approached the truck, but Sarah grabbed her friend's arm as the phone rang.

"What's the date?" Sarah inquired. She was completely off track with the current date other than it was September in 2008.

"September 18," Cameron supplied just in time.

Sarah heard her son pick up, and she repeated the date to John. She then smiled at hearing his young voice. She missed him despite she'd spent many days with future John.

"Are you both okay?" John checked.

"We're fine," Sarah promised. She went to the passenger door while Cameron would drive again. "We took care of everything."

John was relieved to hear the news. He'd been wondering all day what'd happened to his mother and protector. He wasn't too worried since Cameron was there, but he'd obviously learned that Cameron wasn't invincible.

"How's Cameron?"

Sarah finished buckling up, and she glanced over at her friend. "She's… Cameron." She received an arched eyebrow from the terminator which made Sarah grin.

John rolled his eyes, but he pulled out a chair at the kitchen table. "When you getting back?"

"Well," Sarah started, "I called my old friend Henry. You remember him?"

"How could I forgot?" John argued. "Is he flying you back?"

"Yeah." Sarah rested her head back on the rest. "He'll be here between ten and eleven. We should get home about five or six o'clock tomorrow."

"What airport?" John asked. He glanced over his shoulder when his uncle entered the kitchen.

Derek heard the mentions of an airport. He was confused because there was no way a terminator would get through security. He folded his arms and stood next to his nephew.

"Corona Municipal," Sarah supplied.

John recorded it in his memory. "Alright well Derek and I will be there to pick you both up."

Sarah was grateful and replied, "Thanks." Then the mention of Derek made her prompt, "How are you boys making out?"

"Good." John peered up at his uncle. "It's been quiet around here… without you two."

Sarah chuckled and teased, "Wait 'til we get back."

"That's what I'm afraid of," John quipped. He was warmed by his mother's unusual display of teasing. He couldn't imagine what'd brought it on, but he liked it. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Yes." Sarah had a thin smile.

"Love you," John added.

"I love you too, John." Sarah then said goodbye and ended the call. She kept the cell phone in her lap, but she looked over at the terminator. "It's hard to imagine someday he'll be the future John that I met."

Cameron quietly considered her human's words then she glanced at her. "It will happen… someday."

Sarah softly hummed as she mulled it over. She wasn't sure she was ready to watch her only child grow into the leader despite she'd trained him to be just that. She set aside her thoughts and noticed they were pulling into the hotel. Once out of the truck, she returned the cell phone to the terminator and headed to the main entrance.

They entered their quiet room, and Sarah decided on a quick shower. She rummaged through her bag until she came upon her sleeping attire. Cameron sat in the sofa chair and turned on the television to the national news. She liked staying current on world events, especially if any of them triggered activity related to Skynet's future. But more importantly, she was able to learn more about humans and what drove them to be good or evil.

Sarah eventually came out of the steamy bathroom with damp hair. She was still drying her tresses as she took a seat on the corner of the bed. She watched the television too, but she glanced over at the terminator.

Cameron slowly met Sarah's gaze. She took in Sarah's black tank top and flannel pants. She used to rarely see Sarah in any sleepwear until recently now that they spent nearly every minute together.

Sarah slid off the bed and disappeared back into the lit bathroom. She hung the towel then brushed her teeth. She actually looked forward to going to bed, for once. She flipped off the light, went to the bed, and started turning it down. She always hated how tightly the maids tucked the sheets under the mattress.

"Keep the volume down?" the human nicely asked.

Cameron responded by clicking the volume down button a few times. She watched Sarah crawl under the cool sheets, but she noticed Sarah still watched the television too. It was about twenty minutes before Cameron lost interest in the news and felt she'd heard everything. She flipped through a few stations and finally settled on the USA Channel that was showing Law & Order SVU.

Sarah groaned at the selection made by Cameron. "Only you, girlie." She rolled onto her side and tugged the blanket over her shoulder. She sighed contently.

The terminator didn't ask for an explanation and instead popped out of the seat after five minutes. She had a thoughtful expression as she came around the bed and kept her eyes on the tired human. But she stayed quiet and merely placed the remote on Sarah's nightstand. She went to the duffel bags and fished out her sleepwear too then went into the bathroom.

Sarah rolled onto her other side and faced the nightstand. She'd heard the remote set down, but she didn't bother with the television. She listened to it for awhile, but then her interests shifted to the running shower in the bathroom. Briefly, she considered whether her friend would come to bed after the shower or not. She knew Cameron would most likely want to stay on guard now that they were back in 2008. She inwardly sighed, sat up, and swiped the remote off the stand. She clicked the television off, tossed the remote, and rolled onto her other side so her back faced the bathroom.

Cameron took a fifteen minute shower and was grateful for it. She still remembered not having her skin sheath and not liking the lack of sensations. She stepped out of the shower and started drying herself off in a very precise manner.

Sarah had nearly dozed off until the shower's rhythmic hum cut off. She settled again and felt herself drifting again towards her dreams, but she was pulled back a second time by the bathroom door opening. She sighed and hoped that Cameron would keep the television off tonight. Too much damn garble from the television tended to filter into her dreams.

Cameron flicked off the bathroom light and plunged the room into darkness. She silently moved in the room. She was so quiet that it caused Sarah to stir with mild concern.

But Sarah felt her pulse quicken when the sheets lifted behind her back. She calmed once she knew it was her friend, and she instead scoot closer to the center. A small chill skittered down her back thanks to the cold sheets, but the warm body behind her helped greatly.

Cameron was pleased that her friend made room. She shifted her left leg over top of Sarah's legs then leaned down and started kissing Sarah's neck.

Sarah was surprised by the bold move and her heart awakened first followed by her body's natural desire. She couldn't help the pleased groan that escaped her then a small hand slid under her stomach and was moving upwards to her breasts. All of Sarah's internal alarms went off, and she rolled onto her back. But it was a miscalculation on her part because Cameron crawled on top of her. Sarah grasped the terminator's hips, but her mind sharply registered the fact that Cameron was wearing nothing.

"Camer-" Sarah rasped and panic laced her tone. She finally had the terminator's attention on her. She inhaled deeply and attempted to formulate her words. "I think it's a… a little soon." But her body didn't agree with her words.

Cameron remained on top of her human; her thighs straddling over Sarah's hips. She brushed back a few wild strands from her face then replied, "It is not." She leaned in so that she nearly touched Sarah's lips. "You've wanted me for over a month."

Sarah groaned quietly again as her resolve began to crumble like dirt.

"Once we are back in LA," Cameron reasonably explained, "we will hardly have an opportunity to be together." She brought her lips over to Sarah's cheek and whispered, "But if you truly don't wish to then we will not." She sensed the turmoil in Sarah, and she wouldn't push Sarah further.

Sarah swallowed hard against a few emotions, and she pressed her forehead into Cameron's in a new habit between them. She brought her hands up and tangled her fingers through Cameron's damp locks. Something gave way inside of Sarah, and she made her decision.

Cameron followed Sarah's motion and her lips sealed against Sarah's lips in a feverish kiss. She immediately felt Sarah's left hand slide down her back then grip her ass. But Sarah's right hand continued tangling deeper thanks to the kiss. Cameron was breathing hard after the kiss, and she detected her organic heart's rapid beat. She was exhilarated by the new sensations and wanted to increase them.

Sarah started a second kiss and pressed her body against Cameron. She was overwhelmed by a ravage need that started in her chest. She dug her nails into the terminator as she became consumed and now trusted Cameron to silence her.

After the kiss, Sarah wasted no time and hurriedly removed her tank top. Her hard nipples grazed across the terminator's hot skin as she and Cameron took off her pants and underwear. Sarah whimpered when her skin met Cameron's for the first time.

Cameron tasted her human's urgency in the next kiss. She was well educated about human sex, but she'd read countless times that every human was different about what they liked during sex. She would learn Sarah's likes and dislikes tonight. She started by moving to Sarah's right nipple and captured it with a sharp bite.

Sarah moaned loudly and arched her back into Cameron's learning tongue. She responded to every bite or stroke from Cameron. She continued running her nails up and down the terminator's back. But Sarah was growing more light headed each time Cameron's fingers trailed over her inner thigh.

Cameron had switched to the other breast and was flicking her tongue over the rosy nipple. She enjoyed every moan Sarah gave her, and it caused her own body to react. She moistened Sarah's nipple then gently blew against it and felt the shudder pass through Sarah then suddenly Sarah clawed her harder.

Sarah lifted her left arm over her head and gripped the headboard after Cameron's teeth rolled her nipple around. But she gave a small cry when Cameron's fingertips traveled between her legs and grazed her throbbing clit. She quickly grabbed Cameron's head and forced her back up. She met Cameron's lips in another wild kiss.

Cameron brought her hand back down to Sarah's thigh and noticed how Sarah spread her legs wider. She gently played with Sarah's clit and was amazed at how Sarah responded to the touch. Her fingertips glistened and smoothly slid over Sarah's clit the next few times. But Sarah suddenly grabbed her wrist and pushed her hand a little lower.

Sarah threaded her left hand into Cameron's hair again. She slightly lifted her hips from the bed once Cameron's fingertips brushed over her entrance. She opened her eyes and looked at Cameron's calm face, but she could feel the sexual tension in Cameron too.

"Go inside of me, Cameron," Sarah softly pleaded. "Please." Her hand still held onto Cameron's wrist. Slowly she arched her back as long fingers gently slid into her and began filling her. "Oh god," she whispered breathlessly, and she gripped Cameron's wrist harder. She felt Cameron about to pull back out, but she rasped, "No."

Cameron halted her movement and instead followed Sarah's stare down towards Cameron's right hand. Like Sarah, she observed how two fingers were deep inside of Sarah.

Sarah stared for only a moment longer before she dropped her head back and softly moaned. She shut her eyes and briefly her thoughts were on how a terminator was inside of her. She now had a terminator for a lover. She lifted her head just as Cameron raised hers, and she looked at Cameron. Her breath hitched upon seeing the electric blue ring glowing around the ring of Cameron's irises. She only had a second to consider if that meant Cameron was aroused or not.

Cameron finally drew out her fingers then slowly pushed them back in. She was filled by Sarah's low moan. Sarah freed her wrist, and Cameron was able to start pumping in and out of her human. She was careful not to make it too hard, but she increased the pace and was rewarded by Sarah's louder pleasure.

Sarah was overwhelmed by the renewed demand in her chest. She couldn't seem to get enough and needed more. She pulled Cameron's head down closer to hers, and she whispered her plea. She knew what she needed so Cameron helped her sit up in the now disarrayed bed. Sarah was on her knees, faced the headboard, and kept her back to the terminator.

Cameron wrapped her arm across her human's muscular stomach. She then hastily inserted her fingers back into Sarah. From the new position, she was able to thrust faster into Sarah.

Sarah could only muffle a few loud cries until it was too hard. Or perhaps she didn't want to anymore. Her cries echoed through the room with each drive. She started increasing the depth of the thrusts by rocking up and down on Cameron's hand. She grabbed the headboard for support when her weakening body gave way to her passion. She finally collapsed to her hands, but she kept rocking harder back into Cameron. Each of her cries grew in volume and more emotions laced her voice.

Cameron detected overwhelming urgency, and she was unsure of it. But she met Sarah's hungry demands by adding speed and even a third finger. Once Sarah was on her hands, Cameron felt a tremble pass through Sarah's stomach where Cameron had her palm pressed tightly. It worried some part of her chip, but she wouldn't stop until Sarah was satisfied.

Sarah was in a daze and followed only her body's motions. Her chest continued building up with pressure then Cameron's next thrust freed it. Sarah's cry nearly formed into a scream. And everything flooded from her chest into her entire body. She began falling down to the bed as her earlier cries shifted into sobs and painful whimpers.

Cameron was undoubtedly worried now, but she carefully lowered Sarah onto the bed. She carefully drew out her fingers from Sarah which caused a pained cry from Sarah. Cameron was unsure what to do because she hadn't learned anything about this outcome. However, Sarah's hands on her drew her down over top of her human.

Sarah wrapped her arms around Cameron once their bodies were pressed together. She couldn't control her sobs despite she wanted to stop them. She could only grip Cameron harder and hid her face into her lover's shoulder.

Cameron was distressed by the unexpected events. She rarely was caught off guard, but she felt desperate to help Sarah. She balanced most of her weight onto her knees and kept her arms tight around Sarah. She tried processing what'd happened to Sarah. But the oncoming shakes from Sarah made her whisper, "You're safe, Sarah… I promise."

Sarah clenched her teeth in hopes it'd quiet her crying. For the first time, she truly believed Cameron's words. She never thought she could trust Cameron, but she realized Cameron wasn't a Skynet terminator anymore. She knew that Cameron cared about her and that was more meaningful than most humans Sarah knew in her life.

Cameron relaxed once the human become quiet and her grip lesser. She lifted her head and asked, "Are you okay?"

Sarah cleared her throat and whispered, "Yeah." She sadly smiled and freed her right hand. She brushed away a few stray strands from Cameron's face. "Thanks."

The terminator didn't understand the appreciation considering everything went wrong at the end. She then whispered, "Why did you become upset?"

Sarah took a deep breath and realized she wasn't exactly sure she could explain it to Cameron. "It was just… a lot." She placed her hand against her chest. "In here."

Cameron was confused, but checked, "Does that always happen?" She glanced away for a beat. "You were suppose to have an orgasm."

Sarah couldn't control her laugh. She caught Cameron's displeased expression so she gently smiled and murmured, "That doesn't always happen… an orgasm, I mean." She traced the terminator's jawline. "Sometimes something bigger happens."

Cameron's eyebrows drew together in the most confused expression she ever displayed to anybody.

Sarah grinned at the look that made Cameron more human than most. She had to admit it was damn cute, but she would keep her opinion to herself. She inhaled deeply and explained, "I was overwhelmed by emotions." She placed her hand onto Cameron's back again. "Maybe I was over stimulated." She shrugged then softly added, "It was a lot… to put my full trust into a terminator."

Cameron knew that sex was an intimate activity between humans. She knew the reasons why, but she didn't understand them until now when Sarah broke down. Never would Sarah Connor allow such an emotional moment be shared with somebody she didn't trust. She understood now.

Sarah lightly kissed the terminator and whispered, "There's no going back from something like this."

Cameron didn't understand exactly what Sarah meant, but she would understand later when Sarah showed her. She instead asked, "Is it a mistake then?"

Sarah tenderly kissed her lover then murmured, "No."

The terminator's concern was gone, and she decided the conversation was over for now. She wanted to continue pleasing her human and wanted to see how Sarah would respond to oral sex. She heavily studied the topic after learning how the majority of female humans thoroughly enjoyed it. She suspected Sarah wouldn't be any different.

The lovers' first night indeed lasted the entire night until nearly sunrise. Cameron found nothing that compared to how it felt when Sarah had her. There were not enough zeroes or ones to accurately describe or retain what it felt like to be with Sarah. Cameron refused to let the night end as if she feared tomorrow would be Judgment Day, and Skynet would take it from them. For those brief hours, Cameron knew what it was like to be Sarah Connor, a human. She understood what was intimate and why it was worth fighting for at any price.

When the sunlight peeked through the curtains' small slit, Sarah ceased Cameron's next attempt and smiled at her. "I need a few hours of sleep, tiger." She pushed Cameron's chest in hidden signal to lie down again. "Please."

The terminator relented after she realized it was true. Her internal clock told her it was ten after six in the morning. She instead adjusted them so they were comfortable. She grabbed the covers and pulled them over after fixing them.

Sarah sighed contently once she was in her favorite spot against the terminator's side. She shifted her cheek against her lover's shoulder then closed her eyes. "Wake me at like eight thirty?" She figured that was enough time to dress, clean up, eat, and get to the airport.

"I will," the terminator promised. "Sleep well, Sarah." She closed her own eyes and honed in on Sarah's thumb rubbing across her right shoulder. Once the soothing motion stopped, she knew that Sarah was finally asleep.

At exactly eight thirty, Cameron shifted and gently roused the tired human. She wasn't the least surprised when Sarah grabbed her roaming hand.

"Another minute," Sarah grumbled.

The terminator canted her head and wondered why in the world Sarah required another minute if Sarah asked her to wake her at eight thirty. She felt Sarah curl tighter against her.

Sarah gave a content sigh, but she wasn't totally happy because her mind was already awake. She grumbled and rolled onto her back, off Cameron's inviting body. She looked up at the dim ceiling and remembered she was no longer in 2028. She was just getting use to it too, but she was now back to the past where her son was a distraught teenager.

"We should get moving," Sarah stated in a husky voice. She looked at her lover and patted her stomach. "Quit lying around, girlie." She hopped out of bed as if she were full of energy.

Cameron sat up with a faintly bewildered look. She watched Sarah disappear into the bathroom and the door clicked shut. She shook her head and muttered, "Humans." She decided she'd probably never understand them completely, and she wasn't sure if it would be healthy to her chip to understand them.

The terminator climbed out of bed and quickly changed into her form fitting jeans, a white blouse, and her boots. She detected the laundry scent of her attire, and she'd grown fond of the smell. She shifted in front of the mirror and neatened up her tussled hair thanks to last night.

Sarah came out of the bathroom after a fast shower. She still wore nothing and the towel forgotten in the bathroom. She came up beside the terminator, who was still fixing her hair some. Sarah was bemused and had to kiss her lover after she gently turned Cameron's head to her.

Cameron returned the tender kiss. After the kiss, she stood there and noted how Sarah didn't mind being naked in front of her, at all. It was a taboo she'd learned about humans, but it didn't seem to affect Sarah on any level. When Sarah was dressed and sitting on the bed to get her boots on, Cameron turned to her and stated, "You do not regret last night."

Sarah paused and peered up at her friend. She wasn't being questioned; it was a fact. "No," she agreed. She finished tying her right boot. "But I think some part of me will regret going back to LA." She put her foot down and lifted her left foot.

The terminator canted her head. "Why?"

Sarah was tightening the laces as she spoke. "Derek… John… Skynet." She tied her laces and peered up at her new lover. "Our cover."

Cameron had considered those aspects, but she hadn't concluded what was the best course of action. It was still too early for her to make a precise calculation. "It will not be simple."

Sarah huffed in agreement. She yanked her jeans over the boots then hopped up. "Let's get to the airport then we'll talk about it." She stepped into Cameron's space. "But we need to figure it out. We need a game plan."

Cameron's lips obviously thinned and something didn't settle well with her. She stated, "A relationship isn't a game."

Sarah opened her mouth, but she faltered once she registered exactly what Cameron said to her. She sighed and gently touched her lover's cheek. "You're right." She didn't have the best success rate with relationships, if any success rate. But amazingly there was some part of her that believed she and Cameron could make this work. It was wild and probably nearly impossible, but she believed it still.

"We must work together… support each other," Cameron insisted. She made a thorough study into human relationships and what caused them to fail or succeed over time. "We are partners."

Sarah revealed a smile and softly hummed at the terminator's knowledge. She was glad Cameron wasn't naive to what made a relationship work. But it was another thing to put actions into one's words.

"Alright," Sarah whispered, "we'll work it out, together." She then nodded at the bathroom. "Go get ready."

Cameron shifted past her lover and went to the bathroom.

Sarah let out a low breath once the bathroom door was shut. She played with her damp hair as it struck her that she had her hands full with Cameron. She should have known that her friend would get intense at points, but at least Cameron was serious.

Sarah bent down next to the duffle bags and organized everything after straightening up the room. She was glad to be on their way out of the room once Cameron was ready to go. She decided on a to go breakfast on their way to the airport. The most important part of her breakfast was the black coffee that gave her a shot of energy.

Cameron pulled into a parking space at the small, local airport. She noted it was a two runway airport without a tower. She shut off the engine and glanced over at Sarah, who was sipping on her coffee. She'd received a text message from Henry at six o'clock and expected him here no later than eleven.

Sarah unbuckled her seatbelt so that she was more comfortable. "What time is it?"

"It is ten fifteen," Cameron reported.

Sarah was scanning the tied down airplanes beyond the parking lot. "I don't see his plane. You said he sent the text at six?" After Cameron's nod, she returned the nod and looked at the half empty cup of coffee in her hand. "I shouldn't drink much more of this." She wanted more, but she knew the dangers once she was in Henry's plane.

After a hefty sigh, Sarah set the coffee down in the cupholder that hung from the bottom of the dash. She looked at her friend.

Cameron met the human's serious gaze and waited for Sarah's pending words.

"I rather hold off on telling John what's happened."

The terminator looked back out the window as she began redoing her calculations about the near future. "We cannot tell him about 2028."

Sarah nodded and replied, "I agree there." She looked out the window too and reminded, "As far as he or Derek are concerned, they have no idea we went to the future." She then looked back at the terminator. "And I'm not ready to tell them about us."

Cameron was quiet for a long minute then she whispered, "Derek will be a problem."

Sarah stared at her lover's emotionless profile.

"He will become a threat," Cameron softly added.

"You don't know that," Sarah argued. But she had her doubts too.

Cameron turned her head to Sarah and informed, "I have known Derek longer." She shook her head and mentioned, "He will not condone a terminator, human relationship."

Sarah imagined it could devastate Derek Reese in all reality. She guessed that if Derek found out then it'd not only anger Derek but also break his heart. For many years, Kyle Reese carried Sarah's photo around as if it were a good luck charm against the terminators. Eventually Derek's brother was sent back to save Sarah Connor, and he died for it. And now Sarah Connor was emotionally and sexually involved with what Derek Reese would consider the enemy that took his brother away from him.

Sarah started feeling wrong.

"It is about you," Cameron whispered in a distant tone.

Sarah snapped out of her dark thoughts and looked at the terminator. "What?"

Cameron kept staring out the window. "It is your son. It is your strength and will to fight. It is your relationship with a terminator." She turned her head to Sarah. "It is about you."

Sarah shook her head and whispered, "One day it won't be about me." She actually looked forward to that day because she could be at peace. "Do you ever consider your own future, Cameron?" She noted how Cameron grew unsure. "Do you think about what'll happen to you after I die and John moves on?"

The terminator was quiet for awhile, but she whispered, "I will most likely not survive Judgment Day." That's what she truly believed in her processor.

Sarah let it go because she sensed it was a complicated topic for the terminator. It was as if Cameron couldn't think that far ahead or envision anything else other than her mission. "What about this T-1000?" she hoarsely whispered. "Do we know it's here… in 2008?"

"Yes." Cameron looked at her lover again. "Future John confirmed it is here. He advised too that we keep our cover because it would be safer for us."

Sarah slotted her eyes at her friend. "He tell you anything else?"

"No." Cameron was being honest, mostly. "The T-1000 is attempting to build an AI, like Skynet, and we must stop it."

"But it's not Skynet?" Sarah double checked. "Skynet was built by the government."

Cameron slowly nodded then reminded, "If that T-1000 builds another AI, it is hard to say how greatly it'll impact the timeline."

"The blind leading the blind," Sarah muttered. She shook her head at the idea. "You said you have to get in close to the T-1000 to get its chip. You really think you can do that?"

"Yes." Cameron was certain, almost. She was specifically selected by future John for the mission. "I think the Turk will lead us to the T-1000. It is a perfect platform for an AI."

"Alright." Sarah licked her lips then bit her bottom lip as she thought about their situation. "When we get back, let's check on leads on the Turk and see where it takes us." She centered her attention on the young terminator. "And we'll just have to act like nothing is changed with us until we figure out where things are headed." But she truly wondered how unchanged they could act with each other. Sarah didn't want to really go back to how they use to be.

"We must also keep an eye on Derek," Cameron informed. "Future John believes he is not a part of the underground faction, but he was involved with Jesse Flores."

"So you think she may have gotten to him?" Sarah questioned. She shook her head and argued, "I don't think he'd pick Jesse Flores over John."

"Maybe not," Cameron agreed, "but he would pick Flores over me… and maybe you."

Sarah swallowed hard at the truth, and she turned her head away. She realized how closely she had to stick to Cameron's side and keep a tight rope on John until they figured out Derek's purpose. So far, she trusted Derek as far as she could throw him after what happened to Andy Goode. Derek swore he didn't kill Goode, but Sarah's gut told her it was a lie. She'd been right and since then she couldn't trust him.

Finally Sarah nodded once she realized it was indeed important to keep her and Cameron's relationship silent. If Derek discovered the relationship then Sarah would be considered infected and a traitor by Derek's standards. Sarah would lose his trust and most likely be viewed as expendable. Instead, she needed to play up her dislike towards terminators if she wanted to find out what Derek's motives were and protect her son.

Sarah reached over and touched her lover's hand. "Promise me you'll keep John safe through this."

"It is my mission," Cameron reminded her human.

But Sarah shook her head and squeezed her lover's hand. "Promise me."

The terminator kept her calm features on Sarah. She then whispered, "I swear it, Sarah… he'll be safe."

Sarah felt assured, but a landing airplane drew her attention to the front window. She recognized Henry's airplane anywhere. "That was him." She released Cameron's hand. "We should take the one bag that has the guns."

Cameron agreed and grabbed the bag from the back seat.

"Just leave the keys in the truck." Sarah didn't feel like making it difficult on whoever ended up towing the truck away. She suspected it'd be reported to the police eventually, but they'd be long gone by then.

Cameron climbed out of the truck and met Sarah by the edge of the parking lot. She noted Sarah touching her lower mid back for the Glock.

Sarah was satisfied it was there then she started to the terminal. She entered it with her lover in tow. From the lobby's windows, she spotted Henry coming towards the glass doors that led to the terminal.

Henry flashed his biggest smile upon seeing his old friend. "Sarah," he happily greeted and gave her a warm hug. "It's good to see you after so long."

Cameron stood to the side and curiously watched them. She logged away Henry's facial features, estimated weight, and height. She then put on her smile when Sarah introduced her.

"This is Cameron." Sarah noted how her lover fell into her teenage roll so easily.

Cameron had switched the heavy bag to her left hand and brushed back a strand of hair behind her ear. She still had her smile at Henry and took his hand in a weak shake. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Wisch."

Sarah blinked once after she realized her lover knew Henry's last name. She knew she didn't tell Cameron, but she didn't miss a beat upon seeing Henry's curious gaze. "I was telling Cameron about how you'd fly John and me back and forth through Mexico."

"Ah, yes… that was years ago." Henry could tell that Cameron had no blood relations to Sarah just by appearance alone. "You can call me Henry too."

Sarah inwardly sighed and looked at the terminator. "Cameron hasn't really flown." She didn't count the flight up here to Montana. "So I was thinking she could sit in the co-pilot seat." She peered up at Henry, who was rather tall. "If that's alright."

"Of course," Henry agreed.

"Great." Sarah turned back to her lover. "Henry can show you where the bag goes in the plane." She tried not dropping her hint too much. She didn't wish for Henry to have any clue what was in the bag despite he wasn't a fool about Sarah's history.

"I can carry it," Henry insisted. He reached for the bag, but Cameron drew it away from him.

Cameron had a sweet smile and insisted, "It's okay. Thank you."

Sarah was relieved that Henry didn't put up a fight. "I'm going to use the bathroom. I'll meet you both out there."

"The plane is by the gas pumps," Henry informed Sarah. "I'll gas up before we leave."

Sarah nodded and left them. She didn't plan to get into the airplane without first using the bathroom. After she used the bathroom, she came back into the terminal's lobby and found Cameron waiting for her. She could tell something was on Cameron's mind.

"Why am I in the front?" the terminator inquired.

"I want you to use your GPS," Sarah softly told her lover. She glanced at the lady behind the desk, yet they were far enough away. "If you're in the back seat, I would imagine the plane's aluminum airframe will disrupt your signal."

Cameron didn't expect her friend to know that much about GPS systems. "You are correct."

Sarah winked at her lover. "I pay attention, girlie." She then nodded at the bathroom. "Need to go? Because once we're up there, you can forget us stopping until we land in LA."

"I will be fine," Cameron assured. She then started out of the terminal with Sarah at her side. "This will be my second time flying." She observed the small single engine piston airplane that probably held four to six people.

"Mmmmm." Sarah walked out of the terminal onto the tar matt. She spotted Henry on the right wing and filling up the tanks. "The great part about this is there's no airport security." She recalled hearing how terrorist attacks back in 2001 caused a lot of airport changes, especially with security. Sarah knew that Cameron could never get through a metal detector there.

"I'm filling the last tank," Henry told the pair. He wanted to leave quickly so that they had plenty of daylight. The days were shorter in the fall, especially this far north. "Then I'm going to use the bathroom myself."

"How much is fuel running?" Sarah checked. She made a mental note to pay Henry once they were back in LA.

"It's cheaper here," Henry admitted. "It's about four dollars and eighty-five cents a gallon."

Sarah goggled at the aviation fuel prices since the last time she flew with Henry. "Holy shit." She'd saw how gas prices spiked in recent years compared to back in 1999.

Henry grinned and reminded, "It's not cheap to fly." He looked back at his gas fill, which was gurgling louder.

"I hope we have enough cash on us," Sarah muttered.

"I will text John and ask him to bring more." Cameron was composing a text message while her systems connected to the local cellular network in range. She was finding her new cellular, Wi-Fi, and GPS interface card rather useful in 2008. She was glad John had upgraded her hardware.

Henry finished up then used the bathroom. He was pleased to find Sarah and Cameron were already in their seats in the plane. He climbed in too and slammed the only door shut then locked it down. He told everybody to buckle up then he took the checklist off his dashboard.

Cameron curiously watched how Henry operated the airplane. Henry pointed out the headsets to her so she put them on.

Henry started his plane after a few quick primes of the gas, setting the throttle, flipping the master switch on, and turning the ignition key. He let the engine warm back up while he set up his two GPS units for the flight back to Corona Municipal airport. After he was satisfied, he released the plane's break and started towards Runway 23. He noted the windsock barely moving from its spot on the terminal's roof.

Sarah stretched out her legs as much as possible. She looked outside the window and took in the barren lands of Montana. She grew excited at the prospect of flying in the small plane. She always loved it. From her seat, she was able to observe her lover's stern profile.

Cameron was intrigued by the plane and Henry's skills. She was obviously taking in and recording everything as they went along.

Sarah grinned to herself and closed her eyes as Henry performed his runup. She knew the drill well. She only opened her eyes when Henry announced over the VHF that they were departing on Runway 23.

Cameron slightly gripped the arm rest on her right when Henry put the throttle in full. She was not made to fly like a HK-VTOL unit. She was an infiltration unit made for the ground.

Henry was focused on his flying. He glanced at the airspeed on his indicator and knew it was the right time to lift off. He gently pulled back on the yoke, and the wheels lifted off the ground. He set the plane at the perfect climbing angle.

Sarah was enthralled as they were airborne. She loved the thrill and especially because Henry's plane was fast. She glanced over at Cameron, who actually looked slightly alarmed if she didn't know any better. Sarah moved the mic closer to her mouth.

"How you doing, girlie?" Sarah tried hard not letting her amusement bleed into her voice.

Henry wanted to look over, but he was too focused on keeping them safe once they were seven hundred feet up.

"I was not made for this," Cameron stated.

Sarah swallowed down her chuckles, and she understood what her lover was saying to her. "But we're safe… Henry is the best pilot you'll find."

Henry turned the plane a few degrees and watched his GPS as he lined up with the plotted line. He kept the nose up so they'd go higher to a proper altitude because Shelby Airport's elevation was over three thousand feet. He was satisfied everything was correct so he flashed a grin at Sarah's adopted daughter.

"Humans were made to fly." Henry was confident it was true. He grabbed the overhead knob and began spinning it so that the prop's pitch was properly set. He then flicked a switch on the dash that caused the landing gears to lift up into the plane's body.

Cameron didn't argue Henry's earlier statement because she knew humans had been flying for many years now. But she was a terminator. She looked back out the window and stared at the thin clouds that were moving above them. It actually made her organic stomach slightly turn thanks to the unusual sensation.

Sarah caught her lover's uneasiness so she suggested, "Look out the side window… down at the ground. It's beautiful."

Cameron followed Sarah's instruction and indeed found it rather fascinating. She could see for many miles all around and the land was growing smaller. She'd never had such an experience.

Henry was satisfied when they reached eight thousand and five hundred feet. He lowered the nose and slowly pulled the throttle back until the RPMs were at the right spot. He then leaned the mixture of fuel and air so that it wouldn't harm the engine. He glanced at his GPS and noted it would take them five hours and thirty-eight minutes to get home.

Cameron now had a view better than any bird. She actually sat up more so she could see over the instrument panel better. "It is beautiful." She imagined all of these lands wouldn't look like this in a few years when Skynet destroyed it.

Sarah smiled to herself and leaned back in the seat. She soon found curious brown eyes on her.

"You should rest, Sarah." Cameron knew her lover had to be exhausted after last night.

Sarah bit back a yawn at the idea of sleep. "Mmmm."

"The flight goes a lot faster that way," Henry quipped. He received a laugh from Sarah.

"Just wake me when we get close," Sarah urged the two.

"I know the drill," Henry teased. He then played with his GPS's XM radio and set the music in hopes it'd ease the mood.

Sarah adjusted her headset's volume so it wouldn't be loud. She'd still heard the VHF radio, XM radio, and Henry or Cameron's voices if she wanted too. But she liked the idea of sleep so she folded her arms and laid her head back. It didn't take long for the hum from the engine to put her to sleep. Soon she'd wake up to Los Angeles outside the front window and all the chaos of 2008 back on her shoulders. Sarah was actually okay with that idea now that she and Cameron had formed a friendship. She also knew what the future really meant for humans and terminators. She felt like her old wounds were now stitched closed and could heal, finally.

**To be continued.**


	21. Epilogue

Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimers and notices.

Started: April 5, 2009

Ended: December 6, 2010

Series 1: The Cameron Connor Chronicles, Story #2

**AN:** Thank you to all my dedicated readers. Your feedback and input always support my finest muses. Don't forget the next adventure will continue with **Backwards Compatibility**. Until then, enjoy the wait! :)

* * *

**What Are Terminators Made Of?**

by Red Hope

**Epilogue**

John shoved a mouthful of pancakes past his lips in hopes it'd save him from the latest argument between his mother and his protector.

"For a computer that's a pretty damn dumb idea, Cameron," Sarah shot off. She shook her head and turned back to making a third pancake.

"I don't know," Derek piped up after several minutes of just listening to the pair argue. "The metal might have something." He looked over at his nephew. "You think you can do it?"

Sarah now spun around and locked her glare on her son. She glanced once at the terminator's stiff back. She gripped the counter top's edge tightly in hopes it'd stop her from coming up behind her lover. She wanted to massage the terminator's tense shoulders and not continue with the over inflated fight.

"Yeah if I have the right stuff." John poured more syrup on his pancakes.

Sarah's eyes cut back to her son. She sighed and argued, "That's if the new buyer even puts the Turk online."

"They will," Cameron disputed. She kept her arms on the table and stared at the empty space in front of her. "It's the only way to help it grow."

Derek stared darkly at the terminator near him. "It's a computer… not a human." He found hollow brown eyes lifting to him. "It doesn't grow." He narrowed his eyes. "It just spreads… like a disease."

Cameron stared back at the Resistance soldier then she slowly tilted her head. "That is what Skynet told us about humans."

Sarah kept her back to the group, but she gripped her spatula to the point she nearly snapped it. She could have shoved it up Derek's ass if he opened his mouth again. However, she made herself forcefully flip the pancake instead, but it looked nothing like Derek.

Derek leaned in closer to the terminator. "You're the sickness… especially when you infect humans with your act." He shook his head and whispered, "You don't grow. You can't change."

"Derek," John cut in. "Let it go." He was glad when his uncle sat back in his seat.

Sarah glanced at the spicy tobacco sauce on her windowsill and seriously considered loading it into the pancake. It took all her will power to be kind. She put the finished pancake on the nearby plate, picked up the plate, and walked over to the kitchen table. She nearly dropped the plate in front of Derek.

Derek slightly jumped but offered, "Thanks."

Sarah shrugged it off and walked away. She stole a quick glimpse at her lover, who continued playing the obtuse terminator. She resisted the urge to brush her hand over Cameron's arm as she went past. She instead grabbed her nearly empty coffee mug, refilled it, and started out of the kitchen.

"Aren't you eating, Mom?" John pushed his dirty plate away.

"I lost my appetite," Sarah curtly answered. She left the kitchen and decided she wanted to be alone on the porch's swing.

From the corner of her eye, Cameron had watched her friend leave the kitchen. She curled her fingers into a loose fist, but she remained in her seat.

"You ready to go back to school on Monday?" John prompted the terminator.

Cameron lifted her head and looked at young John Connor. "So I can do your homework too?" She stood up and started out of the kitchen.

"What's with you two?" John hollered at the retreating terminator. "You both were fine yesterday." He only received silence back, and he sighed.

Derek saw his nephew's confused look so he just shrugged. He had no clue.

Cameron Phillips walked through the house until she came out on the porch. Just as she suspected there was her lover seated on the swing. She entertained the idea of sitting down with her, but she knew it wasn't the right idea. She instead went to the steps and curious green eyes followed her movements. Cameron turned her head to Sarah.

Sarah lowered her mug from her lips and cupped it with both hands in her lap. She wanted to say something, anything to make this easier on them both. She hated their rock and hard place that they were trapped in by being back here in 2008. She wasn't sure their idea was a good one anymore. There had to be other options, but she couldn't find a better one. Sarah feared that as the days passed them that the foundation to their friendship may weather away under the harshness of reality.

Cameron sensed her human's inner turmoil. But they couldn't speak here because the walls may have ears. She looked out at the driveway off to her left. "We need to talk." She turned her attention back to Sarah. "I'll wait in the shed."

Sarah dipped her head in agreement and watched her friend walk off the porch. She continued sipping her coffee and struggled with her thoughts. She waited for a few minutes to pass before she made any move. It was hard but her mug's coffee helped her pass the time.

Finally finished with her coffee, Sarah set the mug down on the banister so it'd reminder her to grab it later. She glanced back through the window and saw nobody was in the living room. She hurried down the brick steps, across the stone driveway, and out to the shed. Sarah found the door ajar so she slipped in and shut the door completely. She furrowed her eyebrows once she realized Cameron had taken off her black crew cut form fitting sweater and only had on her grey camisole.

Cameron had her back to Sarah and was pulling something out from the toolbox.

"Cameron?" Sarah prompted. Her concern was evident on her face, and it grew when she saw the Glock, bullet magazine, and a bloody knife on the work table. "Cameron, what's going on?"

The terminator found the tool she needed, and she faced the work table. She set the needle nose pliers next to the open knife.

Sarah grew wide eye once she spotted the long slice down Cameron's arm. She imagined it had to be ten to twelve inches long. "Jesus," she muttered and carefully touched her lover's arm. "What the Hell is going on?"

Cameron didn't answer verbally and instead she turned to Sarah. She held out her right hand, which had a little blood. She opened her fisted hand and revealed what she held in her palm.

Sarah stiffened and her heart jumped into her throat once she saw the shiny, long chip. She couldn't ignore the tremble, and she fought to keep an edge from her voice. "Is that Vick's chip?"

"No," Cameron spoke, softly. She shifted the chip through her fingers until she held it by its end. "Future John gave it to me." She stared at it with complete interest. "It is a Triple Eight chip." She peered up at her lover. "A reprogrammed chip that he attached to my endoskeleton so it could travel back with me."

Sarah wasn't sure if anger or shock was more overwhelming. She couldn't get her thoughts straight to speak so Cameron filled the void.

Cameron reached over with her freehand and picked up the bloody knife from the table. "You must remove my chip and insert this one." She held out the serrated knife to her lover.

Sarah parted her lips, but she couldn't speak as her mind reeled at what was happening and all the possibilities as to why. She stared at the T-888 chip then slowly lifted her eyes to her lover's passive features. She realized it wasn't a joke, and she grabbed the work table for support. "Cameron…" She touched her forehead when she felt a little lightheaded.

The terminator stepped closer but flipped the blade around so the handle was pointed at Sarah. "It is the only way to protect John." She raised the handle higher. But the lost expression on Sarah's face made Cameron's inner resolve crumble. Her honey brown eyes softened, and she hoarsely whispered, "I'm sorry, Sarah."

**The End**


End file.
